A New Science
by Xocotl
Summary: Based off of "Perfect Chemistry". When Yugi Mutuo is paired with Atem, the most dangerous kid in school, for chem class, everyone knew sparks would fly with their cultural differences. But are they ready for the rarest of sciences? That of love? -YYY-
1. First Morning

Xo: Welcome to my newest story! This should be awesome for all of you that lurv fluff.

Huitzil: It's good to be home. :] Call this a coming home gift to all of our favorite readers!

Disclaimers: I do not own the story that this is based on. The book is called Perfect Chemisty and is by Simone Elkeles. No drama please. I have no rights to it. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Special Note:** The POV's change each chapter. It starts with Yugi and then goes to Atem and then back to Yugi. Get it? Got it? Good. I'll name the chapters accordingly or something?

o~o~o~o~o~o

Everyone knows that I am perfect. My life is perfect. My clothes are perfect. Even my family is perfect. Even though it's all a complete lie, I've worked too hard to make it seem that I have everything. If the ugly truth were to rear its head, then all of that work would come crashing down around me.

Standing in front of my desk, I flip through my cards. The cards spill all over the floor. Damn, my hands are shaking. As I kneel down to collect the deck back up, I let my mind go over everything that's making me worry. Starting senior year of high school and seeing my girlfriend for the first time since the end of last year shouldn't be this stressful. It's never been this way before. I've already run out of hair gel and I discovered a tear in my favorite jacket. Given everything, I'd rather just stay in bed all day and practice duel monster strategies.

"Yugi, come down!" I can hear my grandpa calling me from the foyer.

For a moment, I'm tempted to just ignore him. Sometimes it's easier to tune out his words, but I know that doing that usually leads to more arguing and fights, which I just can't handle right now.

I place my deck back on the desk with a loud sigh. This isn't how it should be, but I'll tough it out. "I'm coming!" I shout.

For a few seconds, I stare at myself in the mirror before pasting on a smile and taking the stairs two at a time.

Grandpa is standing at the base of the staircase, watching me with a critical eye. Immediately, I straighten. Even though I'm an eighteen year old male, he still judges my clothes as if I'm in some sort of beauty competition. I shouldn't care what he thinks, but I do anyway. He's the kind of guy that stresses over these things. He always tells me that as the King of Games, I have to have a certain image. A good look. My mother always leaves early for work, trying to avoid the judgmental eyes of her father. I don't blame her, but I also can't stand having to deal with him alone. He has the ability to make just about everyone suffer when he starts stressing.

"I hate the pants but I love the jacket." Grandpa had a serious thing against leather, which was frustrating, being I loved the stuff. "Thank god that you turned off the stuff that you claim is music."

I gave him a small hug in response, breathing in the scent of dust that he always carried with him. Running a game shop usually had that effect on you. He was dressed cleanly but casually, in a way that no one could find room to complain about.

He pulls a bag out from behind his back. "I bought you your favorite muffin for the first day of school."

"No thanks." My response is quick. I don't need any more stress this morning. "Where is Mai?"

"In the kitchen."

"Is the new tutor here yet?"

"Her name is Mana and no, she'll be here in a hour."

"Did we tell her everything that she needs to know? About Mai's hallucinations and such?" Mai was terrified of so many things and kept saying that things were out to get here. It was a dreadful thing, really. It spooked so many tutors that many had just given up.

"Yes." Grandpa rolled his eyes in response to my nagging. "She'd better stay calm this time or we'll need a new tutor again!"

I ignore him, unwilling to hear his theories on why Mai keeps saying that the pipes are talking to her or why the voices keep telling her to do things. She's sitting at the kitchen table, stabbing her food with a knife as if she wants it to die and stop bothering her.

"Hey, sister." I greet her with a big smile. She immediately looks up and returns it, her eyes sparkling. I love it when she smiles. It's as if the world is at balance again. "It's my first day at school, wish me luck?"

Mai stands up and slowly comes over to me as she avoids certain tiles on the kitchen floor. According to her, some are better than others. She extends her arms to me and I embrace her. The doctors say that the more physical interaction with people she trusts is better. It is supposed to help ground her in reality.

Grandpa groans as I straighten back up. "How did you not notice that stain on your jeans? You cannot go to school looking like that."

I glance down in confusion before sighing. "It's not that bad."

"Are you serious?" The look I get is scathing and it causes Mai to flinch. I gently reassure her with a smile.

"It's just water, I'm sure." Now I'm the hesitant one. I don't want a fight in front of Mai. She's so sensitive to those tense moments.

"You want people to respect you. It should never look like you don't care about your appearance." I could feel a headache growing behind my eyes. I wish this was one of the good days, where Grandpa just lets me wear what I want and do what I want.

I reached out and squeezed Mai's hand just to let her know that it was okay. She squeezed back before carefully picking her way back to the table. "I'll be back after school. We can finish our duel then, okay?"

Immediately after, I dashed back up the stairs. The stain, whatever it may be from, was luckily located where a belt would go. I grabbed a purple belt and looped it carefully. I threw a glance at the clock and gasped. Ten after seven. My best friend, Ryou, would throw a fit if I was late to pick him up. I glanced in the mirror one last time before running back down stairs.

Grandpa looked me over once again. "Excellent belt." Thank God for small miracles. He presses the muffin into my hands. "Eat it on the way."

I take it absently and bite into it as I walk out to my car. It's not my favorite, chocolate. Instead, it's banana and it's all over done; the insides are complete mush. In a way, it reminds me of myself, perfect on the outside yet sloughing away on the inside.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: If you haven't read the book, please do. It's incredibly good, even for guys. I hope I do it justice!

Huitzil: Please tell her how she does!


	2. Wake Me When It's Over

Xo: Woohoo, chapter two!

Huitzil: This celebrates Xo's testing into Calculus and being smart.

Xo: Hey now- No bragging yeh furry bastard.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Not even the plot.

**Special Notes:** This POV changes every chapter, so now it's Atem instead of Yugi.

o~o~o~o~o~o

"Get up, Atem."

I shot my little brother the evilest glare I could muster so early in the morning before buring my head under my pillow. Being I share my room with my fifteen and eleven year old brothers, the only privacy you can find is what your pillow gives you.

"Leave me alone, Marik." I grumble into the worn cotton. "_Yo no quiero ir a la escuela_."

"I'm not fuckin' with you, brother." I could tell that Marik had narrowed his eyes. "Pops'll kill you dead if you're late to school."

Senior year. I should be proud to be the first Metuere to make it this far in high school. Hell, I'll be the first to graduate. Too bad reality has a habit of crushing you at the moments that should be brightest. There is no college after this, not for me. It's just a dream. It's like your retirement party at 65. Everyone thinks you should be done even if you know that you have it in you to do more.

"At least I'm ready to go. Dressed up and looking damn sexy." Marik grins. "_Las chicas bonitas_ won't be able to resist this stud!"

"Awesome." Why don't I sound as excited as he does?

"Pops also said that I should pour this water on you if you don't get up."

I groan again. Just how rare is it to get some privacy these days? I opt for the last option and gave my pillow a blind throw. Bullseye.

"Asshole! These are the only new clothes I got for this year!" Marik sounds incredibly upset.

Laughter filters in from the bedroom doorway. Bakura, my other brother, is clutching his sides as if they might split. That is, until Marik jumps on him. I watch as it spirals out of control, the two bumping into the bed with a bang.

_They're both good fighters._ I think with pride. But as the oldest Metuere brother, it's my job to end this little wrestling match. I catch the collar of Marik's jacket but trip over Bakura's leg, landing in the middle of what was turning into a dog pile.

Ice cold water is poured over us before we can regain our footing. Pops, as we all call him, is standing over us with a pitcher in one of his hands, his single good eye narrowed dangerously. He's dressed in his uniform, but none of use really know what he does.

"Get up." He commands, voice dry.

"Shit, pops." Marik groans.

He dips two fingers into the pitcher and flicks water into my little brother's face.

Bakura laughs, only to earn himself the same treatment. Will they ever learn?

"Any more attitude, Bakura?" Pops asked, his long and aristocratic fingers poised over the water jug.

"Not at all, Pops." Bakura strands up straight as a statue.

"Got any more _palabras sucias_, Marik?" Those fingers tap the water's surface as an unspoken threat.

"None."

"And how about you, Atem?" He eyes me with that single brown eye.

"Hey, I was just trying to break it up." I flash my usual you-can't-resist-this smile. All it earns me is some water flicked in my face.

"That's for not doing it sooner." Pops walks back into the kitchen before calling over his shoulder. "Now get dressed, all of you and come eat breakfast before school!"

So much for my beautiful smile that can melt hearts from a mile away. "You know you love us!"

After a quick shower, I come back the bedroom with nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around my waist. I catch sight of Bakura with one of my bandannas tied neatly around his spiky blond hair. I feel something twist tightly in my gut, as if I had swallowed a sharp stone. I rip it off him.

"Don't ever touch my shit, Bakura. Especially this."

"Why not?" His innocent brown eyes are wide.

To Bakura, it's nothing but a piece of cloth splashed with color, but to me, it's something entirely different. It's a symbol of what is and what will never be. All of my forever afters and just yesterdays woven together as cotton strands. How am I supposed to explain that to my eleven-year-old brother? He knows what I am and he knows what I've done. It's not a secret that the bandanna has the Slifer Fang colors on it. Payback and revenge got me in and there's no way out now. But I'll die before I let one of my brothers meet the same fate.

I crush the cotton in my fist. "Bakura, don't ever touch it." Why do I have to repeat myself again and again?

"I like red and black."

That's the last thing I need to hear. "If I ever catch you wearing this again, you'll be black and blue for weeks." I growl at him. "Got it, little brother?"

He shrugs as if it's not that big of a deal. "Yeah. Got it."

I watch him warily as he leaves with a spring in his step and I wonder if he really does get it. I stop myself from thinking too hard about it as I grab a black leather shirt from my dresser and pull on my favorite dark blue leather pants. When I tie the bandanna around my head with a slight wince, I hear Pops calling from the kitchen.

"Atemu, come in here and eat before I make you!"

"_Un momento_." I call back. I'll never understand why he considers food to be so important to living a good life.

My brothers are already busing munching on their breakfast when I walk into the kitchen, swag on full power. I open the refrigerator and scan the contents quickly.

"Sit down." Pops's tone leaves no room for argument.

"Pops, I'll just grab-"

"You'll grab nothing, Atemu. Sit. Down. We're a family and we're going to eat like one."

I sigh and let the refrigerator door swing shut before sitting beside Marik. Sometimes being part of an adoptive family is difficult. We're incredibly close of course, and us three boys truly do care for Pops, b ut close family ties can be a hindrance. Pops a massive plate of eggs in front of me.

"Why can't you call me Atem?" I ask, glaring at the eggs as if they're the source of all my problems.

"If I wanted to call you that, I would. But your father gave you your name and I will respect that." Pops glares daggers at me. "Don't you like your given name?"

I feel my muscles grow tense. I was named after a father who is no longer alive and no longer here for me. He left me with the responsibilities to look after my two adopted brothers. We had been together prior to my father's death anyway. Now I had to be the man of the house, for Pops was often too busy to deal with the laws of the street. I hate that name. It reminds me of different times.

"Would it matter?" I mumble as I poke at the eggs, waiting to see what Pops would do. He was very close to my real father.

He stands at the sink with his back to me. "No."

"Atem just wants to pretend he's not Egyptian!" Marik chimes in. "You can change around how you say you're name, big brother, but nobody would think you're anything else but."

"Not even." It's not that I don't want to be Egyptian, even though I do find it ironic that I speak fluent Spanish. I just don't want to have anything to do with my father.

"Yeah right." Marik snorts. "Whatever lets you sleep at night."

"Stop it, you two." Pops begs. "Enough for today."

"Better yet, you're trying to be a halfbreed!"

I've had enough of Marik's mouth; he's gone too far now. I'm from the Egyptian royal blood line and they judge halfbreed cruelly. I stand, my chair scraping against the floor. Marik follows and steps in front of me, closing the distance. I can see it in those narrow eyes. He knows that I could kick his ass. That superiority complex of his is going to get him into major trouble someday. It'll be even worse if he ticks off someone from the wrong side of the train tracks.

"Marik, sit down." Pops's voice hardens.

"What will you do, Atemu?" My younger adopted brother taunts in a fake accent.

"Marik!" Pops is angry now. He steps forward threateningly, but I stop him by gabbing my brother's collar.

"Yeah, everyone thinks I'm a failure." I tell him. "But if you keep talking like that then they'll all think that of you too."

"Big brother, there's no way to escape that fate." Marik's eyes narrow even more, his expression sour. He's from the tomb keepers' bloodlines, so he's already at a disadvantage.

I drop him back to the floor. "You couldn't be any more wrong, Marik. You can do better. You can be better than this."

"Than you?"

"Yeah, better than me and you know it." I say. "Now apologize to Pops for talking like shit where he can hear you."

"Watch your damn language!" I stare at Pops as he gives me a meaningful look. He turns away, but I see that lone glistening tear in that one eye.

"Sorry Pops." Marik says, then sits back down. I don't miss the glare he shoots me. His ego just took a pretty big blow.

Pops turns on the sink to hide the distraught expression on his face. Damn it all, he's worried about Marik. As a sophomore in high school, the next two years are either going to make him or break him.

I grab my black leather jacket, suddenly needing to escape the oppressiveness of my own home. I squeeze Pops's shoulder as an apology for ruining breakfast, then slip outside, still haunted by how I'm going to keep Marik and Bakura away from my path while somehow also steering them to a better one. Oh, the fucking irony of everything.

On the street, guys in the same colors flag the Slifer Fang signal: left hand tapping twice on their right arm with only the pointer and middle fingers. Fire burns in my veins as I flag back before straddling my motorcycle. They want a tough-as-nails gang member, they got one. I put on one hell of a show to the outside world; sometimes I even surprise myself. When I look in a mirror these days, how do I know who's looking back at me anymore?

"Atem, wait up!" A familiar female voice calls out to me.

Anzu Mazaki, my neighbor and ex-girlfriend, runs up to me.

"Hey, Anzu." I mutter.

"I bet you want to give me a ride to school?"

Her short black skirt shows off her incredible legs, and her shirt is tight, accentuating her copious assets. Once upon a time I would have done anything for her, but that was before I caught her in another guy's bed over the summer. Or car, as luck would have it.

"Come on, Atem. I promise not to bite. . . well, not hard enough to leave a mark."

Anzu is part of the Slifer Fang. No matter what our relationship is like, we still have each other's backs. It's the code we live by and it's what keeps us alive on the streets. "Get on."

Anzu hops on my motorcycle and lets her hands slide on my thighs while pressing up against me from the back. It doesn't have the effect I'm sure she was hoping for. What does she have the gall to think? That I'll just forget the past? No way in hell. My history defines who I am.

I try to focus on starting my senior year at Obelisk High, the here and now. It's hard as fuck being that, unfortunately, after my graduation, my future promises to be just as screwed up as my past.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: I am aware that it's weird for Egyptians to be speaking Spanish, but just bear with me, alright?

Huitzil: Read and review, darn it!

**Translation Time!**

_Yo no quiero ir a la escuela_: I don't want to go to school.

_Las chicas bonitas**: **_The cute girls

_Palabras sucias_: Dirty words


	3. Actor's Game

Xo: I love how easily I can update this story! School is almost in full swing, so get ready everyone. I promise to keep up the updates, but it might be more than every other day. :(

Huitzil: At least she's back in the saddle.

Disclaimers: I. Own. NOTHING. :]

And we're back to Yugi's perspective.

o~o~o~o~o~o

"My hair gets all tangled in this car, Ryou. Every time I put the top down, my hair looks like I've been through an intense duel or something." I say to my best friend as I drive down Magician Street toward Obelisk High in my new silver convertible.

"Outward appearances mean everything." Grandpa and Mom taught me the motto that rules my life. It's the sole reason why I didn't freak out about the BMW when they gave it to me just a few weeks ago. It was by far too flashy for me, but there wasn't anything I could say that wouldn't make Grandpa flip out.

"We live in Obelisk City and it's storm season in Japan. Not exactly the right time to pray for good weather. Besides, you look epic with tousled hair, Yugi. You're just nervous about seeing Miho again."

I let my gaze wander to a heart-shaped picture of me and Miho on my dashboard. "A summer apart changes people." I know I sound pessimistic, but Miho was always on the move. How could I be sure that she hadn't just dropped me?

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Ryou countered. "You're the King of Games and she's the hottest girl in the school. You guys have to date or the whole world would fall apart."

Miho called a few times during the summer from her family's vacation home in the mountains, but she was always so busy with her friends that I don't know where our relationship stands now. She just got back last night and was too tired to call... well, according to her last minute text message.

"By the way, I am in love with your leather." He eyed my pants thoughtfully. "I want your leather pants."

"Grandpa hates leather. He claims it isn't classy." I groaned as I eyed my star-shaped hair in the mirror. The battle with my hair would have to wait for another day.

"Did you tell him how cool it makes you look?"

"Like he'd listen to that." I complain. "He wouldn't even tell me anything about the new tutor."

No one understands what it's like at my house. Luckily, I have Ryou to help me stay sane. He might not really grasp everything that happens, but he knows just the right amount to listen and keep the secrets under lock and key. Besides Miho, he's the only person who's met my sister.

Ryou flips through my CD case. "What happened to the last tutor?"

"Mai wouldn't go near her. She told me that the woman's hair was that of Medusa."

"Ouch."

I drive into the high school parking lot with my mind more on my sister than on the road. My wheels screech to a deadly stop when I almost crushed a guy and a girl on the back of a sleek motorcycle. I thought it was an empty space, but I am horribly wrong.

"Watch it, bastard." Anzu Mazaki, the girl on the back, yells as she flips me off. I flinch. What have I gotten myself into this time? She obviously missed the Road Rage lecture in Driver's Ed.

"Sorry." I say loudly so that my smaller voice can be heard over the deafening roar of the motorcycle. "It didn't look like anyone was in this spot." As the driver begins to turn, I feel my face drain of all color. Now I know who I almost it. Angry crimson eyes match the black and red bandanna. I sink down in the driver's seat as far as I can. Damn convertibles.

"Fuck my life! It's Atem Metuere." I say, my harsh language very uncharacteristic of me.

"Ra, Yugi." Ryou mutter in a low voice. "I'd love to live to see graduation. Get the hell out of dodge before he decides to kill us both."

Atem is staring at me with his demonic eyes while putting the kickstand down on his motorcycle. Is he going to corner me right here and now?

I frantically search for reverse, clusmily moving the stick back and forth. Only my Grandpa would buy me a manual transmission without teaching me how to master driving the thing. I glance up as Atem takes a step toward the still unmoving car. My instincts, gamer or no, are telling me to flee as if I can see defeat looming over my head like the grim reaper. I glance at Ryou, desperate for help, but he's still casually flipping through my discs. Is he serious?

"I can't get this damn car in reverse. I need your help right now! What are you doing?" I growl.

"Like. . . nothing, actually. I'm just trying not to make eye contact with those Slifer Fang guys. Get a move on, Yugi! This is vital!" He responds through his teeth. "I wouldn't be able to help anyway. I only know how to drive an automatic."

Finally grinding into reverse, my car does a minor burn out as I maneuver backwards and search for another parking spot. Once I'm parked as far away from a certain gang member that could strike fear into the hearts of even the manliest man, Ryou and I walk up the front steps of Obelisk High. My luck must not be with me today, for Atem Metuere and the rest of his gang friends are hanging by the front doors.

"Whatever you do, avoid all eye contact if you want to make it through those doors with everything still intact." Ryou whispers to me.

I would agree with him, but it's pretty hard not to look up when Atem Metuere steps right up in front of me and blocks my path.

What's that prayer you're supposed to say right as you see your life flashing before your eyes?

"You're a horrible driver." Atem says with his exotic accent and his full-blown I-AM-THE-MAN stance. The guy is one of the hottest men I have ever seen, with his ripped bod and flawless face, but his picture is much more likely to be taken for a mug shot than anything else. I wince. Nobody knows that I swing that way too, and admiring Atem up close is not helping me keep that secret.

The kids from the north side don't really mix with those from the south. It's not that we're better than them or that we think differently, it's just the way it is. Just how north and south are opposites, so are we. We from the north live in big houses on the coast and they live by the train tracks. We look, act, and dress differently. I'm not saying that's good or bad; it's just the way it is in Obelisk. And, to be completely honest, most of the south siders treat me the same way that Anzu Mazaki does. . . they hate me because of who I am.

Or, rather, who they think I am.

Atem's gaze slowly moves down my body, traveling the length of my slight stature before moving back up. The look on his face tells me that he's enjoying devouring my figure. It's not the first time that someone has checked me out, it's just that I never have guys like Atem do it so blatantly. . . and so up close and personal.

I can feel the heat rise in my face. We're both men, for Ra's sake! Does he have to be so obvious about it?

"Next time, watch where you're going." He says, that silky baritone voice controlled.

He's trying to bully me, I can tell. He's also a pro at it, but I won't let him get to me and win his little game. Atem should know better than the try and pick a game with the likes of me, King of Games. He thinks he has me cornered by the little act of intimidation, but he doesn't know the half of it. I let my face form the same sneer that I use to push people away.

"Thanks for the tip." I can feel my stomach doing flips from the nerves.

"If you ever need a real man to teach you how to drive, I can give you lessons." Catcalls and whistles from both males and females in his crowd set my blood to boiling.

"If you were a real man, you'd get the hell out of my way instead of acting as a road block." I growl, admiring my own comebacks even as my knees threaten to dump me on the ground.

Atem steps back and even pulls the door open, those crimson eyes sparkling slightly. He's totally mocking me, he knows it and so do I. Everyone knows it. I glance at Ryou and notice that he's now inspecting his nails as if they're the most interesting things in the world.

He's so clueless it hurts.

"Get a life." I grumble, my mood darkening.

"Like yours? C_abrón_, let me tell you a little something." Atem says harshly, that lovely voice now deadly and venomous. "Your life isn't reality, it's fake. Fake just like you."

"It's better than living my life as a loser!" I lash out, hoping my words sting as much as his did. "Just like you."

Grabbing Ryou's arm, I pull him toward the open door. Catcalls and lewd comments follow us as we walk into the school.

I finally let out the breath I must have been holding without realizing it, then turn to Ryou.

My closest friend is staring at me as if I'm an alien. His eyes are the size of saucers and are bugging out. "Holy shit, Yugi! You got a death wish or something? That was insane of you!" He sounds like he might pop at any second.

"What gives Atem Metuere the right to bully everyone he comes across?"

"Um, let me count the ways. Maybe it's the gun he has hidden in his pants or the gang colors he wears." I have never heard a voice more sarcastic than Ryou's at this moment.

"He's not stupid enough to carry a gun to school." I reason calmly. "And I refuse to be bullied, bu him or by anyone else." I had had enough bullying when I was younger and wasn't the King of Games. There was no way I was going to go back to those days.

At school, at least. School is the one place I can keep up this "perfect" facade that I've got going; everyone here buys it. Suddenly pumped about starting my last year at Obelisk High, I shake Ryou's shoulders.

"We're seniors now." I say with the same kind of enthusiasm I use during tournaments, right before that last card is drawn. The winning move.

"So?"

"So, starting right now, I'm drawing the winning card. It's going to be p-e-r-f-e-c-t!"

The bell rings, which is not exactly a bell because the student body voted last year to replace the bells with music between classes. Right now they're playing "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup. Ryou begins to walk down the hall.

"I'll make sure you have a p-e-r-f-e-c-t funeral. With flowers and everything."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, dude." I glowered at his back.

"Who died?" A voice behind me asks. I spin around with a grin. It's Miho, her silvery blond hair bleached to a gold from the hot summer sun and a smile so big that it cuts her face in half. I wish I had a way to make sure that my clothes aren't wrinkled and that my hair is still looking manageable. But she'd date me anyway, right? I open my arms and catch her in a big hug.

She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me lightly on the lips before pulling back. "Who died?" She asks again.

"Nobody, my dear." I answer. "Forget about it. In fact, forget everything except for this moment right here and now."

"It's easy to do that when you look so delectable." Miho smiles before brushing her lips against my own again. "Sorry I haven't kept up good contact. It's been so crazy trying to unpack and get ready for school again!"

I smile down at her, glad that our summer apart hasn't changed our relationship in the slightest. The world is safe for now.

Miho lets her arm snake its way around my waist as the front doors to the school open. Atem and his friends burst through as if they're here to take over the school at gunpoint.

"Why do they even bother coming?" Miho sniffs, putting her nose in the air. "Half of them'll probably just drop out before the year is over anyway."

My gaze briefly meets Atem's and a cold shiver runs down my spine.

"I almost hit Atem Metuere's motorcycle this morning." I tell Miho once Atem is out of hearing range.

"You should have. He might be damn good looking, but that hunk of meat is a waste of space."

"Miho!" I chide, slightly shocked at her words.

"What? At least it would've been an exciting start to the day. This school sucks." She puts her nose back in the air, causing my to let out a sigh.

Boring? Who was she kidding? I almost got into a car accident, got flipped off by a girl from the south side, and got harassed by the most dangerous gang member in this area in front of the whole school. If that indicated anything about this year, it'll be anything _but_ boring.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Starving academics need reviews to keep writing. With school on the horizon, every review counts!

Some quick summaries:

The gang Atem is in is called "Slifer Fang"

They're attending Obelisk High in the city of Obelisk.


	4. Get Off My Case

Xo: Another chapter to celebrate my depleting days of summer!

Huitzil: And her depleting days with me...

Xo: Stop sulking! This year will be the best! (Must stay positive... must stay positive...)

Disclaimers: Nope. Not yet. Can't get everything you want in life, right?

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: Your support is fantastic. :P This story is going to be a lot of fun to write!

o~o~o~o~o~o

I knew I'd be targeted by the new principal at some point during the year, but I didn't see it coming that he would corner me on the first day of school. I heard that Dr. Shadi was brought in because of his hard-ass personality at some high school in Cairo. Someone must have pegged me as a ringleader, being it's my ass sitting here instead of some other Slifer Fang's.

So here I am, pulled straight out of gym so Shadi can puff up his chest and try to ruffle my feathers. He'll most likely ramble about tougher school rules and I detect him feeling me out, just as I thought he would.

"This year, I've hired two full-time security guards, Atemu." He threatens. His eyes focus in on me, trying to intimidate. Yeah, right. I can tell already that while Shadi might be Egyptian, like me, he knows nothing about the culture here. I'm sure he'll start giving me the speech about how he worked for my ancestors next. I bet he's never even seen the tombs. Maybe I should offer him a quick history lesson, just to shut him up.

He rises to his feet and stand over me, his turban slightly crooked. "I promised the superintendent as well as the school board that I'd personally be responsible for rooting out the violence that has been poisoning this school for so long. I won't hesitate to suspend anyone who ignores the rules."

I haven't done anything out of line besides having a little fun with the Games Master and already this guy is talking about suspension. Maybe he heard about last year's. That little issue got me kicked out for three days. It wasn't entirely my fault. Jounouchi had this wacky theory about how cold water influences boners differently for Egyptians than the Japanese here. I was arguing with him in the boiler room after he'd broken all the hot water heaters when we got caught.

I had nothing to do with it but got blamed all the same. Jou even tried to tell the truth, but our old principal wouldn't listen to reason. Maybe if I had fought harder he would have offered us an ear. But what's the use in fighting for a lost cause?

It's clear that Yugi Mutuo is responsible for me being in here today. You think his ugly bitch of a girlfriend ever gets called into this office? No way. The girl is the pom-pom diva and gets away with murder. She can cut class and cause fights in the halls, but that won't stop Shadi from getting wrapped around her little finger.

Miho Nosaka is always testing me, flaunting herself and her boyfriend in front of me, knowing she can get away with whatever she damn pleases. Every time I'm about to retaliate, she's found a way to escape or rush to where the teachers are in an abundance. . .teachers who were just waiting for me to fuck up. One of these days I'll put her in her place.

I look up at Shadi, meeting his golden eyes. "I'm not starting any fights." I might finish one, though.

"That's good." Shadi says. "But I heard about you harassing a male student in the park lot today."

Almost getting run over by Yugi Mutuo's shiny new Beemer is my fault? For the past three years I've managed to avoid him. I heard last year he got a "C" on his report card but a little call from his family got it changed to an "A". It would've hurt his chances of getting into a good college. I mean, screw that shit. If I ever got a C on my card, Pops would smack me upside the head and demand that I work twice as hard. I've worked my ass off to get good grades, even though I've been interrogated more than once about my means of getting the answers. As if I'd ever cheat. It's not about getting into college, it's about proving that I could get in. . . if my world was different.

The north siders along the coast think they're so much better than us southerners, but that's bullshit. So what if we're not as rich or obsessed over material possessions? We're in survival mode most of the time and we always have to watch out backs. I bet the hardest part of Yugi Mutuo's life is deciding which jacket to wear in the morning. That boy uses his reputation and his incredible looks to manipulate everyone who comes in contact with him.

"Care to share with me what happened in the parking lot? I'd love to hear your side." Shadi says.

Not happening. I learned a long time ago that my side doesn't ever matter. "The thing this morning. . . total misunderstanding." I tell him. Yugi Mutuo's misunderstanding that two vehicles can't fit in one spot. Shadi stands and leans over his polished, spotless desk.

"Let's try not to make misunderstandings a habit, eh, Atemu?"

"Atem." I know there isn't much of a difference, but the slight change is like a minor comfort.

"Huh?"

"I go by Atem." I explain again. The only things he knows about me are from my school file. It's so biased that I bet it's ten inches thick.

Shadi gives me a nod. "All right, Atem. Get ready for sixth period. But I have eyes all over this school and believe me when I say that I will be watching your every move." Just as I get up, he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Just so you know, my goal is for every student in this school to succeed. Every single one. That means you, so whatever biases you have about me you can defenestrate them. _Me entiendes_?"

"_Si. Entiendo._" I mutter, wondering how he knows I speak Spanish and just how much of his speech I can even begin to believe. In the hallway, a sea of students are rushing to their next class. I have no clue where I'm supposed to be and I'm still in my gym clothes. Now what?

In the locker room, after I change, music blares on the speakers, marking the start of sixth period. I check my schedule with a groan. Chemistry with Mr. Mahaad. Great. Another hard-ass to deal with.

o~o~o~o~o~o

**Translation Time!**_  
><em>

_Me entiendes_: You understand me.

_Si. Entiendo:_ Yes. I understand.


	5. It All Starts Now

Xo: I'm like dancing in place over this story and how it is progressing. The fun is about to start! Woohoo!

Huitzil: School is staring her down like the King of Hell himself, so she's having panic attacks...

Xo: Tell them all my secrets why don't you? Ignore the horse- he doesn't know a thing.

Huitzil: A horse that can fucking talk...

Disclaimers: Hahaha, don't give me that look! It's so not mine! Never was and never will be.

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: Thank you for catching my mistake! Haha, I would've totally overlooked it. That's what I get for doing all my own editing... Gah. Y'know, I think I will go ahead and put these up on my account. Guess I should announce that I even have a deviantart, huh? Bahaha!

**Announcement:** I do indeed have a deviantart and my username if FlameXocotl. Not like I draw, but who knows?

Oh, and we're back to Yugi!

o~o~o~o~o~o

I turn on my cell and call home before chemistry to see how my sister is doing. Mana isn't too happy because Mai was having another one of her panic attacks. Apparently she knocked over tons of food because it wouldn't stop whispering in her ear.

Was it too much to hope for that my grandfather would take a day off and help explain Mai's condition to Mana? Summer is officially over and I can't be there to pick up where the tutors usually leave off. I should be focusing on school. Getting into Obelisk University is my goal because it's close to home and I could continue to help with Mai.

After giving Mana some quick pointers, I take a deep breath, paste on my usual smile, and walk into class.

"Hey, love. I saved you a seat." Miho motions to the school next to her with a huge grin as if she just won the world prize.

The room is arranged with rows of high lab tables for two. This means I'll sit next to Miho for the rest of the year and we'll do the dreaded senior chemistry project together. Feeling foolish for thinking that our perfect friendship would be any different, I slip onto the stool and yank out the huge chem book.

"Hey, look! Metuere is in our class!" A guy calls out from the back of the room. "Atem, over here! _Yo tengo una silla para ti_."

I try not to stare as Atem greets his friends with pats on the back and handshakes so complicated that they make even my head spin. I'll never understand why Atem, an Egyptian, speaks such excellent Spanish. It doesn't even begin to make sense. That guy's presence catches every eye in the room.

"I hear he was arrested last weekend for possession of methamphetamines." Miho whispers in my ear, sounding too proud of herself for using such a big word.

"No way." I hiss back.

She smirks. "Way."

Well, the information shouldn't be much of a surprise. I hear most weekends Atem spends drugged out, passed out, or doing something else that's both gross and ugly.

Mr. Mahaad closes the door to the classroom with a bang and all eyes move to the back of the room where he is standing. He had dark brown hair that reaches his shoulders, but he has it pushed back slightly with a golden band. He's probably in his late twenties, but his stern expression and glasses made him look way older. I hear that he's tough now because his first class gave him a mental breakdown. They just didn't respect a teacher who could've been their brother or boyfriend due to his youthful appearance and young age. He reminds me of myself that way. Everyone says I look way younger than I am.

"Excellent day and welcome to senior chemistry." He sits on the edge of his desk and looks into the folder in his hands. "I appreciate you picking your own seats, but I make the seating arrangements here and I do it alphabetically."

I groan along with the rest of the class, but Mr. Mahaad doesn't miss a single beat. He stands in front of the first table and begins reading off names. It isn't long that he reads off Miho's.

"Miho Nosaka, take this seat. Your partner will be Ryuugi Otogi." Otogi is another gamer and owns the other game shop in Obelisk. He shoots me an apologetic smile as he slides onto the stool next to my girlfriend.

Down the list Mr. Mahaad continues as students reluctantly go to their assigned seats.

"Yugi Mutuo." He says, pointing to a table slightly behind Miho. I unenthusiastically sit at the table, my expression not as happy as it normally is.

"Atemu Metuere." Did Mr. Mahaad just point at the seat right next to mine?

Holy Ra on a sandwich, yes he did. Atem. . . as my chemistry partner? For my entire senior year? No way am I going to stand for that! I shoot Miho a "save me before I die" look as I try to avoid a huge panic attack. This is so much worse than I thought possible. I definitely should have stayed at home, in bed, playing Duel Monsters. Forget not being scared shitless. I can feel it bubbling up in my throat.

"Call me Atem."

Mr. Mahaad glances at him from over the edge of his clipboard before making the change. "Atem Metuere." He says before eying him again. "Mr. Metuere, take off that bandanna. I have a zero tolerance policy in my class. No gang-related paraphernalia are allowed with ten feet of me or my room. Unfortunately, Atem, your reputation preceeds you. Dr. Shadi supports me one hundred percent, so I don't want to see even a toe out of line."

The two stare each other down before Atem slides the bandanna off his head, exposing tri-colored hair that seems awfuly similar to mine. His is stiffer with golden bangs that shoot up like lightning and crimson edging that matches his brilliant ruby eyes. I have the violet edges and more bangs that hang around my face, and unlike his striking appearance, mine is described as more beautiful than exotic.

"It's to cover up the lice." Miho whispers to Otogi, but I hear her and Atem does too.

If looks could kill, Miho would for sure be dead. "_Silencio._" He snaps at her, red eyes burning like hot coals. "_Collate su boca_."

"Whatever." She puts her nose in the air with a sniff. "He can't even speak English."

"That's enough, Miho. Atem, take your rightful place." Mr. Mahaad eyes the rest of the class. "That goes for the rest of you too. I can't control what you do outside of this room, but within in, my word is law." He shoots us a meaningful look. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"_S__í__ se__ñ__or_." Atem says, deliberately slow with pronunciation that a native speaker would be jealous of.

Mr. Mahaad goes down the rest of the list while I do everything in my limited powers to not make eye contact with the guy sitting next to me. It's too bad I bite my nails or I could just inspect them the way Ryou always done when he needs a distraction.

"This sucks." Atem mumbles to himself. His voice is dark and deep, an alluring combination. Does he make it that way on purpose?

How am I going to explain to Grandpa that I have to partner with Atem Metuere? Oh, Ra, I hope he doesn't find a way to blame me for messing this up. I don't think I could handle that on top of everything else!

I glance up at my girlfriend, deep in conversation with Otogi. I'm so jealous of them. Why couldn't my last name be Nutuo instead of Mutuo so I could sit next to her?

It'd be cool if Amun-Ra gave everyone a Do Over Day and you could just yell "Do Over!" and the day would start anew. This would so qualify for that. How much more can go wrong before this is all over? Does Mr. Mahaad actually think it's a good idea to pair the King of Games with the most dangerous guy in the school? This teacher is delusional. . . or at least missing a few key things in the head.

Mr. Delusional finally finishes his seat assignments from hell. "I know you seniors think you know everything, but never think of yourself as a success until you've actually done something worthwhile with your time. For example, make a cure to some horrible disease or play a crucial role in something that changes the world of science-"

Atem raises his hand.

"Atem." The teacher says. "You already have a question?"

"Uh, Mr. Mahaad, are you saying that the president of Japan isn't a success?"

"What I'm saying is. . . money and status aren't everything. Use your brain and do something for the planet you live on. Then you can call yourself a success. Maybe by then you'll even earn my respect, which not many people can say they have."

"I've got things I can boast about." Atem says with a sizable smirk. He's clearly just amusing himself.

Mr. Mahaad holds up a hand. "Please spare us the details, Metuere."

I shake my head. If Atem thinks that antagonizing the teacher will get us a good grade, he's completely mistaken. It's obvious to me that Mr. Mahaad doesn't like smart-asses and my partner is already on his radar.

"Now then," Mr. I've-got-screws-in-my-head-loose says, "look at the person sitting next to you."

Ra, anything but that. Too bad I don't get a choice. I glance once more at Miho and she seems totally content with her assigned partner. I doubt she's even worrying about how I'm fairing with Atem. Luckily, Otogi already has a girlfriend or I'd seriously be wondering why he's leaning a tad too close for my comfort or gazing at her with his huge green eyes. I sigh. Now I'm just being even more paranoid than usual.

"You don't have to like your partner." Mr. Mahaad says. "Which is too bad, being you're stuck together for the next ten months. Take five minutes to get to know each other, then each of you will introduce your partner to the class. Talk about anything you want. Start now."

Is there no way out of this hell? I pull out my notebook and flip to the first page before shoving it towards Atem. "Why don't you write down stuff about yourself in my notebook and I'll do the same for you."

Atem nods in agreement, although I think I saw the corners of his mouth twitch as he hands me his notebook. Did I imagine that or did it really happen? I take a deep breath, trying to pretend that I'm not going crazy before I diligently begin to write until Mr. Mahaad tells us to stop and begin the speaking portion.

I glance down at the notebook in front of me as Miho stands up and begins to talk about Otogi's Dungeon Dice Monsters game. I don't hear the rest of it, being I feel my mouth drop open as I stare at the words written in perfect, thick cursive on the page before me.

o~o~o~o~o~o

**Translation Time!**

_Yo tengo una silla para ti_: I have a chair for you. (Informal)

_Silencio_: Silence. (Command)

_Collate su boca_: Shut your mouth.

_S__í__ se__ñ__or_: Yes sir.

Xo: And the fun starts now! Wish me luck in school, everyone. I'll need it!

Huitzil: Oh, and review. Those make her smile and she needs to do more of that.

Xo: *eye twitches*


	6. Handing Out Trouble

Xo: And we're finally getting somewhere! School is consuming my life in many unpleasant and awesome ways. I hate being a complete nerd...

Huitzil: She loves it.

Xo: Stupid talking horse... I'ma kill your furry ass someday!

Disclaimers: Still. Not. Mine. Not. EVER. Gonna. Be. Mine. I can dream all I want though.

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: AHH! Thank you for pointing out that I needed a translation section! I totally forgot that not everyone is fluent in Spanish. I went and added one to all the relevant chapters. I am seriously looking forward to the later chapters where shit really hits the fan. I loved this book to death and practically have it memorized (just one reason why I was dying to write a story based on it!). The character development is drool-worthy and with Yugi and Atem, it should be even better.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have fucked with him on the introduction thing. Writing nothing except, _Saturday night. You and me. Driving lessons and hot, steamy sex_. . . in his notebook probably wasn't the smartest move I've ever made. I'd better be more careful, being this is the King of Games I'm messing with, but I am itching to make my little aibou stumble in his introduction of me. And stumbling he is.

"Mr. Mutuo?"

I watch in amusement as Perfection himself looks up at Mahaad. Oh, he's good. This little one of mine knows how to mask his true emotions, something I recognize because I do it all the time.

"Yes?" Yugi says, tilting his head just so to make his huge eyes even more alluring.

I wonder if that pout of his has ever gotten him out of a speeding ticket.

"It's your turn. Introduce Atem to the class."

I lean an elbow on the table, waiting for an introduction he has to either bullshit on the spot or fess up to the truth; he knows less than shit about me. He glances at my comfortable position and lazy smile. I can tell from his wide eyes and deer-in-the-headlights look that I've finally stumped the Game Master himself.

"This is _Atemu_ Metuere." He starts, his voice hitching only the slightest bit. My temper flares at the sound of my given name, but I keep a cool facade as he continues with his improvised introduction. "When he wasn't hanging around and threating innocent people for fun, he was touring the inside of jails all over the city, if you know what I mean. And he has a secret desire nobody would ever guess."

The room suddenly comes quiet. Even Mahaad straightens to attention. Ra, even I'm listening like the words coming out of Yugi's lying rosy mouth are gospel.

"His secret desire," he continues, "is to go to college and become a neuroscientist so that he might understand why he's always so far behind."

Yeah, right. I look over my shoulder at my friend Shizuka, who seems awfully amused that another boy isn't afraid of giving me smack in front of the entire class.

Yugi flashes me one of his trademark smiles, thinking he's won this round of our game. Guess again, aibou. I sit up in my chair while the class remains ominously silent.

"This is Yugi Mutuo." I say, all eyes now on me like I'm standing under a spotlight. "This summer he toured around the country, beating little kids at a children's card game and spent his mommy's money wasting time." It may not be what he wrote, but it's probably close enough to the truth, unlike his introduction of me.

Chuckles come from _mis amigos_ in the back of the class, and Yugi is as stiff as a board beside me, as if my words punctures the precious bubble he lives in. Yugi Mutuo is used to people fawning all over him and he could use a little reminder regarding reality. I'm actually doing him a favor. Little does he know that I'm not through with him yet.

"His secret desire," I add, getting an identical reaction to the one Yugi got during his introduction, "is to take the new road and date a hot Egyptian piece of man-meat before he graduates."

As expected, my words were met with comments and low whistles from the back of the room.

"Way to go, Metuere!" One of my friends calls out.

"I'll date you, hot stuff." A male catcalls loudly.

I give a high five to another Slifer Fang who sits behind me just as I catch Shizuka shaking her head as if I've committed some kind of horrible crime. What? I'm just messing around with the King of Games.

Yugi's gaze shifts from Miho to me, his amethyst eyes wide. I take one look at Miho and with my eyes tell her _fight me for him_. I have definitely invaded her territory. Good. That's just the way I want it.

"Quiet down, class." Mahaad says sternly. "Thank you for those very creative and. . . enlightening introductions. Mr. Mutuo and Mr. Metuere, please see me after class."

"Your introductions were not only appalling, they were disrespectful to me and to the rest of your class." Mahaad says after class as Yugi and I stand in front of his desk. "You both get a choice." Our teacher holds out two blue detention slips in one hand and two pieces of notebook paper in the other. "Serve detention of write an essay on respect, due to tomorrow. Pick now or I pick for you."

I reach over and grab the detention slip. Yugi reaches for the notebook paper. Figures.

"Do either of you have a problem with the way I assign chemistry partners?" Mahaad asks.

Yug says, "Yes," at the same time I say, "Nope."

Mahaad sets his glasses on his desk with a strained expression. "Listen, you two better work out your differences before this year is up. Yugi, I won't be assigning you a different partner. You're both seniors and will have to deal with a myriad of people and personalities after you graduate. If you don't want to fail, I'd suggest you get to work unless summer school sounds appealing."

With that, I follow my little aibou out of the room and down the hall.

"Stop following me." He snaps, scanning the hallway to see how many people are watching us walk down the hall together.

As if I'm _el diablo_ in flesh and blood.

"Wear long sleeves on Saturday night." I tell him, knowing full well he's reaching the end of his sanity rope. I've heard at Yugi Mutuo is pretty damn patient, but now his sexuality is in question, which is enough to drive any man through the wall. Usually I don't bother to get under the skin of other men, even if that is one of the ways I swing, but Yugi is fun to rattle. He, the most popular and coveted of all men, actually seems to care. "It gets pretty cold on the back of my motorcycle."

"Listen, Atem." He says, whipping himself around and brushing his sun-kissed bangs out of his eyes, eyes that are currently made of a purple ice. "I don't date guys in gangs and I don't do drugs."

"Aha, but you do date guys." I taunt, watching his already pale skin lose all the rest of its color. Jackpot. I step a bit closer to him. "I don't date guys in gangs either, and I'm no user."

He inches back, wary now that I have caught on to his secret. "Yeah, sure. I'm surprised you're not in rehab or something."

"You think you know me?"

"I know enough." He spits out, folding his arms across his chest, but then looks around to realize that it only emphasizes that he's shorter than I am. He drops his hands to his sides once more.

I'm doing my best not to drink in his lithe frame as I take another step forward. "Did you report me to Shadi?"

He backs off again. "And what if I did?"

"Aibou, you're afraid of me." It's not a question. I just want to hear it from his own lips what his reason for it is.

"Most people at this school are scared that if they looked at you the wrong way, you'll gun them down without second thoughts or mercy."

"Then my gun should be smoking by now, shouldn't it? Why aren't you running away from the badass Egyptian, huh?"

"Give me half a chance, I will."

I've finally had enough of dancing around the Game King. It's time to fluff up his feathers to make sure I come out with the upper hand. I close the distance between us before he can dodge away and put my mouth right next to his ear so that my breath falls over his exposed neck. "Face the facts. Your life is too perfect. You probably lie awake at night, fantasizing about spicing up all that whiteness you live in." But, damn it all to hell, I get a whiff of desert spice. It reminds me of my homeland, a place I miss with all my heart. I love Egypt, so this is not good at at all.

"Getting near the fire, little one, doesn't necessarily mean you'll get burned." I smile against his ear, making his lighter frame shiver.

"Touch him and you'll regret it, Metuere." Miho snaps at us. She resembles an upset kitten with her hair sticking up and her shoulders hunched. "Get the hell away from him." I'm surprised she's standing up to me. . . until I notice the three men behind her.

"Miho, it's okay." Yugi says, so close to me that our bodies are almost touching. "I can handle him." Miho's three cronies don't appear to be listening.

I gauge them carefully, wondering if I can take them all on. I could give all three a good run for their money, but one of them is quite sizable. That might result in a lot of bruises. It's too bad I never back down from a challenge.

"When you're strong enough to face me alone, Nosaka, I'll consider listening to your threats." I say.

Other students are gathering around us, leaving room for a fight that promises to be fast, furious, and wildly bloody. Little do they know that Miho is all hiss and no claws. She always calls her little cronies off before the big leagues start. She's facing pressure from the other students now, so maybe she'll try and stick with it. I'm always ready for a fight, been in more of them than I can count on my fingers and toes. I even have the scars to prove it.

"Miho, what on Ra's name are you doing? He's not worth it." Yugi snaps.

Thanks, little one. Right back at you.

"Are you threatening me, Metuere?" The little bitch barks, totally ignoring her own boyfriend in her attempt to sound brave.

"No, c_abróna_, only weaklings like you make threats."

Yugi finally moves away from me and puts himself in front of Miho. He grabs her shoulders and shakes them harshly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asks her, only to get ignored again.

"I'm not afraid of you." Miho tries to taunt me again. "My family is made up of doctors." She loops an arm around Yugi's waist. "He's straight, being he's obviously mine. Don't ever forget that."

"Then keep a leash on him." I advise thoughtfully. "Or he might be tempted to wander to the other side." I leer at Yugi and his eyes narrow.

My friend Jounouchi comes up beside me. "_Andas bien_, Atem?"

"Yeah, Jou." I tell him, then watch as two teachers walk down the hall with a police escort. Shadi wasn't joking about the new suits. This is what Nosaka wants, perfectly planned to get my ass kicked out of Obelisk High. I'm not falling into his trap only to end up on Shadi's hit list. "_Todo est__á bien_." I turn to Yugi and wink. "See you on the flip side, aibou."

As I turn and walk away with Jou in order to avoid the risk of a suspension, I notice that Yugi is glaring daggers into my back. I smile. Game start.

o~o~o~o~o~o

**Translation Time!**

_Mis amigos: _My friends

_El diablo:_ The devil

C_abróna:_ Bitch

_Andas bien_: It it going okay? (Rough translation)

_Todo está bien_:Everything is okay.

Xo: Review please? Tired students need gas to run on, you know!


	7. Pressure Me Forever

Xo: School is kicking my butt right now and things have been rocky around the house, so updates will continue to be about once a week for both stories.

Huitzil: But don't worry! We have two more stories in the works that are sure to be awesome!

Leviathan of the Sea: Thank you! This story is coming along exactly the way I hoped it would.

Sombra- The Resurrection: Haha, that means a lot to me! I've been trying super hard to keep the natural flow of Perfect Chemistry, the book this is based on. I hope school treats you well- it sure has been brutal to me!

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: I pretty much love Atem in this story. He is so fantastically funny about everything. You'll just have to wait and see about what happens between Miho and Yugi regarding Atem's behavior. It will be awesome. You're closer than you think!

hizeezetoyou: I love him too. The best part? He only gets sexier. :]

Kaaki Shaman: Your review made me laugh! The rivalry gets to be intense, so stick around! He doesn't follow poor Yugi home... yet. This follows the book almost exactly give or take a couple of major details. (Name changes, item changes... ect.) I'll do my best to keep the updates regular!

o~o~o~o~o~o

After school I'm at my locker when my friend Ryan, Riley, and Rianna (1) come up to me. Ryou calls them the Obelisk R-factor.

Ryan hugs me. "Oh my Conocido (2), are you okay?" He asks, pulling away and examining me with his stern golden eyes.

"I heard Miho got her lackeys and protected you. She's quite the trooper. Yugi, you are so lucky!" Riley twitters. "What I'd give for a woman like that!" He flicks his signature black hair out his also black eyes.

"It wasn't a big deal." I say, wondering how the rumor compares to reality.

"What exactly did Atem say?" Rianna asks. "Aaron (3) took a picture on his phone of the confrontation but it's not very clear."

"You guys better not be late for practice!" Otogi yells from the end of the hallway. Just as quickly as he appeared, he's gone again.

Rianna opens her locker, which is next to mine and pulls out her dueling deck and disk. "I hate the way that Otogi kisses Karim's butt." She mutters under her breath.

I close my locked and we walk toward the practice field. "I think he's trying to focus on dueling instead of obsessing about Carolina (4) going back to college."

Rianna rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I don't even have a boyfriend so he gets zero sympathy from me."

"No sympathy from my end, either. Seriously, when is that guy not dating someone?" Riley asks. "I don't have a boyfriend either, y'know!"

Ryan groans. "For obvious reasons, of that I'm sure."

When we reach the practice field, our entire squad is sitting on the grass waiting for Karim. Phew, we're not late.

"I still can't believe you got stuck with Atem Metuere." Otogi whispers to me as I find an open spot next to him.

"Wanna do a game of switch around the chemistry partners? I'll duel you for it!" I joke, knowing that Mr. Mahaad would never allow it. He made that one crystal clear.

Otogi sticks out his tongue in full gross-out mode and whispers, "no way! I never go slumming on that side of town. Mixing with that crowd gets you nothing but trouble. Remember the last couple that tried dating?"

I blink. "Yeah, I think so. I don't usually pay attention to these things..."

My words are lost on my friend as he does a little shiver. "Well, lets just say that in a matter of weeks they both lost everything. And I mean everything everything. Ra, it was horrible. Things got better once they broke up."

Karim walks onto the field with his duel disk, complaining about someone moving it from his usual spot and that's why he's late. As he tells us to pick dueling partners, Ryou nudges Otogi off to the side.

"You're in trouble, my dear friend." He says.

"Why?"

Ryou has the best eyes and ears in the business; he knows everything going on at Obelisk. He knows enough to freak me out sometimes.

His next words do just that. "Rumor has it that Anzu Mazaki is looking for you."

Oh, that's just fabulous. Anzu is Atem's girlfriend and is downright the scariest woman I have ever seen. I'm trying really hard not to have a panic attack and think the worst, but Anzu is tough from her red-painted nails and stiletto-heeled boots. I can't help but wonder if she's jealous I'm Atem's chem partner, or does she think that I reported him to the principal today?

The truth is that I didn't report him. In fact, it never even crossed my mind. I got called into Dr. Shadi's office because someone who'd seen the parking incident and witnessed our confrontation on the steps this morning reported it. The whole thing is ridiculous because nothing happened, but nobody believed me. Shadi sure didn't. He thought I was too scared to tell him the truth. I wasn't scared then.

But I am now.

Anzu Mazaki could easily hand me my ass on a silver platter. She fights dirty in the streets whereas I only know how to win duels and I doubt she even has a deck. What am I supposed to do? Throw cards at her? Call me crazy, but I totally doubt that it would work.

Maybe in a word war or a game of Duel Monsters I would and easily do make an excellent showing. I'm the King of Games for a reason! But in a fist fight? Don't make me laugh. Most guys fight for some primal, innate reason that I just can't fathom.

Maybe Anzu wants to prove something to me, but there is seriously no need. I'm no threat, but how do I let her know that? It's not like I can just walk up to her and say, "Hey, Anzu, I'm not going to make a move on your boyfriend because I don't want everyone knowing I'm bi and I never reported him to Dr. Shadi." Or maybe I should. . .

Most people think nothing bothers me. I'm never going to let them think otherwise. I've worked too long and too hard to keep up this facade to just let it come crumbling down around me. I won't lose it to some gang member who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and decided to test me.

"I'm not worrying about it." I tell Ryou.

My best friend shakes his head slowly. "I know you, Yugi. You're totally freaking out but you won't show it." He whispers. "You never do."

I don't really care about what he's trying to say. I'm way more worried about the idea of Anzu Mazaki coming after me. I try to keep everyone at a distance. . . not knowing what it's truly like to be Yugi or what it's like to live in my house or live my life. Ryou knows more about the real me that anyone else. Sometimes I wonder if I should back off from our friendship, just to make sure he's kept far enough away to keep me safe.

I bet I'm completely paranoid. Ryou is a true friend, the kind that loves to get into trouble with you and chat with the other inmates in your prison cell later. He was there when I broke down last year about my sister's illness and my grandpa's behavior. I let it all out without ever telling him what was really going on. He knew I was lying to him but he didn't ask for details or the truth. I never want to be like my grandpa. That must be the biggest fear of my life. Okay, maybe it's second to failure.

Karim has us get into formation and turn on our duel disks. He eyes us as he turns on some music for us to battle to. It's a mixture of battle music and his old classical stuff. I immediately feel myself being drawn into the cards, into the game at hand. Strategies are pouring out of my ears as I forget everything else but my deck and my opponent. My problems fade away as I am intoxicated by each passing turn.

"Karim, I think we need to practice the use of combinations." I say. "We have to many people just using strong monster-type cards. The strategies are unstable. Ryan, Shizuka, and Aaron should move up though."

Karim smiled, obviously happy with my realizations. "Good idea, Yugi. Let's do it. We'll start working with some magic cards now and move on as we go. Ryan, Shizuka, Aaron? Come over here to work with this group. Remember to hold your cards neatly. Ryou, please stop waving your duel disk around. You're making me awfully nervous."

"Oops." Ryou says from next to me.

Karim continues to give instructions before playing the music again. I let my mind lose itself in the music, the moment, the game before me. I'm winning and my opponent knows it too. No matter how low I feel, dueling always has a way of picking me back up and placing me on my feet. For just this little while, I'm completely free.

It's over too quickly. Everyone has finished their duels and now we're splitting into groups to learn strategies about magic cards. Some of the newer duelers are having trouble with their decks and need more help.

"Yugi, you teach the basics to the new guys and then we'll try as a big group again. Otogi, you lead the rest of the duelers in reviewing more complicated stuff." Karim instructs.

Shizuka is in my group. She kneels down to take a swig of water. "Don't worry about Anzu. She's more bark and no bite."

"Thanks." I say. Shizuka looks tough, with her red Slifer Fang bandanna, the arc of studs over her left eye and the many ear piercings she has. The girl has some of the kindest eyes I have ever seen. She smiles more than she'd admit and it softens her harsher appearance, as if she is wearing a mask when she's not smiling. I bet if she put a bow in her hair instead of the bandanna, she'd actually look girly. "You're in my chemistry class, aren't you?" I ask.

She nods.

"And you know Atem Metuere?"

She nods again.

"Are the rumors about him true?" I ask carefully. I mean, I have no idea how she's going to react to my prying. It's weird enough to be asking about another guy, but I have to know. Even so, the last thing I need is more people trying to claw down my throat for something.

Shizuka tosses her long auburn hair. It almost looks dark pink in this light. "Depends on which ones you're referring to."

I'm about to rattle off the list of rumors outlining Atem's not-so-legal activities, Shizuka stands. "Listen, Yugi." She says. "You and me, we're never going to be friends. But I have to tell you, no matter how of a jerk Atem was to you today, he's not as bad as the rumors. He's not even as bad as he'd like to think he is."

Before I can even open my mouth, she's back in line, dueling as if we had never talked.

An hour and a half later, when we're all exhausted and the duel disks feel like heavy weights on our arms, we're dismissed from practice. I make a point of walking over to a distracted Shizuka and telling her what a good job she did.

"Seriously?" She asks blankly.

"You're a fast learner. You're picking up complicated strategies super fast." I tell her. It's true too. She had never dueled before and yet made it onto our varsity dueling team without any problems. She's been learned to read people and their cards quickly ever since. "That's why I wanted you to be moved up a level."

While Shizuka's mouth is still open in shock, I wonder if she believes the rumors she's heard about me. No, we'll never be friends. But I can tell that we'll never be enemies either.

After practice, I walk to my car with Ryou, who's busy texting his girlfriend, Sirla (5), on his cell. A piece of paper is tucked under one of my windshield wipers. I pull it off. It's Alex's blue detention slip. Crumpling it up, I shove it into my backpack.

"What was that?" Ryou asks.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I say, hoping that he gets the hint that I really don't want to talk about it.

"Guys! Wait up!" Otogi yells, running up to us. "I saw Miho on the tennis court. She said to wait for her.

I look at my watch. It's almost six and I want to get home to help Mana make my sister's dinner. "I can't." What if Mai panics again?

"Sirla texted me back." Ryou says. "She's invited us for pizza at her place."

"I can come." Otogi says. "I've been so bored now that Carolina is back at Obelisk University and I won't get to see her for weeks."

Ryou is still texting the time away. "I thought you were gonna go see her next weekend."

Otogi stands with his arms crossed. "Well, that was until she called and said that all the pledges in the sorority have to sleep at the house for some weird initiation thing. As long as her vagina is still intact when it's all over, I'm happy."

That was my cue to get the hell out of dodge. I dig through my pockets to find my keys. When Otogi gets talking about sex, stand back because he never stops. Since I'm not one to share my sexual experiences (or general lack therof), I'm out of here. A perfect time to escape.

As I dangle my keys from my fingers, Ryou tells me that he'll get a ride from Sirla, so I'm alone for the drive home. That's the way I like it. Nobody to put on an act for, I can even blast any music I want. The Killswitch Engage playing is short-lived, though, when I feel my phone vibrate. I pull my cell out of pocket and check the messages. Two voicemails and a text, all from Miho. How does she do that?

I call her on her cell. "Yugi, where are you?" She demands.

"On my way home."

"Come over to Sirla's."

"My sister has a new tutor and I need to be there for her." I explain. "I need to help out."

"Are you still upset because I tried to protect you from your gangbanger chemistry partner?"

"No!" I groan. "I'm not angry, I'm just annoying. You know I had that entirely under control and then you totally ignored me. You caused a huge scene! You know I didn't ask to be partners with him."

"I know, Yugi. But that guy just bothers me. Don't be mad."

"I'm not." Okay, I am irritated that she tries to fight my battles for me. I mean, I'm not that weak. I might be short, but that doesn't mean I can't defend myself. "I just hate seeing you call on your little gang for no reason."

"And I hate seeing _a guy_ whisper in your ear."

Great. I feel a headache coming on, full force. I can't deal with this right now. I've come to terms with this but I'll never be able to tell anyone else. I don't need Miho making a scene whenever anyone so much as looks at me funny. It leaves me open to more scrutiny and gossip, something I really don't want. She's never been this way before.

"Let's just forget it ever happened."

"Fine by me. Call me tonight?" She says. "But if you can, come to Sirla's. I'll be there."

When I get home, Mana is standing in the kitchen. She's trying to coax Mai to come out of the foyer, but she won't budge. The whole thing is a disaster. Did Grandpa check her credentials?

"I'll do it." I walk over to Mai and whisper in her ear before letting her take my hand. She looks around warily as I help her pass through the doorway. I've been helping her deal with the voices she hears since we were kids. Her behavior used to scare me when I didn't understand why she acted so strangely in particular places. Over the years we've built trust and a sense of understanding.

"The voices still like you, brother." She tells me. Mai can talk just fine and she is a good duelist too, but her words often don't make sense. What voices? What are they saying about me?

"You ready for dinner, Mai?" I ask as I squeeze her hand reassuringly. The contact seems to dull her awareness of the talking tiles beneath our feet. I turn to try and explain what I'm doing to Mana, but I can tell she's not listening anymore.

"The table is angry with me!" Mai burst out, shuddering. "Make it stop, brother!" But there is nothing I can do.

"Your mother said I could leave once you got home." Mana says.

"That's fine." I say as I wash my hands in preparation for dinner. The next thing I know, Mana has done a vanishing act. I turn and look at my sister, her light violet eyes flickering all around the room, hearing things that I simply can't.

I make dinner and clean up the kitchen at the same time. Grandpa hates messes and Mana left this whole house as a disaster.

"Did school bother you?" Mai questions as she sits in the only chair that is in a 'good mood'.

I know she wants to know if the school had been talking to me, but there is no way for me to answer that. "It was alright. It was my first day back." I tell her as I began picking out food. "And my new chemistry teacher, Mr. Mahaad, should be a boot camp instructor. I scanned the syllabus and that guy can't go a week without scheduling some kind of exam! This year won't be easy." I place each item on the table so that Mai can 'listen' to them and see what's 'friendly'.

My older sister looks at me, decoding everything I've told her. Her intense expressions tells me that she supports me and that she's also trying to focus on me instead of the apple that's threatening her. Sometimes I feel her struggle to listen to just one voice because the others crowding her mind are so overwhelming. Her frustrations become my own.

"You didn't like Mana?" I ask quietly.

Mai shakes her head. By the way she tenses her mouth, I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Be patient with her." I tell her. "It's not easy coming to a new place and not knowing what to do."

When Mai finished eating, I bring her magazines so she can scan them. My sister loves magazines. While she's busy flipping pages, I stick some cheese between two slices of bread for my own dinner then sit at the table to start my homework while I eat.

I hear the garage door open just as I pull out the notebook paper Mr. Mahaad gave me to write my "respect" paper.

"Yugi! Where are you?" Grandpa yells from the foyer.

"In the kitchen." I call out.

My grandpa saunters into the kitchen with a fancy bag on his arm. "Here, this is for you."

I take the bag and peer into it to find a pair of designer jeans. "Thanks." I say, not making a big deal about it in front of Mai, who didn't get anything from my grandpa. Not that she cares. She's too focused on the people in the magazine.

"It'll go with that light colored jacket I bought you last week." He says as he pulls out frozen steaks from the freezer and starts defrosting them in the microwave. "So. . . how was everything with Mana when you got home?"

"Not the best." I tell him. "You need to train her." I'm not surprised when he doesn't respond.

My mom walks through the door a minute later, grumbling about work. She owns her own computer chip manufacturing company and has prepped us that this is a lean year, by my grandpa still goes out and buys stuff.

"What's for dinner?" My mom asks as she slips off her business jacket. She looks worn and tired, as usual.

My grandpa glances at the microwave. "Steak."

"I'm not in the mood for heavy food." She says. "Just something light."

My grandpa turns off the microwave in a huff. "Eggs? Pasta?" He says, listing food to deaf ears.

My mom walks out of the kitchen. Even when she's right here with us, her mind is still on the job. "Whatever, just something light." She throws over her shoulder.

It's times like these I feel sorry for my grandpa. He doesn't get much attention from his own daughter. She's either working or on a business trip or just plain doesn't want to deal with us. "I'll make a salad." I tell him as I pull lettuce out of the fridge and get started. He gives me the most fleeting of smiles and we work side-by-side in complete silence.

He grumbles about the lack of appreciation as we lay out scrambled eggs, salad, and toast on the table. I know he just wants me to listen and not say anything. Mai is still busy with her magazines, oblivious to the tension between my mom and my grandpa.

"I'm going to America on Friday for two weeks." My mom announces as she come back to the kitchen in a pair of pajamas. She plops herself down at her usual spot at the head of the table and spoon eggs onto her plate. "Our supplier is shipping defective material and I've got to find out what the deal is with it."

"What about the wedding?" Grandpa asks. "We already said we would go."

My mother drops her fork and gives him an irritable look. She only agreed to go because he had been bothering her endlessly about it. I knew how she feels about weddings. They just serve as a reminder that my father didn't stay. "Yeah, I'm sure the wedding is more important than keeping my business afloat." Sarcasm drips from every word.

Grandpa drops his fork too and stares at her. "I never said your business is less important." He takes a deep breath. "It's just rude to cancel last minute."

"You can go by yourself."

"And have rumors start because my family didn't accompany me? No thank you."

This is typical dinner conversation. My mom saying how hard work is and my grandpa trying to keep up the facade that we're a happy-go-lucky family just like everyone else. Mai and I just stay quiet on the sidelines, waiting for it to end.

"How was school?" Grandpa finally asks me.

"Nothing new." I say, omitting the fact that I got stuck with Atem as my partner. "I got a really tough teacher for chemistry."

"You probably shouldn't have taken it." My mom chimes in. "If you don't get straight A's, your GPA'll go down. The Obelisk University of Technology is a tough school to get into, and they won't give you a break just because it's my alma mater."

"I got it, Mom." I say, totally depressed now. If Atem isn't serious about the dreaded senior chemistry project, how am I going to get an A on it?

"Mai had a new tutor start today." My grandpa informs her. "Remember?"

She shrugs because the last time a caretaker quiet, she insisted that Mai should live in some facility instead of at home. I never remember screaming so much so much as I did then. I never lose my composure, but I'm never letting them send Mai to a place where they'll neglect her and not understand her. I need to keep an eye on her. That's why it's so important for me to get into Obelisk University of Technology. If I'm close to home, then I can live here and make sure my mom and my grandpa don't send her away.

At nine, Rianna calls to complain about Otogi. She thinks that he changed over the summer and now has a big ego because he's dating a college girl. At nine thirty, Otogo calls to say he suspects Rianna is jealous because he has an older girlfriend while Rianna is single. At nine forty-five Ryou calls to tell me that he talked to Otogi and to Rianna and doesn't want to get stuck in the middle anymore. I agree, although I think we already are.

It's ten forty-five before I finally finish the respect paper for Mr. Mahaad and help my grandpa put Mai to bed. I'm so exhausted that it feels as if my head my topple off at any moment.

Sliding into bed after I've changed into a pair of night pants, I dial Miho's number.

"Hey cutie." She says. "What're you up to?"

"Not much. I'm in bed. Did you have fun at Sirla's?"

"Not as much fun as I would've had if you were there."

"When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago. I'm so glad you called."

I pull my big white comforter up to my chin and sink my head into my fluffy down pillow. "Oh, really?" I say, fishing for a compliment and speaking with my flirty voice. I had won over many girls this way. "Why?"

She hasn't told me that she loves me in a long time. I know she's not the most affectionate person in the world. My mother isn't, either. I need to hear it from Miho. I want to hear that she loves me. I want to hear that she missed me. I want to hear her say that I'm the guy of her dreams.

Miho clears her throat. "We've never had phone sex."

My eyes snap open. So, those so aren't the words I expected. I shouldn't be disappointed or surprised, but I am. She's a teenage girl who looks at sex as some kind of status symbol. This afternoon I pushed away the feeling in the pit of my stomach when I read Atem's words about having hot sex. Little does he know that I am a total virgin. Miho and I have never gotten that far, phone sex or the real thing. We got close last April at the beach behind Sierra's house, but I wouldn't consent to it. I won't have sex with a girl who doesn't care about the deeper meaning of it.

"Phone sex?" I ask.

"Yeah. Touch yourself, Yugi, and tell me what you're doing, how you're feeling. It's practice for the real thing."

"And while I'm doing that, what on Ra's name will you be doing?" I demand of her.

"Things you don't need to hear, cutie. What'd you think I'd do? Homework?"

I laugh. It's mostly nervous because we haven't seen each other in so long and we haven't had the chance to really talk and now she's going from "hey, nice to see you after a summer apart" to "touch yourself and tell me how it feels" in one day. I feel like I'm in the middle of an episode of _Pretty Little Liars_ or something. Nothing is at it seems.

"Come on, Yugi. It's practice." Miho says.

"Miho, I am not feeling this."

"What?" She demands.

"Sorry, but I am not doing this. Not now, at least."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You mad?"

"No." She says slowly. "I thought it'd be fun to spice up our relationship."

"I didn't know we were boring."

"School. . . tennis practice. . . hanging out. I guess after a summer away I'm sick of the same old routine. The entire summer I've been out doing things, things that get your heart racing and blood pumping, you know?"

"Sounds awesome."

"It was. Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to get my heart racing. . . I want to do it with you."

o~o~o~o~o~o

(Is hiding from all tendershippers) Sorry about that guys, but part of this story is Yugi coming to terms with his sexuality. I would never pair an anime character with one of my OC's in any other set of circumstances. Ryou can't be gay or bi because Yugi would've come clean to him if he was. Don't worry, this is a one time thing and Sirla is awesome. :] Don't hate me, I swear it's for a good cause. If I write the sequels, this might change. I beg for your forgiveness.

1: Ryan, Riley, and Rianna are OC's of mine. Perfect Chemistry has a lot of "spare" characters that I can't use the YGO guys for. (There aren't enough girls?) So I opted to just use some of my own guys for this.

2: Conocido is the deity of the sun in the world that my OC's originate from.

3: Aaron is another OC of mine. I never get to use them so I'm excited that they get to appear if only for a few lines!

4: Carolina is another OC. Didn't I say that this book has a lot of spare slots that I couldn't fill?

5: Guess who Sirla is? That's right! She's another OC.

If you want to know more about those guys or borrow them, you ought to ask. :) They're all super fun!

Xo: Thanks for all the updates! They made me smile a lot, which is great!

Huitzil: Keep it up, lovely readers.

Xo: I'm thinking of writing a one-shot. Ideas?


	8. Game Start

Xo: Due to some wacky circumstances on the home front, updates might be a bit bumpy for a few weeks. I'll try and get one chapter per story out each week, but no promises. A quick summary of reality is that I'm juggling a metric ton of college classes and I'm in the process of selling my one true love, Huitzil. Support is welcome and don't worry- I'll survive. :) Hopefully.

Disclaimers: I still own nothing. If I did, I'd have even less free time than I do right now. And I don't have very much.

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: Like I said, sorry that that worked out that way. But without it, Yugi would have no room to grow as an individual who accepts himself.

.lullaby: Support makes me smile. :)

hizeezetoyou: I went back and reread the whole chapter and couldn't find the Pretty Little Liars reference! I totally did it on accident! Where is it? :P

Kaaki Shaman: Your rant pretty much made my day! (That's a high compliment by the way!) I think the final vote is that Miho is absolutely crazy to think that Yugi'll get it on with her. But hey, he's a 'lil cutie, right? I'd hate to spoil the story, so I won't tell you if they do get it on or not! Or what Atem is really thinking. . . You'll just have to wait and see! (Muahaha, I'm so diabolical!) I'll make up the lack of tendershipping in "Rebellion" and my upcoming story "The Enduring Vision" so it'll all be fine.

SRRH: I know there are other chics in YGO, but I couldn't see Ryou being with them. That and they'd all be horribly OOC as his girlfriend. I promise that if Sirla does pop up, I'll let you know so you can skip those chapters. I am considering throwing in a duel between Yugi and Atem! See my comment at the bottom. I can't decide who should win!

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: Have you read Perfect Chemistry before? You super close to how she acts and why she does it! Atem does some pretty awesome stuff. I usually read heavy Russian literature, but I love this book all the same. Go, fluff!

Spindlegal: I'm glad you're enjoying the stories! I agree- it's fantastic that Atem and Yugi come from two wildly different worlds yet are surprisingly similar. Poor Yugi can't come out of the closet though. The reaction will be wild! ¿Habla udsted Español? I need to figure out which one of the two guys will win if I do a duel! Yugi wins in "Rebellion" but I haven't decided for this one yet.

Ariana: I would never be able to guess that you like hot pieces of Egyptian man-meat! You grasp the depth of the characters, how similar they are without truly realizing it. I love it. I enjoy learning, but it's taking over my life BIG TIME. Holy crap.

noname1998: I have to admit it- I love Atem too. Yup. I'm guilty as charged.

o~o~o~o~o~o

I push the guy up against a sweet, shiny black Firebird, one that probably cost more than my Pops makes in a year.

"Here's the deal, Rex." I say. "You either pay up now, or I break something of yours. Not a piece of furniture or your fucking car. . . Something you're permanently attached to. Get it?"

Rex, brown hair and scraggly beanie, has lost all of his color. If anything, he looks like I just handed him his death sentence with a sick smile. Maybe I just did, it's all up to him. He was the one who borrowed money and then bounced without paying up. As if Rishid would ever let that happen.

As I would ever let that happen.

When Rishid sends me to collect, I do it. I may not like doing it, but I do it anyway. He knows I won't do drug deals or break into people's homes or businesses to steal shit. But I'm the damn best at collecting. . . debts mostly. Sometimes it's people, but those get to be extremely messy affairs, especially because I know what's going to happen to them once I haul them back to the warehouse to face Dartz. Nobody wants to face Dartz. It's way worse than facing me. Rex should feel lucky it's me who got assigned to hunt his tiny little ass down.

To say I don't live a white-washed life is the biggest understatement of the century. I try not to dwell on it, the dirty job I'm doing for the Fangs. I'm good at it, scaring people into paying what's ours is my job. Technically, my hands are clean of drugs. Okay, so drug money does touch my hands quite frequently, but I just hand it over to Rishid. I don't use it, just collect it.

It makes me a pawn, I know it and I hate it. But as long as my family is safe, I don't care. Besides, I'm also good at fighting. You can't imagine how many people break down with the threat of imminent pain hanging over their heads. Rex is no different from the other guys I've threatened, I can tell by the way he tries to act cool even while his hands shake uncontrollably.

You'd think that Mahaad would be afraid of me, too, but that man wouldn't fear me even if I shoved a ball of shadow magic into his hands.

"I don't got the money!" Rex cries out.

"That answer ain't gonna cut it, man." Jou chimes in from the sidelines. He likes coming with me. He thinks of it as playing the good cop, bad cop, routine. Well, for us, it's more of the bad gang member, worse gang member script.

"Which limb do you want me to break first?" I ask. "I'm feeling generous today- you choose."

"Just smoke his sorry ass, Atem, and get this thing over with." Jou drawls, bored.

"No!" Rex is panicking, his breathing strained. "I'll get it! I promise! Tomorrow!"

I shove him against the car, my forearm pressing against his throat just enough to scare him. "As if I'm going to take your word for it. You think we're that stupid? I need collateral."

Rex doesn't answer as I eye his Firebird. What a beautiful machine.

"Not the car, Atem. Please."

I take my gun out. I'm not going to shoot him. No matter who I am and what I've become, I'd never kill anyone. Or shoot anyone. Rex doesn't have to know that, though.

At the first glance at my pearl-handled revolver and he's quacking, keys held out far from his body. "Oh, Ra. Please, no."

I snatch the keys out of his hand. "Tomorrow, Rex. Seven o'clock behind the old tracks on Fourth and Vine. Don't be late." I wave my gun at him. "Now get the fuck out of my sight." Rex runs off as quick as his short legs could carry him.

"I've always wanted a Firebird." Jou grins once Rex is out of sight.

I toss the keys to him. "It's yours- until tomorrow."

"You really think he'll come up with that kind of money in a day?"

"Yeah." I tell him, totally confident. "That Firebird you're drooling over is worth way more than that."

Back at the warehouse, we give Rishid the update. He's not happy that we haven't collected, but he knows it'll happen. I always come through.

At night, I'm in my room unable to sleep because of my little brother Bakura's snoring. By the way he sleeps so soundly, you'd think he didn't have a care in the world. As much as I don't mind threatening loser drug dealers like Rex, I sure as hell wish I was fighting for things worth fighting for.

A week later I'm sitting on the grass in the school courtyard eating lunch under a Sakura tree. Most of the students at Obelisk eat outside until late October, when the Japanese winter forces us to sit in the cafeteria during lunch period. Right now, we're soaking up every minute of sun and fresh air while it's still sort of decent outside.

My friend Honda, with his gray jeans and big brown jacket, slaps me on the back as he parks himself next to me with a tray balanced on his hand.

"You geared up for net period, Atem? I swear Yugi Mutuo hates you like the plague. It's hilarious watching him move his stool as far from you as he can get."

Honda knows Mutuo pretty well. He cheered him on in a few duels against my cousin, Seto.

"Honda." I say. "He might be _caliente_, but he doesn't have anything on this _hombre_." I point to myself.

"Tell your pops that." Honda says, laughing. "Or Miho Nosaka."

I lean back against the tree and cross my arms. "I had classes with Nosaka last year. Believe me, she's got nothing in that head of hers."

"You still pissed off because she trashed your locker after you got higher grade than her all the time?"

Hell yeah, I'm still pissed. That one incident coast me a shitload of money having to buy new books.

"Yesterday's news." I tell Honda, keeping up the cool facade I always do.

"Yesterday's news is sitting right over there with her extremely hot boyfriend." Did Honda just say that? About the guy that creamed Seto in every duel ever?

One look at the guy who embodies perfection itself and my defenses are up. He thinks I'm a drugged-out user. Every day I've dreaded having to deal with him in chem class. "That guy has a head full of air, Honda." I say.

"I heard that bastard was talking about you with his friends." A guy named Mako says as he and a bunch of other guys join us carrying food from the cafeteria or food they brought from home.

I shake my head, wondering what Yugi said and how much damage control I'll have to do. "Maybe he wants me and doesn't know any other way to get my attention." I did trick him into admitting that he's bi, something I assume he's been hiding from everyone around him. Nobody cares that I'm bi, so I don't see why he's so scared of it.

Honda laughs so hard that everyone within a few yards stares at us. "There's no way Yugi Mutuo would get within two feet of you on his own free will, _hermano, _let alone date you!" He grins. "He's so rich that the belts around his hips probably cost more than everything in _tu casa_."

Why was Hiroto Honda such a little bitch? For a gang member, he sure has a lot of time on his hands if he's still bothering me. But he has a point, those belts are symbolic of his power. He's untouchable if he's got his dueling deck with him, which he always does. The black leather only showcases his lithe frame. Life isn't fair.

"Hell, I bet you my charger you can't get into his pants before Thanksgiving break." Honda challenges me, breaking my wayward thoughts.

"Who'd want those pants?" I say. They're probably real leather too.

"Every single person in this school and who cares about gender?"

Do I need to state the obvious? "He's straight, right?" Yugi has everyone convinced of this fact anyway. I'm not into guys who aren't comfortable in their skins. I want confidence, not weakness.

I pull a cigarette from my pocket and light it, ignored Obelisk's no-smoking policy. I've been smoking a lot later, something Jou pointed out to me last time we hung out.

"So what if he's straight? Come on, Atem. Don't be foolish. Look at him."

I take a glance, I can't help it. I admit he's got it going on. I haven't seen a guy as hot as him in my entire life. He looks creepily like me, the same spiky, tri-colored, hair, but without the lightning streaks. He also has violet tips rather than my bloody red. Whenever he smiles, it seems like world peace is possible. A body like that is a weapon and he knows how to use it.

I shove those thoughts from my mind. So what if he's hot? He's a first-degree bastard. "Too short." I blurt out.

"That's a lame argument and you know it. You want him." Honda says, leaning back on the grass. He has a point. Yugi's only a few inches shorter than I am. "You just know, like the rest of us from the south side, that you can't have him."

Something inside me clicks on. Call it my defense mechanism. Call it cockiness. Before I can switch it off, I say, "In two months, I could have a piece of that as. If you really wanna bet your charger, I'm in."

"You're tripping balls, man." When I don't answer, Honda frowns. "You're serioes, Atem?"

The guy will back down, he built that car to race and it always wins. He'd never risk it. "Sure."

"If you lose, I get Onuris." Honda says, his frown turning into a wicked grin.

Onuris is my most prized possession, a Honda F4 motorcycle. I rescued it from a dump and turned it into a sleek ride with a hand-done paint job. Rebuilding and painting the bike took me forever. It's the only thing in my life I've made better instead of destroying.

Honda is not backing down. Time to either back down myself or play the game. The problem is, I've never backed down. . . not once in my life. I'm not starting now.

The most popular white boy in the school would sure as hell learn a lot by hanging out with me. As the King of Games, he declared that he'd never date a gang member, but I also bet that no Slifer Fang ever tried to get into his leather pants.

Easy as a fight between Slifer Fang and Ra's Wing- rival gangs on a Saturday night.

I bet all it'll take for Yugi to come around it a bit of flirting. You know, that give-and-take wordplay that heightens your awareness of the hot hunk of man-meat sitting next to you. It'll be a challenge because he's hiding his real orientation, but I can get under his skin. I can kill two birds with one stone: get back at Nosaka by taking her guy and get back at Yugi Mutuo for having me called into the principal's office as well as dissing me to his friends. Might even be fun.

I imagine the entire school witnessing the pristine guy drooling over the Egyptian he vowed to hate. I wonder how hard he'll fall on that amazing ass once I'm through with him.

I hold out my hand. "Deal."

"You have to show proof."

I take another drag on my cigarette. "Honda, what do you want me to do?"

"Take a picture." Mako suggests. "Or a video. I bet we could make _mucho dinero_ on a thing like that." He would recommend something like that. Yugi creamed him more than once as well. No competition between the two at all.

It's trash-talking times like these that give us such a bad reputation. Not that rich kids don't talk trash, I'm sure they do. But when my friends go at it, it's no-holds-barred. To be honest, I think my friends are damn entertaining when they're ragging on someone else. When they're ragging on me, I don't find it half as funny.

"What are you guys going on about?" Jou asks, joining us with a plate of food from the cafeteria.

"I bet Atem my car for his motorcycle he can't get into Yugi Mutuo's pants by Thanksgiving."

"You _loco_, Atem?" Jou asks. "Making a bet like that is suicide."

"Lay off, Jou." I warn. It isn't suicide. Stupid, maybe. But not suicide. If I could handle hot Anzu Mazaki, I can handle desert spice Yugi Mutuo.

"Yugi Mutuo is out of your league, _amigo_. You might be a pretty boy, but you're one hundred percent Egyptian royalty and he's as far from as you can get."

A junior named Rebecca Hawkins walks by us. "Hey, Atem." She says, flashing me a smile before sitting with her friends. While the other guys drool over Rebecca and talk to her buddies, Jou and I are left alone by the tree.

Jou nudges me. "Now she's _una chica bonita_. The best part? She's totally in your league."

My eyes isn't on Rebecca, it's on Yugi. Now that the game's on, I'm focusing on the prize. It's time to start flirting, but no bullshit come-on lines will work with him. Somehow I think he's used to those and besides, they might scare him off. He's skittish about it already.

I decide on a new tactic, one he won't expect. I'm going to keep riffling his feathers until I'm all he thinks about. And I'll start next period when he's forced to sit next to me. Nothing like a little foreplay in chemistry to get things heated.

"_Carajo_!" Jou says, throwing down his lunch. "They think they can buy a U-shaped shell, stuff it, and call it a taco, but those cafeteria workers wouldn't know taco meat from shit. That's what this tastes like, Atem."

"You're making me sick, dude." I tell him.

I stare uncomfortably at the food I brought from home. Thanks to Jou, everything looks like _mierda_ now. I shove my food into my bag, disgusted.

"Want some of it?" Jou offers, holding the shitty taco out to me.

"Bring that one inch closer and you'll be sorry." I growl.

"I'm shaking in my pants. What'll you do? Kick my ass?" Jou sings sarcastically, still shaking the not-so-delicious looking taco. Maybe I should just punch him in the face and knock him out so I won't have to deal with him right now. My mind is on other matters that are a lot hotter than Jou is.

As I have thought, I feel something drop on my pants. I look down even though I know what I'll see. Yes, a big blob of wet, gloppy stuff that attempts to pass as taco meat lands right on the crotch of my faded jeans.

"Fuck." Jou says, his face quickly turning from amusement to shock. "Want me to clean it off for you?"

"If your fingers get anywhere close to my dick, I will personally shoot you in the _huevos_." I growl through tightly clenched teeth. I flick the mystery meat off my crotch. A big, greasy, stain lingers. I turn back to Jou. "You have ten minutes to get me a clean pair of jeans."

"How on Ra's name do you expect me to do that?"

"Be creative."

"Take mine." Jou stands and brings his fingers to the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning right in the middle of the courtyard.

"Maybe I wasn't specific enough." I tell him, wondering how I'm going to act like the cool guy in chem class when it looks like I peed my pants. "I meant, get me a new pair of jeans that will fit me, _pendejo._ You're way too tall for me."

"I'm tolerating you because we're like brothers!"

"Nine minutes and thirty seconds."

It doesn't take more than that to have Jou running like crazy out of the school.

I seriously don't give a shit how I get the pants; just that I get them before my next class. A wet crotch is not the way to impress Yugi and show him I'm a stud.

I wait at the tree while other kids throw away their lunches and head back inside. Before I know it, music starts playing through the loudspeakers and Jou is nowhere to be found. Great. Now I have five minutes to get to Mahaad's class. Gritting my teeth, I walk to chemistry with my books strategically placed in front of my crotch, with two minutes to spare. I slide onto the stool and push it as close to the lab table as possible, hiding the stain.

Yugi walks into the room, amethyst eyes sparkling brighter than stars themselves. Instead of that beauty turning me on, I want to mess with it.

I wink at him when he glances at me and he huffs, pulling his stool as far from me as he can. Remembering Mr. Mahaad's zero-tolerance policy, I pull my bandanna off and place it in my lap directly over the stain. Then I turn to the dueling king sitting next to me.

"You're going to have to talk to me at some point."

"So your girlfriend can have a reason to murder me? No thanks, Atem. I'd rather keep my face the way it is."

"I don't have a girlfriend. I'm interested in changing up the road this time. You want to interview?" I scan him slowly, hungrily taking in the parts he relies so heavily on.

He sneers at him. "Not on your life." He desperately trying to stop me from revealing his secret. I can see the rising panic in his eyes.

"Little one, you wouldn't know what to do with me if you had me in your hands." That' it, Atem. Tease him into wanting you. He'll take the bait.

He turns away from me. "You're disgusting."

"What if I said we'd make a great couple?" We do look awfully similar.

"I'd say you were an idiot."

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Yeah, if you were wondering where "Just Me" came from, it's from my feeling beneath the weather. More updates will follow in the next week. Hold out for me, my dear readers! As a wise someone once told me- _When Life gives you lemons, read them and drool._ Time to follow that advice!

Also, who should win the duel? Atem or Yugi?

And if you're a native Spanish speaker, I can respond to your reviews in it. :) I love being trilingual.

**Translation Time!**

_Caliente_: Hot

_Hombre_: Man

_Hermano_: Brother

_Tu casa_: Your house

_Mucho dinero_: A lot of money

_Loco_: Crazy

_Amigo_: Friend

_Una chica bonita_: A pretty girl

_Carajo_: Dammit

_Mierda_: Shit

_Huevos_: Nuts

_Pendejo_: Bastard


	9. Make It Stop

Xo: Woah, I'm glad I had this chapter done early! Things sure got hectic and reality got in the way of life! Remember everyone, when life gives you lemons, read 'em and drool. I think Life picked the wrong chic to mess with. :P Time to kick ass and chew bubblegum and I'm not yet out of gum.

Anyway, I got a ton of reviews from everyone over the duel debate. Unsurprisingly, you guys pretty much had an all-in-favor of Atem winning. I guess you'll just have to wait and see what's coming. :) I'm a cruel mistress. To all of those who placed a vote for the debate, thank you! (Sorry if I didn't do a full response, but I appreciate everything.)

Spindlegal: I hate it when writers put Yugi in a bad light. The guy hands Atem's butt to him on a silver platter in the final due. Give the duelist a 'lil credit, right? For some odd reason, I'm still fluent in the language even though I'm not taking it right now. Go figure. You're spot on, by the way. To Yugi, Duel Monsters is all he has that stays constant in his life.

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: Only true humans know how to glomp. That's my new life requirement. Tackle. Everything.

shyromantic: You're actually wrong- it ISN'T a close match at all. You'll see when that chapter rolls around. (It's coming up soon, so brace yourself!) Atem pretty much gets the best of Yugi.

PharaohAtemRules: Ra only knows if he loads it or not. The answer is in the works. Atem pretty much tries to eat Jou later. It's awesome.

heartoftheunderdog: Indeed, there is a wager in their game. And it's way better than any normal wager! Miho flips out later because of Atem. Those two really don't like each other!

yaminisu: Using the rhetorical device of repetition, eh? I like it. Atem does some pretty wacky things to Yugi. It gets to be hilarious and possibly insane. But aren't the insane times the best times?

SRRH: Atem can't ever back down from a challenge. He just can't handle losing, so his methods will get creative. He keeps his dueling fetish a secret. ;)

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: I would be the worst English major ever. I think I'll just stick the sciences and spare my teachers the headache! (I'm too cynical for my own good, really.) The sad part is that Yugi finds out in the worst way possible. It'll be very dramatic and traumatic. Poor guy. :( Yugi's afraid Atem will eat him if he calls him by anything else.

Fire Drastar: Thank you! I wrote "Just Me" when I was feeling down because Reality was handing me my ass on a golden platter (not just silver, GOLD). The tone was speaking to me. I agree with you that it would be bad for his image and his home life would become unbearable. You'll have to wait and see what happens. I promise that everything works out and Yugi's a boss.

noname1998: Flattery gets you anywhere! There is much more to come. Who knows? Will Atem and Yugi defy every social rule ingrained in their school? Or will the peer pressure crush their romance? Muahaha! It's all up to me! (Screams evilly.)

yugiohfanatic: The relationship between Atem and Miho is one of my favorites. She tries to act manly and he laughs his ass off. There's no better recipe.

yugi lover: Haha, read Rebellion and kill me for that. :P Yugi kicks Atem's butt at Duel Monsters and wins a bet. Yugi's response to Atem's teasing is the best thing that's ever happened. It's a reason why I love the book this is based off of. (And I am the least girly of all girls. Ever.)You're the second person to ask about the gun. You'll just have to wait for that one!

Ariana: YOUR man-meat? What happens if I call dibs? Now you've had two! (Does little dance.) Haha, I'm swimming in homework. Why am I taking AP U.S. History again? Oh, right. Because I'm an overachiever with zero social life. :) I love being me sometimes! (Not when it's 3:00AM and I'm still not done yet!)

**Just as a reminder:** The POV's change each chapter. The **_odd chapters_** are Yugi and the _**even chapters**_ are Atem. So this is Yugi!

o~o~o~o~o~o

Right after I call Atem an idiot, Mr. Mahaad calls the class to attention. "You and your partner will pick a project from this hat." He announces, holding out a hat that reminds me of the Dark Magician's. "They are equally challenging and will require meeting with your partner outside of class."

"What about tennis?" Miho asks. "There is no way I'm missing practice!"

"Or dueling." Otogi adds before I can do the same.

"Schoolwork comes first. It's up to you and your partner to find a time that works for both of you." Mahaad says as he stands in front of our table and holds out the purple hat.

"Hey, Mr. M. . . . Is one of them a cure for multiple sclerosis?"Atem asks with his cocky attitude that's setting my nerves on edge. "I don't think there's enough time in the school year to coplete that project."

I can already see the big, fat, D on my report card right. The Obelisk Institution of Technology admissions counselor won't care that it was my chemistry partner who wanted to make a joke out of our project. The guy doesn't care about his own life, why should he care about chemistry class? The thought of Atem controlling the grade I receive in this class is overwhelming me. Grades to my parents are a reflection of your worth. Needless to say, a C or D means you're worthless, less than human. I don't think I can handle any more pressure.

I reach into the hat and pull out a little white slip of paper. I open it slowly while I bite my lower lip in anticipation. In bold letters I read HAND WARMERS.

"Hand warmers?" I question.

Atem leans over my shoulder, a bit closer than is truly necessary to see the little slip of paper in my hands. "What the fuck are hand warmers?"

Mr. Mahaad shoots Atem a warning glare. "If you'd like to stay after school, I have another blue detention slip on my desk with your name already on it. Now, either ask the question again without swearing or join me after school."

"That'd be cool to chill with you, Mr. M.. but I'd rather spend the time studying with my chem partner." Atem responds, then has the nerve to wink at Miho. "So I'll go ahead and rephrase. What exactly are hand warmers?"

"Thermal chemistry, Mr. Metuere. We use them to warm our hands. . . as the name might imply?"

Atem has this big, cocky grin as he turns to me. "I'm sure we can find other things to warm." He's leering at me, isn't he?

"I hate you." I say loud enough for everyone in the class to hear. If I sit here and let him get the best of me, I'll probably hear my grandfather tsk'ing in my head about how reputations mean everything. Atem is seriously putting me in a tight spot. I know the class is watching our interaction, even Shizuka, who thinks Atem isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is. Can't she see him for what he is? Or is she blinded by his perfect face and popular status among their friends?

Atem whispers in my ear, his breath hot against my skin. "There's a thin line between love and hate. Maybe you're confusing your emotions."

I scoot away from him. "I wouldn't bet on it."

"I would." His gaze turns toward the door to the classroom. Why is he so okay with hitting on me when we're both guys? I look at whatever has his attention and notice one of his friends waving at him. They're probably going to ditch.

Atem grabs his books and stands.

Mr. Mahaad turns around. "Atem, sit down."

"I got to piss."

The teacher's eyebrows furrow and he puts a hand on his hip. "Watch your language. And the last time I checked, you don't need your books to go the restroom. Put them on the lab table."

Atem's lips are right, but he places the books back on the table.

"I told you, no gang-related items in my class." Mr. Mahaad says, staring at the bandanna he's holding in front of him. He holds out his hand. "Hand it over."

Atem glances at the door before focusing on the problem at hand. "What if I refuse?"

"Atem, don't test me. Zero tolerance. You want a suspension?" He wiggles his fingers, signaling to hand the bandanna over immediately or else.

Scowling he slowly places the bandanna in his hands.

Mr. Mahaad sucks in his breath when she snatches it from his fingers.

I can only stare. There is a huge, greasy, stain on his crotch.

The students, one by one, start laughing.

Miho laughs the loudest. "Don't swear it, Metuere. My great-grandma has the same problem. Nothing science can't fix!"

Now that hits home because at the mention of mental illness, I immediately think of my sister. Making fun of adults who can't help themselves isn't funny because Mai is like that too.

Atem sports one of his super-sexy smirks and says to Miho, "Your boyfriend couldn't keep his hands out of my pants. He was showing me a whole new definition of hand warmers."

This time he's gone too far. I can't let people question me and he isn't helping in the slightest. I stand up, my stool scraping the floor.

"You wish." I growl, my eyes narrow.

"I do indeed." Atem whispers back before Mr. Mahaad can interrupt. "Why not come out of the dark?" Those last words make me flinch. Doesn't he know anything?

"Atem!" He clears his throat. "Go to the nurse and. . . fix yourself. Take your books, because afterwards, you'll be seeing Mr. Shadi. I'll meet you in his office with your friends Miho and Yugi."

Atem swipes his books off the table and exits the room while I ease back onto my stool. While Mr. Mahaad is trying to calm the rest of the class, I think about my short-lived success in avoiding Anzu Mazaki.

Yeah, I'm so fucked over it's not even funny anymore.

If she already thought I was a risk to her relationship with Atem, then the rumors spreading already prove to be deadly.

For a moment, I close my eyes. How can I protect myself from the upcoming storm?

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Okay-dokay guys, the first arc of "The Enduring Vision" is outlined. I need song titles... Lend a hand and possibly a review? Reviews are like gas, but not $4 a gallon! Yes!


	10. Turn the Table

Xo: I'm still kicking! Haha, and here is that new chapter! Rebellion update coming this weekend. That chapter has given me THREE WEEKS of headaches. Good lord. But, it's okay, because it's coming. :)

Spindlegal: Yugi is freaking out about all of those things and more. Poor guy is being overwhelmed! They do work on the project... and things get heated. :P Spanish class, how do I not miss it. :-/ My Spanish teacher thought I was craaaazy. (In all the right ways, of course!)

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: Miho is portrayed poorly here, it's true. She's much more of a ditz in Season Zero! Haha, Mahaad is a beast in this chapter. So proud of him!

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: Atem really wasn't thinking out the box for that, huh? He pretty much set himself up for failure! I believe they research the first kind. Real song titles... like "The Bog" by Bigod 20 or something like that.

Ariana: I love anthropology! Of course, writing the chapter is much more fun that paying attention as well, but hey. Sleep? Before college? Don't make me laugh! I never sleep! Are you studying law? That's pretty damn intense stuff! Social life? (Looks confused) What's a social life?

RoseMouto2010: The book was aaaamaaazing. I usually read heavy stuff like Dostoyevsky and Tolstoy, but I loved it all the same. I am so weird! I hope you enjoy my version of it!

o~o~o~o~o~o

Well, this is fantasticly awesome. Mahaad and Shadi on one of side of Shadi's office, the Game Kind and his bitch of a girlfriend on the other. . . and me chilling by myself. Nobody siding with me, that's for sure.

Shadi clears his throat. "Atem, this is the second time in two weeks you're in my office."

Yeah, that pretty much proves it. This guy is a fucking genius.

"Sir," I say, playing the game because I know the rules and I'm sick of my little one and his girlfriend controlling the entire Ra-damned school. "There was a little mishap during lunch involving grease and my pants. Instead of missing class, I got a friend to get me these as a replacement." I gesture impatiently to my current jeans that Jou managed to get for me. "Mr. Mahaad, I wouldn't let a stain stop me from attending your fantastic lecture."

"Don't give me empty words, Atem." Mahaad says with a very dignified snort. "I've had enough of your antics." He waves a hand around in irritation before glaring at Yugi and Miho. For a moment, I thought she was going to let them bitch at me too until I hear him say, "And don't think you two are any better!"

Yugi looks shocked at the scolding. He was totally content watching Mr. M. bitch me out.

"I can't be partners with him." The King of Games chokes out. He's panicking, I realize. I've been pushing him just the right amount and now he's afraid that people will discover his little secret.

Miho struts forward, trying to be the perfect rescuer. "He can partner up with me and Otogi."

I almost smile when Mr. M.'s eyebrows shoot up so high that they're about to jump straight off of his forehead. "And what makes you two so special that you think you can change me class structure?"

One point, Mahaad. Zero points, everyone else. Go team!

"Mahaad, I'll take it from here." Shadi says. I never even realized that Mahaad was Mr. M.'s first name. Shadi points to a picture of our school framed on the wall. He doesn't let the two north siders answer the original question before he speaks. "Our motto at Obelisk High is _diversity breeds knowledge_. If you ever forget, it's etched into the stones at the front entrance, so next time you pass by it, think about what it means to you and to the whole school." He pauses for air. "As the new principle, it's my job to uphold those words."

Okay, that's great. Diversity breeds knowledge. But I've also seen it breed ignorance which then turns to hatred of things that people don't understand. I'm not about to shatter Shadi's rosy picture of our motto, because I'm starting to believe he's just as crazy as the rest of them.

"Dr. Shadi and I are on the same page. In light of that. . ." Mahaad fires me a look so furious that I think he might practice it in front of a mirror. "Atem, stop goading Yugi." He glares equally at the other two. "Yugi, stop acting like a diva." He visibly flinches at that the girly word. _Is he shaking?_ I wonder as Mahaad finishes. "And Miho. . . I don't even know what the heck you have to do with this."

Miho sticks her nose in the air as if the answer should be obvious. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Keep your relationship out of my classroom." It was just a statement. It was a demand.

"But-" Miho starts.

Mahaad cuts her off with another wave of her hand. "Enough. We're done here and so are all of you."

Miho snatches the little King's hand as they both file out of the classroom. It makes me want to wrinkle my nose in disgust. _Why is he wasting his time with her?_

Did I really just think that?

Mahaad catches him shoulder as I'm about to brush past him. I turn my head and glance at him.

"What?"

"I see right through you, you know." He tells me softly. I look into his brown eyes and see sympathy written all over them. I want to smack the sympathy right off of him, wipe it all away until it never returns. The last time a teacher looked at me like that was after my dad was shot.

"It's the second week of school, Mahaad. You might want to wait a month or two before you make a statement like that."

He chuckles. "I haven't been teaching that long, but I've already seen more Atem Metueres in my classroom than most people see in a lifetime."

"And here was little me, thinking I was unique." I put a hand over my heart. "You wound me, Mahaad."

"You want to make yourself unique, Atem?" Mahaad stared me down to the best of his abilities. "Finish school and graduate without dropping out."

"That's the plan." I tell him, although I've never admitted it to anyone before. I know that Pops wants me to graduate, but we've never actually sat down and talked about it. And, to be honest, I don't know if he actually expects it.

"I'm told they all say that at first." He shrugs a should before pulling out my bandanna from his bag. "Don't let your life outside of school dictate your future." He says, getting all serious on me.

I shove the bandanna into my back pocket. He has no damn clue how much my life outside leaks into my life inside. It's not as easy as one-two-three. A brick building cannot shield me from the outside world. Ra, I couldn't hide here even I wanted to. Nothing can stop reality. "I know what you're going to say next. . . if you ever need someone, Atem, I'm there." I quoted with irritation. This guy has no idea what's real from what's downright fantasy. Someone should set him straight.

"Wrong. I'm not your friend. If I were, you wouldn't be a Egyptian royal turned gang member. But I have seen you scores. You're a smart kid who could easily succeed if you took things seriously."

I flinch at the mention of my heritage. That's sensitive stuff right there. Success. It's all relative in the end, so why do I care? "Can I go to class now?" I ask, because I have no comeback to smite him with. I'm ready to jump on board with the idea that my new principal and chemistry teacher aren't on my side. . . but I'm not comfortable with the idea they may not be against me. That just blows my theories straight out of the water.

"Yeah, go to class, Atem."

I'm still thinking about what Mahaad said when I hear him call after me, "Don't tell anyone that Mahaad is my first name. If you do, you'll have the pleasure of getting another detention slip and writing an essay on respect. Remember, I'm not your friend!"

As I walk away, I smile to myself. That guy sure does wield those slips and threats of essays like weapons.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: I'm going to try updating at least twice a week now so that it doesn't take me another 50 weeks to finish this story. Speaking of which, heads up! There are almost 60 chapters in this book! Holy crap!


	11. In The Corner

Xo: And things move on! Okay-dokay, Yugi might seem a bit OOC in this chapter, but if someone of the opposite gender attacked you in YOUR bathroom, you wouldn't be that happy either, right?

Spindlegal: If you find a way to hug me over the computer, I will laugh. :) There are indeed about 60 chapters... so there is tons more to come! I seriously recommend reading the original version. This follows it almost exactly with slight changes and minor change in themes, but still. Perfect Chemistry was the best thing ever. Mahaad is a beast, no doubts about it!

Ariana: I love writing this story- helps keep me sane. I'm juggling classes on three different campuses, so having the chance to sit down and write is amazing. Forensic Science would be awesome! I want to do a mix of Neuroscience, Nuclear Chemistry, and Nanotechnology. Huge nerd? Uh, just a little? :) Yugi goes bomb in this chapter. I am so proud of him. XD

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: Mahaad just remains awesome. Mostly an genre of music, though no jazz or classical. (The titles wouldn't really fit...) Atem's father took a hit for the team and becomes a center to the story. Poor guy.

RoseMouto2010: "A New Science" follows Perfect Chemistry almost exactly give or take a few changes. I'll be interested to see what you think of the comparisons!

o~o~o~o~o~o

There's only a half hour left in gym. As I change into my gym clothes, I think of what happened in Dr. Shadi's office. Mr. Mahaad was blaming me as much as he blamed Atem.

Atem Metuere is already ruining my senior year, and it's hardly even begun! What if people believe him? What if they find out? Things are already so hard to hold up, so what if he instills doubt in the minds of these doll-like students? I shiver again as I pull my shirt over my head.

Someone is tapping their foot on the floor. I turn and in shock, see nobody but Anzu Mazaki. What. The. Fuck?

"It must be my lucky day." She hisses, staring me down and looking very much like a cannibal ready to pounce on me. Then again, cannibals usually don't have perfectly permed brown hair and sharp blue eyes. They do have claws... and Anzu is sporting deadly red ones with death written all over them.

She steps closer. Someone please explain to me how the hell a girl got into the guy's changing room. I want to step back. In fact, I want to run. But I don't, mainly because she'd follow me. How fitting for someone crazy like her.

"You know." She says, her mouth quirked in a wicked grin. "I always wondered how many muscles Yugi Mutuo hid. You're built awfully small, aren't you? How much does it cost to make yourself look like that?"

"You don't want to talk about muscles and curves, Anzu." I tell her with irritation as I pull my shirt over my head. Leave it to her to threaten me in my own terf. I hate that. "You want to kick my ass."

"When another _man_ makes a move on mine, I get a bit territorial."

Well, shit.

"For Ra's sake, Anzu. I'm freaking straight!" I yelp indignantly. Inside I'm begging for her to buy it.

"Oh please, guys like you want everyone to like them, just so you can fuck with them whenever you want." As she's talking, she's getting more riled up. I'm in trouble all over again. "I heard you talking shit about me. You think you're all that, King of Games? Let's see what you look like with a busted lip and a fancy black eye. Would you hide it or yourself?"

I stare at Anzu with heavy eyes as she walks toward me. I really take a good look. She knows it. She knows my deepest secret. She doesn't exactly care if I'm straight or not, she only cares that I'm in her turf. How unfortunately fortunate.

"Answer me!" She screams, then shoves at my shoulder. It collides harshly with the locker behind me, digging my pale skin into the locks painfully. I fight down the gasp of pain. I will not give someone like her the pleasure. I curse being short.

Of course, I wasn't listening to her very closely, so I don't know what I'm supposed to say. The consequences of me coming home with bruises from a fight are insurmountable. Grandpa will be furious and blame me entirely, both for fighting with a girl, losing, and the fact that said girl hates me for wanting her guy. How awkward. He'll want to send Mai away, just like every other stressful time, as if it's the solution to his life problems.

"Don't you think that Coach Shada will come here looking for me? You want to be suspended?" I ask. I know, lame, right? But I'm trying to buy time here.

She chuckles and oh, boy, is it a menacing sound. "You think I give a shit about that?"

No, not really. But it was worth a try. I still want to know what the hell she's doing in a guys-only zone.

Instead of cowering next to my locker, I stand tall. Anzu tries to shove me again, but this time I smack her arm away. I'm about to get into my first fist fight. A fight I'm bound to lose. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest and spew guts everywhere. My whole life I've tried to avoid situations like this, but this time, I am cornered. Again.

Maybe I can pull the fire alarm? Oh, wait. That only happens in Hollywood.

"Anzu, leave him alone."

We both turn to the sound of another girl's voice. It's Shizuka, looking not even a bit ashamed to be in a guy's locker room. What is up with these people? Have they no dignity? I don't really care right now. Shizuka is my nonfriend who might just save my face from getting turned into a bloody pulp.

"Shizuka, stay out of my business." Anzu growls.

Shizuka comes towards us, her red hair swinging as she walks. "_No pelea con __é__l_."

"Por que no?" Anzu demands. "Because you think you're BFF's with _el rey de los juegos_ now that you both play card games?"

Shizuka puts a hand on her hip. "You're mad at Atem, Anzu. That's why you're acting like an ugly bitch."

I honestly never thought I'd hear Shizuka talk like that. But right now, I could handle any savior. At the mention of Atem, Anzu goes rigid.

"Fuck off, Shizuka. You don't know anything."

Then they start yelling in Spanish and I'm lost. Shizuka doesn't back down. Instead, she fights back with everything she's got, even as small as she is. I watch in awe as Anzu backs off.

Coach Shada appears behind Carmen with a huge frown on his face. "What exactly are two young ladies doing in the men's room? Yugi?"

"W-What?" I am shocked. He thinks I brought them in here? What is UP with people today? I feel my eye twitching dangerously.

"We were just having a little chat." Anzu says, not missing a beat and acting as if she belongs in the guy's area.

"Well then, you two ladies get the heck out of here. Yugi, get to class." He eyes me and I glare back as best I can. Why would I ever bring girls around when I already have one of my own? Am I scowling?

Anzu points her venomous nails at me. "Later." She growls before stalking out of the locker room, shoving Shizuka off to the side.

"Thanks." I whisper to the redhead.

All I get in answer is a small nod. One victory.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Like I said, now there will be updates two times a week! Woohoo!

**Translation Time!**

_No pelea con __é__l: _Don't fight with him. (Command form)

_El rey de los juegos:_ The king of games


	12. This Is My Time

Xo: And that promised update is one day too late! (Muahaha, it gave me an excuse to reference Skillet!) Anyway, life moves on. Last weekend was crazy for me! I had to go to the DMV to replace my (stolen) license as well as call the bank to replace my (stolen) debit card. Gotta love life sometimes. :P I am also reading a book about dead people. :) The other people at DMV scooted away from me veeeerrrrry slowly.

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: I loved being able to make him insanely sarcastic. He was sitting there going "WTF, mate?" I know the feeling of not being able to think straight. I spent two hours talking to my bedroom wall. :)

Spindlegal: Yugi is the biggest magnet for just about anything that isn't good. I almost feel bad for torturing him... but not that bad! Anzu is also pretty intense and I like her personality here. If Yugi does get the guts to face Atem like that, I will die of laughter! Atem would be so surprised!

Zoey: More of my readers should comment, I agree! I love reading reviews because you guys all say the best things. I quote you during my day and freak out my peers. Talk about the best thing ever! I wanted to write something fluffy and Perfect Chemistry is one of my favorite books, so the two seemed to mix well. It's better than Crime and Punishment! (Oh, yes. I was tempted.)

Ariana: Shizuka is a beast! I like having her be strong and brave rather than a whiny little girl. :-/ I figure that she and Jou would also play their parts perfectly. Shall we just say that I love a good class? I have a soft spot of debates and such. I have exams and essays pretty much due all the time. Makes me hate everything sometimes, but I know it's worth it in the end. (I hope. I pray.) I hope that my stories make your days better! They sure do help mine!

RainingHearts4Ever: Drugs with good benefits, I hope!

**Update:** This is Atem's point of view.**_ ODD_** chapters are Yugi's POV and _**EVEN**_ chapters are Atem's. I'll remind you now and again. :-]

o~o~o~o~o~o

"You almost done with the Honda? It's time to get the hell out of here." My cousin Seto says to me. I work for a branch of his company, the one that dabbles in automobile repairs. I come here every day to help put food on our table, even though both Seto and Pops are rich enough to live like kings. Apparently you have to be rich in order to live in the low class. Life doesn't always have to make sense.

To me, the money Seto has does not matter. His shop is a chance for me to escape Slifer Fang for even a little while. That and I'm damn good at fixing cars.

Covered in grease and oil from working on the Pilot, I roll out from under the car. "It'll be done in just a moment."

"Good. The girl who owns it has been on my ass to have it fixed for a whole week!" He has a reason to be antsy. The young lady is terrifying. I've seen even the manliest of men break into cold sweat whenever she glances their way.

I tighten the last bolt and walk over to Seto as he wipes his dirty hands on a shop cloth. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shit, cousin. When will you stop asking me things?"

"Can I get a day off next week? There's this chemistry project for school." I explain, thinking of the scene today. "We're supposed to meet with-"

"Mahaad's class. Yeah, I remember those days. He's a real bitch." Seto shudders. He's only a few years older than I am and must have had him recently.

"You had him?" I ask, amused. Seto is usually fearless but I bet Mahaad put him in his place. For a moment, I wonder who Mahaad's parents are. Parole officers, maybe? That guy sure loves discipline.

"How could I forget? You're not a success unless you develop a treatment for a disease or save the Earth." Seto droned in a pretty decent imitation of Mr. M. "I created and am running a billion dollar company!" He paused to fume. "You don't forget a guy like him so quickly. I'm sure having Yugi Mutuo as a partner..."

"How do you know that?"

"One of your buddies came by and told me about him. Apparently, he's in your class. He's just jealous that you got a smart partner with a pretty face." Seto waves his hand as if it means nothing. "I know Yugi and he's damn good."

Of course Seto would know Yugi. He's lost to him so many times it's hard to remember. Poor guy. There's a split in the life of a dualist. Yugi and Seto respect each other and are friends in the dueling arena, but anywhere else and they don't know each other. Same with Jou and Yugi. They're best friends and yet pretend the other doesn't exist in the classroom. I wonder how they do it. How do they live such a lie?

I incline my head instead of saying anything. "How about taking time off of Thursday?"

"_No hay una problema._" Seto clears his throat. "You know, Rishid was looking for you yesterday."

Rishid. Rishid, the adopted son of the Ishtar family, the guy who runs Slifer Fang from behind the scenes.

"Sometimes I hate. . . you know."

"You're stuck in the Fang." Seto tells me. "Just like the rest of us. Never let Rishid hear you question your commitment. If he suspects you're disloyal, you'll become the enemy so fast your head will spin. You're smart, cousin. Play it safe."

Seto isn't really part of the gang. Rishid can't touch the CEO of Kaiba Corporation and Seto leaves the gang alone. It's more of a business deal that anything. According to him, it takes major skills to get to that level of balance.

"Smart? I bet my motorcycle that I could get Yugi Mutuo to sleep with me." I tell him.

"Scratch everything I just said." Seto points at me with a smirk on his face. "You're a fucking idiot and you'll soon be a fucking idiot without a ride. Yugi may be in denial, but even if he wasn't, he still wouldn't go for the likes of you."

I'm beginning to think that he's right. How the hell did I ever think I could lure the incredibly beautiful, rich, and not-Egyptian Yugi Mutuo into my very poor, very Egyptian, and very, very, dark life?

One guy from school was born on the north side of Obelisk. His skin is darker than mine yet my friends consider him to be white as paper. They also think that the white guy who was born here on the south side is part of the gang family even though he's got zero connections. In Obelisk, where you're born defines who you are.

A horn beeps loudly outside of the garage. Seto reaches out and presses a button to raise the large door, allowing Croquet's car to screech inside.

"Close the door, Seto." Croquet orders breathlessly. "_La policia_ are looking for us!"

My cousin slams his fist on the button and turns the lights off. "What the hell did you guys do?"

Anzu is in the backseat, her eyes bloodshot from either drugs or alcohol; I can't tell which. She's been messing around with whoever is back there with her, because I know all too well what Anzu looks like when she's been up to no good.

"Weevil tried to smoke a Ra's Wing." Anzu slurs, sticking her head out of the car window. "But he's got terrible aim."

Weevil turns and yells at her from the passenger seat. "_Puta_, you try and shot a moving target while Croquet is driving!"

I roll my eyes as Croquet steps out of the car. "You hating on my driving, Weevil?" He says. "Cause if you are, I have a fist with your name on it."

Weevil follows him out of the car. "You want a piece of me, _culero_?"

How did we all learn to speak Spanish again? I scratch my head as the argument escalates.

"Shit, guys. _La policia_ are right outside." These are the first words out of Sigfried, the guy who Anzu must be fooling with.

Everyone in the garage ducks as the police shine their flashlights through the windows. I crouch behind a large tool box and hold my breath, praying to Egyptians Gods that most likely forsake me long ago. I've miraculously escaped getting arrested, but it always comes to get you. There's no escaping jail time if you're a gang member.

Seto's face shows what he's thinking. He built this autoshop in the slums for us. He's a CEO of a huge company and cannot be caught dabbling in gang affairs- it could ruin him, his little brother, and his entire company. He winces when the floor creaks under Croquet. Everything is banking on us not making a sound. If we do, his whole livelihood would be forfeit.

The door to the shop jiggles ominously and I continue my prayer. The handle falls still again. Maybe someone up there is still listening. I wonder who tipped them off- no one around here would betray a Fang brother or sister. A secret code of silence and affiliation keeps families safe.

After what seems like forever, the cops drive away.

"Shit, that was close." Croquet hisses.

"Too close." Seto's voice is hoarse. Almost. "Wait ten minutes, then get your sorry asses out of here."

Anzu steps out of the car- actually, trips out with no grace for the dancer that she is. "Hiya, Atem. I missed you tonight."

My gaze rests on Sigfried. "Yeah, I can see how much you missed me."

"Sigfried? Oh, I don't really like him." She coos, coming closer. I can smell _las drogas_ radiating off her. "I'm waiting for you to come back to me."

"That won't happen."

"Is it because of your stupid chemistry partner?" Of course, Anzu knows I'm bi. It's not a secret in Slifer Fang. We're family here. Does that make this whole thing incest? She grabs my chin while I'm thinking, digging her long nails into my tanned skin. I grab both her wrists and force her wrists aside, all the time wondering how my tough-as-nails ex-girlfriend turned into a tough-as-nails bitch.

"Yugi has nothing to do with you and me. I hear you've been talking shit to him in the _boy's bathroom_ no less." Yep. That story came from left field. I mean, who is that dedicated to bothering someone else?

"Did Shizuka tell you that?" She asks, blue eyes narrowing to slits.

"Back the fuck off, Anzu." I snarl, ignoring her question completely. "Or you'll have a lot more to deal with than a bitter ex-boyfriend."

"Are you bitter, Atem? You sure don't act bitter. You act like you don't give a shit."

She's right, in a way. After I found out that she had been sleeping around, it took me a while to get over it, get over her. I wondered what other guys were giving her that I couldn't. Dating men always had been easier for me.

"I used to give a shit. Give a shit about you." I said slowly so that she'd understand. "I don't now."

Anzu slaps me. "Fuck you, Atem!"

"Lovers' quarrel?" Croquet drawls.

"_Callate_." Anzu and I snap together.

Anzu whips around with a toss of her hair, stalks back to the car, and slides into the backseat. I watch with emotionless eyes as she pulls Sigfried's head closer to her own. The sounds of heavy kissing and moaning fills the auto shop, much to Seto's obvious displeasure.

Croquet calls out. "Seto, open the door. We're going to jump ship."

Weevil, who'd taken a leak in the bathroom, turns to me. "Atem, you coming too? We need you, man. Jou and this Ra's Wing are going to fight in Obelisk Park tonight. The Wings never fight fair and you know it."

Jou didn't bother to tell me about this fight, most likely because he knew I'd try to talk him out of it. Sometimes my best friend gets into situations he just can't get himself out of. And sometimes, he exposes me to situations I can't help but get into.

"I'm in." I say, then jump into the front seat so that Weevil is stuck in the back with the two lovebirds.

We drive down a few blocks before pulling into a back alley. The air is thick with tension, thick with electricity. I wonder where Jou is. Are we too late? Is he being cornered somewhere in the dark where I can't get to him?

It's dark. Shadows move, making my hair stand on end, making me tense. Everything looks menacing, even the trees blowing in the wind. During the day, Obelisk Park resembles any other public park. . . except for the Slifer Fang graffiti on the buildings around it. This is our territory. We've marked it as our own.

In the Obelisk suburbs, ruling our territory is what we do. It's a street war, where other suburban gangs fight us for space. Three blocks away are mansions and million-dollar houses. Right here, in the real world, the street war rages on. The people in those big houses don't even begin to realize what is happening less than a mile away from their homes.

"There he is." I say, pointing to two silhouettes standing a few feet from the park swings. The streetlights shining on the park are out, but I can tell which one is Jou right away from his long body and trademark wrestler's stance.

As one silhouette pushes the other, I jump out of the car even though it's still moving. Because walking down the street are five more Wings. Ready to fight with my best friend, I push away thoughts that this confrontation could end with all of us in the morgue. If I go into a fight with confidence and fire, without thinking of the consequences, I win. If I think about it too much, what I'm doing, who I'm becoming, it becomes my doom.

I rush toward Paco and the Ra's Wing before the rest of his friends reach them. Jou is putting up a good fight, but the other guy is like a worm, squirming away from Jou's grasp. I roughly grab the Wing's shirt and pull him up, letting my fists do the rest.

Before he's able to stand and face me, I glare Jou down.

"I can take him, Atem." Jou says as he wipes blood off of his lip.

"Yeah, but what about them?" I wave my hand towards the other five Wings behind him.

Now that I have a closer look, I realize that these guys are all fresh. New members, full of piss and vinegar and not much else. New members I can handle without a hitch. But new members who pack heat are flat out dangerous.

Croquet, Anzu, Sigried, and Weevil stand next to me. I have to admit, we're an intimidating bunch, even Anzu. Our Fang sister can hold her own in a fight, and her fingernails are downright deadly.

The guy I pulled off Jou stands up and points to me. "You're dead fucked."

"Listen, newbie." I would make fun of him for his height, but I'm pretty short too. Only a few inches taller than one Yugi Mutuo. Why is the little Game King on my mind now of all times? "Go back to your own turf and leave this place to us."

Newbie points to Jou. "He stole my steering wheel, man."

I look over at Jou, knowing it's just like him to taunt a Ra's Wing by stealing something so incredibly stupid. When I glance back at Newbie, I notice he's now wielding one hell of a switchblade in his hand. And he's aiming it right at me. Oh, shit.

After I fight these Wings, I'm gonna _murder_ my best friend.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Yeah, the girl with the Honda Pilot is supposed to be an allusion to something. If you know what, I'll either be surprised or start laughing hysterically. Good luck with that!

**Translation Time!**

_No hay una problema: _There is no problem

_La policia: _The police

_Puta: _Bitch

_Culero: _Bastard

_Las drogas: _The drugs (Plural)

_Callate:_ Shut up


	13. Challenge Me

Xo: I have a new obsession with dead people. :] Scaring my English teacher into submission? Check. Freaking out people at the DMV? Also check. Wanting to study human decay? Oh yeahhh. So, I think I've out-weirded myself *again*! Also, a new story based on an English project will be posted tomorrow. It's another freaky story similar to _Just Me_ but it's in second person~!

RainingHearts4Ever: Updates are two or three times a week. :] I'll try and keep 'em regular for you! And who doesn't love good drugs? :P

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: I was thinking that Atem and Raskolnikov would be buddies in their misery because both are trying to fulfill this overlying "superman beyond the law" ideal. (I read Crime in Punishment during my freshman year of high school and I loooooove it.) I've never heard of Manhunt. What's it about?

Spindlegal: The voices do indeed tell Mai to do something terrible. You're close but not quite there on what exactly she does. Poor Yugi would totally lose! Hahaha! The idea is that Jou, Yugi, and Seto all duel together and know each other, but in real life, they have to pretend to be strangers because of racial and other stereotypes. Think right of passage. :) Bakura and Marik are Atem's younger adopted brothers. Bakura is only 11 and Marik is 15. Don't worry- Malik shows up later!

RoseMouto2010: I loved the book to the degree of not being healthy. I've read it a million times and have most of it memorized! Hahaha! I like the twists. I didn't want to bother learning Ancient Egyptian or Japanese, so this just made more sense. Atem comments on it "Why do we all speak Spanish again?" and he doesn't know. XD I love Spanish and I've been speaking it for 11 years, so it's nice to use it. I'm not taking a Spanish class this semester, so I'm thinking of writing a Spanish romance in order to brush up on all my skills. :P

Ariana: Holy crap, I had to read your review twice it was so long! Kudos to you! Your weekends sound like mine- work, work, homework, more work, work, homework, homework, get gas, maybe sleep. I'll have to keep updating so you have something relaxing to do! I have classes in all subjects all over the place, too! So I know your pain. :) My teachers suck too! AHH! At least that means that I get to be a horrendous overachiever. :P I am totally refusing to watch the other YGO's. Yusei seems pretty chill, but why not ride a real sportbike? Or drive a car with a huuuuuge turbo charger? Seto is quite clever here! I love his relationship with Atem. They're actually on *gasp!* good terms! Anzu is seriously determined to win Atem back! Poor girl has no idea what's up with Yugi though...! Atem doesn't really like being in the gang. He was drafted in. (Which'll be clarified later.) Don't hurt yourself now! (And I wrote a paragraph too!)

o~o~o~o~o~o

My chemistry partner hasn't been in school since we received our projects. I doubt he's trying to escape it, but I can't help but feel relieved when he struts into class a week later. I suppose I'm angry. No matter how bad things are at home, I always come to school.

"Nice of you to show up." I say.

"Nice of you to notice." He says as he pulls of his bandanna, revealing his tri-colored hair. "Did you miss me?"

"Not even."

Mr. Mahaad walks into class. When she sees Atem, I think he seems relieved. Squaring his shoulders, he says, "I was going to give you a pop quiz today. But instead I'll have you work with your partners in the library. Rough outlines are due in two weeks."

Miho and I hold hands as we walk to the library. Atem is behind us somewhere, talking with his friends in Spanish.

Miho squeezes my hand. "Want to get together after practice?"

"I can't. After dueling, I have to go home."

Mana quit on Saturday and my grandfather freaked out. Until he hires someone else, I have to help out more. Mai just doesn't trust the voices she hears around other people.

She stops and pulls her hand away from mine. "Shit, Yugi. Are you going to make time for me, or what?"

"You could come over?" I ask.

"So I can watch you take care of your sister? Yeah, right. Not to be a handful, but I want some alone time. . . Just you and me."

"I know, same here."

"What about Friday?"

I should be with Mai, but my relationship with Miho is rocky and I can't let her think that I don't want to be with her. At the same time, I don't like where she's going with all this. "Friday works for me."

Before we seal our plans with a kiss, Atem clears his throat in front of us. "No PDA. School rules. Besides, he's my partner, bitch. Not yours."

"Shut up, Metuere." Miho mutters, then joins Otogi.

I cross my arms and glare into bloody red eyes. "Since when are you so concerned with school rules?"

Atem's eyes flicker over me again. He does it every time I move and it makes me nervous. He won't stop and I feel as if I'm not wearing enough clothing. "Since you became my chem partner. Outside chemistry, you're hers. In chemistry, you're mine." He smirks.

"Want to find your club and manhandle me into the library?"

"I'm not a monster. Your girlfriend is the witch, not me."

"Then stop acting like one." All of the work tables in the library are taken, so we're forced to find a corner in the back of the library in the secluded nonfiction section. We both sit on the carpet, setting our books down beside us. I look up to catch Atem watching me, almost as if he stares long enough he might be able to see the real me. No chance of that because I hide my true self from everyone.

I stare back. Two can play at this game. On the surface, Atem is impermeable, except a scar that runs almost invisibly on his forehead, creating a jagged line past his left eye. It makes him human, human just like me, just like everyone. He's wearing a black leather shirt that outlines muscles you can get only from manual labor or from working out regularly. I raise my eyes from drinking in his body.

With no one watching and with him knowing my secret, I figure that it's okay to ogle. . . Just this once. When my eyes finally meet his as we're sitting here staring at each other, time stops. Those ruby eyes are piercing mine, and in this moment I feel as if he sense the real me. The one without the shields, without the mask. Just Yugi.

"What would it take for you to go out with me?" He asks huskily.

"You're not serious. Atem, _I'm straight._"

"Do I look like I'm joking? And no, you're not just straight. Yugi, admit it."

Mr. Mahaad wanders by us, saving me from answering. "I'm keeping my eyes on you two. Atem, we missed you last week. What happened?"

"I kind of fell onto a knife."

He shakes his head in disbelief, then moves away to harass other partners.

I look at Atem, both wide-eyed and glad that we had changed topics. "A knife? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I was cutting an orange and wouldn't you know the thing flung up and sliced my shoulder open. The doctor stapled me back together. Want to see?" He asks as he begins to slip his jacket over his shoulder.

Ilook away. "Atem, don't freak me out. I don't believe for one second that a knife flung your hand. You were in a knife fight."

He watches me, his gaze impossibly heavy. "You never responded." He said, not admitting it denying my theory about the wound. "What would it take for you, my dear bi Game King, to go out with me?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't go out with you." I snap. "Figure it out, Atem. I'm straight."

"Please stop lying to yourself and make out with me. I bet that'll change your mind."

My eyes can't get any larger than they are as that sinks in. I can't even answer.

"Your loss." Atem stretches his long legs in front of him, his chemistry book resting in his lap. He looks at me with brilliant red eyes that are so intense I swear they could hypnotize someone. "You ready?" He asks.

For a single moment as I'm staring into those alluring eyes, I wonder what it would be like to kiss Atem. I know I'm bi. I've known it for a very, very, long time, possibly before I even became the King of Games. My gaze drops to his lips. I can almost feel them coming closer. Would his lips be hard on mine, or soft? Is he a slow kisser, or hungry and fast like his personality?

"For what?" I whisper as I lean closer. Ra, I'm a lost cause.

"The project." He says. "Hand warmers. Mahaad's class. Chemistry."

I shake my head and absently brush my blond bangs out of my eyes, clearing all insane thoughts from my overactive teenage mind. I must be sleep-deprived. I can't be interested in Atem.

"Yeah, hand warmers." I open my chem book.

"Yugi?"

"What?" I say, staring blankly at the page. I have no clue what I'm reading because I'm too embarrassed to concentrate.

"You were looking at me the way a lover does."

I almost squawk. Ohh, boy, am I headed for the deep end. "Yeah, right." I say sarcastically, trying to cover my tracks.

"Nobody is watching you, Yugi. If you want, you could, y'know, try it. Not to brag, but I am an expert." He gives me his come-hither-and-let-me-fuck-you-senseless smirk.

"Atem, I'm straight." That's the third time I've said it and even I am doubting my resolve. I need to tell him something to stop him from looking at me like he's going to do something to me that I've only heard about.

"You only go for girls? Really?"

"Stop that." I growl through my teeth.

"What?" He says, getting all serious. "You're _lying to yourself_."

Mr. Mahaad appears in front of us. "How's that outline coming along?" He asks.

I put on my best fake smile. "Just fine." I pull out the research I did at home and get down to business while Mahaad is watching. "I did some research on hand warmers last night." I launch into a small tirade about it in order to please the teacher. Whatever gets the grade.

I'm interrupted by Atem's baritone voice. "I think we should play a game."

I look up and realize that Mr. Mahaad is gone. "I'm sorry?"

Atem folds his arms across his broad chest. "A game."

"I don't think so."

"You think you've never been wrong before?" He's smirking. "If you haven't been, a game should be easy for you, King of Games."

He says it as if I'm some idiot, which sets my blood to way past boiling. "Sure I have." I say airily. I make my voice empty, similar to those guys you see on T.V.. "Why, just last week I bought a blue leather belt instead of a black one. Black makes me look so much hotter, so, needless to say, the whole thing was a complete disaster." I say. He expected to hear something like that come out of my mouth. I wonder if he really believes it, or from my tone realizes that I'm being sarcastic.

"I'll bet." He mutters, his eyes flickering to my hips where dual, silver-studded black belts are looped.

"Haven't you ever been wrong before?" I ask him.

"Absolutely." He grins. "Last week, when I robbed the bank over by that girl with the Honda Pilot's house, I told the guy to hand over all the fifties. I should've asked for all the twenties, because there are always more twenties than fifties."

Okay, so he did get that I was putting on an act. And gave it right back to me with his own ridiculous scenario, which is actually unsettling because it makes us similar in some twisted way. I put a hand melodramatically over my heart. "How terrible!"

"Looks like we can both be wrong."

I stick my chin in the air and declare stubbornly, "Well, I'm not wrong about games. Unlike you, I take it seriously."

"Let's have a bet then. If I win, you kiss me."

"And if I win?"

"Name it."

It's like taking candy from a baby. I feel a smirk form on my own face. "Let's play by my rules, Atem." I watch him calculatingly. "You want a challenge, so play it my way."

"Your rules?"

"We each draw a card from my deck. Whoever draws the stronger card wins. It's simple, yes?" The smirk grows. "And if I win, you take this class seriously and stop messing with me." I mean, really, who cares about the chemistry? I need to keep the ball on my side of the court.

"You won't be in denial once I'm done ravishing you." Atem's eyes glow as I pull my deck from my belt. "You don't know how good my dueling skills are."

"You don't know my deck." I shuffle the cards and hand them to him. His hands shake slightly as he accepts the cards. He knows what I've got in there, what that deck means. He splits the pile and shuffles it all again before playing them gently down. "You first, challenger."

Atem picks up a card and I pick up one.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon." I say, flipping over the card with an evil smirk. "You can't beat him."

"I think I can." Atem flips his card over as well, revealing the brown fluff ball of Kuriboh.

"You're kidding me again, right?"

Atem runs his thumb over the edge of my Kuriboh card. "Slifer's attack points are based off of how many cards you have in your hand. You only had one until you put him down, so now you have zero. That means that Slifer has zero attack points, making Kuriboh much stronger. Game. Set. Match."

Did he really just do what I think he just did?

Atem picks up Slifer gently. "He's a beautiful beast." His eyes flick over me again. "A fitting match for you." He places the two cards back into my deck. "Are you going to kiss me now or later?" He looks so proud of himself. I can barely make my mind accept what just happened.

"Right now." I say slowly, which I can tell shocks him because his hands go still. At home, my life is dictated letter by letter. At school, everything is different. I need to keep it that way, because if I have no control in every aspect of my life, I might as well be a dueling mannequin.

"Really?" He asks.

"Damn straight." I take one of his hands in mine. I'd never be like this if we had an audience. I mean, I'm about to kiss another guy and that's something I'd like to keep under wraps. Atem's breathing slows as I sit up on my knees and lean into him.

I'm ignoring the delicious heat radiating off of his body and the fact that his fingers feel perfect when intertwined with mine. I've never actually touched him before. I'm nervous. I have no reason to be. I'm in control this time.

I can feel him restraining himself. He's letting me make the move, which is a good thing. I am afraid of what Atem might do if he let loose. I know the way he watches me.

I place his hand on my cheek and sigh as the warmth leaks into my skin. I hear him groan softly, struggling to maintain his cool exterior. His reaction is proof of my power.

He's unmoving as our eyes meet. Ruby and amethyst. Time stops again.

Then I turn my head into his hand and kiss the inside of his palm.

"There, I kissed you." I say, giving him back his hand and ending the game.

The King of Games never loses. Not this time and not ever. I think Atem should do his research before trying to challenge the likes of me!

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: And that's the closest to a duel you're ever gonna get in this story. :P Yugi gets himself outsmarted!


	14. Such a Surprise

Xo: I am only kind of really late! You know you still love me, right? I did post another one-shot thing... and it's super creepy! How can you not love that? :D

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: I would love to read a psychological thriller like that. I tend to air heavily on the side of philosophy when writing; the characters (especially in _The Sway of Silence_ and _The Enduring Vision_) are constantly questioning themselves and the reality that they are trapped in. Psychology of the criminally insane would be aaaawwweeesssooommme to read about! Poor Yugi always takes a beating, but that's what makes it fun! Of course, Atem really isn't helping him resist. Oh, the sexual tension! I think Yugi fits the "trap-reverse a few times in one turn" thing perfectly. He's quite the tease too- hopefully Atem is up to the challenge!

Spindlegal: The King of Games always wins. Atem is gonna have fun winning himself a pair of Yugi's pants! Keep on guessing, my dear. :P One of these days, I'll just post a shitload of chapters all at once. I have a two-hour car ride coming up... so I might do it then.

Ariana: Congrats! That's fantastic! (I love it when stuff like that happens!) From the way you're reacting, you'll shit bricks when they actually do it the ball moving... literally! :-] Or I might just be evil. *shrugs*

o~o~o~o~o~o

"You call that a kiss?"

He smirks. Oh, Ra. What the fuck? Okay, so I'm in shock that the Ra-damned King of Games put _my_ hand on his creamy cheek. Shit, you'd think I was tripping on drugs by the way my body reacted. It was as if he had lit fire to my veins and I was totally under his spell a minute ago. Then the pretty little bastard turned my game around and used it to his advantage. I really should have seen that part coming. Who am I to play a game with Yugi Mutuo?

Well, I laugh, deliberately calling attention to us because I know he does not want that.

"Shut up!" Yugi says, hitting me on my shoulder to silence me. When I only laugh harder, he whacks me with his heavy chem book. On my bad arm. Well, shit. I should've seen that coming too!

I wince. "Ow!" The cut on my biceps feels like a million little bees are stinging it and that thing is freaking deep. _¡__D__í__os m__ío, me doli_ó_!_

He bites his bottom lip as one hand places itself on his black leather belt. In my opinion, leather looks quite fine on him, but I wouldn't mind seeing him in silk.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks.

"Yes." I say through gritted teeth as I concentrate on his sexy body instead of the pain. He makes a damn good distraction.

"Good."

I lift my sleeve to examine my wound, which now (thanks to my chem partner) has blood trickling from one of the staples the doctor at the free clinic put in it after the fight with the Ra's Wings. Yugi has a pretty good arm for someone that petite.

He sucks in his breath and scoots away. "Ra! I didn't mean to hurt you, Atem. Really, I didn't! When you threatened to show me the wound, you lifted your other sleeve!"

"I wasn't going to show you." I say. "I was just fucking with you. It's okay." I tell him. You'd think he never saw red blood before this. Then again, Ra only knows if he bleeds at all.

"No, it's not okay." He's shaking, his face pallid. "Y-You're bleeding."

I shrug before taking a closer look at him. He's incredibly white, a cold sweat breaking out on his face and neck. His breathing is also heavy, almost to the level of hyperventilating. If he passes out, I swear I'm losing the bet with Honda. If he can't handle a bit of my blood and he's in complete denial, how will he ever handle having sex with me?

Unless we're not naked or something, so he doesn't have to see my various scars. Or if it's dark, then he can pretend I'm someone white and rich. Fuck that shit, I want the fucking lights on. I want to feel all of his lithe body against mine and I want him to know it's me he's with an not some other _culero._

"A-Atem?" Yugi asked, his eyes dazed by slightly more alert than just a few seconds ago. Looks like he's recovered slightly from his minor panic attack.

Should I tell him I was spacing out while thinking about us having incredibly hot sex?

Mr. M. walks up the aisle with a stern look on his face. "This is a library, you two. Keep it down." But then he notices the small line of blood snaking down my arm and staining my shirt. "Yugi, help him to the nurse. Atem, next time come to school with every wound bandaged."

"Don't I get sympathy, Mr. M.? I'm dying here!"

"Not ever." He snorts. "Do something to help the planet first and then we'll talk."

Yugi lifts my books from my lap and says in a shaky voice that doesn't fit him, "Come on."

He's still shivering slightly even though the air is warm. "I can hold the books." I tell him as I follow him out of the library. I'm pressing my sleeve against the wound, hoping to stop more blood from leaking out.

He's walking ahead of me. If I tell him I need help walking because I feel faint, will he believe me and come to my rescue? Maybe I should stumble. . . although knowing him, he's too cold to care.

Right before we reach the nurse's office, he turns around. "I'm sorry, Atem. I d-didn't m-mean..."

He's still freaking out like crazy. If he cries, I really won't know what to do. I'm not used to people who cry. I don't think Anzu cried once during our entire relationship. In fact, I'm not sure if she even has tear ducts. Emotions scare me, especially from other men.

"Are you. . . alive?" I dare to ask. Honestly, he's swinging back and forth like an out-of-control pendulum and I just can't keep up.

"If this gets around, I'll never live it down. Oh, Ra. If Mr. Mahaad calls Grandpa I'm dead. Or at least I'll be wishing for death." He keeps talking, his eyes vacant as if he's in some other world that I can't reach.

"Yugi?"

". . . And Grandpa will blame everything on me and make me transfer schools again. It's all my fault, I know. But he'll freak out on me and then I'll have to try and explain everything and hope he-"

I'm forced to cut him off. "_Yugi!_" I yell. The guy looks up at me with an expression so lost that I don't know whether to feel sorry for him or stunned that he can't seem to get himself back under wraps. Yugi Mutuo, the King of Games, can't get out of control. "You're the one freaking out, little one." I comment, stating the blindingly obvious.

Usually he's bright and cheery, the always-the-optimist type, yet now he's dull as if someone tore him apart from the inside. He studies the floor with a particular intensity. "No, I'm not. I'm totally fine."

More lies. "Like fucking hell. Look at me."

He hesitates. "I'm fine." He says, now focused on the wall in front of us. "That never happened."

"If you don't look at me, I'm going to bleed all over the floor and need a Ra-damned transfusion. Look at me, damn you."

His breathing is still erratic as he focuses on me. "What? If you want to tell me that my entire life is out of control, I'm already aware of it."

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You couldn't even if you tried. Besidies, I probably deserved it." I am hoping he'll do his girly giggle and help lighten the mood. His reaction to blood is frightening me a bit. I've never seen someone respond so negatively. "Making mistakes isn't a crime, Yugi. What's the use of having a reputation if you can't ruin it once in a while?"

"Don't try and placate me, Atem. I hate you."

"I hate you, too. Now please move out of the way." I grumble. "I'd hate to bleed all over you, too!"

He shakes his head, tossing multi-colored spikes as he opens the door to the nurse's office for me. I think he's functioning kind of normally, even though he's still shaking slightly.

"He's bleeding." Yugi calls to the nurse.

The nurse has me sit on one of the examining tables. "What happened here?"

I look over at Yugi. He has a worried look on his face, as if he's actually worried about me. Ra, if I die now, I sure hope that my gods grace me with Yugi. I'd go tell hell and let Ammut eat my heart if a face like Yugi's was there to greet me. Fuck that. I want Yugi right there with me.

"My staples opened up." I shrug. "No big deal."

"And how did that happen?" The nurse asks as she wets a white cloth and dabs it on my arm. I hold my breath and imagine Yugi wearing white leather in order to distract myself from the stinging. I'm also not about to tattle on my partner, especially since I'm trying to seduce him.

"I hit him." Yugi says, his voice hitching slightly.

I've never seen a more stunned nurse. "_You_ hit him?"

"By accident." I chime in, not having a clue why I suddenly want to protect this guy who hates me and would rather flunk Mr. M.'s class than be anything to me. Yet, at the same time, Yugi has that aura of innocence. Too bad my plans with him aren't working. The only feeling he's admitted to is hatred.

But the thought of Honda on my motorcycle is more painful than the stuff the nurse is now rubbing on my wound.

I've got to get Yugi alone if I'm gonna have any chance of saving face and saving my bike. Does his panic session mean that he really doesn't hate me? I've never seen that guy do anything not scripted or completely intentional. He's a robot. Or so I thought. He always looked and acted like he was above everyone else, as if he was in a whole separate world. Who knew it'd be my bloody arm that would crack him.

I'm sporting evidence of what I want to be doing to Yugi right now just thinking about it. _Gracias a Ra_ the nurse walks over the medical cabinet. Where's the large chemistry book when you need one?

"Let's hang Thursday after school. You know, to work on the outline." I tell Yugi for two reasons. First, I need to stop thinking about us doing the dirty deed in front of my school nurse. Second, I want Yugi to myself.

"I'm busy Thursday." He says.

Probably with that dumb whore that he tries to pretend is his girlfriend. Obviously, he'd rather just continue to pretend that he's straight.

"Friday, then." I say, testing him although I probably shouldn't. Testing a guy like Yugi could easily knock my ego down a notch or two. Althought I have him backed into a corner after a panic attack, he's still the King of Games. And in the end, this is still a game. Time to be a manipulative asshole.

He runs his fingers over the leather belt that he thinks is the wrong color. "I can't Friday, either." Ra-be-damned, talk about a major cock-block. "What about Saturday morning?" He asks. "We could meet at the Obelisk Library?"

"You sure you can pencil me into your busy schedule?"

"Shut up. I'll meet you there at ten."

"It's a date." My smirk grows, the nurse is obviously eavesdropping.

Yugi gathers his books. "It's not a date, Atem." He turns away. "I'm straight, remember?"

I grab my book and hurry into the hallway after him. He's walking alone. The loudspeaker music isn't playing, so class is still on.

"It might not be a date, but you still owe me a kiss. I always collect debts." My partner's eyes fo from blank to full of fire and anger. Maybe he has a dangerous streak. I wink at him. "Don't sweat about what color leather to wear. It'll be ruined by the time I'm done with you anyway."

o~o~o~o~o~o

**Translation Time!**

_¡__D__í__os m__ío, me doli_ó_!: _My God, I hurt myself!

__Culero_: _Asshole

__Gracias a Ra_:_ Thank Ra


	15. Cut So Deep

Xo: It's coooold in the woods. I think my toes are turning blue...! Anyway, yay! Updates! Finally, we're getting to some action! Yes! And for those of you wondering, _Rebellion_ is going to update... someday. It's getting there! (I swear!)

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: A janitor's closet would be pretty great, I'll admit! But something even worse happens to them. :) It's coming up in the next three or four chapters, so bear with me! You'll love it.

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: It's too bad that Yugi is so easy to bully. :( He's strong yet vulnerable. Funny how that works. I have something artsy figured out for the blood thing. That'll swing around later.

CallMeASinner: Flattery gets you anywhere, my dear. :] *grins maniacally*

Spindlegal: Yugi has done so much hiding and denying that he barely knows the answer himself. I feel so proud of myself for having a story with Atem's point of view! He's a lot stronger than Yugi, but in a way, Yugi outranks him too. It's so complicated! Speaking of them doing the dirty deed, I can't decide if there will be a full blown lemon in here or not. There's space for one, but I can't decide if I should go for it or leave it be "unspoken". Thoughts? Who knows what their relationship will turn into! It's such a mystery! *cackles*

Ariana: Ah! Halloween! My friends want me to dress up as a skank! Oh NO! (Runs and hides and cries in a corner.) You're so masochistic! It's terrible! Take care of yourself! I'm hauling ass in my classes for some deranged reason. It's just a lot of busy work- nothing I can't handle. It does make updating harder than it should be, but I'm doing my best. And a ping-pong ball on speed would be scary. O_o

o~o~o~o~o~o

One thing in life is certain- I am not making out with Atem Metuere. Nor am I letting him _ravage_ me. Shit.

Thankfully, Mr. Mahaad took pity on me and had us busy doing experiments all week, giving us no time to talk except about who's going to light the Bunsen burner. I did it, of course. Being Atem has some wacky obsession with fire. Go fucking figure it'd be my bad luck to have a lab partner who wants to burn everything down.

Unfortunately, whenever I look at Atem's arm it reminds me of when I whacked him and I feel sick to my stomach. I can't get the memories out of my head. Hopefully I'm hiding it better than I'm feeling it.

I try not to think about it as I put on my two black leather belts for my date with Miho. It's Friday night and we're going to dinner and a movie.

After double-checking and triple-checking myself in the mirror, and attaching an obsidian ring to my ear that Miho got me for our anniversary last year, I head to the backyard where Mai is with her therapist. My grandpa, wearing his usual outfit, is lounging on a chaise reading some gaming magazine. It's pretty quiet, except for the therapist talking to Mai.

Grandpa puts down his magazine and looks at me with a tight face. "Yugi, don't be out past ten thirty."

"We're seeing an eight-o'clock movie, Grandpa." I say slowly. "We'll be home after that."

"You heard what I said. No later than ten thirty. If you have to leave the movie early to make it happen, then so be it. Miho's family won't respect you if you don't have a curfew."

Our doorbell rings. "That's probably her." I say.

"You better hurry up and get it. A girl like that won't wait forever, you know."

I rush to the front door before he can do it for me. Miho is standing on our front step wearing a cream-colored dress and a silk scarf. "Hey there, stranger."

She's gorgeous. I grin at her before leaning in and giving her a real kiss. I feel stupid for thinking about Atem so much in the last week. How could I love Miho if I wasn't straight?

I step back for a moment. "Let me grab something." I smile sweetly.

I wonder what Atem brings his dates? Most likely not the bracelet I have for Miho. He probably brings his dates sharp knives or something. Being with Miho is so. . .

Boring?

No. We're not boring. We're safe. Comfortable. Cute.

After digging through my drawer and fetching the little box, I walk back into the room to find Miho chatting with my Grandpa, something I really don't want her doing.

"Ready?" I ask, hiding the box in my pocket.

Miho flashes me her super million-dollar smile. "Of course."

"Have him back by ten thirty." Grandpa calls out. As if I need a curfew. It's ridiculous, but one glance at Mai and I swallow my argument.

"Sure thing, Mr. Mutuo." Miho smiles.

When we're in her Mercedes, I ask, "What movie are we seeing?"

"Change in plans. My dad got tickets to the game in a suite right behind home plate Baby, we're going to watch the big game!" She's super excited, her voice rising a few pitches.

"Cool." Not really, I hate sports. "Will we be back by ten thirty?" Because I also know that my grandpa will be waiting for me at the door.

"If they don't go into extra innings. Does your grandfather think you're going to turn into a pumpkin or something?"

"No, I just don't want to upset him." I take hold of her hand.

"No offense, my he's freaking weird. And a total creeper!"

"What?"

"Er... I mean, nothing. Don't worry about it, baby."

At the game, Miho leads me to her dad's corporate suite at Huitzil Field. The box is crowded with people from a bunch of law firms and businesses. Miho's parents greet us. Her mom hugs me and kisses me on the cheek before leaving us to mingle with everyone there.

I watch as Miho falls easily into place within the crowd. She's in her element here. She shakes hands, smiles, and laughs at everyone's jokes whether they're funny or not.

"Come on, lets watch the game over here." She pulls me over to some seats after we buy food from the concession stands. "I'm hoping to get an internship at one of the big businesses next summer." She whispers. "So I need the face time with these guys."

When one of my dueling opponents, Seto Kaiba, appears, Miho goes into full-on business mode. I watch in shock as she tries to get my stone-hearted nemesis talking.

He really doesn't take the bait.

"Mr. Mutuo. We meet again." He says to me.

"Seto."

And that's all we get out of him. I swear I see something behind his cold blue eyes. Was he. . . laughing at me?

Miho snags another business man and gets him talking. Rianna calls me on my cell and we talk about the game while I wait for Miho to finish up.

Rianna tells me she had the best time at a new dance club called Club Mystique that will let in teens. She's insisting that Ryou and I will love it there.

At the seventh-inning stretch, Miho and I stand and sing "Take Me Out to the Ball Game." We're both horribly out of tune, but that doesn't matter right now. It just feels good to be with Miho, just having fun like thinks. It makes me think I've been overcritical of our relationship.

At nine forty-five, I turn to Miho and tell her that we need to start heading home even though the game isn't over. She takes my hand in hers. I think she's going to excuse herself from her conversation with the new businessman, but I am sorely mistaken. Instead, there are now two of them talking to Miho.

As the minutes tick by, I'm getting nervous. There has been enough tension in my house and I don't want to be the cause of any more. "Miho. . ." I say, squeezing her hand.

She puts her arm around me in response without even glancing my way.

At the top of the inning, when it's past ten, I say, "I'm sorry, but Miho has to drive me home now."

The men shake her hand before I pull her out of the park.

"Yugi, don't you know how hard it is to get an internship with those businesses?"

"At this point, I don't care. Miho, I needed to be home by ten thirty."

"So what? You'll be home by eleven. Tell your crazy grandfather that we got stuck in traffic."

Miho doesn't know what it's like when my grandfather launches into one of his moods. Thankfully, I've been able to avoid them ever mixing at those moments, but it doesn't mean I can escape it whenever I want to. It's not easy when he goes off on me.

We pull into my driveway at not eleven but closer to twelve. Miho is still talking about the game and her future as a rich businesswoman. I peck her on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Stay for a while. We haven't had alone time in so long."

"I miss it too, but it's late." I give her a look of apology. "We'll have more nights together."

"Hopefully sooner rather than later."

I walk into my house, ready to get yelled at. Sure enough, Grandpa is standing in the foyer with his arms crossed. "You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Do you think that I just make up rules for fun? That they don't mean anything?"

"No."

He sighs.

"Grandpa, I really am sorry. We went to a game instead of a movie, and the traffic was terrible."

"A game? All the way in the city? You could have been attacked!"

"We were fine, Grandpa."

"What if someone had recognized you?" He panics. "You could have been challenged to a duel right then and there!"

I pat my belt and incline my head. "I always bring my deck with me and I had a portable duel disc." I pull out the mechanical box, only to realize that I had never given Miho her bracelet.

"Consider yourself lucky. This time."

"I am always careful about dueling, Grandpa. I can handle myself."

"I don't want to hear excuses from you!" He storms. "You should have at least called me about the change in plans."

Only to get yelled at over the phone and then again when I got home? Not likely. "I wasn't thinking."

"You're never thinking, Yugi. It's not all about you."

"I know that, Grandpa. I promise next time I'll call. Can I go to bed now?"

He dismisses me with a wave of his hand.

The next morning, I wake up to him screaming. Throwing the covers back, I rush out of bed to see what the commotion is all about.

Mai is standing on the far side of the kitchen, a cerated kitchen knife in her hand. There isn't any blood yet, but there might be. Mai looks murderous.

"Mai, put the knife down or you're going to be in trouble!" He yells, backing away from his granddaughter.

Mai takes a step forward.

"I'll deal with it." I say, stepping forward only to have the knife pointed at me.

My Grandpa has never struck my sister, but when his frustration is on high power, it stings just the same. "Don't baby her, Yugi. "She has to learn that there aren't any voices!"

I hate it when this happens. Grandpa just wants to pretend that there isn't a real problem here. He won't work with what we have.

When Mai looks at me, I can see the same hurt in her eyes.

"This is why I can't take her out of the house!" Grandpa continues.

"Grandpa, stop." I say. "You don't need to escalate the situation. She's already upset and in case you haven't noticed, she's _holding a knife_. Why make it worse?"

"And what about me?"

Tension starts building, beginning inside my veins and spreading to my fingertips and toes. It bubbles up with enough to force to hurt. "This isn't about you! Why does everything have to come back to you?" I scream. "Grandpa, can't you see she's scared? Instead of yelling at her, why don't you spend the time to figure out what's wrong?"

Without thinking, I step toward Mai. The second I'm within range, she strikes out.

"Yugi! Watch out!" My Grandpa yells out as the knife comes flying at me.

The next thing I know, blood is dripping down my side from where the kitchen knife is sticking out of my hip area. I touch the bloodied hilt gently and wince.

The world turns gray before suddenly zooming back in. I'm on the floor, staring blankly into the eyes of my grandfather. I'm numb yet still in so much pain. Every breath hurts as the cerations cut into my abused flesh.

Grandpa swears.

Mai is smiling.

And tears come to my eyes.

"I'm taking her to the therapist right now." Grandpa says, shaking his head at me so that I'm aware I'm not getting any medical treatment. I should know how to handle a stab wound by now. That, and he doesn't want anyone to know what's happened. "This has gone on long enough, Yugi. Clean yourself up."

Then the pain carries me away.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Ouch... a cerated knife. Painful. I am an evil authoress.


	16. Left Alone

Xo: Two updates in a row? I must be going mental! There's no hope left for me! *wails* That, and I have an insane cold that I developed overnight. Grr. Anyway, this chapter is short but awesome.

Spindlegal: You're one of the few people who was _excited_ that Yugi got the shit stabbed out of him! You'll see- Atem does find out but how and when is still a mystery! I totally agree- I didn't really like Miho in Season 0, so this personality just fits. His grandpa just totally sucks!

RainingHearts4Ever: Not tonight but... TOMORROW! Woohoo! I'll try and keep it comin' for ya. Yugi's in trouble!

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: Someone doesn't like Yugi's grandpa. :) He's freaking nuts to just leave Yugi like that! But that's the point. Bahaha, I am deviously diabolical. I've always wanted to have a character that was crazy and heard voices. This was the perfect opportunity.

Kaaki Shaman: I had to read your review twice to understand what was going on. :) Very nice. Poor Yugi has to take care of himself. Hopefully he manages it. I just had to make the blade cerated too. . . I am a sadistic authoress. Atem does find out about the wound, but I won't say how just yet. :) (You'll find out soon enough!) Mai's reason for striking out are also explained in Yugi's next chapter. Don't worry, Yugi explains everything. (Kind of.) Try not to kill the characters.(Even if they deserve it!)

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: Yeahh... talk about family problems. Good thing Yugi is capable of taking care of himself! Atem discovers everything in a very non-conventional way that I loooove. I can't wait to post the next few chapters! They're all awesome!

**Warnings:** Eh, more of a reminder._ Odd _chapters are Yugi's POV while _even_ chapters are from Atem's POV. So, this is Atem speaking. :)_  
><em>

o~o~o~o~o~o

I've been waiting at the library for an hour. Okay, so it's been an hour and a half. Before ten, I sat outside on the cement benches, trying to look innocent and nice. Once that stopped working, I got up and came inside and studied the display case as if I was actually interested.

I didn't want to look overly eager to see Yugi. At eleven, I sat on the couches and flipped half-heartedly through my chemistry book. I maybe caught two or three words.

Now it's eleven thirty. Where is he?

I could just go hang out with my friends. Hell, I should just leave and do just that. But I have a stupid urge to know why he ditched me like this.

He'd hinted during his panic session that his family has issues. Doesn't he realize that he can just up and leave now that he's eighteen? I tell myself that it's just an ego thing, my hanging around still.

But in the back of my mind, I know the truth. I'm worried about him.

I've had enough of standing here waiting for Yugi. I'm going to his house, to confront him on why he ditched me. Without thinking it through, I get on my motorcycle and I head to the north side. I know where he lives. . . in the big fucking house with the pillars flanking the front. Can't miss it.

I park my bike in his driveway and ring his doorbell. I clear my throat so I don't choke on my words. _Mierda,_ what am I going to say to him? And why am I feeling all insecure, like I need to impress him?

Nobody answers, so I ring again. I am such an idiot for coming here.

Where is the butler when you need one? Just as I'm about to give up and slap myself with a big dose of what-the-fuck-do-I-think-I'm-doing, the door swings open slightly. Standing before me is a much older version of Yugi, but not nearly as attractive. The heavier man eyes me. A disappointing sneer becomes obvious on his face. He must be Yugi's grandfather.

"Can I help you?" He asks. I sense he expects me to be some low-class worker or something that goes around harassing people.

"My name is, uh, Atem. I just wanted to know if Yugi, uh, was at home?" Oh great, now I'm saying _uh_ every two seconds. Smooth.

"No." His steely answer matches the coldness in his light violet eyes. They're not nearly as brilliant as his grandson's.

"Do you know where he went?"

Mr. Mutuo closes the door partway. "If you're planning on challenging him to a duel, you don't stand a chance."

The next thing I know, again, he shuts the door in my face. Today is so not my day.

And here I am, standing here like a complete _pendejo_ with nothing to show for it. For all I know, Yugi was instructing him to get rid of me. I wouldn't put it past him to play games with me.

I hate games I can't win. Game King or no, he's going down.

I stalk back to my bike, a game plan already forming in my head.

Game. Start. . . Again.

o~o~o~o~o~o

**Translation Time!**

_Mierda_: Shit

_Pendejo_: Asshole

Xo: By the time you're done reading this story, you'll be fluent in Spanish swears. :) You can thank me later.


	17. How To Play The Game

Xo: *is in love with honey and tea*

Kaaki Shaman: Poor Atem got his feelings hurt! Haha, he'll find out everything soon enough...

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: You are in for a surprise!

CallMeASinner: *does a little dance* More flattery! Yay!

Spindlegal: You, my dear, are going to love the next three(?) chapters. Atem is adorable. Haha, he's my fantasy (not really!). Yugi does appear on Atem's doorstep, gasping and red in the face, but for an entirely different reason. :-] I am very devious!

ADemon'sScribe: Haha, more flattery! You guys are the best. :) And I love people who are psycho. You'll fit into my dream world perfectly... *cackles*

RainingHearts4Ever: You're so lucky! Here is your update!

Ariana: I set all of my clocks to military time. :P It makes everything so much easier! It's crazy, I got a low grade in the class but got a super good score on the AP test. Funny how that works! I thought it'd be good to throw Seto in, totally knowing what Atem is up to every time he sees Yugi it's like "haha, sucker!" I knew that I wanted something bad to happen to Yugi, and there it is! And, for the record, I can sprint like crazy when I have to. :) Braaaaaiiins!

o~o~o~o~o~o

"Who's Atem?"

Those are the first words my Grandpa asks me after I got stabbed by Mai. I had removed the knife and stumbled up to my bathroom, holding my shirt over the wound in order to not drip blood everywhere. The whole kitchen smells like bleach and Lysol now. It's unpleasant and it hurts to breathe.

"He's a guy from school I'm partnered with for chemistry." I answer slowly, saving the air. Wait a second. "How do you know about Atem?"

"He was here after you passed out. I sent him away."

As if my brain is finally recovering from the blood loss, reality hits me. Hard.

Oh, shit! Again!

Guilt sets in as I think about him waiting for me at the library. I was the one who didn't trust him to show up, yet I am the one who flaked. He must be furious. The guilt on top of the bloodloss is making me feel sick again. Not like I have anything left to throw up.

"I don't want him near the house." Grandpa declares. "The neighbors will start talking about you." Just like how they talk about Mai. One day, I'll live in a place where this doesn't matter.

"Fine." I tell him. It's a quick fix.

"Can't you change partners?"

"No."

"Did you try?"

"Of course I did! Mr. Mahaad refuses to reassign partners."

"Maybe you just didn't try hard enough. I'll call the school on Monday and make them-"

I would whip around and glare, but I am currently having trouble staying upright. "I'll handle it. I don't need you to hold my hand."

"Did that boy Atem teach you how to talk to your family without respect? All of the sudden you can open a mouth to me because you're working with that boy?"

"Grandpa-"

I wish my mom was here to play referee. She went right to her desk to check her e-mail after getting home. She never helps when the tension rises. In fact, she doesn't even know that I got stabbed.

"Because if you start hanging out with trash like him, then everyone will consider you trash. You're the King of Games and you should act like it."

But I don't want to. I just want to be me. I'm tired of these lectures about how the world sees me. I'd rather eat live fish, scales and all, than hear it again.

I know where it all comes from. Mai used to be a fabulous dualist before the symptoms of schizophrenia overwhelmed her and forced her to relinquish all of her dreams. Her life had been on the verge of turning into a fairytale, prince and all.

It probably didn't help that I outranked her from the start. But that doesn't mean anything to Grandpa. It doesn't mean anything to anyone but me.

I take a deep breath, trying to hold myself together. "I get it, Grandpa. I'm sorry."

"I'm only trying to protect you and you throw it all back in my face!"

"I know, I'm sorry. What did the therapist say about Mai?"

"He wants her to come back for some more evaluations. I'm going to need your help taking her."

I don't mention Kalim's policy about missing practice. There's no need to bring my stress into his life. Besides, I want to understand why Mai is suddenly turning violent. She's never been like that before.

Thankfully, the phone rings and my grandfather turns to answer it. I hurry into my sister's room before he can call me back to lecture me more.

Mai is sitting in front her computer, tapping away at the keyboard.

"Hey." I say.

Mai looks up. She's not smiling.

I want her to know I'm not upset with her for what happened. I know she didn't mean to hurt me. Mai doesn't understand why the voices speak to her and she only wants them to go away.

"Want to duel?"

She shakes her head and refuses to speak.

"Watch a movie?"

Another shake.

"I want you to know that I'm not mad at you and that I'm okay." I smile, not letting her see that I favor that side of my body and that I can barely walk without limping painfully. "I love you, you know."

Still no answer.

I stand next to her as she duels online, wishing that she would say something -anything- to let me know what she's thinking. What she's feeling. I make comments about her strategies ever now and then to let her know I'm still there and that I still care about her. She might not need me now, but I almost wish she did. I want to be there for her whenever she needs me, but I know that someday, I will fail her as a brother. That frightens me.

Finally, I leave her to her games. I search my Obelisk High directory for Atem's phone number. Flipping open my cell, I dial it.

"Hello?" A boy's voice answers.

I take a shaky breath. "Hi." I say. "Is Atem there?"

"He's out."

"_Qui__é__n es?_" I hear another boy ask in the background. This one is younger than the one I'm talking to.

"Who is this?" The boy asks me.

I realize that I'm favoring my stab wound again and I uneasily shift my weight back. "Yugi Mutuo. I'm, uh, a friend of Atem's from school."

"It's Yugi Mutuo, a friend of Atem's from school." The boy relates to his brother.

Almost immediately, I hear a scream of excitement. "¿_Atem conoce Yugi Mutuo? Mierda. __¡Él es el mejor dualist en el mundo!_"

What did he just say?

"Are you his new boyfriend?"

I hear a thump and an "Ow!" and then he continues weakly. "Can I take a message. . . and maybe get your autograph?"

I smile without realizing it. "Tell him that Yugi called. Here's my number. . ."

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Stuff gets intense next chapter. _Rebellion_ update next weekend! (Yay! Finally!)

**Translation Time!**

_Qui__é__n es?_: Who is this?

¿_Atem conoce Yugi Mutuo? Mierda. __¡Él es el mejor dualist en el mundo!_: Atem knows Yugi Mutuo? Shit. He's the best dualist in the world!


	18. On a Sea of Fantasy

Xo: I love this chapter for some weird reason. Stuff is getting intense, so some warnings will be cropping up. Please read 'em if you're sensitive to anything. :) Your reviews are all fantastic- thank you to all. I have to dress up in a Halloween costume for work this coming Saturday and I don't have a costume! The solution? Wear a formal black dress, heels, and a violet sash and go as a sorceress. A modest sorceress. Not the one from Diablo II. *cringes*

Disclaimers (I always forget these!): I own nothing except for the handful of OC's that appear as needed. The book belongs to Simone Elkeles and Yu-Gi-Oh, well, just isn't mine. At all. Ever. Sorry.

Spindlegal: Haha, Yugi is taking responsibility for his action! Well, to the degree that he can while stabbed. :-/ He is indeed 18 in this story, but he can't leave home because of his sister. He's too loyal for his own good sometimes...

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: Atem will be OOC soon enough! And he does find out... sooner or later. :P

RainingHearts4Ever: Yugi's stab wound won't exactly land him in the hospital, but it does get him into some trouble. Atem finds out about it in a _very_ unconventional way. Updates are stepping it up a notch because this book has almost 60 chapters, so we're in it for the long haul!

Kaaki Shaman: Poor Yugi doesn't seem to have it in him to stand up to his grandfather. I would be so surprised if someone stabbed me! I'd be all like "WTF, mate?" Then I would stab him or her. Many, many times. And it would be awesome. And bloody. *cackles* It's Halloween spirit! I love having Marik and Bakura be younger. It's so awesome because I get to make them squee over silly things!

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: I can't wait for Yugi to stand up to his family and start calling his own shots. Now that'll be the day! Atem is going to really blow a gasket when he sees the injury... and he'll be very curious as to how Yugi knew how to bandage it!

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: I love flattery. And cookies. And cookies spiked with flattery. You, my dear, are awesome. I'm glad you like it!

Ariana: I love how you reviewed twice. :) It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I lurv the little kiddie versions of Marik and Bakura. (Marik is the one who picked up.) They totally want Yugi and Atem to get together so that they can run around saying that a famous person is part of the family! I love your Halloween spirit! Keep sharing it with me. :P I need more of it. He does go by Atem's! And good stuff happens! But, for now, enjoy!

**Warnings: **This chapter includes _minors abusing alcohol_ and _drugs and/or drug paraphernalia. _There is also a hint of _male and female nudity_ and _sexual situations_. Please beware. Minors, do the responsible thing and just skip it. Thanks guys!

o~o~o~o~o~o

Right now, I'm standing inside the warehouse where the Slifer Fangs hang every night. I just finished my second or third cigarette. I guess I wasn't really counting.

"Drink some beer and stop looking so pathetic." Jou says, tossing me a Fat Tire. I told him about Yugi blowing me off this morning and all he's done is shake his head at me as if I should have known better. Going to the north side was a bad idea.

I catch the bottle in one hand and toss it right back. "None for me, Jou. But thanks."

"_¿__Tienes una problema con la cerveza?_" Croquet drawls. He used to be a prime bodyguard, but he controls his drug use about as well as he controls his drinking- which really isn't saying much. I challenge him without saying a word. "Just kidding with you, man."

Nobody wants to get into it with me. During my first few weeks as a member of the Slifer Fang, I proved my worth during a clash with the Ra's Wing. I will always have those scars to prove it.

As a little kid, I thought I could save the world. I would become king like my blood promises. I would turn everything around and make it all better. I would protect _mi familia_ with my own two hands.

On the south side of town, this doesn't happen. I learned it the hard way. You're either in a gang or against them. I dreamed of a fake future, one that you just can't have in this dark world. Those dreams died along with my future the night my father was shot twenty feet from my six-year-old face.

When I stood over his body, all I could see was the red spot spreading over his shirt. The sounds around my fizzed to nothing as shock ripped me apart. He gasped once and it was over.

My father was dead.

I never held him or touched him. I was too afraid. In the days that followed, I didn't say a word. Even when the police questioned me, I wouldn't speak. They said I was in shock and my brain was struggling to come to terms with what had happened.

I guess they were right. I don't even remember what the guy looked like who shot him. I've never been able to seek revenge for my father's murder, even though I replay the shooting in my mind ever night. I will put these pieces together. If only I could remember, the fucker would pay.

My memory of today is clear, much to my irritation. Being stood up by Yugi, his grandfather screwing my over. . . things I want to forget are stuck in my brain like glue.

Jou downs half his beer in one gulp, totally ignoring it when some of it dribbles down the sides of his mouth and onto his clothes. When Croquet is talking to other guys, Jou says to me, "Anzu really fucked up you, you know."

"And how's that?"

"You don't trust anyone anymore. Take Yugi Mutuo-"

I curse under my breath. "Jou, on second thought, throw me that Fat Tire." After I catch it, I down the beer and crush the can against the wall.

"You may not want to hear me out, Atem, but you're going to listen no matter if you're drunk off your ass or not." Jou declares. "Your loose, hickey-making, sexy ex-girlfriend Anzu stabbed you in the back and shoved a large pole right up your ass. Now, you're making a complete U-turn by hurting Yugi."

I'm reluctantly listening to him as I grab another beer. "Are you calling my chem partner a rebound?"

"Yeah. But it's going to get you good, man, because you actually like him. Admit it."

I don't want to. Denial is healthy, right? "I only want him for the bet."

Jou laughs so hard that he stumbles and falls flat onto his ass. He points to me with beer in hand. "You, my friend, are so good at lying to yourself that you're actually buying the bullshit coming out of your mouth. Yugi is brand new. He's different!"

Of course, Jou would know. He and Yugi have dueled together many times. They'd be best friends if the world was different. If we were different.

So I grab a third beer and flip the top. I think about the differences between Anzu and Yugi. Anzu has dark blue eyes that are full of mystery. Yugi has seemingly innocent, amethyst eyes that reflect everything he feels. Will they shine with lust when I make love to him?

Shit. Make love? What the fuck possessed me to think about Yugi and love in the same sentence? I am so losing it.

Thus, I spend the next half hour ingesting as much beer as possible. I'm feeling good enough to not think. . . about anything.

A familiar female voice cuts through the numbness. "Want to party at Obelisk Beach?" She asks.

I'm staring into blue eyes. Although my brain is clouded and I'm too dizzy to do much but sit, I know enough to register that blue is easy, straightforward. Simple to deal with.

There's something right not here, but I can't find it. And when Blue's lips are on mine, I don't care about anything except about wiping Amethyst from my mind, even if Blue is bitter.

"_S__í__._" I say when my lips are free from hers. "¡_Vamos a gozar!"_

An hour later, I'm standing in water up to my waist. It makes me dream of being a pirate and of sailing the lonely seas. Of course, in the back of my bleary mind, I know I'm gazing out across a lake and not an ocean. But right now, I'm not thinking clearly and I just don't care; being a pirate sounds like an awesome option. No family, no worries, nobody with tri-colored hair and violet eyes staring me down. Challenging me.

Arms like tentacles wrap around my stomach. "What're you thinking about, _novio_?"

"Becoming a pirate." I murmur to the octopus who just called me _boyfriend_.

Her suction cups are kissing my back and moving around toward my face. Instead of scaring me, it feels good. I know this octopus, these tentacles.

"You be the pirate, I'll be the mermaid. Rescue me."

Somehow, I think I'm the one who needs rescuing. I'm drowning in her kisses. "Anzu." I say to the blue-eyed octopus-turned-sexy mermaid, suddenly aware that I'm off my ass drunk and somehow naked, standing in water up to my waist in a lake. A flippin' lake.

"Just relax and let go. Enjoy it." She murmurs.

Anzu knows me well enough to make me forget about real life and to help me focus on my fantasies. Her hands and body wrap around mine. She feels weightless, easy in the water. My hands immediately go to places I know and my body presses against familiar territory. For some reason, the fantasy doesn't come. And when I look back at the shore, the sounds of my rowdy friends remind me we have company. My little octopus loves an audience.

I don't.

Grabbing my mermaid's hand, I start walking back to shore.

Ignoring the ribald comments made by my friends, I tell my mermaid to get dressed as I pull on my jeans. When we're both dressed, I take her hand and pull her through the crowd until we find a vacant space to sit amongst our brethren.

I lean against a big rock and stretch out my legs. Anzu straddled me, as if we'd never broken up and she'd never cheated on me. I feel trapped, caught. No escape.

She takes a drag of something stronger than a normal joint and passes it to me. I stare it down, knowing there must be more than weed within.

"This has something in it, doesn't it?" I ask. I'm already totally wasted, but the last thing I need is to be cross-faded with something that ain't weed. My goal is to be numb, not dead. Or dying. Or anything close to that.

She puts it to my lips. "It's nothing, _novio_."

Maybe it'll work to wipe my memory clean for good and make me forget about shootings and ex-girlfriends and bets of having sex with the hot-as-fuck King of Games who has declared his hatred of me.

I take the joint from her and inhale.

My mermaid's hands move up my chest. "I can make you happy, Atem." She whispers, so close I can smell the alcohol on her breath. Or it might be mine, I'm not sure. "Give me another chance."

Being drunk and high on something worse than weed makes me confused. And when the image of Yugi and Miho together, too close together for my liking, pops into my head, I pull Anzu's body closer.

I don't need a guy like Yugi.

I need a hot Anzu, my lying little mermaid.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Next chapter comes in the next few days. Hold your horses, lady and germs, this ride is about to get it _on_.

**Translation Time!**

_¿__Tienes una problema con la cerveza?: _Do you have a problem with the beer?

_Mi familia: _My family

_S__í:_ Yes

¡_Vamos a gozar!: _Let us go have fun!

_Novio_: Boyfriend


	19. In My Mind

Xo: Stuff is getting heavy, ladies and germs. Beware. Oh, and happy Halloween! Sorry, no specials from me on this highly auspicious (not really) day! Love you guys. Curl up with popcorn and watch horror movies tonight. That's my plan!

Spindlegal: Woah, there! Contain the anger! But I know! Holy crap, I hate that pairing. It was painful to write. It gets better, I swear!

Kaaki Shaman: Atem totally isn't using his brain! Haha, he does get punched later. I watched some of the original Japanese episodes, and she was a lot better. 4kids is just... ah, uh, not so bueno? I loved your rant, by the way. Rants always make me smile. Maybe that makes me weird?

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: To be honest, I don't know very many people that actually like her.

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: *does a little dance* I like being cool!

CallMeASinner: This chapter shall answer all of your questions!

ilovemanicures: In all honesty, this story is very heavily based off of the book, Perfect Chemistry. I use the same sentences and structures a lot of the time. What I really changed were the major themes in the book. The original story has to do with racial issues while this one has to do with sexuality issues. Add in the pressures of being famous, and you get this. I could not for the life of my figure out ancient Egyptian, so I just stuck with the original language in the book. (That and I speak Spanish, so it's easier!) Haha, sorry about the mistakes! I make typos like craaaazy. If you find 'em, go ahead and point 'em out and I'll go back and fix them.

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: Jou is doing his best... which doesn't amount to much being his situation is pretty wacky too. It all comes together soon enough! Atem does deserve to die for that, but I need him alive. :P

**Warnings:** This chapter contains _alcohol use by minors_ and _sexual themes/innuendos_. If you are sensitive, please do not read it. If you are indeed a minor, do the responsible thing. Thanks!

o~o~o~o~o~o

I convinced Ryou, Sirla, Miho, Miho's best friend, Rebecca, and Otogi to go to the dance club, the one that Rianna told me about. It was down by the coast, right on the sand. Miho hates the atmosphere of clubs. She wants the spotlight to be on her, not on everyone else.

Of course, I love it. The lights, the movement, the state of just _being_ is invigorating. No one recognizes me in the crowd, so I easily dance with whoever I want to. I end up dancing with the other girls before somehow finding myself with this one guy named Malik, who stunned me with his moves. That and for once, I was free to dance with another guy.

Now we're at Ryou's house, headed for the private beach right behind it. My grandpa knows I'm staying here tonight, so I don't have to worry about checking in.

While Ryou and I are setting up blankets on the sand, Otogi is lagging behind with the guys, who are unloading stashed beer and bottles of wine from the back of Miho's car.

"Sirla and I had sex last weekend." Ryou blurts out, startling me so badly that I drop my blanket.

"Woah, what?"

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to wait until later, but it just happened. My parents are always gone and it just got so lonely that it happened."

"Wow. So, how was it?"

Ryou looks at me long and hard. "I don't know." He admits. "I mean, it felt good- right even, but something was still off. (1) She was so sweet afterwards." He sighs. "She brought me flowers at the same time I brought her chocolate. What about you and Miho?"

_Sleep_ with Miho? "She wants to have sex."

"I thought the guy was supposed to want sex..?" Ryou trails off as if he realizes that he's not exactly a prime example of that statement.

"Like you, Ryou," I emphasize, "I just. . . don't want to. Not yet."

"Then that's totally okay." He reassures, as if it's that easy. Ryou's no virgin, not anymore and he said yes. Why can't I just man up and do the same?

Oh right, that whole thing about my being bi and preferring those men over there to my own sexy lady. (2) The world is cruel, that's for sure.

"How will I know when it's the right time?"

"You sure as hell won't be asking me about it. You'll just know." He laughs. "Look, the first time isn't easy or neat. In fact, it's like doing the tango with a man-eating shark. It just isn't pretty in any sense. Opening yourself up to making mistakes and being vulnerable is what makes it so special with whoever you choose to be with."

Man, my little best friend over here knows how to get artsy with his words. But he does have a valid point. Is that why I haven't wanted to get near Miho? Maybe deep down, I don't love her as much as I thought. Am I capable of allowing myself to be vulnerable?

I don't think so. Before moving to Obelisk and before I became the King of Games, I was nothing more than the short little kid who got bullied. A lot. My innocent appearance attracted the meanest of the mean and I was beaten to a pulp so many times that my Grandpa, the second my reputation started to grow, decided to move us away as soon as I rose to the level of untouchable. That was when it ended, but my memory still holds.

Blood gets me every time.

Ryou interrupts my reverie with some new drama. "Carolina broke up with Otogi today." He whispers to me. "She's dating some guy in her dorm."

If I didn't feel sorry for Otogi before, now I do. Especially because he thrives off of attention from the ladies. I bet he's broken inside. It's probably why he's all over Rebecca tonight.

I watch as the rest of the guys and Otogi come into view and set blankets down on the beach. Otogi catches Rebecca's wrist and pulls her aside. "Let's go somewhere alone." He tells her and she's all too ready to get with the maker of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Apparently, she finds good gamers quite attractive.

Pulling him away from her, I lean in close so that only Otogi can hear. "Don't fool around with Rebecca."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't like her like that. Don't let her use you. Don't use her."

Otogi pushes me away. "You're out of your mind, Yugi. Or maybe this just helps you feel more powerful than you really are."

That's not fair. I don't want to make anyone feel weaker just so that I can feel strong. I suppose that Otogi and I aren't exactly friends since I handed him his ass on a silver platter when he challenged me to his game.

Ryou, Sirla, Miho, and I sit on blankets and talk about the latest game in front of a bonfire made of sticks and dried driftwood. The colors from the dried wood are truly beautiful.

We laugh, remembering all the good times that we shared in the last few years. I'm comfortable like this, happy with my current situation. I'm finally free of these thoughts about my chemistry partner.

After a while, Ryou and Sirla go for a walk by the water, leaving me to sit side by side with Miho. Otogi and Rebecca are hooking up for the night and aren't back yet.

I pick up the bottle of bourbon the others brought. I personally love the stuff, much to everyone's surprise. I've been sipping on my glass all night and need to refill it. I'm buzzed, but it'd take more than this to get me truly drunk and carefree.

"Did you miss me this summer?" I ask Miho. She smiles coyly at me in response and I suddenly find her straddling my lap.

"Yeah." She whispers. "Lots."

I wince. Something isn't right. Especially with her wiggling on top of me as if she's trying to be erotic. Oh, this might be a major problem.

I've never minded her attempts at full-on flirting, but it's never turned me on. Well, lets just say that she's never appeared in any nice dreams of mine. Her attempts at it now are creeping me out. I squeeze out from under her.

"What's wrong, Yugi?"

"I don't know." I really don't know. Things with Miho have been strained and full of something I dont' want to give a name too. On top of that, thoughts of Atem keep invading my head, driving me to the brink of insanity. I pop open the bourbon and pour some more into my glass. "This whole thing feels forced." I tell my girlfriend. "Can't we sit here without fooling around?"

Miho lets out a dramatic sigh that's full of underlying messages. "Yugi, I want to do it."

I accidentally gulp down the entire glass of alcohol in surprise and horror. "You mean now?" Where are our friends could see us if they turned around?

"Why not? We've waited way too long."

"I don't know, Miho." I say warily. How will she react when I don't respond to her at all? I never thought I'd have to have this conversation and in a way, I'm a bit scared. "I guess it would just happen naturally." Yeah, once I actually felt sexually attracted to her.

"What can be more natural than beach sex?"

"Condoms?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"You can just pull out." She smiles.

Well, now that doesn't sound romantic at all. I'll be freaking out about getting her pregnant somehow that I'll never respond. That's not how I want my first time to end. "Making love means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me, too. So let's do it already!"

"I feel like this summer changed you."

"Maybe it did." She snaps. "Maybe I realized that our relationship must be more than this. Ou're the King of Games, Yugi. A prize among all prizes. You'd let Meteure think he can get with you but not me? Fuck it, Yugi. He's a guy!"

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

My heart is slamming in my chest, threatening to break free. "You think that I'm _bi_?" Well, I am. But she doesn't need to know that. Ever.

I feel the world slip away. I can't tell if it's the alcohol doing it or if it's the fact that she's right. My thoughts are on my chemistry partner. I hate myself for having these thoughts, and I hate her for pointing it out.

"What about Otogi?" I throw back. "You're pretty cozy with him in class!"

"Come on, Yugi. So what if some guy pays attention to me in class? Obviously you don't because you're too busy arguing with Metuere. People are _talking_ about you."

"Miho, what are they saying?" My voice is shaking. _Ra, no. Please, no._

"What's going on?" Ryou asks, walking up with Sirla from where the caves are.

"Nothing." I tell him as I stand up. "I'm going home."

Ryou grabs his backpack. "I'll go with you."

"No." I finally feel light and untouchable. I want to experience this all on my own without anyone trying to drag me back down to reality. This is a dream. "I don't want or need anyone. I'll walk."

"He's drunk." Sirla points to the discarded and empty bottle of bourbon beside me.

I giggle to myself as I walk down the beach. Alone. This is how it should be.

Ryou says, "I don't want you going alone."

"I need to be by myself right now. I have things to sort out."

"Yugi, get back here." Miho says, but she doesn't get to her feet.

I ignore her. I ignore them all.

"Don't go past the sixth pier." Ryou warns. "It's not safe."

Whatever. So what? Miho doesn't care and neither do my parents. It doesn't matter what happens to me.

I close my eyes and let myself relax under the sweet smell of the water. The only thing I notice is how the shining moonlight slices through the water with its eerie glory.

I've passed three piers. Maybe four. It's not a long walk home. Less than I mile. When I get to the next beach entrance, I turn down it and head home. It's not complicated and I've done it before.

But the sand feels amazing to me and I dream that I'm dueling in a tournament. Finally, it's just a tournament for fun. I get to play whoever I want and there are no strings attached. I let my mind duel against itself, forming strategy after strategy.

I don't realize how far I've wandered until the sounds of music interrupt my thoughts. Spanish voices makes me freeze in my tracks

"Well, look at that. It's Yugi Mutuo, the cute little Game King." A guy says. "Come here and play with me."

I scan the crowd wildly for a familiar face. Atem, he's here. Sitting on his lap facing him is Anzu Mazaki. A sobering picture.

Another guy advances on me. "Don't you know this side of the beach is for us?" He says, moving closer and making me uncomfortable. "Or maybe you've just decided to change your mind. You know what they say- no one can resist man-meat of this quality."

"Get away from me." I try to sound strong, but I'm still shaken from my earlier encounter with Miho. I'm practically shitting bricks.

"You think you're too good for me?" He moves forward again, his eyes reflect his rage. The music stops.

I step backward. I'm not too drunk to know I'm in danger.

"Croquet, lay off." Atem;s voice is a deep baritone. He's calling the shots now.

Of course, he's also caressing Anzu's shoulder, his lips practically brushing against her skin. This is a nightmare and I need to get away. I want to go back to my fantasies. I spin and run. What other choice do I have?

"Yugi, wait!" A voice calls out from behind me.

I turn around and come face-to-face with the guy who's been haunting my dreams- both my waking ones and the ones I have at night.

Atem.

The guy I hate.

The guy that just won't get out of my head.

"Ignore Croquet." Atem says. "Sometimes he gets carried away trying to act tough." I'm stunned when he steps closer and runs his fingers over my cheek, as if to check if I'm crying. "Don't be afraid, I'd never let him hurt you."

Should I tell him that pain doesn't bother me after all that I've struggled through? I'm only truly afraid of not being in control.

Though I haven't gone very far, Atem's friends can't see or hear me.

"Why do you like Anzu?" I ask as everything tilts. Bourbon has a delayed effect and now it's hitting me. "She's mean. But she used to be nice."

I remember back when we were best friends. Funny how time changes people.

He holds out his hands to help me but I flinch away, so he puts them in his pockets. "Why the fuck would you care? You stood me up."

"Shit was happening."

"Like what?" He glowers.

Like getting stabbed by my own sister and then having to give myself internal stitches without a numbing agent? I jab him in the chest.

"You're an asshole."

"And you're a bastard." He says. "A beautiful bastard with eyes that could make the world stop turning." He winces, as if the words slipped out and he wants to take them back.

"You're high, Atem."

"And you're in denial about being bi and you're not so sober yourself." He smirks. "Maybe now is a good time to give me that kiss you owe me."

"No way."

"_¿__Por qu__é__ no?_ Afraid you'll like it so much that you'll accept what you really are?"

Kiss Atem? Never. Although I've been thinking about it. A lot. More than I should. He is everything I want. He's full of mystery and danger, so alluring that its almost painful. I've totally had too much bourbon for this. I want to know what his lips on mine feels like. I_ need_ to know.

"Fine, kiss me, Atem." I say, stepping forward. "Then we'll be even."

He wraps one arm around my waist, pulling me in closer. His other hand threads itself into my hair, preventing any second thoughts. This is it, I'm finally going to kiss Atem and find out what it's like.

He's dark and he mocks me, but he's also sexy and gorgeous. Being this close to him is making me light-headed and excited. Everything is tipping awkwardly now. I loop my finger through his belt loop to steady myself.

"You're about to pass out."

"Not me."

"Like hell."

I stumble into him and close my eyes. "Shit." I can't stand up straight.

"Helpless, are we?" His smirk widens.

Shit all over again.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: More updates on the way. Also, if you do notice any typos (because I am prone to making them and I have no beta), please point 'em out so I can go back and fix them. I usually read all my chapters twice, but they slip through. :) Thanks, everyone! Oh, and have a nice candy-induced high. Caffeine is good for you!

**Translation Time!**

_¿__Por qu__é__ no?:_ Why not?

(1)- Can you guess what Ryou is hinting at here?

(2)- I call all my best friends my "sexy ladies" so this is an inside joke of sorts.


	20. Take You Away From Here

Xo: Your last set of reviews pretty much made my day for three whole days. Whatever you guys are doing, please keep it up! I love it! Anyway, I hope you all had an awesome Halloween and got ridiculous caffeine highs off of candy. (One of my roomies threw candy at my friends and I from the upstairs of my house!) If you did not eat candy then I hope you watched lots of horror movies! (My friends and I watched _The Blair Witch Project_ and _Silent Hill_. The first one sucked, but _Silent Hill_ was pretty much the scariest thing I've ever seen.) My experience with horror movies is limited, but I do highly recommend it. :]

RainingHearts4Ever: Yugi had way too much bourbon to be thinking clearly. :]

Ariana: Haha, I'm glad I'm not the only one without a social life. You can hang out with me in the "zero time for social life" category! We'll have fun eating cookies, watching scary movies, and reading fanfictions. (Or writing them, I suppose.) Yay! Halloween spirit! Now, Thanksgiving is next. I love Novemeber- my birthday is rolling around this month! Yes!

Kaaki Shaman: Yugi really needs to start carrying around lucky charms. The poor guy just ends up in so much trouble! Yugi will get his rant in all good time. Atem is wondering 'to violate or to eave innocent? That is the question!'

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: *drowns in flood of flattery*

lamisteriosacristal: Muchas gracias. :)

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: I guess I'm about as subtle as a dump truck! It happens. Let's hope that the paparazzi don't find him! (Insert Lady Gaga singing here)

Spindlegal: You know you love me anyway! Even I have written it such that Ryou gets it going before Malik or Yugi. Maybe it's the innocence deceiving us! Of course, Miho is totally doing something devious. You're closer than you think you are on that one! Yugi doesn't just pass out- he pretty much blacks out like a raging badass of epic proportions!

ilovemanicures: The part about tangoing with a man-eating shark is actually not from the book. I came up with that one myself when my best friend showed up at my workplace dressed up like a shark (legs sticking out of the mouth included!). Atem's a real softy on the inside! Thanks for the corrections- take a look, I went back and corrected them all! Yay!

Get ready to rumble guys! The year is on the move!

**Warnings:** This chapter contains allusions to _drug abuse, alcohol use by minors, _and _boy on boy sexy-times._ If you're sensitive, don't read it. Minors, do the right thing and be responsible. Thanks!

o~o~o~o~o~o

I look down at him, knowing that my smirk is making him squirm big time. "I wonder what I should do with you." I whisper in his ear, making him shudder.

He pulls away from me, his whole petite body quivering slightly. He'd been drinking something strong, I'm sure. Something strong enough to knock him out cold. I am also trying to ignore how good he felt against me or how soft his body is.

Thoughts of being a pirate and stealing him away to my ship race across my mind. I'm totally not a pirate, and he's just some guy that I hate. Okay, maybe I don't hate.

I don't know what to say or do. I'm alone with an extremely drunk Yugi Mutuo. The King of Games is so close to passing out, that I'm stuck in a rut. I'm not used to this, especially when said person turns me on like no one else ever has. I can either take advantage of him and win the bet, which would be fuckin' easy (no pun intended) in his condition or. . .

"Let me get someone to drive you home." I say before my too-far-gone mind can think of millions of ways that I could violate him tonight. I'm buzzed from alcohol and high. When I have sex with him, I want all of my faculties.

He pouts and its so horribly cute on him. "No. I don't want to go home. Anywhere but there."

Oh, awesome. I'm in trouble. _Tengo un problema grande._

He looks up at me, his eyes glittering in the moonlight like expensive jewels. It's a stunning sight. "Miho thinks I want you, by the way. They're guessing about me. They think its foreplay."

"What is?"

"Our bickering."

"Is it?" I ask, holding my breath to hear his response. Please, Ra, please let me remember the answer in the morning.

He blinks at me before suddenly collapsing. No warning- one second he's on his feet and the next he's in my arms.

I get the feeling that he needs someone who can be his hero when I lift him up. Someone who can protect him when he cannot do it all himself. It can't be Miho. Could it be me?

He's so innocent for being that sexy. How does that work?

All eyes are on me when I get close to my friends. They see a limp Game King in my arms and they all starting thinking the worst. I didn't mention that during the walk, said Game King tucked himself closer to me, his head resting against the juncture of my neck and shoulder, his breath ghosting over my skin like some sinful gasp of pleasure.

"What did you do to him?" Jou asks In shock.

Honda stands, looking totally pissed. "Fuck, Atem, did I lose my car?"

"No, asshole. I do have some honor, y'know."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a seething Anzu. I royally fucked her over tonight and I deserve her wrath.

I motion for Shizuka to talk to me. "Shizuka, I need you."

She takes one long look at Yugi before sighing. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Help me get him out of here. I'm wasted and can't drive."

Shizuka rubs her temples. "You do realize that he has both a girlfriend and is in major denial. Oh, and he's the King of Games. And lives a life you'll never be a part of. Let me count the ways of how much he doesn't belong in your world."

Yeah, I know all that and am all-too aware of it. I'm sick and tired of being reminded of it. "I need your help, Shizuka. Not a lecture."

She holds up her hands in mock defeat. "I'm just pointing out the facts. You're a smart guy, Atem. Add it up. No matter how much you might want him, he doesn't belong. He's light and light doesn't exist in the darkness of your life."

I opt out of adding that without light, there is nothing to define darkness. The two need each other. They can't _be_ without each other. I'm too drunk and high to try and explain that to her.

"I'm parked across the street." Shizuka says as she lets out a big, frustrated sigh. "Come with me."

I follow her to her car, hoping we can walk in silence. Of course, nothing except Yugi is going my way tonight.

"I was in class with him last year." Shizuka says.

I don't say a word.

She smiles. "He doesn't say much, seems to go off into his world most of the time."

"Most guys hate him."

"Most guys want him for reasons they can't explain and he's famous. Yugi is _nice_. He's nice to everyone and they hate that."

I stare at her and blink. "They hate him because he's nice?"

"They think he's weak. Yugi is like Sonya from _Crime and Punishment_ (1). He seems weak to everyone, but on the inside, he's the strongest of them all. You're Raskolnikov, the psycho guy with a fetish for illusions. Unfortunately, he's not going to walk into your life and stay, so give up the fantasy."

I lay my personal fantasy in the backseat of Shizuka's car and then slide in next to him. He snuggles up to me, as if he's trying to curl up in front of a fire. I close my eyes for a moment, trying to get the image of him and me together out of my head. On top of that, I don't know what to do with my hands. My left one is done the door while my right hovers over Yugi.

I pause. Who am I kidding? I'm not a virgin and I can handle having the figure of all my dreams passed out next to me. Why am I afraid of putting my arm where it's comfortable, right around his waist?

I hold my breath as I settle my arm around him. Almost immediately, he cuddles closer to me, making me feel weird and off-center. I don't know if it's the drugs from the joint. . . or something I really don't want to think about.

Without really thinking, I let my fingers slide over the skin exposed to me. I stop abruptly when he gasps in pain and jerks away from my touch when only seconds ago he had been moving into it. I lean over him and move his shirt out of the way, revealing a bandage that's stained red on his side.

It looks like one hell of a stab wound that was bandaged by hand. The handiwork is neat, almost as if the doer had practiced many times before. Most Slifer Fangs can't bandage themselves that nicely.

My mind is trying to find an answer as to why Yugi would have such a serious stab wound, but when Jou jumps into the front seat, I rapidly slide Yugi's shirt back into place as if I want to hide the damage.

I don't want to think about why it's eating at me because in my condition, thinking hurts too much.

"Hey guys, I thought I'd come along for the ride." Jou says.

He turns around and sees my arm on Yugi. He snorts and shakes his head.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say a word."

A cell phone rings. I can feel the vibration through Yugi's pants. Almost immediately, my train of thought is diverted from the bloodied bandage to the phone.

"It's his." I comment.

"Answer it." Shizuka commands.

I already feel like I've kidnapped the guy. Now I'm going to answer his phone? Fuck. I don't move him in fear of opening the healing wound more and instead I fish around in one of his black belts.

"_Contesta_." Shizuka hisses.

"Working on it." I fumble for the cell before pulling some fancy phone out of his second belt. It's some high-tech kind that I can't possibly figure out how to work.

"I'll do it!" Jou volunterrs. He leans over the seats and reaches for Yugi's phone.

I whack his hand away. "Don't touch."

"So possessive!" He laughs.

I give him my scariest glare before pulling Yugi a little bit closer, ignoring how addictive the feel of him against me is. I stare down his cell phone before pressing some random buttons. Once the screen lights up, I can see who's calling.

"It's his friend, Ryou."

"Answer it." Jou says.

"_¿__Est__á__s loco?_" I demand. "I'm not talking to one of _them_."

"Dude, it's freaking Ryou. He's not that scary."

Now that's a damn valid point. That sure as hell doesn't mean I'm going to answer it.

Shizuka shakes her head. "That's what you get for being a pyscho guy with weird fetishes."

"We should take him home." Jou says. "You can't keep him."

I know that. Even so, I'm not ready to give him up just yet. "Shizuka, take him to your place."

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Many, many thanks to everyone who has pointed out typos or grammer mistakes. I really appreciate it! Once I read your review, I go right back and update the chapter. Muchas gracias a _**lamisteriosacristal **_por su ayuda con los errores de traducción. Keep up the good work, ladies and germs. With your help, I might get to be typo-free!

Also, for anyone who feels up to it, care to give me some plot twists for a short romance? I'm working on one right now but I'm terrible at writing full-blown love stories! Help! (I need to counteract all my creepy oneshots.)_**  
><strong>_

**Translation Time!**

_Tengo un problema grande:_ I have a big problem.

_Contesta_: Answer. (Command)

_¿__Est__á__s loco?_: Are you crazy? (Informal)

(1) Crime and Punishment is a Russian novel by Fyodor Dostoyevsky. It just so happens to be my favorite book of all time and is fantastically fantastic. I could go on and on about it, but I think I'll spare you from my analytical mayhem!


	21. Chaos Theory

Xo: I'm back~! And you know what that means! Update time! I loved all the reviews. You guys are making me very happy!

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: I do plan on giving Ryou a huge explosive moment where he just bitches everyone out for being bitchy. I love Ryou! Atem totally does want to take him home! He's too cute to pass up!

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: I did feel a bit bad about that... but I love referencing Crime and Punishment! I referenced in my SAT just yesterday... :] I am devious! Their parents are still split up and it plays in later. Poor Yugi has a major hangover too!

Spindlegal: I've always imagined Yugi to be strong yet sensitive to little things. So, to me, it totally fits that he'd love to cuddle with people he likes. :P Ryou will have a heartattack!

Ariana: Woo! I get to be old this month! And who doesn't love good cookies? I'm practically addicted to them! I really like Shizuka's character. Instead of being a dumb little girl, she's more of a mentor. I like that take on her personality. Hopefully Atem lets that possessive side take over... :-]

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: You are so cute. :P

RoseMouto2010: Don't feel bad! And thank you! I'm glad everyone's enjoying it.

ilovemanicures: I'm famous in my group of friends for making super random speeches. Tons of my best quotes stem from that! Crime and Punishment is pretty much the best book in the whole wide world. I read it a few years ago and I looooved it. It's so powerful! (Don't get me started on how much I love it, I may never stop!) Thank you for double-checking my work! That's awesome! Here's to another error-free chapter and hopefully you'll get more sleep. :) Or something!

**Updates: **All _even _chapters are from Atem's point of view. All _odd_ chapters are from Yugi's. So, this is Yugi speaking.

o~o~o~o~o~o

I'm having a nightmare that a thousand little kuribohs are exploding in my brain. Opening my eyes to bring light, I wince. The kuribohs are totally still in there and I am all too awake.

"You've got a major hangover." A girls says to me. "Bourbon does that to you."

When I squint, I find Shizuka standing over me. We're in what appears to be a small bedroom with two walls painted an off white and the other two painted a light pink. White curtains are billowing in front of the windows as a gentle breeze comes through. I'm obviously not in my own house. We never leave windows open like this.

"Where am I?" I manage.

"My house." She tells me. "I wouldn't move if I were you. I'm not strong enough to catch you if you pass back out. My mom would freak if she knew you had been here, but I suppose I just won't tell her. She's not home until tonight anyway."

"How did I get here?" The last thing I remember is starting to walk home. . .

"You blacked out at the beach. Atem and I brought you here."

At the mention of Atem, my eyes grow wide. I sort of remember drinking, then walking in the sand, and then finding Atem and Anzu together. And then. . . aw, fuck me forever! Did I kiss him? I know I leaned in, but then. . .

I remember the world spinning and then darkness. Impossible darkness. Great, so I passed out cold into Atem's arms. That is not the image I'm trying to project. I sit up slowly, hoping that the world will come to a stop so that I might get back off.

"Did I do anything stupid?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Atem wouldn't let anyone get close enough to you. If you want to call collapsing into his arms stupid, then I think you've managed it."

I drop my head in my hands. "So I guess you know."

Now she's smiling at me. "Being bi really isn't a bad thing, Yugi. But don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone that Yugi Mutuo is, in fact, as human as the rest of us."

"Why are you so nice to me, Shizuka? I know that your brother and I are friends, but that's only in the dueling arena. When Anzu cornered me in the guy's locker room, you defended me. And you let me crash here last night, even though we're not exactly friends."

"We're not friends, yeah. But Anzu and I have a rivalry that goes back a long way. I'd do anything to piss her off." Shizuka takes a deep breath. "She hates the fact that Atem isn't her boyfriend anymore."

"What happened between them?"

"Ask him yourself. He's asleep on the couch in the sun room. I practically had to drag him out of here. He was about to pass out right next to you." Holy crap, Atem is here? In this house? He almost slept in the same bed as me? My head is spinning again. "He likes you, you know." Shizuka continues, inspecting her nails rather than looking at me.

"Bullshit." I immediately call her out even though my skin is crawling and I'm dying to ask about it.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on, Yugi. You're the King of Games! You know it to be true even if you don't want to admit it."

"For someone who says we're not even friends, you're sure sharing a lot with me this morning."

"I have to admit that I almost wish you were the weakling that some people think you are." She says.

"Why?" I know people think I'm weak, but it stems from early bullying and my petite size. Curse genetics. Less people say it now that I'm the King of Games, but the thought remains for some.

"Because it's easier to hate someone who is beneath you that way, y'know?"

I snort. I'm not about to launch into my life story- starting with the fact that my life is crumbling faster than Seto Kaiba's dream of ever beating me.

"I've got to get home. Where's my cell phone?" I poke at the empty holder on my belt. At least the code mechanism is still on. It's a cool little app that I designed in order to keep people off my phone.

"Atem still has it."

So getting out of here without talking to him isn't an option. I struggle to keep my kuribohs at bay as I stagger out of the bedroom, looking for the elusive Egyptian. It's not hard to find him in this place- it's smaller than some pool houses.

He's lying on an old sofa, wearing nothing but his black leather pants. Nothing else. His eyes are open, but they're both bloodshot and glazed with sleep.

"Hey there." He mumbles while stretching.

Oh, Ra. I'm in big trouble. I can't stop _staring_. Am I drooling? Shit, I really hope not. I can't keep my eyes off of him. His body is fine tuned and _hot_. Like, really hot. I swallow hard as my wandering gaze flickers up to meet his.

"Hey. . . Ah, thank you for taking me here instead of leaving me at the beach."

His ruby gaze doesn't falter. "Last night, I realized something. You and I, we're not so different. You play the game the same way I do. You use your looks, your body, and your brains to make sure you are always the one calling the shots."

"I had too much bourbon last night, Atem. I can barely think straight and here you are, getting all philosophical on me."

"See, you're playing by the rules even right now. Be real with me, little one. I dare you."

Is he shitting me? Be real? I can't. If I do, I might shatter and freak out enough to start spilling the truth- the fact that this isn't me. I'm the shy King of Games who suffers at the hands of bullies. I want to stay in bed on Friday nights with a big book, not go out and see friends. The world can't see _me_ for the me I am. "I better get home."

Atem shrugs slightly. "What happened to you?"

I stiffen, my entire spine tingling. "I'm sorry?"

"You are limping." He says gently. "It's even more obvious now."

I stare at him blankly, my eyes wider then they've ever been before. "It's nothing. Just a bruise from where I walked into a door."

He isn't buying it. I can tell from his passionate crimson eyes. I am afraid he'll demand the truth, but all he does is sigh.

"Okay, Yugi." He gets to his feet with a smirk. I know he plans to ask about it later, but right now I'm happy that he's letting it go.

"Where's my phone?" I ask. "Also, put on a shirt."

He reaches down and fishes my phone out from where he must've hidden it. "Why?"

I took the cell phone out of hand. "I need my cell to call a cab. I want you to put a shirt is, well. . ." Shit.

Atem's smirk turns devious. "Too much for you to handle?"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night."

"If I get to keep you, I'll be sleeping like a baby." He moves his hands to the button on his jeans and pops it open. "Let me show you what I could do with you. . ."

Shizuka walks into the room at that exact moment. She covers her eyes with one hand. "Woah there, Atem. Keep your pants on because I know you don't wear anything under all that leather!"

He starts laughing while I turn a brilliant shade of pink. When she uncovers her eyes to stare at me, I put my hands up.

"Don't look at me. I was about to find a way home."

She grins. "Forget calling, I'll just take you."

A deep voice juts in. "_I'll_ drive him."

Shizuka rolls her eyes, obviously tired of dealing with us. "Would you rather go with me or Atem?"

I have a girlfriend. Okay, so I admit that every time I catch Atem looking at me, I feel hot and cold all over as if I might have a fever. But that's normal. We're just two. . guys. . . with. . . obvious sexual tension between us. Well, maybe that's no par for the course, but as long as I don't act on it and I hide it, nobody has to know.

If someone were to find out or I were to act on this desires, I would lose everything. I would lose my friends, my family, my fans. I would lose control of my life.

I have to be seen as perfect. Being perfect equates how my grandfather treats me. I can't afford to damage what I've spent so long building up. I can't get any more real than this. I just can't take that risk.

"Shizuka, take me home." I say before glancing sideways at Atem.

He gives a small shake of his head, grabs his shirt and keys, and storms out of the front door without another word. Silently, I follow Shizuka to her car.

"How well do you and Atem know each other?" I ask.

"He's like another brother to me. He and Katsuya have been best friends forever." She smiles softly. She cocks her head at me. "He watches out for us."

I give her directions to my house. "You don't think he's hot?"

"Oh, he really is, isn't he?" She grins deviously. "But I knew him when he used to cry because he missed Egypt. I was there when he lost the chance to go back. We've been through a lot together."

"Want to elaborate?"

"Not with you, Yugi."

I could almost feel the wall shoot up between us. "Is this the end of our friendship?"

Her smile widens. "No. It's only just begun. Don't push it."

"My house is right there." I point at it as we turn onto my street.

"I know." She stops her car in front of my house. I look at her and she looks back. I don't even let good friends come into my house, so I don't know what to do.

"Thanks for the ride." I say weakly. "And for letting me stay at your place.'

"No, thank _you_, Yugi. You saved my eyesight all those years ago."

Before I can say a word, she's driving off. I didn't even get a chance to promise her that nothing would happen between Atem and I. We're both guys. It'd only end in disaster.

I remember when I helped Jou out. He kept telling me about a little sister he needed to protect. We were dueling together in a tournament owned by a man named Pegasus. It was years ago. We must have been ten or so back then. I had yet to move to Obelisk and Jou's family had fallen apart. His sister, whom he didn't tell me the name of until way later, was losing her eyesight and he needed money.

I will always remember the look of gratitude he gave me when I handed him the right card. Ten million dollars in exchange for his sister's sight. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make.

Quickly, I clear the thoughts from my head. It's been eight years since then and things have changed. We're not children anymore.

In the house, my mother and grandfather are sitting at the kitchen table. It's quiet. Too quiet. There are papers in front of them. Brochures of some kind, I'm sure. Both of them quickly straighten, just like little children caught doing something naughty.

"I thought you were s-still at R-Ryou's." My grandfather stutters it out. He only does that when he's painfully nervous, which he almost never is. On top of that, he's not giving me shit about the way I look.

"I was, but I got one hell of a headache." I say, stepping towards the table and eying the brochures.

The Boston University's psychology department is having a new opening.

"What is this?" I ask. Boston University is halfway across the world from here!

"Discussing our options." My mother says gently.

"Options? Didn't we all decide that Mai needs to stay here?"

My grandfather turns to me. "No, you decided that. We are still thinking about it."

"I'm going to the Obelisk Institute of Technology next year so that I can stay at home and help!"

"Next year, you're going to focus on your studies and on your tournaments, not on Mai." My grandfather's face tightens. "And after what she did to you just a few days ago-"

"You wouldn't take me to-!" He interrupts me.

"We must look into this option."

I flinch. He doesn't want Mom knowing that he refused to take me to the hospital. I haven't changed the bandages because I passed out and now I'm afraid of infection. "I don't want to hear it." I snap. "There is absolutely no way I'm letting you send my sister away."

I snatch the brochures off the table. Mai needs us to feel safe. No facility could ever emulate a true home.

But then again, I guess this isn't really a true home at all.

I rip the papers and throw them away before hiding in my room.

"Open the door, Yugi." My grandpa says, knocking on the wood sharply.

I sit on the edge of my bed, the comforter clutched in my hands as I try to stay clam. My mind is whirling with images of Mai screaming for me as she is sent away. No, it can't happen! The thought is making me sick on top of the pang from my stab wound and the ringing in my ears from the bourbon.

"You never even trained Mana, did you? Was this your plan all along?"

"Don't be crazy, Yugi." My grandfather's muffled voice echoes through the door. "Now open the door so we can talk about this!"

"I don't want to talk about this. My head feels like it's about to split open and I'm worried that my stab wound is infected because _someone_ wouldn't take me to the doctor. So just leave me alone, okay?"

Something is sticking out of my pocket. I fish it out only to realize that I have Atem's bandanna. I don't remember how I got it, but it in itself represents something different.

Shizuka, a girl who owes me her eyesight yet never needed to make amends, helped me. And then there is Atem, a guy who cared about more more last night than my own girlfriend did. He acted as my hero and is urging me to accept myself for what I am and not anything less.

Can I do that? Can I even be real?

I curl up into a ball and clutch the bandanna tighter.

And I allow myself to cry.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Now that I've taken the SAT, I get to start doing crazy things! Get ready, life. I'm about to blow you out of the water... Wait. I hate water. Nevermind.


	22. Time and Time Again

Xo: I'm back~! And you know what that means! Yeah, that's right! Updates! Rebellion updates tomorrow once I'm off work. New fandoms might be worn- I'm watching Sherlock with one of my best friends tomorrow. _Enigma_ begins at the end of this story. _The Enduring Vision_ begins at the end of _Rebellion_. So, things are moving along quite nicely. Also, I just got another computer! I now have Izanami (the big labtop) and Izanagi (my new 11.6 labtop). Woohoo! Do you know where those two names come from? It's a mystery! (Whoever gets it gets dedication, ladies and germs.)

Spindlegal: I hated Shizuka from the anime. She was so useless that it made my cry inside. I, for some odd reason, prefer to pair her with Seto Kaiba if I have to pair her with anyone. Weird? Yeah, pretty much. :-/ I love writing a possessive Atem. I hate it when he lets Yugi slip away. Besides, after all that DOMA drama, I think that he'd never let Yugi out of his sight. So, control-freak status is A-okay!

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: I need a 2300 on the SAT's to go to the school I want to go to. Then again, I'm also joining the NROTC program, so I have my work cut out of me! Ack! Yugi can handle all the stress. :P He might go homicidal, but I'm sure it'll all work out. *Yugi hides bodies in a closet*

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: Mai'll be around for a while. Yugi won't let her slip away!

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: I hate it when people call me cute. XP Your review was adorable, what can I say?

Yunastevens: Aww, you're the best! Spread the love! Updates are constant two to four times a week, so enjoy! I think there are 57 chapters in the book, but I might add a reading guide at the end, too!

Kaaki Shaman: Little does Yugi know, but Atem took care of his injury! Muahaha! Mai'll make them let her stay! Hahaha! Gah, I hated Tea. So. Many. Friendship. Speeches. *twitches*

ilovemanicures: Thanks for checking for errors- makes my life just a bit easier! I figure that after putting up with Jou for so long, Shizuka would have to grow strong enough to become an individual! Yugi and his mom need to have some serious bonding time. That, and he needs to break free from the cage he's trapped in.

Ariana: I can't wait to write their first kiss. :-] It's going to be so exciting! (And the reviews'll be highly entertaining too!) Yugi is so cute. I just want to hug him! (And force him to get with Atem already!) I might be the author, but the temp of this book is driving me wild in anticipation! The grading system is a bit different for the ACT and SAT. I'm hoping I did well- I need a 2300 to get into the school I want to go to, so pressure's on! And I loved the three-part review. Very nice. :]

vocaliodlover16: Sounds like you've had lots of sugar! You might know (assuming from your username!) but what is "Vocaloid" exactly?

tinkletimekelly: Yay! More flattery!

ADemon'sScribe: Marriage is exciting! All the more power to you, my dear. Rock the world and blow it straight outta the water. And knock its socks off. A lot of my best friends are bi. And I love them. :) To be honest, I want to cuddle the crap out of them too!

kid-kun: MOOOOORE FLATTERY! (Can you tell that I love flattery?)

o~o~o~o~o~o

He called me. Wow, I would never have believed it, but Marik handed me a small scrap of paper with his name and number scribbled on it. Yugi Mutuo actually dialed my number. Incredible.

Of course, grilling Marik and Bakura got me absolutely no where. Bakura loves said Game King and looks up to him like a hero. Marik kind of doesn't care but still finds the whole thing hilarious. All in all, neither one could tell me a damn thing.

They did tell me that Yugi wants me to call him back.

That was yesterday afternoon, prior to him drinking too much bourbon and blacking out in my arms. When I told him to be real, I saw fear in his eyes. I wonder what he's so scared of. Breaking down those walls is my new goal. I know there's more to him that his beautiful looks and aloof shields.

He's my mystery. A mystery I am dying to unravel.

When I told him that we're similar, I meant it. This connection we have isn't going away, if anything, it's getting stronger. The more time I spend with him, the closer I want to be.

I have the urge to call him just to hear his soft voice, even if it's filled with venom. Flipping open my cell as I sit on the sofa, I put his number into memory.

"Who're you calling?" Jou asks, barging into my house without any warning. Shizuka files in behind him, smiling slightly at her brother's antics.

The phone clicks shut. "_Nadie._"

"Then get off your ass and duel with us!"

Dueling sounds like a hell of a lot more fun that sitting here, thinking about Yugi and all his tasty secrets. Even if the effects of last night's partying are still hanging over my head, I want to get up and do something with myself.

So we head to the park where a bunch of guys are already readying their decks. Weevil walks up to me. "You want to play first rounds?"

Of course I do. I have what you might call an offensive personality. In dueling, and in life. "Count me in." That, and I love beating out the weaker players. I don't know how I compare to Yugi or Seto, but I have beaten Jou once or twice.

"Jou?"

"Nah. I'll wait." He smiles easily. "I'm one of the highest ranked duelists in the world. I don't need to play against kids!" Naturally, my lazy friends doesn't want to fry the little fish. That's my job.

Most of the people playing are from my neighborhood. We all grew up together, playing on this playground when we kids, wrestling as young teenagers, and dueling as young adults. Time's passages are written out in the carvings on the nearby oak tree. Hell, we even got initiated in Slifer Fang at the same time.

Before I was jumped in, I can remember Seto explaining gangs to us. He said they were like a second family that would watch your back when yours either didn't or couldn't. Gangs offered protection and security, something hard to find in an adopted family like mine.

Over the years, I've learned to block out the bad stuff. The beatings, the drug deals, the shootings. I'm supposed to be Egyptian royalty, but I'm trapped in this hell hole along with everyone else.

I lost my chance to go back to Egypt when my father died. He wanted to get out of something, and he died for it. I feel like I shouldn't care and that I should just let it all go, but I can't. What was it that he wanted to escape from? Why did we leave Egypt in the first place? I don't know.

I take my position on one side of a picnic table. We don't have the dueling discs that Yugi does, so we make do and play the old-fashioned way. I imagine that each card is its own individual personality. You have to mix the right ones to get a strong combination. I want to make the relationship work, just like anyone else.

But sometimes, you have to get technical. That's my strength.

There are a lot of good duelists out here. Weevil has a national ranking and Sigfried on the far side is the owner of another gaming company. Maybe this'll be a real challenge. Of course, who knows what the turnout will be. We don't really play serious games.

Being Jou is scratching his balls nonchalantly, I'm assuming that this is all just for fun.

"Gross, Jou. Wouldn't want the cameras to catch that!" Weevil taunted.

"I can't help it if they itch, man." Jou shrugs it off. "This is home turf, I can do what I want!"

"Jounouchi..." Shizuka prods him. "Stop that."

I pick up a hand of cards and turn to my opponent. "You ready for this?" I ask as Jou and Shizuka argue over the ups and downs of ball scratching. I almost feel bad for her. Almost.

Then again, she didn't let me take Yugi home.

I don't feel bad at all.

In only minutes, I am in the lead. My deck is built of strong combos that Croquet, my unfortunate victim, simply can't counteract. I have him backed into a tight corner.

The duel is put on pause, though. An black BMW is coming down the street.

"Recognize it?" Weevil asks.

"Retaliation attempt?" I guess, my eyes never leaving the car window. When it rolls to a stop, we're all waiting to see who jumps out. We're all ready to leap into action.

Until I see who jumps out of the car. My brother, Marik, steps out of it, quickly followed by the girl with the Honda Pilot. I don't know her name, but she has a reputation for being dangerous. I don't want my brother near her. I've worked too fucking hard to keep him safe. Not even Slifer Fang will mess with that woman. Nobody knows her name or where she came from. All we know is that she's completely insane in too many ways to count.

I guess she's only driving the BMW because her car is still in Seto's workshop. I wince. Is she here because of that?

I put on my best game face and walk over to Marik and the girl. "New car?" I ask her, eying the beautiful hunk of physics-done-right.

"Indeed." Ra, she has an evil smile. "It seems my Pilot hasn't been, ah. . . How do you say, fixed. . . yet?"

"What have you guys been up to?" I ask carefully. I've always known that the ladies are a dangerous bunch, but this one girl tops them all.

"Rishid and I met at the mall." Marik said. "He said he wanted to see me because I'm his step brother, but she showed up and intervened."

And for that, I am grateful. Rishid and Marik's older sister is still in Egypt, trying to make it possible for us to return to our rightful places. But Rishid cut contact with her, or so I've heard, leaving Marik high and dry with us. He must want to take Marik under his wing... and out from under mine.

"Hey, Metuere, you in or out?" Someone calls from the dueling field.

"Want to duel with us?" I ask.

"I was about to take him home." The girl says. As Marik climbs back into her car, she turns to look me up and down. "You're walking a fine line, Atemu. Better watch out."

Before I can bite her head off for using my full name, she's gone. She must drive like a true maniac.

I walk back to the dueling area, struggling to keep my cool. I can't afford to cause a scene that might get back to Rishid. He might question my loyalty, and that never ends well.

Sometimes I feel like I'm living one big lie.

The duels start again, but now I'm restless. It's like every card played against me is a personal attack. I want to fight, to tear something apart. I need to get this energy out of my body and to forget that my chem partner's number is cued up on my phone and that my brother is hanging with one of the most dangerous girls in the country.

I twitch. I can't take it. I'm seconds away from exploding.

"Chill, dude." Jou is behind me, pulling me away from the duel that I just won. "You're freaking out big time."

"Let go." I demand as I shake him off. "I need space. Right now."

He can only back off as I stalk away, my shoulders tense and angry. In just a few weeks, my life has been ripped apart. I need to start putting things back together. I'll deal with Marik when I get home. He's going to get quite the lecture from me. And Yugi. . .

I whip out my phone and dial Yugi's number.

He didn't want me to drive him home because he didn't want to be seen with me. Fuck that shit! He's going to get it good tonight.

"Hello?" His voice is soft and musical.

"It's Atem." I tell him, even though he has called ID and knows damn well it's me. "Meet me at the library. Now."

"I can't." He's hesitant.

This is not the Yugi Mutuo show. It's the Atem Metuere show now. "Here's the deal, _aibou_." I say as I reach my house and straddle my motorcycle. "You either show up at the library in fifteen minutes or I'm both telling everyone that you have a mysterious stab wound and my friends and I are camping on your lawn tonight."

"Who the f-" He starts to say, but I close the phone before he can finish.

I rev the engine to blur out the images of when he curled into me, his soft body pressing against mine. It had taken all of Shizuka's strength to drag me off of him that night after I had expertly changed his stab bandage. I wonder if he even noticed.

I also wonder if the Atem Metuere show is going to be a comedy or a complete tragedy. Either way, this is a reality show not worth missing.

Buckle up, ladies and germs. My fun is about to begin. Of course, not like I have a game plan.

I'll just figure that out when I get there.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Next chapter is dedicated to all reviews who can figure out where "Izanami" and "Izanagi" come from. :)

**Translation Time!**

_Nadie: _Nobody


	23. The Broken Road

Xo: Life is good! I'm preparing to register for more classes, and at the rate I'm going, I'll be taking as many credits as a full time college student. Hmm... my counselors must hate me. A lot.

**This chapter is dedicated to the following people for guessing Izanagi and Izanami (my two computers) correctly**: Ko-chan to Ya-Chan, ADemon'sScribe, Unnamed Author, Fire Drastar, Ariana

Anyway, good stuff! I got my first flamer. My approach to these evil critiquers is that everyone needs a good flame or two- they keep you on your toes. Now, that doesn't mean I like rude people. So, if you, as a reader, don't like the story you're reading, might I advise that you just don't read it? Anyway, this particular flamer didn't like my use of Spanish. He or she hated the fact that I use italics and the fact that I've been taught very, very, formal grammar. For the record, there is a reason that Atem is speaking Spanish. I have it all figured out. I can't spoil the storyline for y'all, but if you're truly concerned about foreign languages, please either get a life or chill out. The Spanish fades throughout the story for a reason. Please tough it out until then. Until then, enjoy!

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: Not even! He doesn't figure it out for a while longer!

Spindlegal: It's all a mystery! I love the obsessiveness the two have for each other. For me, it's the duplicate of two of my friends- they dance around each other all awkward-like, too!

RainingHearts4Eve r and randomismyname13: Flaaaattery!

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a dirty joke or not! But if it was, I love it! (If not, then my mind is stuck in the gutter forever!) I finally know what Vocaloid is. That took me forever. I googled it and was like "WTF?" It didn't make any sense! I hate how stressful the SAT's are these days. I guess I'll just have to live!

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: Sleep is good for you! There will be a bunch of updates soon, so get excited!

Yunastevens: I love you, too! And flattery makes the world go around. *smirks* Tell all your friends that I love them too!

ADemon'sScribe: That's them alright! There will be lemony goodness and Atem meeting Mai. :)

Fire Drastar: You did some major investigations! You did get the gods right, kudos! Amazingly, the Girl with the Honda Pilot (sometimes a black BMW with crystals crushed in the paint so it glitters) is an OC that pops up every now and again. Her role is incredibly minor, but she does swing by again later. I have a full biography on her on my deviantart. (Username is FlameXocotl)

Ariana: Haha, Yugi realizes that Atem helped him in this chapter! The first kiss is awesome. Like, unfairly awesome. I can't wait to type it. :D There will also be a lemon in the later chapters.

ilovemanicures: That chapter totally was filler! You caught me (and Elkeles, the original author) red-handed! *embarrassed* I am so grateful that you are checking for my stupid errors! I hope my typos becomes less common with your help. :)

Jane Myers: Stay healthy, darling! And thank you. :P More updates! Yes!

o~o~o~o~o~o

I've never been quite this upset before as I pull into the library parking lot and park next to the woods at the far end. The last thing on my mind is chemistry. Or being civil.

Atem is waiting for me, leaning against his bike with a devilish smirk on his face. I swear I will rip that look straight off of his perfect face. I take the keys out of the ignitions and step out of the car, shaking in a silent rage.

"How dare you order me around." I hiss. My whole life is filled with people trying to control me. Atem was the only one not trying to smother me or make me into someone I'm not. I'm done. "If you think you can threaten me-"

Without saying anything, Atem snatches my keys out of my hand and hops into the driver's seat of my car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Get in." The engine is purring. He's totally about to drive off and leave me here in the parking lot.

Clenching my fists, I limp to the passenger side. Now, of all times, the stab wound is burning. Maybe it's a reminder that when I went to swap the bandages, I found them clean. He had changed them. That means a lot of things. One, he knows everything. Two, he touched me.

My thoughts are erased when Atem revs the engine and it roars like a hungry beast. I've never made the car sound that good.

"Where's my picture of Miho?" I ask, eying my dashboard.

"Somewhere you'll never find it."

"Can you even drive stick?" I snap.

He doesn't even blink. Suddenly,t he car is in gear and it's spinning around, slamming me against the door painfully. "_Shit-_" I groan as the wound sends stabbing pain through my midsection. Atem spares me a glance and sighs before turning back to the road. The vehicle follows his lead as if they were made together.

"This is carjacking, you know." I grind out. "And kidnapping."

We're stopped at a light, car still humming like someone gave it too many energy drinks. Thankfully, no one can see us with the top up.

"_Mira, rey,_ you got in on your own free will." Atem corrects me.

"You took my keys. What if someone sees us?"

My words hit the mark. The tires squeal hungrily against the road as he slams the clutch.

"Stop. Breaking. My. Car." I grumble.

But he doesn't. The vain jerk just keep driving, taking my car down winding and deserted roads that seem to lead to nowhere.

So now I'm going to get abandoned on top of being controlled. Will my grandfather bother to come find me? Maybe they'll send me to the military for being stupid and then send Mai to Boston just like they were threatening. I bet they'd like that.

My life would suck even harder.

This is my life, isn't it? I should be the ruler of my destiny, not Atem. I grip the handle of the door. "Let me out."

"Calm down." He rolls his eyes. "We'll be there in a few minutes." He shifts into a lower gear as the car slows. As we roll to a quiet stop, he inclines his head. "We're here."

Were 'here' is totally escapes me, but it appears to be a deserted airport. There's nothing but a decrepit building in sight.

"Yeah, that's great, Atem. But where is 'here'?"

He eyes me with demonic eyes. "Get out of the car, Yugi. You might as well trust me."

"Give me one good reason why I should?"

"If you don't get out on your own accord, I'll drag you out." He smirks. "Play the game, Game King. I know you want to."

He slips my keys into the back pocket of his pants and hops out of the car. Seeing no other option, I follow him.

"Y'know, we could've discussed hand warmers over the phone." I comment as we meet at the back of the car. Here we are, standing toe to toe in the middle of dumb fuck nowhere. As long as I'm here with him, I guess I should ask the question that's been bothering me all day. "Did we kiss last night?"

"Yep."

"You must suck at kissing, because I don't have any recollection of it."

He laughs. "Nah, I'm pulling your strings. We didn't kiss." He leans in and puts his forehead against mine. "When we do, you'll never be able to forget it. I'll burn my taste into your memory like a brand."

Ra, I wish his words didn't leave me weak. He's too close to me, his body heat penetrating my leather and making me shiver. I know I should be freaking out, alone with a gang member in a deserted place talking about kissing. But I'm not. Not at all. He's the one who changed out the stab bandaging.

If he managed that, then I know he wouldn't intentionally hurt me.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

He grabs my hand and pulls me over to the driver's side. "Well, who knows how much they'd pay for the Game King's safe return. But, for now, just get in."

"What?"

"Yugi, I'm teaching you how to drive this machine properly before the engine sends up smokes signals and dies an extremely painful death."

"I thought we weren't friends." I say slowly, trying not to think about my hand in his. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I feel like it."

Oh. I wasn't expecting that at all. My heart is thumping heavily in my chest. He's still too close, his face inches from mine. I want to back away from him, but I can't. Not when he's doing something for me just because he cares. "This isn't because you want favors later, right?"

He laughs softly before pulling away. He runs a hand through his hair. "You'll come to me. I don't need to force it." A smirk appears on his face.

"Are you for real?"

"Would you like me to prove it?" He steps forward again, this time, he's purposefully crowding me. The next thing I know, I'm backed up against my own car, his hands on either side of my head. I've got nowhere to escape to.

"This is proof enough for me, thanks."

"You're no fun, Yugi."

"You're not mad at me for anything, right? You kidnapped me because you could?"

His eyes slide away for a second. I see a glimpse of anger flash through the ruby depths. "I'm frustrated, little one. About you. About my family. About a lot of shit."

"Then why bring me here?"

"Don't ask questions you're not ready to hear the answer to, okay?"

"Okay then. But if you want me to drive, you'll have to get off of me." He grins before sliding off, letting as much of himself brush against me as possible in the process. "Can you not do that?" I demand.

"Do what?" He innocently asks, jumping into the passenger seat of my car. I am left with no choice but to slide into the driver's side. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I sigh. He leans over and puts the keys in the ignition. But when I release the parking break and start the car, the whole thing dies.

"Neutral, my little one." Atem says. "If you're in gear while starting, you have to have the clutch depressed."

I feel remarkably stupid. "I knew that. You're just making me nervous."

Without making another snide or even flirty comment, he puts the stick into neutral. "Foot on the clutch, the other one on the brake, and go into first." He instructs.

Doing as he says, I shift into gear. The car jerks forward unsteadily, the engine stuttering.

"Woah there." He says. "Stop. You need to find the sweet spot that makes her dance."

"I'm sorry?"

"The place where the clutch catches, you know?" He uses his hands while he talks, artfully reconstructing the pedals. "You release it too fast. Get that balance and stay there. Try to feel it. She'll hum for you yet."

I put the car into first again and let up on the clutch while I gently depress the gas.

"Hold it. . . Yeah. Find that spot that tickles her. Linger there." I'm starting to wonder where he's getting these metaphors from. "Let go of the clutch, but don't slam the gas."

I try, but the car jerks again before stalling.

"Too quick on the clutch. A bit slower this time." Atem seems totally unfazed. He's not upset, frustrated, or ready to give up. He continues to speak while I follow through with the motions. "A touch more gas, little one. It takes two to tango, you must dance your part."

I think I get whatever he's trying to say. With a bit more work, the car is rolling down the runway at ten miles per hour.

"Press in the clutch." He smiles slightly as he puts his hand over mine on the stick and helps me shift into second. It's almost impossible to ignore his touch and warmth while driving. His caress is so contradictory to his personality.

As we come to the end of the runway, he instructs me in detail how to downshift and come to a soft stop. His fingers remain wrapped around mine.

"Lesson over?" I ask.

Atem clears his throat. "Er. . . Yeah." He takes his hand off mine, then inspects his nails, trying to give himself something to do with his hands.

"Thanks."

"I could feel bits of myself dying whenever your engine revved in the parking lot. I couldn't take it!"

I cock my head slightly and try to get him to look at me. He avoids my eyes. "Atem, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why is it so easy for you to be you?"

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: For the record, I do know how to drive stick quite well, thanks. Yes, my oldest brother had me driving on the freeway when I was 13 in a race car, so I've been around the block once or twice. Second, my birthday is next weekend, so I'll be doing massive updating as my present to all of you loyal readers. Expect three to four updates on the 26th. :)

_Mira, rey:_ Look, king.


	24. Break the Line

Xo: The birthday special begins. I have six chapters for you guys today! I'm officially old! (But not that old!) All story reviews will be responded to on the next update after this special. (I have friends coming over, so no time to write anything...)

Everyone, big thanks to **Rinzei** for the awesome editing job on EVERY CHAPTER I have ever posted. I love all my amazing editors, so thank you to everyone who checks my grammar. When I have more time, I will go back and make all the changes you have pointed out to me. :) _Tons of love, guys!_

**Warnings**: The following six chapters were written quickly, so there might be some grotesque errors. Please forgive me. :(

o~o~o~o~o~o

For the first time ever, I'm having a civilized discussion with Yugi. Now all I have to do is come up with something to break down his defensive walls. I need to be vulnerable. If he sees that I'm human just like he is, maybe I can make some real headway.

I wish I could lie, but I know he'd see right through me with those big amethyst eyes.

I don't know if I'm doing this for the bet, the chem project, or just for me. In fact, I'm okay with just not analyzing my motives at all. It just feels right.

"I've lost everything." I say. "My dad, my family. I don't live with blood relatives. This isn't my home."

His eyes are wider than ever. "Are you serious?"

I nod. I hate talking about it; for Ra's sake, I'm not sure if I have it in me to share my deepest and darkest fears.

"I'm sorry, Atem. Nobody should have to suffer through that."

"Yeah." It's like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I even remember the way my dad's face turned from determination to horror right before he died.

Wait, since when did I remember that? I'm still confused as I turn to Yugi. "If I care too much about shit and it's taken away, I feel like I did the day my dad died. I never want to go through that kind of pain again, so I make myself care about nothing."

Yugi's face is full of regret, sorrow, and sympathy. His eyes are open, letting the emotions spill out. He would be a terrible lier.

"Thanks for, you know, telling me something like that. But I don't think you can actually make yourself care about nothing."

"You'd be surprised, little one." I smirk when he makes a face at the nickname. "Your turn to share."

He looks away, hiding his violet eyes. I don't want to push him so far that he'll come to his senses and want to leave. Could it be harder for him to share even a glimpse into his world? My life is so fucked up that it's damn hard to imagine.

He bites his lip painfully hard. "My older sister-" He starts and chokes up before forcing himself to continue. "She developed schizophrenia a few years back. It ruined her promising career and took away everything she once knew." He's shaking slightly. "Something has been bothering her, but she won't talk to me anymore. She won't enter the kitchen because she says the floor tiles are upset with her."

I want to reach out to him and hold him while he struggles, but I leave him be. I sense that he needs to be left untouched.

"She was so upset." He whispers. "When I tried to talk to her, s-she stabbed me. My grandfather refused to take me to the hospital. I-I had to remove the knife and stitch it on my own."

What. The. Fuck? I was wondering about that stab wound, but I would never have guessed that that's how he got it. His sister stabbed him and his grandpa left him to bleed out on the floor? Holy shit. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

For the first time, though, I feel sorry for him. I imagine his life as a fairy tale; everyone doing as he wants them to and the worst thing that happens is paparazzi. I guess I was wrong. And not just a bit wrong, insanely wrong.

He hasn't explained how he knew how to give himself stitches or where he got the balls to do it without anesthetics, but I suppose he'll tell me in time.

Something is happening. I can feel the change reverberate inside my bones. We understand each other somehow. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I clear my throat. "Why does your grandfather leave you like that? You could have died, Yugi. I saw that wound. Your stitching was damn near surgical in precision."

"Practice." Was all he said. "I'm. . . not ready yet, Atem."

I understand that sentiment. The fact he even told me this much is pretty out there. "I don't want to be an asshole to you, Yugi." I say. So much for the Atem Metuere show. There's something about Yugi that makes me feel different. He's so different from anyone or anything I have ever known. How did I overlook him all these years?

"I know. It's nothing more than your image, what Atem Metuere is all about. It's a brand, a logo you have to have. Dangerous, deadly, hot, sexy, Egyptian who randomly speaks Spanish." Yugi grins slightly. "I wrote the book on creating an image. I wasn't aiming for the weak and sensitive guy. More like the untouchable look."

Whoa. Rewind. Let me think that whole thing through just one more time. Yugi just called me hot and sexy. I was so not expecting that. Maybe I do have a chance to win that damn bet after all. "You do realize you called me hot."

"As if you didn't know."

"And, for the record, I only speak Spanish because I have to. I personally hate the language." I smirk at him. "I thought you were untouchable beforehand, but now that I know that you think I'm a hot, sexy, Egyptian god. . ."

"Hey now, I never said the word 'god'!"

I put my finger to my lips. "Quiet, Yugi. Let me enjoy the fantasy for a moment." I close my eyes and let a dreamy smile come to my face. He laughs, the sweet sound echoing in my ears.

"In some out-of-this-world way, I think I understand you, Atem. I'm still pissed that you're being such an ass." When I opened my eyes, I am trapped by his heavy gaze. "Don't tell anyone about my sister. But more than that, don't say anything about my sexuality." He pauses. "I don't want anyone to know anything about me."

"We're nothing more than actors playing our chosen parts." I shrug. "We have to be whoever they say we are."

"Then you understand why it's a problem if we're seen together."

"You'd get into trouble? Shit, Yugi, you're eighteen! The umbilical cord was cut a while ago."

He sighs. "You don't really understand."

"Try me."

"Why do you care so much?" He questions, now wary.

"Isn't someone's _aibou_ supposed to know a lot about the other person?"

He chuckles softly. "I hope not. How is it you know so many languages?"

"Eh, it's a long story." Truth is, this guy isn't what I thought he'd be. I knew he'd be clever, Game King and all, but the moment I mentioned my history, he relaxed as if he no longer felt alone. I don't know why _he_ cares so much. Or why he wants to be untouchable.

Looming over my head is the bet. My body is screaming _take him, make him cry out your name_, while my mind is saying _you're a fucking dick for this because he's so gentle and vulnerable._

"I want the same things out of life as you do." I admit to him. "I just use different methods to get there. You adapt to your environment, I adapt to mine." I put my hand back on his. "Let me show you that it's okay to be bi. I'm not like the others.. Listen, would you ever give a guy a chance?"

"Yes." He whispers as he slides his hand out from under mine. "But I have a girlfriend and a world-wide reputation to support."

"If you didn't, would you give this Egyptian a chance?"

His face turns a light pink. I wonder if Miho ever makes that light dusting appear over his nose. "I'm not going to answer that."

"Why not? It's easy."

"Right. Nothing about you is simple, Atem. Starting with the random languages. Let's just not go there." He puts the car in first gear. "Shall we?"

"If that's what you want. Are we cool?"

He smiles in response. I hold out my hand for him to shake. He eyes the scars on my fingers, then takes my hand within his own. "To hand warmers." He says softly, a smile playing across his face.

That smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"To hand warmers." I agree. _And sex_, I add silently.

"Do you want to drive back? I don't know the way."

I drive him back in comfortable silence as the sun sets. Our truce brings me closer to my goals" graduating, the bet. . . and something I'm not ready to face.

As I pull his insane BMW into the dark library parking lot, I say, "Thanks for, you know, letting me kidnap you. I suppose I'll see you around." Taking my keys from my front pocket, I wonder if I'll ever be able to afford a car as nice as a BMW. Those things are downright beastly.

After I step out of the vehicle, I take Miho's picture from my back pocket and toss it on the seat I just vacated.

"Wait!" Yugi calls out as I'm about to walk away.

I turn around and almost jump right out of my skin. He's right in front of me, his eyes bright and shining. "What's up?"

He smiles seductively as if he's after something a lot more sinister than a truce. Way more. Oh my Ra, is he going to kiss me?

I'm totally in the left field, which usually doesn't happen. He bites his bottom lip, as if he's contemplating his next move. I am so down for making out with him. I bet he tastes sweet and exotic.

As my brain goes through every possible outcome, he steps closer, brushing against me.

And snatches my keys out of my hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask him.

"Getting back at you for kidnapping me." He steps back and with all his might, he whips my keys into the woods.

"You did not just do that."

He backs up, facing me the entire time, as he moves towards his car. "No hard feelings, _mou hitori no boku_." He winks. "Payback is a bitch, ain't it?" Now he's struggling to keep a straight face.

I watch in shock as my chem partner slides into his Beemer. The car drives out of the lot without a jolt, jerk, or hitch. It was a flawless start.

I'm pissed because I'm going to have to crawl around and find my keys in the dark or I can call Seto for a lift.

Then again, I'm also incredibly amused. Yugi Mutuo bested me at my own game. I should've seen that one coming.

"Yep." I say to him even though he's probably a mile away and can't hear me. "Payback is a bitch."

But damn, it's never looked as good as him.


	25. So Far Gone

Xo: Second of the six birthday special chapters. :) Remember, these chapters were written quickly, so there might be some gross mistakes.

o~o~o~o~o~o

The sound of my sister's light breathing beside me is the first thing I hear as dawn breaks. I'd gone to Mai's room and curled up next to her for a while, watching her sleep peacefully before drifting off myself.

When I was little, I used to hurry to her room whenever the bullies came after me. All she had to do was give me a kiss on my cheek and I'd feel happy again and the pain from the bruises would fade. I could forget that I was the target for even a little while.

Watching her now, I can't believe that my family wants to send her away. Mai is a big part of who I am. Being without her would just seem so wrong. She taught me to duel when my grandfather thought I wasn't worth the time. She guided me until I was ready to learn on my own. I owe her my entire career up until the day I beat her in the Duelist Kingdom tournament.

It was that trust that ruined me when she stabbed me. Even as the schizophrenia got worse and worse, she always told me that my essence was a true one that never hurt her. I never thought she'd hurt me.

And then she did.

"I won't let them take you away." I say softly. "I'll always protect you."

I ease myself off of her bed. I can't spend time with her without her knowing that I'm upset. So I get dressed and leave the house before she wakes up.

I told Atem about my life, and the sky didn't implode on me. Maybe that means I can trust Ryou and Otogi the same way. It might be worth trying.

As I sit in front of Ryou's house in my car, my thoughts turn to my life and how screwed over it is. Nothing is going right. Senior year is supposed to be a blast- easy, fun, and full of good things like cupcakes. So far it's been anything but.

Miho is trying to get me to sleep with her, a guy in a gang is my chemistry partner, and my grandfather wants to send my sister halfway across the world. What else could possibly happen?

I notice movement from Ryou's second-story window. First legs, then a butt. Well, shit, it's Sirla climbing down from the window. She must've seen me, because Ryou pops his head out and waves to me.

Sirla nimbly clambers down, reminding me of her gymnast history. She winks at me before waving to Ryou and jogging off down the street.

I wonder if Miho would jump down buildings for me.

Ryou's front door opens three minutes later and he steps out in a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. "Yugi, what are you doing here? It's early in the morning and it's a teacher work day. No school."

"I know, but my life is spinning out of control."

"Come on inside, we'll talk." He says, opening my car door. "I'm freezing my ass off out here."

I slide off my shoes so that I won't wake up his father when he stops me.

"He left again early this morning." He says softly, his brown eyes wide. "The house is mine for another month or two."

"Then why was Sirla climbing out of your window?"

He laughs. "She loves that kind of thing. Keeps it interesting."

I follow him to his spacious bedroom. It's decorated in soft blues and creams, the colors he picked out himself. I plunk myself down on the floor while he calls Otogi. "Otogi, Yugi needs us. He's in crisis mode."

Not really, no. But I'll go with it. When Otogi arrives, I've changed my mind. Once we're all together, Ryou demands that I spill everything. Their stares are making me feel uncomfortable.

How am I supposed to tell them that I'm bi?

"You got me out of bed at this hour but won't talk?" Otogi demands. "Come on, man!" Ryou agrees sagely.

"If you can't trust us, Yugi, who could you?"

Atem Metuere, but I'd never tell them that.

"I hate chic flick moments, but this might just call for it." Ryou sighs. "Vampires Suck, anyone? Laughter and ice cream is the best medicine."

Otogi groans. "I won't stand for that! You both seriously need to get a life. The least you can do is give me gossip. Anyone have any?" He eyes us.

Is that what will happen if I open up to them? My misery will just become gossip to share?

Ryou simply shrugs. "Whatever, Otogi." He turns to me. "Movies?"

"Death Race, if you would." I grin. "No chic flicks here either!"

We all sink into his couch and watch action movies for the next few hours. By the end of it, I'm feeling a lot more human. It might've been the drooling over Jason Stathum while Ryou and Otogi weren't looking, but I feel brave enough to do anything.

So maybe that's why I asked, "What do you guys think of Atem Metuere?"

Ryou shrugs. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know." I grumble. I can't stop thinking about the intense, undeniable attraction that's burning between us. "He's my chemistry partner."

"And. . ?" Ryou questions. "What's your point?"

The movie is still playing in the background as Otogi speaks. "He's a dirty gang member who can't even duel. Totally not worth the brain power to think about."

"How do you know that?" I challenge.

"All I have to do is look at him. He's not smart and he's always hopped up on some drug. It's disgusting."

"I sit right next to him and he's always clean!"

"Listen, Yugi. Maybe you should spend more time thinking about the upcoming tournament than him. He's dangerous and besides, guys like us don't mix with other guys." He sneers at me and I quiver inside.

"I know." I study my hands.

Ryou touches my hand gently. "Miho loves you."

Love, I believe, is a far cry from what she was feeling at the beach, but I don't want to go there. Then I'd have to think about why she's a total turn off all the time no matter what.

An hour later, my grandfather has tried to contact me three times. First on my cell and then Ryou's house twice.

"He's going to come here if you keep refusing to talk to him." Ryou tells me, the phone dangling from his fingers.

"I'm leaving if he does."

He hands me the phone. "Otogi and I will give you some privacy. Work through this, Yugi."

I put the phone to my ear. "Grandpa."

"Yugi. I know you're upset, but we finalized the plans about Mai last night. I know this is hard for you, but she's too dangerous to keep around."

"She's upset because nobody understands what she's going through! Don't you think that's normal?"

"You're going to college next year. It's not fair to keep her home. Now stop being so selfish."

If Mai is being sent away because I'm going to college, it is my fault. I feel my stomach drop and my heart rise into my throat. "You're going to do this no matter how I feel, aren't you?"

"It's a done deal."


	26. Stop and Drop

Xo: The third installment. More terrible errors!

o~o~o~o~o~o

When Yugi shows up in Mr. M.'s class on Friday, I'm still thinking about how I'm going to get back at him for throwing my keys into the woods last weekend. It took me almost two hours to find the suckers, and all the while I was cursing Yugi's name. Okay, so I give him credit for doing it in the first place. I also need to thank him for helping me talk about what happened to my family. I cooked up the balls to ask Seto about it and gleaned a bit more insight on to why I'm here in Obelisk.

Yugi has been wary this whole week. He's waiting for me to pull a prank on him, to get back at him for tossing my keys into the dark. After school, I'm at my locker picking up books when he storms up to me, deck and dueling disk in hand.

"Meet me in the gym." He orders.

Now, I have to options. I could meet him like he told me to or I could just leave him high and dry. I take my books and enter the gym. Yugi is standing there, holding out his keyring without the car keys dangling from it.

"I have to teach a competition." He tells me. "I'll lose my position if I'm late. What did you do with my keys?"

"I tossed them somewhere. You really shouldn't keep your keys in your back pocket. You never know when someone will grab at you."

"Glad to know you're both a klepto and you have an unhealthy obsession with my ass." He grouches. "Want to give me a hint as to where you hid them?"

I lean against the wall, thinking about what people would think if they caught us in here together, conversing about his ass. Yep. Stealing those keys was definitely worth it. "They're in a place that's wet."

"The pool?"

I smirk. "Creative, right?"

He tries to push my up against the wall, his eyes flashing. "I'm going to kill you as painfully as possible if you don't fetch them for me."

If I didn't know him better, I would think he's flirting with me. I think he's enjoying this game we have going. It's a challenge to him. "Little one, you should know me better than that. You're all on your own, just like I was."

He cocks his head. "Don't make me use my secret weapon." I stare at him blankly.

"What weapon?"

And that's when it happened. His eyes become larger and sadder, his lips forming a perfect pout. Diamond tears start collecting in the corner of his wide amethyst orbs. I can't look away no matter how dangerous it is.

"Show me where they are, Atem. Please?" His voice is softer as he begs me gently.

I would let him freak out for a bit longer, but I have to give in. I can't resist those eyes.

We walk to the pool. The lights are off, but the sunlight is still shining through the windows. Yugi's keys are right where's I left them- in the middle of the deep end. I point to the golden keys with a smile. "Have at it." Puppy-eyed monster or no, I am not jumping in there to get them for him.

He stands there staring blankly. "How the hell do you expect me to fetch those without getting soaked?"

"You could always strip and go in naked. I'll make sure nobody comes in!" I recommend.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He steps closer to the pool, eyeballing it critically.

"Well, yeah." I say, stating the obvious. "I always admire the scenery."

"For your information. . ." He trails off. "You know what? You'll just have to wait and see." As I'm turning to leave, he speaks again. "Are you going to leave me here?"

If I turn around, he'll get me with those soft eyes and pout. "Yeah."

"You won't help me get the keys?"

If I do, I'll be tempted to ask him to skip the competition and stay with me. I'm not ready to hear the answer to that question. Toying with him I can handle. Showing my true colors like I did the other day is a whole new game with a whole new set of rules. I'm not about to play it again.

I wonder if my leaving right now makes me a jerk, an idiot, a coward, or all of the above.

At home, when I'm far away from Yugi and his keys, I look for my brother. I promised myself I'd talk to Marik this week and I've been putting it off. If I'm not careful, Rishid will either hurt him or jump him into the gang.

I find Marik in our bedroom, in the process of shoving something under his bed.

"What was that?" I ask.

He sits on his bed with his arms crosses. "Nada."

"Don't lie to me, Marik." I push him aside and look under his bed. Sure enough, a shiny gunmetal gray pistol is staring back at me. I pull it out and test the weight. Fully loaded. "Where'd you get this?" I demand. If it had gone off... Marik could have died. What is Bakura had found it?

"None of your business, _Pharoah_." Now the asshole is mocking me. I've never wanted to scare him shitless more than I do right now. And who has he been talking to?

"First off, who have you been talking to?" I hiss. Almost no one knows where my bloodlines flow from. "You are my adopted brother. It's up to me to beat some sense into you."

Marik tries to rise to his feet, but I push him back down. "You go around armed." He stated before his face changes. "Is it true, Atem?"

"What is?"

"That it's your fault that we can't go back to Egypt?"

"Where the fuck did you hear that?" I snapped.

"And so the bell tolls." He growled.

I am taken aback by his tone. He's so angry. Did that crazy girl tell him all this?

"Just let me handle this." I tell him harshly. "You have a future, right? Don't blow it." If he won't spill the information and how he got it, then I'm done. I'll find out one way or another, and it won't be pleasant for anyone.

He glares at me as I tuck the pistol into my jeans and walk out, headed for the warehouse.


	27. Leave Nothing Behind

Xo: The fourth installment with more oozing errors!

o~o~o~o~o~o

I was late to the competition. After Atem left, I stripped down to nothing and jumped into the pool to grab my keys. Thanks to Atem, I got demoted. Otogi, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, is now the head of our dueling team.

He made sure to rub it in, but I don't care. I still kicked his ass at his own game that one time.

After the competition, I collapsed on the couch with my sister. I still smell like chlorine, but I'm too tired to care. I'm practically asleep when my grandfather wakes me up.

"Miho is here." He says, shaking me.

Fuck everything. I open my eyes to see her standing over me. She puts her hands on her hips. "Ready?" Oh, Rebecca's party. I had forgotten about it even though it was planned months ago. I'm so not in the mood for that.

"Let's ditch and stay home."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone knows we're going together. Pictures. Status. Come on Yugi, get with the program." She stares down at me harshly. "Why don't you wear that leather jacket that I love?"

I drag myself off to my room to change and clean up slightly. Lying next to to my dueling deck is Atem's bandanna. I washed it last night, but if I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I can still smell his desert scent clinging to the fabric. I'm not ready to deal with these feelings, especially with Miho waiting downstairs.

As I pull on the jacket and appraise my disheveled appearance in the mirror, my mind wanders as to why Miho wants me to look perfect. Why do I play these silly games? I pause by my desk to grab my deck and my two customary belts. Grandpa will notice if I leave my insignias behind.

"Did you condition?" Grandpa asks as he pokes my hair.

Does he mean before or after I jumped in a pool to fetch my car keys?

Miho simply nods. "You look hot, dear."

Her comment silences my grandfather, who moves away from me.

During the drive to Rebecca's house, I study my girlfriend of two years. The first time we kissed was during a truth or dare game at Rebecca's house the middle of sophomore year. I had meant to kiss her lightly, but Miho was the kind of girl to grab it and go. People timed how long it took me to break way, but I was impressed enough to date her.

Now I'm wondering if I made a huge mistake.

"Why are you looking at me instead of the road?"

"I was just remembering the first time we kissed."

"Gave them quite a show, didn't we?" She laughs. "Even the seniors were impressed. And how the world swooned!"

"Now we're the seniors."

"And we're still the golden couple, my dear." She smiles as I pull into Rebecca's driveway. "Let's live it up!"

She slips away to join her friends once we're inside. I grin as I slide into a seat next to Ryou. The guys are sitting in a circle, all looking bored or irritated.

"Now that Yugi is here," A girl proclaimed. "We're going to make you all play 'Would You Rather'!"

I groan with the rest of the guys.

"Who would you rather kiss?" Riley grumbles after being prodded by Rianna.

Ryou raised an eyebrow at me as the girls start shouting on the edge of the circle. A rough voice is heard above all the others. I glance up to see a girl I don't recognize sitting on the table a few feet away. She looks up and winks at me with sinister green-gray eyes. "Start easy on the boys, ladies." She grins, showing teeth. "Would you rather kiss a coconut or a peach?"

Riley shrugs. "Coconut. They're tough and won't give way easily."

"Too hairy!" Ryou protests. "I'd totally go for the peach."

"Coconut." Ryan admits. "Peaches are too sweet for me anyway. And they're fluffy."

"Can we move on now?" Otogi complains.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, player. Miho Nosaka or Atem Metuere?" A girl shouts.

The silence is deafening as all eyes turn to me. Ryou's eyes widen as he punches me in the arm, making me jump. Miho is in the room.

"Err. . . Sorry." Otogi doesn't look sorry at all, and that's when I realize that he had asked that girl to pose the question. Why did he set me up like that?

"Yugi is zoning. Remember that big tournament coming up? Seto Kaiba personally invited him, so it's a big deal." Ryou tries to cover for me. "Yugi's been thinking up strategies for a while now."

"What the fuck just happened?" Riley swore. "Play the game properly, for Conocido's sake."

"It's only a game, Riley."

"You're playing a whole different game than we are, Otogi. You know the rules."

I incline my head in gratitude at Riley before jumping up and following Miho outside.

"You made a fool out of me in there!" Miho is steaming. "You hesitate between me and another man? What are you, gay?"

I flinch harshly. I can't let her find out. Why did Otogi put me in this situation? It all happened so fast. One second, it was coconuts and peaches, but now it's bi or straight.

"The tournament, Miho. The big one, remember? I let my mind wander."

"It's not that, Yugi. I think there's something up. I think you need to prove me wrong."

I got driving lessons against my will. I pass out cold in Atem's arms, but I didn't know what I was doing. Nothing happened with him, which means I can still say I'm straight and mean it. I can't let this slide out of control.

She glares at my lack of response. "You don't even know how to be a boyfriend."

What I need obviously isn't her. "You don't mean that. I've always taken care of you!" He protested. "Who was it that kissed you after your first dance win? And who took you all around the world the summer before Junior year?"

"That was then. Show me how much you love me right now." She pulls me into Rebecca's bedroom and kisses me. Too quickly, I push her away. "Stop acting like I'm trying to force you, Yugi." She slurs. "Every guy wants sex. You're no different."

But not every guy wants sex with a girl. In that sense, I am quite different.

"I don't want our relationship to be based on sex. Why don't we ever talk anymore?"

The look on her face scares me. Her hand slides down my chest. "You're talking right now when we should be doing something a lot more fun."

I honestly felt more comfortable pinned to a car by Atem then here in a bed with Miho. I have problems, apparently.

I can't let this relationship fade. The world would collapse, my grandfather would disown me, my closest friends would desert me. . . nothing would ever be the same.

Miho pulls me back down. I can't break up with her just because I don't feel sexually attracted to her. She is, after all, a virgin. She has been waiting for me this whole time because she wanted it to be special. Most of our friends have done it, so maybe I'm just being idiotic. It could be that Atem is just my excuse to avoid doing it with Miho.

Her fingers play with one of my belts. We're spent two years together, so why blow it all for some silly attraction to another guy?

Yet when her lips almost touch mine, I feel myself freeze up. First, I feel disgusted with what's going on. Second, on Rebecca's dressed, there is a picture of Miho and Rebecca wrapped around two men on the beach. They look intimate; Miho's arms slung around his neck and the guy is smiling as if they have some kind of secret to share.

"Who is that?" I ask, pushing Miho away temporarily. I hope I don't sound uneasy.

"Some guys we met at the beach."

"Names would be nice."

She doesn't notice my tone. Even if she does, she ignores it. "I don't really remember. Alister, maybe?"

"You look like more than friends."

"Yugi." She sighs. "I'm dangling sex right in front of you. You're the one I want now."

What is that supposed to mean? Did she want him instead? Am I being paranoid?

Before I can think further, she's kissing my neck, rubbing her body up and down mine. I shiver, struggling to let my fears go. "Did you lock the door?" I ask, filing my unease away in the back of my mind.

She ignores my question, her hands ghosting under my shirt. A few moments later, she hums, "Come on, Yugi. Let's do something new."

It doesn't feel right. I don't feel right. I feel so set up, as if this is just another game. My mind is far away as I move closer.

Of course, that's when the door slams open and Rebecca leaps into the room. Her mouth opens in a wide 'o' of surprise as she sees us. "Wow! The Game King gets some! Nice!"

"I thought you locked the door!" Anyone could have walked through that door. I jump off of my girlfriend even as she tries to stop me. "You lied to me, Miho."

She growls. "Rebecca, give us some privacy. Yugi, stop being so gay about it."

"In case you didn't notice, this is my room." The blond snorts. "Man, I wish I had gotten pictures of that! I could make so much off of the Yugi if he was a porn star. Wow. Just wow!"

"Shut the fuck up." I snarl at her, my patience shattered.

Miho reaches out for my arm as I back away. "Come back here, Yugi. I was caught up in the moment."

But it's more than that. She called me gay as an insult. She doesn't know the half of it. Literally. She didn't defend me to Rebecca even when she joked about ruining my world-known reputation. My eyes darken from rage. "Yeah, well, I'm _caught up_ in the act of leaving."

At three in the morning, I'm glaring holes in my cell phone. Miho has called over forty times. And let fifteen messages. I drove myself home, leaving her high and dry. I had to get away.

Rebecca could spread some pretty painful rumors. I heard people whispering about it and I wince even remembering their shifty glances. I don't want to go over the top like my grandfather, but I came so close. My speedometer broke on the way home.

By Miho's fiftieth call, I'm ready to deal with her. I hope. "Stop calling me." I don't even greet her. There goes all hope I ever had.

"Why don't you just listen to me!" She screams into my ear. "Oh my god, Yugi. What is wrong with you?"

Right, I ditched her, so she's the victim. I hate this. I hate it all so badly that it hurts inside. "Talk, Miho."

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't lock the door, I'm sorry I want sex, and I'm sorry that my best friend can be a bit catty. I just hate to watch you and Metuere go at it like an old married couple. What would the world say if you were gay?" _Bi_. I wanted to correct, but I don't. "It's horrible, Yugi! You'd choose a guy over me?"

I don't know what to say to all that. This is a flaming shit-storm. "I don't want to fight anymore." I grind out. Bite the pride. "I'm straight, you know. I've been dating you for two years." I almost spit out the last line.

We're both different now. I can't be sure who changed over the summer, but the balance is off now. I won't let her ruin me this way.

"Can we please just forget this?" I whisper weakly. I'm taxed, frayed, and feeling weak inside. My deepest secret is pulling ripped out from under my skin, betraying me to a curious world. When I asked Atem why it was so easy for him to be him, I wanted to know why he can walk around as a bi man and never fear anything. Yet I am so afraid. The world is watching me.

"I will make it up to you, Yugi. Remember the studs I got for you for our anniversary?"

I remember. Two small studs that are in place on my right ear. I pierced them myself during a moment of rebellion and now hide them from my grandfather. Miho got me the small gold and diamond studs and I love them. I have yet to ever remove them.

"I'll get you the chains to match." She continues.

I don't have the heart to tell her that jewelry means nothing without something behind it. The studs were a surprise because I thought she'd hate the piercings. They remind me of the happiness we shared that night, eating burritos under the starry night sky. Those are fond memories for me.

But the matching chains would only serve to guilt me into trying to sleep with her. I know I'll never be able to at the rate we're going. That much more added pressure might break me than anything else. Even if she means to apologize, the horror will cling to those chains like a bad dream.

So I can't forget. I lied. I'm living a lie.

"What do you want, Yugi?" She asks. "Tell me."

I can feel the breakdown coming at me full force. I feel the weight of the world crushing my shoulders, the thin bones breaking and crumbling to dust. Once upon a time, I could've written an essay on what I wanted. Now, I can't think of anything to say.

My silence is her only answer.

"Fine, when you get a clue, tell me, okay?" She says, gentler now.

As I let the phone fall from my fingers, I wonder how I let this happen. The worst part is that Atem is still the only constant in my life.

Why doesn't that bother me?


	28. Not My World

Xo: I can't remember which installment this is...

o~o~o~o~o~o

On Monday I try not to think about how excited I am for chemistry. It's not Mr. Mahaad making me crave class like an addictive drug with major withdrawal symptoms. It's Yugi.

He stumbles into class late.

"Hey." I say to him.

He mumbles, "hey," back before slumping into his seat. No smile, no brilliant eyes that reflect everything he feels. Something is wrong with him and it's major. I've never seen him look so _empty_.

Mr. Mahaad raises his voice. "Okay class, grab your pencils and get ready to show me how hard you've been studying."

I silently curse him for not having a lab so that Yugi and I can talk. I glance over at my little one to see that he looks horribly unprepared. Dull eyes flicker to meet mine.

"Mr. M?" I venture, "Is this an open book test?"

He stares me down. "Not even close, Atem. If you didn't study, you'll earn what you deserve."

My books drop to the floor with a loud thud.

Once I have the test, I begin reading the questions and plotting. It's all about membrane potentials- stuff I've known for a while now. Once I work out my answer to the first few questions, I cast a glance over at Yugi.

He's staring blankly at the test. He catches me staring and snarls, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Stop staring at me."

Mahaad looks right at us. Taking a deep breath to get my wits back, I go back to working on the test. Does Yugi seriously have to do that? Get all warm and fuzzy then ice cold without warning? What sets him off?

I can't help but watch him as he gets up and takes the bathroom pass. As he leaves the room, I shake my head. The bathroom won't help him figure this shit out. It may help for a minute or two, but it's a hopeless case all the way around. I would know from personal experience, after all.

Back in class, Yugi shakily scribbles answers. I can tell with a single side-long glance that he's seriously not into it and is doing a half-ass job. When Mr. Mahaad collects the papers, he has a glazed look on his face.

"If it makes you feel any better," I whisper to him, "I flunked health class in eighth grade because I made the barbies have lesbian sex."

If I was trying to make him laugh, I sure failed. He doesn't even look at me. "That's nice."

Music blares through the speakers, signaling the end of class. I watch as Yugi slinks out of the room with his head bowed, very unlike his normal perky step and incredible grace. Miho doesn't even walk with him, leaving him alone in the doorway. I wonder if he thinks everything is supposed to just land in his lap; grades and friends.

"Hey, Atem." Anzu is hanging out in front of my locker. She smiles as she leans towards me, revealing the deep V of her shit. "A bunch of us are going to the beach tonight, want to come?"

"I have to go work." I tell her. "Maybe I'll catch up with you later."

Two weeks ago, I was shut down by Yugi's crazy grandfather. Something deep inside me snapped, and I got drunk to drown out my busted ego. It wasn't exactly a smart idea.

I wanted to be with Yugi, to hang out with him not only to study chemistry but also to study _him_. He's like a drug that I can't get enough of. When he blew me off, I let Anzu lead me down a bad path. It's hazy, but I remember her draping herself over me as we smoked something a lot stronger than your club's weed.

Right now, I owe her an apology. I'll catch up with her later and explain my insane behavior.

But that fades from my mind when I find a crowd around my motorcycle. I swear to Ra, if anything happened to Onuris, I'm going to kill someone painfully. I'll make the agony last. . .

All eyes are on me as I walk through the crowd. Everyone thinks I'm going to go into a rage, especially when I see the Cartoon Black Magician Girl paraphernalia taped to the bike. Blue sparkles have been scattered over the bike, brilliant yellow streamers are attached the handlebars, and a playing card is lying face down over the ignition. Nobody could ever get away with this shit. My bike has been turned into a woman!

It was Yugi. Only he could get away with it.

I scan the area, but he's made a quick getaway.

"I didn't do it." Honda is laughing his ass off.

Everyone else sides with him immediately. Even though they murmur about who could have the guts to pull such a prank, I ignore them. I know full well who did it. It's my chem partner, the one who seemed to be having an out-of-this-body experience today.

I yank of the streamers and remove the staff before dusting off all the glitter. I swipe the card and flip it over ti find that it is a Black Magician Girl card, but not just any of them. It's Yugi's personal one. I can tell from the wear around the edges and the fact that he owns the only brunette Magician Girl in the world.

I slip the card into my pocket. I can't believe he would trust me with something so valuable. "Get out of my way." I tell the crowd, causing them to scatter. Sometimes playing the part of a badass has its advantages as they run out of sight. The truth is that I'll use the card to talk to Yugi again.

I walk to the side of the field where the duel team is playing.

"Looking for someone?"

I turn to see Otogi, one of Yugi's friends. "Is Yugi around?" I ask.

"No."

"Know where he is?"

Atem Metuere asking the location of Yugi Mutuo? Must be the end of the world. I expect Otogi to tell me to fuck off. The guy is a stuck-up prick anyway, but he takes me by surprise. "He went home."

I murmur a "thanks," and walk back to Onuris while I dial Seto's cell number.

"This is Seto Kaiba."

"Yo, cousin-man. I'm going to be late for work."

"Another detention already?"

"Nope. I have something to deliver."

"Sure, whatever. But make sure you work on that Honda Pilot for Dartz. He's getting antsy and you know what that means."

That girl must've spoken to him or Rishid recently. Now that does make me nervous. "No problem. I'll have it done for him tonight." Dartz is the guy you don't want to mess with in the gang. He has no empathy and is the executioner. "I'll be there."

Knocking on the Mutuo's door ten minutes later with the staff and card in hand, I try to put on my best I'm-sexy-and-you-know-it pose.

When Yugi answers the door wearing jeans and a big, pullover sweatshirt, I'm floored.

His violet eyes double in size when he sees me. "Atem, what are you doing here?"

I hold out the staff and card. He snatches the staff and then takes the card gently. "You came here over some prank?"

"We've got things to discuss. Besides pranks. Also, even I know your more famous cards. That thing means something to you."

He immediately looks uncomfortable. "I'm feeling great okay? Can't we just talk at school?" He tries to close the door on me, but I stick my foot out and catch it.

Wow, I am a compete stalker.

"Please, Atem." He says. "Not now."

And I ignore him. "Let me in, if even for a minute."

He shakes his head, his tired eyes reflecting some kind of deeper sorrow. "My grandfather hates it when I have people over."

"Is he home?"

"No." He signs before backing away, letting me step into the foyer of his house.

I come inside. The house is even bigger than it looks from the outside. The walls are a soft cream and everything is perfectly clean. To me, it feels rigid. Nothing is out of place.

Yugi was right. I don't belong here. It doesn't really matter, because even so, he's here and I want to be where he is.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" He asks.

I honestly wish I he didn't look that hot in jeans and a big jacket. I want to tackle him to the ground and crush him a hug before cuddling with him for the the rest of the day. I glance down at my feet, fighting to resist the urge. So what if he's beautiful? So what if his eyes are like stars? So what if he can take a prank like a master and then hand it right back?

Okay, I give up. I have no reason for being here other than the fact that I want to be near him. Screw the bet.

I want to know how to make this boy laugh. I want to know what makes him cry. I want to know what it feels like to be his hero. The one guy he's willing to throw away everything for.

"Yugi?" A voice calls out, breaking the silence. It's a soft voice. It sounds familiar somewhere.

"Wait here." Yugi orders before spinning around and hurrying down a hallway. "I'll be back."

I'm not about to stand here like an idiot in the foyer. I follow him, knowing I'm about to get a glimpse into his private world.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Yugi has a brunette DMG because Mana has brown hair in the English anime. Every other card is blond like Mana was originally.


	29. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Xo: The final installment. Six total chapters! The drama gets heavy and stuff is happening! All reviews will be answered in the next update which will be on Wednesday. :) I love all of you guys and a happy (belated) Thanksgiving!

Also, how many of you have heard of a show called "Sherlock"? I may or may not be writing a crossover with it. :]

o~o~o~o~o~o

I'm not ashamed of my sister's issue. But I don't want Atem to judge her, especially because he saw what she did to me. If he laughs, I couldn't take it. I whip around. "You're terrible at following directions."

He simply smirks one of his you-know-you-love-it smirks.

"I have to see what my sister needs, do you mind?"

"It'll give me a chance to meet her. Trust me."

I should kick his sorry ass out, tattoos and all. I should, but I don't.

Without another word, I lead him up to my room. I know that's where Mai will be because she feels safe there.

She turns her head to look at us as we walk in. Her gaze flickers between us, confused and lost.

"This is Atem." I explain to her. "He's a friend from school."

"Yugi." She repeats my name with a small smile. "He's just like you." She looks at him. "My name is Mai."

Atem walks up to her before kneeling down to her level. The simple act of respect is making me emotional. Miho always ignores Mai or shoves her away, trying to constantly prove that she is the leading lady in my life. Yet here is Atem, treating her like she's no different from himself.

"What's up?" He asks, extending a hand to her. She pauses before taking it. "Do you duel like your little brother?"

"She taught me everything she knew." I smile, immediately remember the better days.

Mai grins. Not only does she cling to his hand, but she doesn't usually talk to strangers. They frighten her.

"I used to duel around the world." She says, her voice still quiet. "Yugi went with me."

"Want to show me what you can do?"

"You have a deck?" I ask, surprised. He winks at me. She smiles.

"Lets duel." She pulls a deck out of her pocket. He responds by suddenly grabbing me around the waist and pulling me down beside him.

"What are you doing?" I manage to say before his hand slides across my hip and down my leg, fingers sneakily snatching my deck as I try and orient myself. The tingling his touch leaves behind makes me uneasy.

"Getting my deck."

Next thing I know, he and Mai are dueling away, her with her own Harpy Lady deck and him with my mixed deck.

He's not used to my strategies or cards, making him pause and turn to me for advice. I laugh every time he draws a strong card but can't use it. It doesn't surprise me when Mai beats him.

"How did she do that?" He asks in confusion, staring down at the cards.

"She taught me how to duel." I laugh. We've moved to my desk, Atem and I sitting side by side while Mai sits across from us, feet planted on the 'friendly' blocks of carpeting. It's a tight fit and I'm practically in Atem's lap as we lean over the cards.

It's so weird to have Atem inside my house, watching me. He doesn't belong here, yet he doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Why were you in such a crappy mood in chem class?" He asks as Mai begins to collect her cards.

Because I'm going to lose my sister and I got caught in bed yesterday? "I'm sure you've heard the rumors."

"Not even." He corrects. "Maybe you're just paranoid."

Possibly, but Rebecca saw us and she has a huge mouth. Every time someone looked my way, I imagined that they knew. I look at Atem. Even as Mai rises to her feet and leaves the room in search of some voice, we remain impossibly close. "Sometimes I wish there were Do Over Days."

"Sometimes I wish there were Do Over Years." He laughs lightly. "Or Fast Forward Days. Those would be cool."

"Too bad life doesn't have a remote control." I smile down at my hands, clasped in my lap. His body is still pressed against mine as we sit in my room. "My life doesn't seem so perfect now, does it?"

He blinks owlishly.

"What?"

"I guess we both have stuff to deal with. I've got more demons that _Event Horizon_."

Demons? Nothing bothers Atem. He never complains, never bows his head. "What are your demons?" I ask.

"If I told you that, you'd run for cover."

"I might surprise you, Atem."

"You already have." He whispers huskily in my ear, making me all too aware of how he's pressing against me. "But, I have to go. How about studying tomorrow, after school. My house."

"Your house?" On the south side?

"I'll show you a glimpse into my life. Game?"

I swallow. "Damn straight." Game on.

For a moment, I hesitate to rise from my seat. I'm comfortable here, sitting with his warmth. The sound of a car in my drive way forces me to my feet. Peeking through the windows, I see Otogi's red sports car. "Well, shit. My friends are here."

Atem is immediately by my side. "Don't flip out. Just open the door. It's not like you can pretend I'm not here. My bike is right there."

He's right. I turn to him and smile before walking out of my room and down the stairs. He follows me after a moment's delay.

When I open the door and walk outside, Atem is right at my elbow. Otogi, Ryan, and Ryou are walking up the sidewalk. "Hey, guys!" I greet them. Maybe if I act all innocent they won't make a big deal about Atem being here. With me. Alone.

Yeah, that does look bad.

I touch Atem's elbow. "We were just discussing chemistry, right, Atem?"

He nods in agreement.

Ryou looks surprised and I think Ryan is about to tell Riley everything on his cell. It is a bit odd for Atem Metuere to be walking out of my house.

"Should we go so you guys can be alone?" Otogi challenges.

"No." I say too quickly.

Atem steps towards his bike, his black leather accenting his perfect muscles. He moves like a predator, his ruby eyes narrow.

He points at me after putting on his helmet. "See you tomorrow."

Tomorrow. His house. Shit. That's right.

I nod back.

Ryou turns to me the second the bike is racing down the street. "What was that all about?"

"Chemistry."

Ryan laughs. "Sure, whatever you say. Is there something you need to tell us?"

What?

"Were you guys doing it or something?" Otogi asks. "We've been friends for a long time and you almost never let me into your house."

"Chemistry. As in, not sex?" I question. "Geez, Otogi."

Ryou shakes his head. "Yugi. . . Just be honest with me. Are you gay?"

Make that a double what.

"I'm sorry?"

Ryou sighs. "Miho says that you've been acting strangely. As your friends, we're here to talk some sense into you."

And that's how I end up seated on my front step, listening to my friends rant about sexuality and the biological purpose of the penis. Loyalty and girlfriends pop up once or twice.

It all makes sense. But I can't change who I am inside. Even if they say that it's not natural to like the same gender, that's still me.

I just want to be me. Is that so much to ask?

Apparently it is.

"Just promise us that you're straight."

"You've always known it." I say calmly even though my stomach is a storm of emotions. "I'm as straight as they come."


	30. Capsize Reality

Xo: Now that I'm officially old, I can post more chapters! Well, naturally all of my finals are in the next two weeks, so things might slow down just a bit. At least I'm not freaking out about finals. *Eye twitches* Nooooo. I don't ever freak out. *looks jumpy* Anyway, I'm glad y'all enjoyed the birthday rush of six chapters posted in less than ten minutes. I might do something similar for Christmas, so stay alive, folks!

And yes. I made many awesome typos. Gotta love labtop keyboards. :) [I love my hp!] Now, to fight against the massive onslaught of reviews you guys all left for me on my birthday. (Best present ever, only second to the glittery gel pens [which I have a minor obsession with]) Of course, the highlight of my birthday was the giant dildo my friends teamed up to buy for me. I don't know how it happened. I think I turned about as red as a tomato and hid my face in my hands. It was glow in the dark. And terrible. Now it's hidden in my closet. Never to be seen again. I hope.

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: It feels weird to answer a review that then got answered by a chapter, but yes! to all of the above. Poor Yugi is very, very frustrated with how his life is going. At first, I wasn't sure how the change in the major theme of the book would work out. Originally, the book is about race, and now I've changed it to being about sexuality. It's been wacky to figure out just how Yugi might feel about his situation, especially when I've never personally experienced it. I've come to love his "well, shit" moments! Otogi's reasons for his actions are clarified. Unfortunately, he and Miho are stuck in negative positions throughout the story. I figure that Mai would easily pick up on Yugi's tenuous something with Atem, and would then push him to accept the Egyptian gangster. :)

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: I love driving stick. It's quite exciting and I killed the engine so many times at that one stop sign in the middle of my town after the middle school got out... It was also rather embarrassing. In a lot of painful ways. But I got revenge by never killing my engine at that stupid sign again! (Then there was the freeway entrance and oh, god. The horror!)

ADemon'sScribe: I love that last line, too! That one isn't from the book, it's meant to tie into my thematic topic thing for the book. :) (There will be a reading guide for this story as the last chapter, being that Perfect Chemistry does appear on some high school reading lists!) I love the six reviews in a row thing you had going there. I'm totally doing this again for Christmas. :D

Spindlegal: I'm fairly certain that Yugi drives a silver convertible Beemer. I was so proud of myself for coming out with that line! Someone once asked me that and I was "bomb-diggity! I'll save that for later!" I love how Yugi is growing and developing, gradually coming to understand himself better over time. That makes me very happy for him. :) Excellent, I got you by surprise by posting so fast! I remember sitting in the kitchen going "must post chapters. Must post chapters before friends arrive...!" And post them I did. :]

Ariana: Love is a fickle thing that attracts lovers like moths to flame~ (Don't quote me on that.) Don't worry, I've had two cups of coffee, a cup of black tea, and an energy drink all in the last two hours. That's why I'm so cheerful! For the record, I bruised my tail bone when I fell from Heaven and couldn't sit for a whole week. Awful, really. You're my favorite creeper, so no worries there. ;)

Fire Drastar: Stick is amazing. I recommend that all people learn it, but that might just be that I'm weird.

Jane Myers: I love doing stuff like that. :] And more stuff like that. I am considering a lemon, but it will be a very un-lemony lemon. Very tasteful, most likely. Atem only gets better!

ilovemanicures: I will personally thank you for every mistake you catch. I'll be correcting all these typos at the end of the story once I have time, so all work is being taken into consideration! I also love that last line. I'm quite proud of it. It sounded just so _Yugi_ to say it. There will soon be a flood of emotions pouring onto the floor. Poor Yugi is about to go through hell and high water. In a way, Yugi's friends are similar to some of my old ones. They don't realize what they're doing is hurtful until it's way too late. Poor Yugi doesn't know what to do. I can't wait to let him break loose of the velvet chains he's all tied up in!

Rinzei: Bomb, buddy of mine. Please marry me. :) Your corrections are excellent!

Cheshire: I don't speak French, but I speak Spanish and Latin. (If that helps at all.) Continuation is indeed a word!

vocaliodlover16: Miho really does come off poorly... then again, she's pretty darn awful in this story. I almost feel bad. But I don't. :P

Yunastevens: I'm glad your friends and you are enjoying it. :] I just downloaded the epub file for The Rules of Attraction, the sequel to Perfect Chemistry, so there is a chance of a fullblown sequel. That should blow their minds! My friends and I watched horror movies and ate cake for dinner. It was spectacular in so many great ways!

Rinusagitora: That's the right Sherlock! I have a crossover in process right now and it'll be awesome. :]

kid-kun: I was so happy to get all of those chapters out. Someday, this story will be finished! And then it will be awesome. Because then I might do the sequel. That would blow everyone straight out of the bathtub.

RoseMouto2010: Lame parties are lame. I'm sorry you got stuck at one. :( It's okay, I had to deal with my sister over Thanksgiving, and that's never easy. But, the chapters helped! Yes! My life is complete!

Anon13: Thank you for the corrections, my dear. :D

o~o~o~o~o~o

I'm sitting in AP Calculus II when a security guard knocks on the door and tells the teacher I need to be pulled from class. Rolling my eyes, I grab my books and let him have his kicks by humiliating me in front of an audience. I'm too lazy to initiate a power struggle.

"What now?" Just yesterday, I got yanked out of class for starting a food fight in the cafeteria. I didn't start it, even I did participate.

"Taking a trip to the basketball courts. Vandalism is serious business, Atemu." I follow him wordlessly.

When we're close, I speak up. "I did no such thing."

"Someone gave me a tip that you did."

Yep. That's me. Getting set up for something stupid. "Where is it?"

He points to the floor, where someone sprayed a poor rendition of the Slifer Fang symbol. "Can you explain this, Atemu?"

"No."

Another guard joins us. "Check his locker."

"Go ahead." The only thing in there is my leather jacket and possibly some books.

So I'm turning my lock when Mr. M. walks by.

"What's the problem?" He asks.

"Vandalism in the gym."

I open my locker and stand back to let them look through it. I'm surprised to see one of them reach inside and pull out a can of black spray paint. He holds it out to me.

"Innocent, are you?"

"I'm being set up." Mr. Mahaad looks like I defenestrated all of his cats. A cat man. I didn't know it could be possible. "I didn't do it." I tell him. "You've got to believe me." I can see myself getting my ass into jail just because some idiot decided to fuck with me.

He sighs. "I want to believe you, Atem. Give me a good reason."

For a moment, I almost don't explain. Let them think I did it. That I would deface school property for my own selfish reasons. They probably won't listen to what I have to say anyway. But I do it anyway. I pull my leather shirt down to reveal my collar bone. There's a complex tattoo of the Seal of Orichalcos done in dark blue ink.

"The symbol is all wrong." I explain. "They used a different star. You know, one of those ones that girls doodle everywhere in middle school. This one is supposed to be a satanic one." Man, that does sound pretty bad. Ah well, I'm sure they'll forgive me.

Mahaad turns to the officers. "Where is Dr. Shadi?"

"In a meeting. He doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I have class soon. Radio him and fetch him right now."

The security guard isn't impressed. "That's not what we're here for."

"I'm well aware, but Atem is my student and he can't miss class today."

The guy shrugs, then radios for Dr. Shadi to meet him in the hall. When the secretary asks if it's an emergency, Mahaad as a conniption fit.

A minute later, Shadi is in the hall with one irritated look on his face. "What is this all about?"

"Vandalism in the gym." The officer stated.

Shadi grumbles something along the lines of "Dammit, Metuere. Not you again."

"I didn't do it!" I tell him.

"Then who did it?"

I shrug. Yep. A real master of getting myself out of trouble.

"I think he's telling the truth." Mahaad says. "You can fire me if I'm wrong."

Shadi sighs deeply. "Get this stuff cleaned up." He points at me. "But I warn you, Atem. No more second chances. If I find out you're lying, your ass is grass."

I try not to laugh at his ridiculous saying.

"I know you think I'm not like you, Atem. I grew up in Egyptian, guarding relics of the royal family. I thought everyone was my enemy. It took me a while to realize I was my own worst enemy, and after that, things turned around. We're here to help you."

"I know that." I say, and actually believe it. I wonder if Shadi means my family. It could be a real possibility. Did he know my father?

"Good. Now, I happen to be in the middle of an important meeting, so, if you'll excuse me, I'm done saving you from jail." Shadi turned and stalked off.

"Thanks, Mr. Mahaad." I say.

"Do you know what's up?" He asked me.

"No." I really don't. "I know it wasn't any of my friends. We would never make a mistake as amateur as this."

He rubs his temples. "If you weren't in a gang, Atem, you wouldn't get yourself into these messes."

"Yeah, I'd be in worse ones."

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Horribly short chapter, I know. The review responses ended up way longer than the chapter itself! Don't worry, things get intense next chapter and should make you all very happy. :) Lots of cute things happen!

Also, guess what! We're halfway through the story! And there will be a Christmas present for y'all. I get to spend four hours on a plane over my winter break, so I'll be typing up lots of good stuff for everyone. I'll also not have Internet for five days. So I'll be using that time to write up some delicious stuff for all!


	31. Twist of Fate

Xo: Good lordy, I just took forever to update. Don't worry ladies and gents, this is my peace offering prior to finals! And you're going to love where this is going. I'm a particular fan of the last sentence again. :)

Oh! Special thanks to my dear **Rinzei** for the bomb-diggity edits again. You make me smile~~! Also, a truly vital correction must be made. The Orichalcos star is actually Pagan and not even close to satanic. So, do forgive me and my ineptitude. :( On the bright side, did you know that the swastika is actually a sign of good stuff until the Nazis got to it? Symbolism is fun! (Until you mess it up!)

Spindlegal: Poor Yugi got ignored, but he's back and way better than ever in this chapter!

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: I got a kick out of it. I needed something I could remember! Muahaha. :) I can't wait to be done with this story. I'm hoping for teary eyes. *winks*

Yunastevens: Haha, the drama is on! I'm trying to think of a title for the sequal to _A New Science_, but I have yet to come up with something. Ideas? :P POLYGAMY! (I call first dibs!) I will own my finals. Somehow. I hope.

ilovemanicures: I had over thirty reviews! I was swimming in them and it was terrifyingly awesome! Your obscure movie reference is making me giggle. I absolutely LOVE that movie! *swoons* Atem sure knows how to look innocent!

RainingHearts4Ever: The secret will hopefully be revealed... the mystery of the weird star!

Ariana: Which chemistry class are you in? I'm taking the stupid level class next semester cuz the community college doesn't offer the right level and all the rest want prereq's... I hate it! Man, woman, my finals are on the 14th and four more next week because life hates me just about as much as I hate it. :) I've been cramming like a crazy lady! You'd better haul ass on those tests. :P I'll be throwing a Christmas special posting in celebration of being done! I was so tempting to chase them around with it. I was planning to get revenge on my bestie for giving it to me, but her boyfriend was all like "don't you dare buy my gf a dildo" and now I can't. :( I have to take Calculus! Poor Atem is a real nutcase, I think. :P

ADemon'sScribe: Does a 14 day wait count as "soon"?

tinkletimekelly: *does an ornate bow* You know you love me for a reason!

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: I think it's safe to say that Atem is a man obsessed. :) But we love him for it, so it's all good, eh? Bahaha!

Jane Myers: Yugi does come out (and it happens fairly soon, too!) and there will be drama and fights _everywhere_ when he does. Poor guy is going to face the harshest of realities. Poor thing is up for the gauntlet.

randomismyname13: Flattery makes the world go 'round, darling!

Eevee Tofu: To be honest, Marik was my sister's favorite character and mine was Yugi when we were little kids. :P I always that Yami (Atem) was just the older version of Yugi. I miss my youth! :D Haha, I have a complete explanation for the Spanish, but I feel that the sequel to this book will explain it all better. "Just touch him already!" Creepiest. Thing. Ever! You are in luck that I update the same day you review. :] Hearts!

o~o~o~o~o~o

"It looks like some of you have early-onset senioritis." Mr. Mahaad grouches as he hands out our tests from last class.

The second he's headed our way, I'm wishing I could sink into the floor. The last thing I need is his wrath.

"Nicely done.' He comments as he places my paper face down in front of me. Then he turns to Atem. "For someone who wants to learn chemistry, you're off to a terrible start." He drops the test on the table as if the stupidity of the grade will rub off on him somehow. "See me after class."

I can't understand what just happened. He should have killed me for that test grade. I turn my paper over to find an "A" emblazoned on the front. I rub my eyes for a moment, pondering if I'm hallucinating. First, this isn't possible. Nobody has handwriting that fluid except for-

I glance over to see Atem tucking his flunked test into his binder. The truth hits me like a baseball bat to the face.

"Why did you do it?" I wait until Mr. Mahaad finished his discussion with said gangster before approaching him. I'm standing beside his locker, where he's practically ignoring my very existence. I'm trying to pretend that no one is watching us, but they totally all are.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today, Yugi." He comment. "You're seeing things."

"You switched our tests."

Atem slams his locker shut. "And?"

"Do you mind?" I grouch as he walks away, as if I'm going to just leave it at that. I'd watched him work diligently. If anything, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. When I saw the big, juicy "F" on his test, I'd recognized my own handwriting.

After school, I manage to catch him before he leaves. He's on his motorcycle, double checking some part that I would never be able to name.

"Atem, wait!"

I pause in front of him, suddenly tongue-tied. Who wouldn't be?

"Hop on." He commands, leaving no room for argument.

"I'm sorry?"

"Jump on. If you want to thank me for saving your pretty ass in Mr. M.'s class, come home with me. I wasn't kidding yesterday. You let me into your life and now I'm going to take you into mine." His eyes are smoldering hot as he speaks, his voice heavy and low. I shiver slightly, suddenly wishing that I wasn't standing in front of him with all eyes on my back.

If I actually go with him, rumors will fly. He grabs my wrist. "Don't be afraid of what they think."

Funny to hear that from someone like him. He's got black leather jeans to an oil-stained hoodie. He looks like he just rolled off of the track, his hair tousled by speeding down the raceway.

I should be flipping out big time. But then I remember how gentle and understanding he was with Mai yesterday.

To hell with it. I can't forget something like that.

I shift my backpack a bit before climbing onto the motorcycle.

"Hold on tight." He says, pulling my hands around his waist. The feel of his skin resting on top of mine is intensely intimate and I wonder if he feels the same storm of emotions. I dismiss the thought. Atem Metuere comes from a different world. He's experienced and would never let the brush of hands bother him. My heart misses a beat when he then brushes his fingers over my knuckles before reaching for the handlebars. Oh. Well. Shit.

I really need to stop doing that. This? Oh, I don't know anymore!

As we speed away from the school parking lot, I grip Atem harder. The speed of the bike scares the living crap out of me and I feel light-headed as if the world is going to throw me over the edge at any moment.

He snorts softly when I actually lift my head to look around at a red light. I can see everything on the back of the bike. It's nothing like being in a car. The smells, the colors, it's so much more vivid. Of course, he has to hammer on the gas the second the light is green, making me squeak and hide again.

When he finally bring the damn thing to a stop and drops the kickstand, I survey my surroundings. I've never been to this part of the South Side. Everything is so. . . small, here. Most houses are only one level and as hard as I try to fight it, sorrow settles into my stomach.

"This was a mistake." Atem whispers. "I'll take you home."

I turn to blink at him with huge eyes. "What?"

"Among some things, the look of horror on your face."

"I don't know what-"

"No pity, Yugi. Not from you. Not ever from you. We're poor, not homeless."

"The exact opposite of me, then. Now, please invite me inside. The guys across the street are gawking at me."

"Even they have heard of the King of Games."

"That's. . . just. . . fabulous."

He laughs at my antics. "Follow me and don't stare back even if they stare at you."

I sense his wariness as he brings me inside. "This is it." He motions to the rooms with a casual hand, but I catch the faint tremor run through his fingertips.

There's something special about this space. It feels warm and cozy, like the kind of place I'd love to curl up and take a nap. The décor is very Egyptian in style, the patterns and colors obviously picked for that reason.

I walk around Atem's house, admiring how carefully put together it is. Standing on a shelf with a burning candle is a picture of a man. I feel Atem's warmth behind me as he looks over my shoulder. "Your dad?" I venture.

He nods.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to lose one of my parents." I admit, Grandpa controls everything about my life, but I am lucky that he's around. He takes the place of my estranged father, whom I've only met once or twice.

Atem studies the picture with a critical eye. "At the time, you're nothing but numb and you try to block it all out. I mean, you know inside that he's gone but it's like a fog covers everything. Life goes on and you, well, you go with it."

"Like a test." I absently straighten my belt and sigh before glancing around.

"You're always doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Fixing your appearance or looking around as if someone might just jump out at you."

"And?"

"It's like you're paranoid."

I cross my arms warily, wishing I could stop the jitters. "I'm not even close."

He shrugs. "Is it so important that you're perfect?"

"I don't care what people think." I lie.

"You're beautiful. . . You know. I mean, but it shouldn't matter so much."

"Coming from you, I should be creeped out."

"Don't be."

I know that. But expectations mean a lot where I'm from. "What did Mr. Mahaad say to you after class?"

"The usual set off do-better-or-become-miserable."

I swallow, nervous of revealing my plan. "I'm going to tell him you switched the tests. That was a stupid thing for you to do."

He steps away from me, crimson eyes avoiding mine. "It doesn't matter, so don't do it."

"But you need good grades to-"

"To go to college? Right, Yugi. Don't do me any favors, eh? I'll get by with a C in that class, just make sure those hand warmers haul ass."

I crack a wry grin. "They'll haul so much ass, there won't be any left anyway."

He laughs aloud, his deep voice echoing in the room. He quiets down as I step into what appears to be a bedroom. There are three beds in the small space and a small dresser.

"I share it with my two adopted brothers." He tells me as I survey the room. Above one bed is a picture of a beautiful Egyptian woman with dark eyes and hair. I wonder who she is being she seems a lot older than we are. She's smiling slightly with the pyramids framing her in the back.

"Let me guess which one is yours." I move on to the next bed. I blink owlishly at the poster of myself hanging over the bed. "Well, that's creepy."

"Just a bit." Atem agrees.

I walk over to the last bed, impeccably made with bare walls, as if the person who sleeps there is nothing more than a passing visitor. I sit on it, the hopelessness thick around it, and my eyes meet his. "Your bed says a lot about you."

"Yeah?"

"You don't think you'll stay here long." I say softly. "Where is it that you want to go?"

He leans on the door frame. "I won't be able to leave Obelisk. The only place I want to be, I cannot go."

"What are you running from? Your past?"

"You see it all as an escape."

"Hell no, Atem. I'm going to a college close to Mai. My grandfather dictates everything I do. Staying here would be so much simpler."

"It's not simple here, let me tell you. I have to make sure my brothers don't go down the black roads and that Pops doesn't do anything too stupid. I can't go anywhere!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ever pity me."

"No." I say, cocking my head. "You are close to your adoptive family, yet you want to be somewhere else. I feel sorry for you regarding that."

He steps back, shutting me out. "Are you done yet?"

I follow him back into the main room. I wonder what he's planning for. His death? Is he so ready to accept the fate of his father?

Are those his demons?

For the next two hours, we sit on the floor and crack plans for our hand warmers. Atem is quirky and clever, never letting me get the upper hand. I make sure to keep our discussion solely on chemistry and not on personal stuff.

As I close my chemistry book, I see him run his hand through his golden fringe. "Listen, I didn't mean to be so rude before."

"I was too nosy. Don't worry about it."

"You're right."

I stand, feeling uncomfortable with his attention boring holes into my body. He grabs my wrist and urges me to sit back down beside him.

"Listen, you were right about me. I don't place anything permanent here." His eyes become forlorn as he looks away, his grip on my wrist tightening as he shudders. "Ra, there was so much blood. We were so close to going home. I learned it the hard way that night. No one is around forever. You have to just in the right now moments; otherwise, what do you have?" He turns back to me and captures my gaze with his intoxicating eyes.

"What is it that you want right now?" I itch to heal his wounds and to forget my own.

He slides his fingers up my wrist and touches my cheek with his free hand. My breath catches in my throat.

"Do you want to kiss me, Atem?"

At this, his eyes darken to the deepest of wine reds. "Oh, I want to kiss you. To taste you." He leans in slightly. "Do you want me to kiss you? It'd be the greatest game you've ever played."

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Yep. I went there. Left you on one hell of a cliffhanger. You love me, don't you? Right? Riiiight?

Anyway, Christmas special will be the same deal as the birthday one. AKA, a bajillion updates all in a row. We're halfway done with the story! Woot! Be prepared for slow updates until after next week because I totally have finals. Wish me luck and good luck to y'all still cramming!


	32. Look Into My Eyes

Xo: Thank the lord, finals are over! Sorry about the long update period- Dad ended up in the hospital after a motorcycle accident and I spent two weeks cramming for exams and trying to keep my mother from losing her marbles with worry. On the bright side, things are chugging along and I am prepping for a nice New Year's Special. This is the last update until then, but y'all know how it goes. It'll be six to ten chapters, I'm sure! (I also won't have Internet all next week, so no updates anyway.)

Spindlegal: *dodges pillow* I have the feeling I'm about to make your day. :)

Yunastevens: I crammed like there was no tomorrow AND spent hours tutoring other people in math. I'm the best math tutor ever, apparently. :] Who doesn't love a killer cliffhanger?

kid-kun: My sentiments exactly. :P

hayron: How on Earth do you, Yunastevens, and Rinzei all know each other? Is it a crazily diabolical plan to confuse me endlessly? And I'm glad you guys all enjoy it! I'm wildly proud of this story and how it's come along. It's gonna be a New Year Special due to how my schedule played out, but the week long wait WILL BE WORTH IT.

tinkletimekelly: Haha, I was sure all you reviewers were going to eat me after boiling me alive for that. I swear, I've never been that cruel before! Looking forward to my giant special. I love doing that.

tinkletimekelly: I was recently forced to listen my friend's girlfriend talk about orgies. That was the weirdest conversation I've ever had over Facebook. :) You have yet to beat that!

JustMe: I love your username! I have a story with that name, too. And flattery makes the world go 'round. *does bow* For you, I shall update ASAP.

ADemon'sScribe: No dying, darn it! If you die, you'll never know how it ends! And you'll never see the dawn of the sequel. :P

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: I totally knew you guys were going to threaten me with death. Every other review involved someone saying "dammit, Xo! I'm going to kill you for that!"

Rinusagitora: Only for you, my dear. :] Owning up to mistakes isn't easy, but I will always do it.

Ariana: And now here's another update! I just finished all my finals yesterday, so I'm finally clear for winter break. Phew! I'm signed up to take Chem 192, or elementary chem. It's easier than my high school chem class that I took last year! It's either going to be blindingly easy or a total pain in the ass. Either way, it'll be fun? Wow, woman. You're even busier than I am! (And that is a really, really, scary thought. Wow. Just wow!) You always get the longest responses because your reviews are so detailed. I gotta love it! Atem is indeed an orphan but he's fairly close to his adopted family. (Kind of.) But that was an error of oversight on my side. Haha, those two are on thin ice. But I just made your day, so no worries! I hauled ass on those exams and now I get to ready my special set of updates for all of you! Woohoo! Yugi will meet the little guys. He has a run in with them this chapter but he gets to know them better later on. Oh, man. You don't want them to get interrupted? SHIT.

DeRez: Oh, Lordy! Four AM? How on Earth did you do that? I stayed up that late to read Perfect Chemistry! Go, read it!

sakura2112: Thank youu! I was really nervous about how similar my re-write and the original book are, so hearing that is reassuring! Exams are horrible but totally necessary. :)

vocaliodlover16: I knew you guys would hate me endlessly for that. :P

randomismyname13: You hate how much you love me?

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: Muahaha. Thank you! Your rooting has worked out fairly well, for I didn't totally bomb my AP English final. Thank the lord. Mahaad is a smart piece of work. He knows everything.

Jane Myers: I'm still deciding if there will be a real lemon or an implied one. There IS one, but I have to choose just how explicit it's going to be... thoughts?

o~o~o~o~o~o

Yugi's eyes widen considerably, the light violet darkening slightly to a plum hue. He looks dangerously tempting as he licks his lips nervously.

"Let me own you." I groan, my lips inches from him.

His books hit the carpet and his eyes follow, but if I lose this chance, I may never get the moment back. My fingers slide up to his face and bring his attention back to me. His breathing is quick as he stares at me with innocent eyes.

"What if it means something?"

"What if it does?"

"Promise me I'll walk away from this still straight."

I cock my head. "_Rey_, there is no way to tell what will come."

He watches me steadily.

"I'll take care of you." I try again, praying that the guy of my dreams will crack and let down his walls. I don't really expect him to do it, especially with his denial about being bi, but suddenly he's leaning closer, dark violet eyes sliding shut.

The guy of true fantasies, the guy who is more similar to me than anyone I have ever met, wants to kiss me.

I take over control the second he tilts his head. Our lips touch for the briefest moment, sending sparks of fire down my spine, before I lace my fingers into his hair and continue to kiss him gently. The last thing I want is to scare him off. As I cup his cheek in my palm, it occurs to me that this feels right. Righter than any other kiss I've ever had with anyone. Everything about him is addicting, leaving me high as a kite on his taste.

A soft sigh escapes him, as if he wants to stay in my arms forever. As if he finally feels at home. Safe. Our mouths mingle in an erotic dance until the sound of my front door makes him jerk away.

Damn. I think I'm going to turn homicidal at any moment. First, I just lost myself completely into Yugi's mesmerizing kiss. Second, for wanting to keep him in my arms forever. There was no denying how freaking perfect his beautiful body felt against mine. Third, my family just walked in on us at the most awful time possibly imaginable.

Yugi's eyes widen, this time with apprehension, as Pops walks into the room. Oh, fuck. They totally know each other. My brothers' eyes are bugged out. Either in surprise or admiration, I might never know.

"Hey, Pops." I say, a lot more flustered than I should be.

From the incredibly angry look on his face, I know he's not pleased at catching us making out like there was more to come.

"Marik, Bakura. Go to your room." He snaps. He turns a cold glare on my small chemistry partner. "Yugi-boy. How _nice_ to see you again."

Yugi returns the glare equally and suddenly I'm not sure who I'm looking at. Yugi Mutuo, local Game King who's quiet and shyly gorgeous, or Yugi Mutuo, King of Games who hauls ass on the playing field with murderous intent. The transformation is like magic.

"Pegasus." He bites the name out. "I didn't know you were in town."

"What I saw wasn't studying, Yugi-boy." He narrows his one visible eye.

"Pops." I warn. "Leave him alone."

"My home is not a place for miscreants."

"We were only kissing!"

"He ripped out my eyeball, Atemu."

Now, that _does_ change things.

Yugi looks mortified. "You had that one coming you fre-" Before he can finish his sentence, I grab his hand and haul him outside the house. He's visibly upset, his free hand shaking so badly that he clenches it tightly against his thigh to hide it.

The next breath he takes is a shaky one and I can tell he's barely holding himself together. This is not the way it's supposed to go. Bring guy home, kiss guy, realize that guy somehow removed your stepfather's eye, guy leaves angry enough to cry.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you had a good reason."

He turns cold violet eyes on me. "That should never have happened." He snaps, throwing his shoulders back as stiff as a statue.

"What? The kiss or the fact you enjoyed it?"

"I am straight." He pulls his hand free from mine and stares at the ground. "I have a girlfriend."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" I ask him.

"I don't want to upset my friends. I don't want to upset Grandpa. And Miho. . . I'm lost in the storm."

I hold out my hands and raise my voice slightly, something I usually avoid because Jou says it means that I care. I don't care. Why would I? My mind is telling me to shut the fuck up as I open my mouth.

"I don't get it. She treats you like her prize. You could have something so much more!"

"You don't get it, Atem. What it's like with me and Miho. . ."

"Then tell me, dammit." I roar, unable to hide the edge in my voice. I don't want to admit it, but I can't let him continue to live the lie he's so carefully created around himself. "That kiss back there, it meant something. You know it did. Don't you dare tell me that Miho can do better than that."

Violet eyes widen before he looks away hastily. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Everyone says how perfect we are. It's a game, the worst of them. . ." He trails off painfully, his shaking hand bleeding now that he's cut his palm with his nails. The red running down his hand makes me do a double take. "There's no such thing as _bisexual_ in a perfect world. Get it?"

I stare at him openly. That is beyond fucked up, to a new level that I just can't touch. "Yugi, how is betraying yourself perfect? Does it mean so much to you that you would throw yourself away?"

There's an audible silence. It fills the air between us like a heavy weight. I catch the glow of an immeasurable grief in his amethyst orbs, but it's gone before I can truly see the magnitude. I may have just touched something that he defends with everything he has.

"I may not be doing the best job right now, but this is how it is. How it will always be." He admits. "I don't get a choice."

It's absolutely pathetic to listen to, but the pained look on his now pallid face tells me that there is more than just that to the story. "Get on the bike and I'll take you back to your car."

Without a word, he gets on my motorcycle. He holds himself so far away from me that I barely sense his presence behind me. I almost take a detour to make the ordeal last longer.

He treats his sister with patience and a metric asston of love. Ra knows I'd never be able to do what he does for her. The guy I once thought of as stupid and one-dimensional has so many faces and aspects that I can't even begin to keep up.

Fuck, I admire him. He's everything I'm not. Somehow, being with Yugi brings something to my life that I've never had before. Something right.

But how could I ever convince him of that?

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Okay, ladies and germs. No more updates until Christmas day (it's your little present) and then New Year's Special will have either six to ten updates in one place. So, tough it out guys and have some damn good holidays. :) I'm back and better than ever!


	33. The Perfect Circle

Xo: I know I said I wasn't going to put any more chapters until later, but then I got this review that claimed it was birthday time today. SO, I may be a bit late, but I have a chapter in form of a birthday present. So, happy days! And you guys can love me shamelessly now.

Chapter Dedication goes to _Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos_ for a birthday special. :)

Spindlegal: Poor Yugi gets backed up into so many corners but he's on the right track now. He's gonna break free! (Sometimes I wish he could just run away, but where's the fun without the challenge?)

Yunastevens: You guys all went to school together? Now what's the chance in that? Nobody I know from school uses this site! Haha! I take it as a high compliment, really! But who doesn't love Christmas? I just signed up for my next semester classes. Kill me now! Noooo! One of you gave an anonymous review, but to you, my friends and I used to call ourselves the three musketeers! Ah, the good old days. :P

**Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos:** _The birthday reviewer!_ You guys can all thank this review right here for the early chapter. I hammered it out just for you, Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos. Sooo, be merry and I hope your birthday hauled major butt-cakes. Congrats! You're now officially old. Again. :]

Ariana: See, I thought that my chem class was on Monday nights only. I just discovered that I have TWO night classes. Chemisty 192 is on Mondays AND Wednesdays nights. Do you know how unhappy I am? (Insert me flipping out right about here.) Anyway, look at those nice grades! Wow! You must've studied damn hard for all that! I'm not sure how much like Poney-boy he's gonna be, but we'll see. Dad's toughing it out like a true man. He's constantly asking me to fetch things for him, it's actually kind of endearing. I seriously don't want to buy any more dildos in 2011. Can't my friends just buy their own? D:

kid-kun: Christmas is the happiest time of the year. ;) I just make it extra special and fantastic. No promises at the time of the posting though. It could be pretty random.

Rinusagitora: 3 I love you too!

ADemon'sScribe: Honey, if you didn't curse, I'd be worried about you. :) I wanted to make their first kiss special and it looks like I did my job!

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: Hahaha! I thought it was a nice touch. Just enough canon to stay normal, y'know?

RoseMouto2010: Don't worry, my dear. Family always, always, comes first. Everyone in my family has been in the hospital in the last six months except for me and one of my brothers. We're all pretty tired of hospitals, too! They get dreadful after a while. Stay strong too! You can do it! Wish your mom health for me. (Is that creepy at all?)

vocaliodlover16: Woah, there! I thought you were going to jump through my computer screen and eat my face off for that one. :] The cake is not a lie! I swear! You will get what you want soon enough!

randomismyname13: 333

**Warnings:** This chapter contains explicit insults again all _gay, lesbian, and bisexual parties_. If you are sensitive to this, please don't read this chapter. I, Xocotl, do not condone the behavior portrayed in this chapter, but it is a necessary evil. If I ever saw someone behaving in this manor, I would never allow it to continue. Please remember that this kind of thing really happens to people, so keep this in mind. Yugi goes through a modern rite of passage. This is not easy for him or for readers who are like him. Please be kind and remember that reality is harsh in so many ways. Thank you.

o~o~o~o~o~o

I'm just going to forget the kiss with Atem even if it keeps me up all night, reexamining it over and over again in my head. As I'm driving to school the day after the kiss-that-never-was-but-won't-leave-me-alone-because-I'm-unhealthily-obsessing-over-it. Yeah, it looks like I need help.

Not like I'm going to get any, being we have class together.

Screw everything! Chem class! It's going to ruin me. What if Miho found out? What if anyone found out that I willingly kissed another guy and finally felt as if I was doing the right thing?

Did I just say that? Fuck.

Damn it, I have a girlfriend. She may only want me to sleep with her, but I'm also _straight_. I can't have a boyfriend. The world doesn't work that way and it never will. Atem will never work for me.

First off, his stepfather is Maximillian Pegasus, a total creep that is missing an eye due to me. Second, his ex-girlfriend wants to kill me. Third and foremost, he's a guy and I don't. Date. Guys.

I'll admit it. There might be some positives. There are enough of them that they're worth mentioning.

He's smart. Incredibly so.

He has ruby eyes so expressive that they only give hint to the depths of his mind.

He's dedicated to his friends and to his adopted family. I remember the stories that Jou used to tell me in the arcades in between duels. Atem would do anything to protect that that he calls his own.

His touch was a brand against my skin. When he kissed me, it felt like he wanted to savor it for the rest of his life. As if he would never let me go.

The first time I see him is during lunch. As I'm stuck dueling a beginner for the millionth time today, I see him watching from the corner of his eye. The guy isn't losing fast enough.

Atem's pants are practically painted onto his him. Leather has never looked so good. His bangs are hiding his expression, and I wish I could push it back so that I could look at his eyes.

If only this guy would just not play mirror shield in an inept attempt to beat me.

And then he catches me checking him out. With the speed of light, I snap my attention back to the duel that I'm currently winning with my eyes closed. Well, it wouldn't due to lose to some beginner because I can't stop staring at the hunk of man-meat across from me.

His eyes flicker to me once. Twice. Three times. Ra, he knows what he's doing to me, right? My world feels like it's narrowing to just include him and I. The urge to jump up and tackle him is only slightly overwhelming. I haven't acted that childish since I was, well, a child? Yet the urge is so strong that I wonder if it's possible to be truly addicted to someone.

"Your turn." I mutter to the kid sitting across from me. His next move is about to be the death of him. Honestly, I already know that there is nothing in his deck strong enough to beat the cards I have on the field. This is just practice for him.

Then Atem is leaning over the guy's shoulder. "Let me finish the duel."

I've never seen someone drop all his cards and run quite that fast. Good thing not a lot of people were interested in one of my training duels.

"Okay then." I say, slightly shocked as Atem flicks through his hand and begins to lay down cards as if he knows exactly what he's doing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Dueling you." He pauses and strokes his chin. "Don't worry, I was going easy on your sister."

"Yeah, with my deck." I mutter under my breath. He throws down some cards and I smile slightly. He knows a little something about strategy, but he's out of practice enough to make amateur mistakes. "Looks like you need a tune-up."

"Are you game for that?"

"Depends." I answer, flipping over the Swords of Revealing Light and freezing every card on his side of the field.

"Yugi?" Miho called from the food line, "Baby, who're you playing with?"

Atem ducks his head and looks sideways at her, smirking. She has mistaken us for each other.

"No one." I respond tightly, but she doesn't buy it for a second.

"Move along, Metuere." She hisses as she gets closer to us. "Get your own play toy to mess with."

I stare at her with shock as Atem gets up. I glance at him to see him mouthing: _you could have so much more_ as he winks and struts away as if he owns the place. I was afraid he was going to tell her that we had kissed, but he walks away wearing a mysterious smirk.

I feel so out of place all the sudden, with Miho sitting across from me, pulling out her own cards to play. I want this image that I've fought so hard to build yet I can't stop thinking about Atem. I can't stop obsessing over who I could be. I know I'm bi, yet the world wants to stop me from being me. Is that the problem?

I stare at my girlfriend from across the table. She glances at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She waits for me to say something sweet. I don't. I just sit there in silence, waiting. Waiting for what, I can't quite say. After a moment, she jumps to her feet and bursts into tears.

"What's your problem, Yugi?" She bursts out. She turns tail and flees from the room, leaving me lost in confusion.

"Miho, wait!" I shout after her, but she's either ignoring me or too far gone. The next time I see her is in chemistry, but she slips in right as the bell rings, so we don't talk.

During class, it's another experiment and observation lab. Atem swirls test tubes full of silver nitrate and potassium chloride liquids. "They look like water to me, Mr. M.," He says.

"Looks are deceiving." Mr. Mahaad replies. "They can hide a lot below the surface."

My gaze involuntarily flickered over Atem's hands. Those hands that were once touching my skin so intimately are now busy measuring chemicals.

"Yugi. Oi! Yugi!"

I blink and jerk back, snapping out of my daydream. Atem extends a test tube of clear liquid to me. Oh. I should probably be helping him.

"Right." I pick up one tube and pour it into the one he's holding.

Atem uses the stirring rod to mix the chemicals together. "We're supposed to write down what happens."

A white solid appears in the bottom of the tube.

"Would you look at that. Hey, Mr. M.! I think we found the solution to the hole in the atmosphere." Atem grins as if he's won the lottery, making Mr. Mahaad shake his head. "So, what do we see?" He asks me, reading off the sheet that Mr. Mahaad handed out at the start of the classs. "I'd say the watery liquid is probably. . ."

I interrupt him. "Potassium nitrate at the beginning and the white solid is silver chloride."

"Well then. That sounds about right." He hands me the tube, letting our fingers brush against each other. And linger. That bastard knows that it leaves a tingling sensation that I can't ignore. It runs up my arm like a pleasant numbing agent.

I glance up. Our eyes meet, and for a minute I think he's trying to tell me something more but his eyes darken and he looks away.

"What do you want from me?" I whisper weakly.

"Break away."

"Atem. . ."

He turns away from me. I guess it's unfair to even ask him for the answer when he never had to deal with the question. He's free. I'm a caged china bird.

When I'm with Atem, I don't feel caged anymore. I feel _free_. I'm the closest thing to me that I've ever been. As much as I try to ignore it, when I look over at Miho, I know that our relationship isn't what it used to be. It isn't what it should be.

But the worst thing of all is that _I know_. _I know_ that I prefer guys.

Shit.

So the sooner I break up with Miho, the sooner I can stop wondering about who I am and why I keep living this ornate lie.

I meet Miho after school back the back entrance. She's dressed for dance practice. Naturally, Rebecca is standing with her.

Rebecca holds out her cell. "You two want to do a repeat performance of the other night? I can capture it and sell it for millions! The headlines! King of Games sleeps with high schooler. A pity."

I know Rebecca is bitter about our dueling histories. She's the only one who can't keep it inside the ring.

"Leave, Rebecca. I don't want your stupidity clouding my reasoning." Miho snaps, glaring at Rebecca until the younger girl leaves. "Yugi, where were you last night?" When my silence continues, she says, "Whatever, you can save it because I already know. What's wrong with you, Yugi?"

This is about to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. I now know why people break up using any method besides doing it face-to-face. I am about to face abuse that I thought I was free from. I've spent so many years avoiding arguments and bullying that this confrontation is about to shatter what's left of my defenses. Oh, Ra. Please, save me.

"You and I both know that this relationship isn't really working."

"Yeah, maybe if you acted like a real boyfriend than we wouldn't be having this problem!" She narrows her eyes dangerously. "What are you going to do, just stand there and state the obvious all day?"

When girls go off on you, it's not pleasant. They target every weakness you have. They burn you in the fires of everything you've failed at. A girl will rip you apart from the inside out.

"You're a weakling, Yugi. That's what you are. You and your dysfunctional family. It's all so pathetic. I bet you think that you're going to get something better than me, huh? Is it Metuere, you piece of shit?"

I flinch back. "No, it's because you want me to sleep with you for no reason but for your own status."

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I already know that you're some faggot."

That strikes a cord in me. For years we filled the stereotypical box of the golden couple. I've hidden everything for so long that it's agonizing to let it out. My eyes are burning and my skin feels like it's on fire. It's like I'm being roasted alive.

We'll go under the microscope for the breakup. She'll tell everyone that she thinks I'm gay.

But I can't pretend that this is who I am. The decision will haunt me, of that I'm completely sure. If my family can rid themselves of Mai because that's what's good for them, and Otogi can sleep with whoever he wants because it feels good to him, than why I can't come clean because that's who I am?

I put my hand on Miho's shoulder, trying not to focus on her spiteful words. She pulls away and slaps me full in the face, making me head snap around and my neck crack.

"Don't touch me, you disgusting queer." She snarls. The girl I once thought I loved is a monster. Why didn't I ever see it before. I put a hand to my red cheek and wonder why I never noticed how cold my own skin is.

"I had sex over the summer. With a _real_ man. Not some godless heathen like you. That guy in the picture."

"You're saying that to hurt me."

"You don't deserve any better."

Our relationship symbolized my weakness. It revealed my insecurities about myself. How weak must I be to let this go on?

I look away for a moment. Her jibes hurt, it's true. "Why did you pretend that we were still the golden couple?"

"That's what you wanted. Of course, before you started sucking dick."

Okay, that stings. I'm about as virgin as any bisexual person will ever get. Now that I'm done playing "perfection", I think I'd like to move on to something more. I don't have to listen to this.

It's time to get real.

So I turn and leave Miho there, screaming insults at me as loud as she possibly can. I leave her there as she breaks down into a messy blob of tears and undignified snot. I walk away and don't look back. I'm shaking so badly that my vision is tunneling and fizzing out. I can do this. I know I can.

I tell Kalim that I will no longer be dueling on the team anymore. He flips out but I tell him that I might come back later. It feels like a great weight has just been lifted from my shoulders. I go home, spend time with Mai, and do homework with a smile lingering on my face. After dinner, I call Shizuka.

"I should be surprised you're calling me, but I'm surprisingly not." She says.

"How was practice?"

"Lame. Otogi is a shitty captain and Kalim knows it. You shouldn't quit."

"I'm not really. . . just taking a break for a little while. But that's not what I meant to talk to you about. Listen, I wanted to tell you that I broke up with Miho today."

"Well, geez. Seriously man, how much time did you need for that? Now, why are you telling me again?"

That's a good question, one I would never have answered five hours ago. "I have friends I could call, but none of them are going to be able to understand."

Ryou is my best friend and the one I am closest to, but I lied to him about myself. He, like the others, thinks I am straight. He fears what he does not understand. He would fear me. Hate me. He would look away in disgust.

A sigh comes through the phone. "How do you know I'll understand?"

"Because I know you know about your brother and Seto."

"Right. Shoot."

"I, uh, don't really know how to put this."

"Grace never was your strength."

"I kissed Atem." I burst out.

"Atem? Was that before or after your breakup?" She gasps, suddenly a lot more excited than I think is fair.

I wince. "I didn't exactly plan it."

"Oh, but I bet he did." She's laughing so hard that she's barely able to breathe.

"It just happened. We were at his house and then we were interrupted when, of all freaking people, Pegasus came in and saw us-"

"What? You know Pegasus? Of course you do! You dueled in one of his tournaments." She cackles like a mad woman.

"Lend me a hand here, Shizuka."

"Oh, sorry. Just Anzu is gonna shit a brick when she finds out."

I clear my throat.

"I won't tell her a thing. I hate that girl anyway. How do you and Pegasus get along?"

"Not well. I ripped out one of his eyes when we first met."

"I can't believe that I thought you weren't a raging badass for so long."

"How about we pretend that I didn't just admit that over the phone? It was an unpleasant experience. Not nearly as easy as _Kill Bill_ likes to make it look."

"Ah." She's laughing uncontrollably again.

"It wasn't funny! Eye juice went everywhere."

"I'm sorry." More snorting. "I wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that part."

"He screams like a little girl."

"That is the most amazing thing I've ever heard. The more we talk, Yugi, the more I see you as a new person that's totally different from the person I thought you were. I guess I understand why Atem is so attracted to you."

"And I promised that nothing would happen between us. Oh, on top of that, I said I was straight, huh?"

"Yeah, looks like that lie fell right apart. But we all knew anyway, so who's counting?"

"I always have my guard up."

"For the most part, I can agree with that. Of course, I have yet to tell my own brother how much I missed him."

"What?"

"Our parents are divorced, Yugi. You should know that already. We got separated by my mother. Jounouchi. . . got left with my abusive father. I never forgave myself for letting that happen. But, enough about me. Tell me about your revelation!"

"Well, kissing him was more than nice. It was fucking incredible!"

She begins laughing, and I laugh right along with her.

I'm free.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: You have no idea how much I hated having to write Miho in this part. I'm shaking even thinking about that kind of behavior. I need to go burn my fingertips off for writing that now. I'll see y'all again on Christmas day!


	34. Slipping Away

Xo: Merry Christmas, ladies and germs! Happy holidays to all. :) My Christmas special is short but very plot oriented. Thanks, everyone, for sticking through this story with me! Your reviews and friendships make me smile every time. I love every single one! Anyways, have a good Christmas, try not to gorge yourself on cookies (I know I have!) and spend some quality time with the folks (my mom just gave me the best cup of coffee in the universe!)

By the way, how many people live on the Eastern seaboard? My siblings and I are making a road trip this summer to look at colleges. We might end up in your area!

Spindlegal: Oops. :P Thank you for pointing that out! I sort of finished the chapter at one in the morning and it looks like I needed another cup of coffee! I felt terrible writing Miho's part. Ugh, I still feel dirty for it! I think my morals are kicking my butt right now. :P Yugi can do it!

Yunastevens: Oh lordy, have I been there too! I hate it when I just want to forget someone but I can't bring myself to. Yay! I'm loved! Woohoo! You and your friends are honestly the best people ever. Your reviews always sound like you're talking to each other somehow and it's fantastic in so many ways! Little Yugi is going to have to fight his way out of this. But he'll pull through. :] I do something called concurrent enrollment; so half of my classes are at my local community college and the others are at my high school. I'm doubling up science classes this semester and am kinda a complete nerd forever. :P I consider myself the Queen of Nerds! Haha! I love school!

Hayron: It's okay! I've had this account for years but only actually started using it pretty recently. I used to have a different username and everything. Best friends are worth their weight in gold! I love mine and would do anything for 'em. :) They'll explain what happened with Pegasus and Yugi later, because I'm a big fat meanie..! Yugi tried to let Miho down easy but she seriously wasn't taking it so well. Psycho girls are bad?

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: The whole eye thing will get explained later (along with why Rishid is crazy and why they're even in Obelisk and not back in Egypt!). I actually liked Shizuka in season zero, but I hated her English counterpart with a passion. Yay for plot holes that still need filling!

tinkletimekelly: D'aww! Thank you! Happy Holidays, dearie! Rock those socks off!

Doragon-chan: Now I'm curious! Merry Christmas, by the way. :P

ADemon'sScribe: Writing Miho's part was incredibly difficult for me. I never, ever tolerate that kind of behavior from anyone, so I was shitting bricks trying to make it sound believable. I was sitting in front of my computer at one in the morning going "how am I supposed to do this?". For the record, I fully encourage you to eat the souls of anyone who would ever do that to you. :) Voracious soul eaters are my kind of people! The whole point of this story is to portray that transition, so I'm glad it's doing what I meant it to do! You're by far too amazing to let those bad people get you down. :-]

Ariana: My earliest class is an eight AM class that I have every morning. I detest waking up that early, but what can you do? I'm so jealous of your schedule! Mine is all over the place! I ended up getting a super sexy leopard print chemise for her. She'll hate me and love me at the same time, I'm sure! I'm totally having an affair with my math book! Shhh! Don't tell anyone; it's a secret! I can totally imagine you cracking up and falling over, much to the surprise of your folks! I'll snort occasionally wile reading reviews and my family gets super confused. Haha, I figured Atem would do something ballsy like that. Intimidation is like a game for him! I swear, you always end up splitting your reviews into two or three parts. :] Miho is impossible. I wanted to strangle myself for that entire conversation. (Insert a mental image of a begrieved girl hitting her head against the window next to a gray labtop while trying to write a difficult section of a chapter at o'dark thirty in the morning.) Merry Christmas, lovely!

Rinusagitora: BLAH. Miho. I hate it. I can't wait to get her good for making me write something so... so... flat out wrong. I would inflict harm on anyone that dared to talk to my friends that way! Alas, what must be done, must be done. It all comes together in the end!

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: Hey! You're not that much older than I am! Go figure! :P Happy birthday, my dear! I hope it was freaking fantastic in every way possible!

randomismyname13: To the next update!

o~o~o~o~o~o

Yugi vanished after school today, chasing down his dumb girlfriend. Before I left I saw them at the back of the school, both of them visibly upset. Of course he'd pick her over me, being he is trying to believe that he's totally straight. When he asked me in class what he should do, I should have told him to take a chance on me. Then I'd be happy instead of seething with rage.

Miho doesn't deserve someone like Yugi. Okay, I don't either.

I hung out at the warehouse to see if I could get information about my dad (and Pops). It was no use, though. The guys who knew my father refused to talk about him and they mutter things about Pops being a bit strange in the head. All conversation came to a choked halt when the Ra's Wings did a drive by shooting on the warehouse. They're out for revenge and won't stop until they get it.

I'm not sure if I should be happy that the warehouse is n the back of an old railway station. Nobody knows we're here, not even the cops. Especially not them.

I'm resistant to the ominous hum of automatic weapons winding down. In the warehouse, at the park. . . I expect it. I'm on my toes, ready for it. Rivals know where our sacred lands are and they expect retaliation. It's what they're after now.

Ever studied anthropology? This is our world. Our culture. You disrespect us and we disrespect you. Nobody was hurt this time, so it's not retaliation for a killing. But we will react, they know that. And we won't disappoint.

On my side of town, the cycle of life is dependent on the circle of violence.

Taking the long way home after it's all clear, I find myself going right by Yugi's house. I can't help it.

As soon as I cross the tracks, a police car pulls me over. Two uniformed guys step out.

Instead of informing me why I'm being pulled over, one of them orders me off of my bike and demands my license.

I hand it over. "What's the problem, officers?"

The guy who has my license examines and then says, "You can ask questions after I ask mine. Are you an illegal immigrant?"

"No, sir." I have my visa and whatever all set up because of Marik's sister. She's still back in Egypt, working to bring us home.

"Any weapons?"

There's a slight pause before I tell the truth. "Yes."

Immediately, a gun is being pointed in my face. I put my hands up carefully and remain calm. Guns are not new to me, but nervous cops are a point of concern; especially when his hand is shaking incredibly badly.

The one without the gun tells me to stay frozen while he calls for backup. Fuck. I'm busted, big time.

"What kind of weapon? Be specific."

I wince before saying, "A Browning nine millimeter."

My answer makes the cop nervous and his hand jerks.

"Where is it?"

"Left leg."

"Don't move. I'm going to disarm you. If you stay still, you won't get hurt."

After he removes my gun, the other one pulls on rubber gloves and begins to pat me down by force. I feel slightly humiliated, but fear makes a man do anything, so I let him do whatever he needs to so that he won't panic shoot me.

After shoving my to my knees, he handcuffs me. "Get up." He orders in an authoritative voice that would make Mr. M. proud. "You can assume that this is why we pulled you over. Atemu Metuere, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against in a court of law."

So here I am, sitting in a holding cell that smells of shit and smoke. Or maybe it's the people around me that stink so profusely. Either way, I would rather not be here anymore.

Who am I gonna call to bail me out? Jou has no money and Seto will turn me down on his screwed over morals. I'm not a good investment. Marik's sister would kill me and Pops would murder me in my sleep if he ever found out that I had been arrested. I lean my back against the iron bars of the cell, thinking, even through it's pretty much impossible in this shit hole.

The police call it a holding cell, but it's just a more glorified version of a cage. Thank Ra it's the first time I've been here. Damn it, I pray it's my last.

That thought is disturbing because I've always known that I've sacrificed everything for my brothers. Why would it matter if I get locked up for the rest of my meaningless life? But that's the problem. Deep down, I don't want this. I want to make my family proud and stand for something higher than trash. I want a future that I can wear on my sleeve. And I want Yugi to think I'm one of the good guys.

I bang my head harshly against the steel bars, but the thoughts won't go away.

"Yugi?" Asks a short white guy with violet hair. The dork is wearing a collared shirt and khaki pants, as if he comes from a high class neighborhood. He might as well have "another rich kid with too much money to play with" tattooed on his forehead. "No, you can't be Yugi. Similar, but no."

"I know him."

"Of course you do. I've seen you at Obelisk High." He cracks a smile that's supposed to look cool but doesn't really. "What're you in for?" He asks it as if it's an ordinary question that you could ask anyone on the street.

"Carrying a concealed weapon."

"Knife or gun?"

I glare at him. "Does it fucking matter?"

"Chill out, man. I'm trying to make small talk here."

Are all rich people like this? Talking to hear their own voices because they have nothing better to do with themselves? "What are you in for?" I ask.

He sighs. "My brother called the cops and told them I stole his car."

I roll my eyes. "Your brother put you in this hellhole on purpose?"

"He's just upset that I'm the better dualist."

So that explains how he knows Yugi. "Really now. I guess your brother is just an asshole then."

"It doesn't really matter. I'm bailing myself out as it is." He shrugs. "One of my close friends is a lawyer and he's getting the money through."

"You sure?"

"My brother has done this before. Besides, I have a tournament that I can't afford to miss. Yugi'll be there and he owes me a rematch."

I shake my head. White people. Better than that, rich people!

"It's true." The guy with the dorky ponytail says.

"Sure. Whatever makes you happy."

"Metuere, you can make your call now." The cop on the other side of the bars shouts.

Great. With all of this kid's jabbering, I haven't decided who to call to bail me out. It hits me like the F on my chemistry exam. There's only one person with the money and power to get me out of this mess. Rishid, the head of Slifer Fang.

I've never called in a favor from Rishid. You never know when he might call in a favor of his own if you do. And if I owe Rishid, I owe more than money.

Sometimes there are no desirable choices in life.

Three hours later, after a judge lectures me until I'm deaf, Rishid picks me up from the courthouse. He's a powerful man, with tattoos running down side of his and a look about him that screams "danger".

I have a lot of respect for him. He's Marik's older brother and is the one who helped get us out of Egypt. Naturally he never told me why, but I know I can trust him. He got my into Slifer Fang and knew my dad well. Rishid keeps an eye on my brothers and I. I can't forget what he's done for us.

Rishid grips my arm as we walk back to the parking lot. "You got Judge Hallows. He's a tough son of a bitch. You're lucky the bail wasn't higher than that."

I nod, not wanting to talk. I want to be home. "I'll pay you back, Rishid." I say quietly in the car as we're driving away.

"Don't worry, Atemu. Brothers help each other out."

I stare out of the window of Rishid's car, the streets as calm and dark as the sky above us.

"You're smart, Atemu. Smart enough to move up in the gang." Rishid continues.

I would do anything for most people in the gang, but to move up? The top guys do some pretty illegal things. I like it where I am, riding the dangerous wave without actually plunging headfirst into the water. I am afraid of drowning in it.

I should be happy that Rishid considers me good enough to move up. Yugi and all he stands for is a fantasy.

"Think about it." He presses as he pulls up to my house.

"I will. Thanks, man." I manage to say.

"Here, take this." Rishid pulls a pistol out from under his car seat. "_El policia_ confiscated yours."

I freeze up for a second, remembering when the police asked me if I was armed. It was awful to have a shaking gun pointed in my face while my gun was taken. However, refusing Rishid's gun would be disrespectful, and I don't want to go there. I accept it and tuck it into the waistband of my jeans, the cold metal freezing against my bare skin.

"I heard you've been asking questions about your father. Let it go, Atemu."

"I can't. You know that."

"Well, if you find anything out, let me know. I've got your back."

"I know. Thanks."

It's quiet in the house. I walk into my bedroom, where both of my brothers are sleeping. Opening my top drawer, I bury the gun under the wooden board where nobody can accidentally find it. It's a trick that Jou taught me. I lie on my bed and cover my eyes with my forearm, hoping I can get some sleep tonight.

Yesterday flashes before my eyes. The image of Yugi, his taste on my tongue, his body fitting against mine like a glove, is the only picture that lingers in mine.

As I drift off to sleep, his wide, innocent eyes are the only things that keep my nightmares at bay.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: There may or may not be a second chapter put up today. If not, look forward to the New Year's Special! That one will be much closer to six chapters. :] I figure celebrating the New Year is more fun anyway. :P Any hoodlum, have fun guys! I'll see you in a week! (No Internet access for a whole five days?)


	35. The Unwritten Rules

Xo: Happy New Year, guys! Welcome to my second major special. This one totally makes up for the lack of the Christmas one. I (somehow) managed to crank out a chapter per day while I was in Washington. Don't ask, I seriously have no life. Then again, it was fun! There are something along the lines of seven or eight installments. You guys like me for a reason. :) [I even wrote my author's notes in advance. Holy shit! Fore-planning?]

Oh, and I'm a day late. Go fucking figure. :) All reviews will be answered on the next update after this special!

**Warnings:** This chapter contains a hint of _guy on guy action_, so be aware of that just in case. :P

o~o~o~o~o~o

The rumor mill is churning at top capacity today. According to the girl in my first period class who keeps talking even when I ignore her, Atem got arrested. I have to find out if it's true. I hunt down Shizuka between first and second period. She's talking with a bunch of her friends but slips over to me and pulls me aside.

She tells me that Atem was arrested yesterday but made bail. She has no clue where he is, but she'll ask around and then meet me by my locker later. I hurry to it after my third period class, craning my neck and wishing desperately that I was taller.

She's waiting for me. "Don't tell anyone I gave this to you." She says, and slips me a folded sheet of paper.

Sticking my head into my locker, I unfold it. It's an address somewhere on the South side.

I've never ditched school before, but then again I've never kissed a guy nor a guy that's been arrested before, either. Looks like this whole day is going to be full of firsts.

This is about me being real. Me accepting who I am in reality and not the Yugi that I created in order to get by. It's about time I become real to Atem, like he keeps waiting for me to do.

It's terrifying to think about it and even closer to impossible to manage. I'm not convinced I'm doing the right thing by either of us. The magnetic pull that Atem has over me betrays me. Have you ever stared down a monster straight from your worst nightmares? That's this feeling. It's like staring down a brick wall and trying to break it down with a runcible spoon.

Needless to say, it doesn't work very well. It results in a lot of homophobia and a lot of regret, guilt, fear, and pain.

I don't know if I'm ready for that. If I'll ever be.

And here I am on the South side, staring down an auto body shop owned and run by Seto freaking Kaiba. Yeah, it's been decided. Fate hates me. A lot.

Seto's mouth falls open as soon as he sees me.

"Is Atem Metuere here?" I ask, trying to ignore him to the best of my abilities.

"Yugi? What the hell are you doing here?" The prestigious CEO looks a lot more human with some gear oil smeared on his forehead. I stifle a chuckle. "What do you want with my cousin?"

I think I'm going to have a heart attack. Seto still wants that rematch, if I new any better. "I need to talk to him. Wait? You guys are related?"

Seto avoids my question like the bubonic plague. "You owe me a rematch."

"I also want to talk to your cousin."

"Seto, are you harassing people again?" A familiar baritone booms. I turn to Atem, leaning against the shop's front door with a wrench in one hand and small smirk playing across his features. Now my heart is trying to choke me to death rather than exploding.

I want to jump on him. I need him to tell me that it's okay, that he's not going to go to jail again and that I'm not going to be attacked with gay slurs forevermore.

Atem keeps his eyes fixed on mine, Seto forgotten in the background.

"I'm just, ah, going to go now." Seto muttered with irritation. "I'll hold you to the rematch." His words fall on my deaf ears.

Being I can't move, it's a good thing Atem struts toward me.

"Well," I start. Please let me get through this. "I, uh, heard you got arrested and had to see if you're okay."

"You came all the way here to see if I'm okay?"

I nod weakly because my tongue won't work.

Atem steps away from me, his red eyes glowing. "Now you know that I'm not dead, dying, or any stage in between, go back to school. I need to, you know, work to get my bike back because it got impounded."

"Wait!" I have to stop him. I've come so far to just let it all go down the drain. This is it. I have to be real. I'm going to break free of these illusions. "I don't know when I realized I wasn't quite... straight. I fell for you, Atem. You're the only one that has ever done this to me. Ever since I almost ran you down in the parking lot, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. What would we be like together? And, oh, Ra. . . That kiss. It meant something, Atem. I felt something crack inside me that day. I don't know what happens now. I'm not ready for another public relationship. But I want something different and new. I know I'm babbling like a complete idiot, but please just give me a hint as to what you're thinking because-"

He stops me with a hand in the air. "Say it again." I swear his voice just dropped an octave.

"That whole speech?" I remember something about being not a hundred percent straight, but I'm too light-headed to recite the whole damn thing over again.

Atem steps closer. "No, the part about you only falling for me."

A finger under my chin forces me to look up at him and meet a piercing gaze that makes me shiver. I stare at him, finally allowed myself to appreciate the person in front of me. His heat seeps through my clothes and I inch closer.

"I think about you all the time, Atem. I can't make it stop. It's like a sick addiction. I want to kiss you again."

The smirk on his face turns downright diabolical.

Unable to face him, I turn my face away. "Don't make fun of me." I don't think I can handle that on top of everything else on my plate.

"Don't turn away from me. I'd never make fun of you."

"You know I have no desire to like you."

"You want to be straight."

"This probably won't work." I continue.

"Probably."

"My home life is a bit screwed over."

"No problem; that makes two of us." He's waiting for something, I can tell.

"I'm willing to find out what this is between us. Are you?"

"If we weren't outside, I'd show you." He grins playfully and my heart jumps a few beats.

I step up into his space. We're almost the same height, just a few inches difference. Before he can move first, I stretch up and loops my fingers into the ebony of his hair, dragging him down. Privacy be damned, I'll settle for reality. And this is a reality I can live happily with.

At first he struggles to keep his hands at his side, but he's fighting with himself. Moments later, he groans quietly and his wrench drops to the ground with a clang. His strong arms wrap around me, making me feel protected. His velvet tongue mingles with mine, creating a sensation that I can't name deep inside my body. This is something else, alright.

His hand wraps around my waist, pulling me so close that there is no room between us. The other hand tangles itself in my hair, forcing me to let him take control.

I let him guide me down this unfamiliar road. I can feel his muscles shifting against me, crowding my mind with his physical presence.

A loud clearing of Seto's throat makes us jump apart.

Atem's eyes are on fire with passion. "I have to get back to work before my cousin brains me."

"That was quite a show, ladies." Seto grouches. "Yugi, that's a rematch. My tournament in the next few weeks. Game?"

I turn pink, slightly freaked out by Seto's calm blackmail. "Fine, Kaiba. I'll be there."

"Good." The CEO stalks off.

"Can I see you later today?" Atem asks me.

"My friend Ryou is coming over for dinner."

"The white haired one that looks like my brother?"

"Yeah, that one." I need to change the subject or I'll invite him too. I can see it now- my grandfather losing it because I'm suddenly not straight and dating a guy. Not just any guy, a foreigner who's part of a gang. Yeah, that'd go over fantastically.

"A close family friend is coming to visit this Sunday. Pops is throwing a small party for her. Come with me to it."

I look at the ground. "I can't let anyone know about this. . . us."

"I won't tell them. I've watched you, Yugi. I know where you stand."

"What people at this party?"

"Well, Pops might not be so happy to see you, but my brothers love you. I figure the rest will keep their mouths shut."

I can't. Lying is really not one of my strengths. People say they can see anything in my eyes. I push him away. "I can't think with you so close."

His grin widens. "Awesome. Now, about that party?"

Ra, just looking at him is enough to convince me to do anything. "What time?"

"Noon. It'll be an experience you won't forget." For once, I see his eyes light up with excitement. Whoever is coming must be important to him in one way or another. "I'll pick you up at eleven."

"I didn't even say 'yes' yet."

"You were about to." His baritone voice could convince a brick wall to dance.

"Why don't I meet you here at eleven?" I suggest, gesturing to the body shop. If anyone in my family finds out about us, I'm screwed forever. All hell would come down on my head.

He cocks his head. "Why aren't you afraid of being with me?"

"Are you shitting me? I'm petrified." I look him up and down slowly, letting my eyes linger on the tattoos on his arms.

"I'm a foreigner and, allow me to quote, the first guy you've ever fallen for." He takes my hands so that we're palm to palm. Does he see the differences that I see? "In some ways we're so opposite."

I let my fingers slide through his. "We're pretty similar anyway."

"Yeah, you're finally not in denial. Ra, waiting for you was killer."

Seto bangs a screwdriver against the door of the auto shop. Atem glances at him over his shoulder and sighs.

"I better go."

"I'll be here. Sunday at eleven." I say.

Atem backs away with a smirk on his face. "This time, little one, it's a date."


	36. Who I am, I am Forever

"I've never seen Yugi do anything like that before. He's never kissed anyone like he just kissed you."

"Fuck off, Seto."

"One of you will ruin the other, Atemu." Seto continues. "Look at you, already spending time in jail and cutting school just to get your bike back. Things are changing around you and you're going to get left behind. Yugi's a fine kid, but is he worth it?"

I know what Seto is talking about. It's my burden to bear. I need to get back to work, not let my mind swirl with his words.

Ducking back under the Subaru Impreza, all I can think about is Yugi's smell clinging to my clothes and his unique flavor on my lips. All I want is to kiss him again and again.

No one but him is worth the risk.

"Atem. Rishid is here. With Dartz." Seto says at six o'clock when I'm ready to head home. Seto usually doesn't allow them here. I wonder what's going on.

"Where are they?"

"Office."

A feeling of dread washes over me as I approach the room. When I open the door, Rishid stands there as if he owns the place and everyone inside it. Dartz stands in the corner, pure muscle waiting for a reason to be used the wrong way.

"Seto, this is a private matter."

I hadn't noticed Seto behind me, acting as my bodyguard should I need one. I thought he had left for the company, needing to get other work done. I give a nod to my cousin. I know I've been loyal to Slifer Fang. Yet, I also know that Seto wants to see me home. Alive, if possible.

If it were only Rishid, I wouldn't be this tense. Dartz gives me the creeps.

"Atem." Rishid says the moment Seto's car is rumbling down the road, "It's nice to see you here instead of at the courthouse."

I give him a weak smile and shut the door.

Rishid motions to the leather chair on the far side of the room. "Sit." He waits until I take a seat before continuing. "I need you to do me a favor, _amigo_."

There's no use in trying to find a loophole. I'm too far gone now. "What kind of favor?"

"A shipment need delivering on October thirty-first.

That gives me a month and a half. Halloween night.

"I don't deal." I point out. "You know that."

I eye Dartz nervously, as one might eye a hungry lion ripping a lamb to bloody bits. He's rubbing a blue stone between his fingers, both of his disjointedly colored eyes fixed on me.

Rishid looms over me like a giant shadow. "To get to where you want to go, you'll need to get your hands dirty. This is just the start."

"Count me out."

Dartz steps forward, a silent threat.

"If only it were that simple." Rishid says. "I need you to do this for me. You owe me, you know."

Shit, if I had never been arrested in the first place, I wouldn't owe such a debt to Rishid in the first place.

"I trust you won't disappoint me. How's your pops doing? I haven't seen him around."

"He's fine." I wonder what he has to do with this discussion.

"Tell him and Ishizu that I said hello, won't you?"

How does he know that Ishizu is coming to see us?

Rishid opens the door and motions for Dartz to follow him, leaving me to stew over it.

I sit back, staring at the closed door, and wonder if I have it in me to lose everything I wondered if I could get back. I want to keep my family safe, so it seems that my choice has been made for me.

I kiss my dreams goodbye.


	37. Picture the Memories

****Xo: The third installment! I'm trying to keep track!

**Warnings:** This chapter contains _discrimination against bisexual and gay people_ and _harsh unintentional bullying_. If you are sensitive to this, please skip the first part of this chapter. Remember, stuff like this actually happens to people. Keep this in mind while reading. Thanks, ladies and germs~!

Also, _odd chapters_ are Yugi and _even chapters_ are Atem. So this chapter is from Yugi's perspective. Thought I'd remind you. :P

o~o~o~o~o~o

"I can't believe you broke up with Miho." Ryou is shuffling his deck on my bed after dinner. "She keeps saying that you've turned to the dark side and gone gay on us. I hope you know what you're doing, Yugi. The rumor mill is chugging about you already and nobody has even seen a thing. You broke Miho's heart, y'know."

I sit up. "I know about the rumors. She's bitter, it's true. But I want to be happy and she wasn't cutting it anymore. She admitted to cheating on me!" I think I have the right to sound indignant.

"Really? I somehow can't believe it."

"Don't get snarky with me, Ryou. Believe me, it doesn't suit you and Miho and I were over way before school picked back up again. I was just too naïve to see it immediately."

"So, according to the rumors, you're on the other side of the river, chilling in Canada?"

"Work on your geography, man."

"Just tell me. Did you move on to Atem? Miho thinks you're doing way more than you should with the wrong gender. I mean, come on, Yugi! It's not natural. I need some reassurance that we haven't lost you."

"I'm straight." I lie. Even though Ryou is my best friend, he holds the belief in bisexuality being the physical satanic incarnate. While I want nothing more than to just come clean to him, I can't. Not now. "Come on, Ryou. Rumors are rumors. You're talking about me here."

Ryou's hands still on his deck and snorts. "Yugi, I'm your best friend whether you want to believe it or not. You're lying to me. Admit it."

"What do you want me to say?" I manage.

"Tell me the truth for once. Holy shit, Yugi. I understand you don't want Otogi to know shit because he's off the deep end style crazy. And I can understand the R-factor because they gossip like old women, but this is me. Your best friend. You know, the one who knows about Mai and has seen your grandpa go off on you."

He grabs his backpack and hauls it over one shoulder.

I don't want him mad at me, but I know he fears what he doesn't understand. Right now, the latter is me. He'll strike out. "I can't do this, Ryou. This is new to me."

"You're the game king." He sneers at me with a twisted mouth that resembles the one I use all the time. "Fuck you, Yugi. You're clever enough to think of something, right? Thanks for making me feel like an alien to you. You have everything and are going to throw it all away for another guy? What's wrong with that picture? Oh, right! Everything damn thing!"

I try not to let him see how deeply his words bite.

"I saw you talking to Shizuka in the hall. If I didn't know better, you're mixing your life as a duelist with your mortal life; something you swore never to do." He takes a deep breath and lets it slide out slowly. "I'll admit that I'm upset that you're something you're not. I should never have made you into a hero. Once you put your shit together and realize you're batting for the wrong team, call me."

Everything is so new for me and I feel vulnerable. He's ripping off the scabs to fresh wounds, making me cry out inside. I know that he's wigged out by gay people after his father ditched him for another man, but his words hurt. Shizuka knows both Atem and I, so I went to her. It does help that she accepts me for being me and not for someone else.

Ryou became part of my lie. We both need to realize a little something extra before the puzzle pieces will fall back together properly.

"Ryou, you're my best friend and always will be. You know that." I sure hope he knows it to be true. I may have trust issues, but that doesn't chance that fact. He's worth holding on too, all this considered.

"Start acting like it." He snaps before leaving.

I rub my temples as I drive to meet Atem for the party.

I picked my dark leather pants and a white shirt, leaving my jacket unzipped. My grandpa will be home when I get back, so I have a change of clothes with less leather in the front seat of my car. Grandpa will see Yugi Mutuo, perfect son. Who cares if it's a facade as long as it keeps him calm and happy. Ryou was right; I do need to fix up a few things.

As my car rounds around the corner, my eyes fall on Atem. My heart immediately clogs my throat.

Oh, fuck. I'm in trouble.

Thick blond bangs fall over his eyes, hiding the crimson orbs from me. They dare me to push them away and to admire his eyes just a tad bit closer. Black pants and a wine red silk shirt have replaced his usual leather outfit. He looks like an Egyptian daredevil with a side helping of dare-you-to-touch.

"Aibou, you look like you've got a secret."

_I do._ I think as I step out of my car. _You. _

"I'll hand it to you; you clean up nicely." He smirks.

"Is this okay?"

"Not even close." He murmurs. "Something better." He pulls me against him. "I'd say that we should jump the party and get to the fun part, but I figure you'd refuse. I would love to get you alone though. . ."

"No way." I run a finger down his cheek, letting my body sink into his warmth. I'll try and pretend that we don't fit together like two lost puzzle pieces.

"You're a tease."

I've come to adore this playful side of Atem. He always seems so closed off from everyone else, yet here is he is, joking around like someone much younger than he is. It lets me forget the horrors in his past and in my own.

"I came to meet whoever this is you're so excited to see. I'd hate to stand them up." I tell him.

"And here I thought you were just coming because of me."

"I love Egypt." I admit. "I want to study there, but Grandpa won't let me. Whoever is here for you is from there, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So I'm not passing this up."

He snorts and pushes on my shoulders until I'm backed up against my own car. "I could convince you otherwise, I'm sure."

"You've got a big ego there, don't you?"

"That's not all I've got."

I close my eyes and sigh, expecting his lips on mine. Denied, I hear his voice instead. "Give me your keys." He slips his hand into my front pocket and snatches them.

"You're not going to throw them into the bushes?"

"Don't tempt me, little one."

He slides into my car and puts the key into the ignition.

"What are you about to do to my car?"

"Parking it in the garage so that it doesn't get jacked. This is an official date. I'm driving."

I point to his motorcycle. "I am not getting on that thing again."

He raises a flawless eyebrow at me. How he manages to make it look sexy, I'll never know. "Onuris not good enough for you, _rey_?"

"Onuris? You named your motorcycle?"

"After my horse."

"What? You own a horse?"

"Yeah. Back in Egypt. The big guy is still there as far as I know. The bike has personality, just like the animal."

A few minutes later, we're in a red BMW that his friend lent him.

He drives for a few minutes before pulling out a cigarette from the pack on the dashboard. The click of the lighter makes me flinch.

"What?" He asks.

He can smoke if he wants. This may be an official date, but I'm not his official boyfriend. Even that thought should put me through the roof. Oh, Ra. What have I gotten myself into?

Atem exhales and the smoke burns my throat more than the bleach my grandfather uses to clean the counters. I cough slightly, bad memories clogging my mind.

Glancing over at me, he sighs. "If you have a problem with the smoking, telling me might help."

"Okay, I have a problem with the smoking."

Without looking away from the road, he crushes it in the ashtray. "Speak up, eh?"

"Why do you like it?"

"It relaxes me."

"Do I make you nervous?"

His gaze is heavy and dark as he looks from my eyes down to my legs. "In that outfit you do."


	38. Guiding Light

If I keep looking at him, I'm going to have an accident. "How is Mai doing?" I ask, changing the subject while struggling to pay attention to the road and not his big violet eyes.

"She's waiting to duel you again."

"Is that so? Well, tell her I was going easy on her. I've been practicing. Besides, I was trying to impress you."

"By losing? I see that every day!"

I shrug. "It worked, didn't it? Here you are."

I notice him studying his hands, as if resisting the urge to correct something in order to impress me. Wanting to calm his anxiety, I let my right hand slide down his arm before capturing his hand with my own. I know he's nervous, being he is on his first date with another guy and all.

"Tell Mai I'll be happy to have that rematch." I say. "I might even have my own deck ready."

He turns giant, sparkling amethyst eyes on me. "Really?"

"Of course."

During the drive, I try and make small talk. It doesn't work. Neither of us appear to be small talk kind of people.

Before long,I pull up in front of a small clapboard building.

"Is this a church?"

"Not really. Call it a place of peace though. Ishizu hates conflict more than anything."

"Ishizu? Isn't she part of the Egyptian government?" Yugi looks surprised, as if he didn't think I'd be meeting personally with someone so high up in the food chain.

Then again, I get surprised by it, too. When we enter the house, loud music is playing for the crush of people coming to see Ishizu as well. It's her welcoming party and Pops means to impress.

I wrap an arm possessively around his waist. Don't bother asking why I feel a need to claim him as mine. Maybe deep down I am completely off my rocker.

Everyone is speaking Egyptian, which would seem normal except that Yugi doesn't know it and I'm horribly out of practice. Words slip by me as friends cheerfully congratulate me for things I don't remember or can't understand. I nudge Yugi closer as a sign that I haven't forgotten him.

Yugi is watching the people with interest when someone calls out to us from behind. "Atem!"

I turn to Jou. "Hey, man. What's up?" I give him a fist pound and turn to Yugi. "I'm sure you know Jou. He knows he never saw you here."

The two grins at each other. Apparently the duelist code only works in public environments. The two are so natural with each other, I almost make the mistake of thinking they're best friends everywhere.

Jou pretends to lock his lips and throw the key away. "My lips are sealed."

"Nice to see you too, Jou. That boyfriend of yours making you join the tournament?"

"What boyfriend?" Jou looks mortified. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Whatever you say, Jounouchi."

Seto sidles up to us a few minutes later. "Are you abusing him again, Atem?"

"No, I'd say Yugi is guilty this time around."

"Nice. Yes. He is dueling with us. As is Atem here." My older cousin grins deviously. "It's a family affair."

"Sounds great, Kaiba." Yugi groans. "What happens if Grandpa refuses to let me go?"

"He'll let you. It's a celebration duel. Company event. He'd never pass it up. Either that, or the whole place figures out about you and my cousin over here making out."

"Hey now Seto, that's just dirty!" I protest.

"I never play fair."

Yugi shrugs, a small smile flitting across his lips. "I have no problem with it, but you had better hold up your end of this deal."

"Have I ever let you down, Mutuo?"

"Let me count the ways."

As Jou and Seto laugh at Yugi's antics, I take his hand in mine and lead him outside. A live band is playing, mostly the influence of Pops and his reputation. The food is all Egyptian in style and some people are dancing together in the middle of the yard.

"You and Jou aren't related, right?"

"No, but he likes to pretend that we are. Seto and I are cousins. Not wildly close ones, but blood all the same."

"So I can see."

When we reach my brother, I say, "Marik, this is Yugi."

"Yeah, I know. His face is plastered above Bakura's bed." He pauses for a moment. "Also, I saw you two swapping spit."

My date blinks owlishly, huge eyes reflecting immense surprise.

"Watch your mouth, buddy boy." I threaten, smacking him over the head. "Your sister is here, right?"

Yugi squeezes my hand. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to protect me from everyone."

Marik takes on a cocky stance. "That's right, Atem. You don't have to hover over him. Well, you might want to keep him away from Pops. They have history."

A very loud snort erupts from the guy next to me. "Whatever makes you happy, Marik. But I can hold my own against Pegasus."

My little adopted brother is now the stunned one. With a huff and an attempt at saving face, he spins and wanders off to the food.

"Where's your other brother?" Yugi asks, smiling a sunny smile as if he hadn't just argued with my brother and verbally kicked his ass. There is way more to the little game king than most people know. I never thought he'd have it in him.

"Bakura is over there." I push Yugi gently into one of the lawn chairs and sit down beside him. "I think he's hanging out with some friends." I drape an arm over the back of his chair and smile as he leans against it.

Bakura is happily dueling some of his friends. I have yet to inform him that his deck is still pretty weak and that his tactics need help, but he's enjoying himself. I like his wide smile, so I'm willing to just leave it be.

Yugi's eyes are flickering over the crowd, taking in the mix of people. High class people from Pops's old company and from Kaiba Corporation are all chatting away. It's oddly peaceful, very different from the tense atmosphere I'm used to.

"So, what do you think?" I ask.

"It's a bunch of people having fun. What's it like, being part of this group?"

"Different, I suppose. Some are messed up with drugs and others are not. Others have achieved billions yet live in squander because they can't leave the past behind." He shoots me a look that speaks more than words ever could. "I don't do drugs. Not anymore, I promise."

"Does Jou?"

"Sometimes. I don't know if he's told you, but his parents went through an ugly divorce years ago. His mom took away his little sister and left him behind with his father in hopes of deterring the dad from coming after her and the girl. The situation that Jou was left with is messy, so I don't blame him for trying to escape it.

Ishizu finally makes her appearance and the party really gets started.

While she visits with everyone on a purely social basis, I stand behind Yugi and gather his petite body into my arms and hold him snugly. I wonder what he'll do when Ishizu finally comes to us and tells me the news. What will he say when he finds out who I really am?

Yugi rubs my hand with his thumb, smiling.


	39. Keep Me Close

Xo: I think this is the fifth installment? Guess who's losing track?

**Warnings:** This chapter contains the _intense guilt of a young man who suffers from being bisexual_. If you are sensitive to this kind of pain, please skip this chapter. A lot of people do suffer from the guilt caused by insensitive people who judge them for whom they love. Please be understanding. Thanks, guys. You're the best!

o~o~o~o~o~o

I can tell that Atem is nervous about something. His grip on my hand is crushing, his red eyes flickering all over the place. I wonder what he's waiting for.

Would Mai ever be able to sit here where I am right now and admire the people? Could she ever find the difference between the imaginary and reality? It makes me question the sanity of the world.

Looking back at Atem, I can't see myself involved in gangs or anything like that. It isn't me. But this guy, the guy who has made me defy ever social rule I've ever been set, is connected to me in a way like nobody else.

I want to change society. Change the fear and make it so that people can accept us as the perfect couple, two guys or not. I hate the fear that sits in my gut each night. It's like waiting for the inevitable. Someone will find out and I will pay the consequences.

Yep. I officially hate being famous.

As music fills the air, I let Atem pull me to my feet and out onto the dance floor. He pushes my bangs behind my ear and holds me as we sway to the rhythm. I watch the other couples in order to catch the general idea of how to dance to this style of music. It's not easy. I never was very good at this.

"You haven't spoken to Ishizu yet." Maybe talking will distract him from my inability to not step on his toes.

"No."

"You should go do that." I put my hands on my chest and give him a slight shove. "I'm going to go talk to Pegasus."

"You sure you want to do that? You did rip out his eye."

"Remind me to tell you that story sometime. He's still your adoptive father and I owe him a chat. Don't worry about it, I need to do this."

I step back until our hands separate. "I'll be back soon. If all else fails, he does have an eye to spare."

"Please don't do any bodily harm my father."

I stick out my tongue as I walk away and approach Pegasus. He's wearing a gray suit, a notable style change from our last meeting when dull red velvet was all the rage. Pegasus still has a tall, impressive, air and a single, striking brown eye.

I tap him on the shoulder as he's setting the napkins on the table. "Hey, Pegasus." I say.

"Yugi-boy. How nice of you to join us." He sneers.

I nod. "I figured I should say something to you since we crossed paths again. Now seems like as good a time as any."

The guy is looking at me like I might be missing a few screws. "Go on." He urges.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"I think you mean wrong eye, Yugi-boy. What are you doing with my son?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are your intentions with Atem? You've always claimed straightness, you're known all across the world, and your grandfather is a tad nutty. Why are you doing this all the sudden?"

"I'm not sure what you expect me to say. We're. . . I'm. . . just trying to figure it out along the way."

"I care about Atem as my own, Yugi. I'll do anything to protect him from harm. I'm not who I was when you tore out my eye. I see the way he looks at you and it scares me. I can't bear to see him hurt by someone he cares about again."

Pegasus is a freak. I'll always think that about him. Yet, listening to him makes me yearn for a parent who loves me and cares for the me the same way that he does about Atem. Trying to swallow what he's told me is close to impossible; his words leave a lump the size of a basketball in my throat.

Lately, my home has felt less and less like home. I don't feel part of my family. I'm someone who is expected by my parents to be flawless and do and say the right things at every twist and turn. I've played the role for so long that I nearly threw away who I am.

I love Mai and I've always wanted her to be accepted by my family. If I'm perfect than my grandfather would, hopefully, see Mai as a valuable granddaughter and not a burden. Then, I realized I was bisexual in middle school.

It's been so hard pretending to be 'normal'. Nobody told me it was okay to like a guy or that it was okay that I wasn't perfect. Everything I've ever done has been wracked with never-ending guilt.

Guilt for being the 'sane' child.

Guilt for being different. For being bi.

Guilt for fearing Mai and her anger at the things I can't hear.

Guilt that I fear the crashing of my illusions.

It'll never stop. That I already know. To Pegasus, his adopted sons have allowed him to start again. He himself is flamboyantly gay. Of course he'd accept Atem no matter who he chose to kiss. To me, family is nothing but an anchor dragging me down into the black depths. They would rather put me down six feet under than ever let me be bi.

Love is conditional on how well I play the part.

The burning in my eyes is plenty warning for the breakdown headed my way faster than a bullet train.

"Pegasus, you know better than I do that I can't promise anything. I also can't stay away from him, if that's what got your boxers in a bunch. I can't deny who I am or who I'm becoming. He's a part of that." Being with Atem takes me away from my own darkness. I can feel the burn intensify. Yep. Mental breakdown in the middle of a party. I have got to find a bathroom.

Jou is walking out of the bathroom and I rush past him.

"You might want to wait before-" Jou's warning fades as I shut the door and lock it. I sink to the floor, gasping for air and trying to hold off the crush of grief that is threatening to overwhelm me all over again.

Now I know what Jou was about to tell me. This place stinks badly enough to almost knock me out cold. I try to ignore the offending smell as Pegasus's words haunt me.

A loud knock interrupts my hysteria. "Yugi, you in there?" Atem's voice rings through the door.

"Depends."

"Please come out."

"Not even."

"Then let me in, little one."

"I won't."

"Please? Come on, I won't hurt you. Trust me, little Duel King."

I turn the knob until it clicks.

Atem steps inside and crouches beside me and takes me in his arms, pulling me close against him. Then he bothers to sniff a few times. "Holy shit. Was Jou in here?"

I nod.

He runs his fingers through my hair and mutters nothings in Egyptian. "What did Pops say to you?"

I bury my face in his chest in response and mutter something he can barely hear. "He was just being honest. I think we're overcoming our differences."

A loud banging on the door interrupts us.

"Open this door immediately. It's Ishizu."

"Go figure. Knew she's chase after me."

"Let me in!"

Atem unlocks the door. A vision of dark hair and slanted eyes squeezes her way into the bathroom, then shuts the door behind her.

"Okay, what's the problem?" She, too, sniffs a bunch of times. "What Jou in here?"

Atem and I both nod from the floor.

"What the hell does that boy eat that it comes out his other end smelling like shit?" She grumbles, covering her nose with the cream scarf she has around her neck.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I comment. This is pretty awkward as far as first meetings go.

Ishizu grabs my hand and pulls me away from Atem and onto my feet. "Come outside and we can make this meeting official. It is nice to finally meet you, Yugi Mutuo. I've heard wonderful things about you. Don't worry about Pegasus, he won't do anything to you. Deep down, he wants to be friends again."

"Ill take him home." Atem jumps to his feet, once again acting as my hero. I wonder when he'll tire of it.

"Don't you even dare. I need you both here and will lock you in this stinking room just to make you stay."

Ishizu means ever word.

Another knock at the door. "Hey now, Ishizu, play nice in there."

The voice is that of Seto Kaiba. He slips in and somehow manages to avoid mentioning the particular scent of the room. He does sniff loudly and dab at his now watering eyes.

"Come on, Ishizu." He says, trying to cover his nose without any of us noticing. "Everyone is waiting for you."

"Can't you see I'm talking to Atem and his date?"

I turn a brilliant shade of pink when Seto leers at me. Screw the money, that guy's a dick.

"Yeah, but-"

"Silence, Seto. I'm not finished with them yet." She declares with attitude. "You," She points at me. "Come with me. Atem, you and your brothers are going to go sing for me."

Atem's eyes get slightly larger. "Ishizu, please, I don't think-"

"I didn't ask you to think. I asked you to sing. Now hop to it, young man. I'll talk to you later."

The man in question simply bows his head in understanding and let Ishizu latch onto my arm and drag me away. She drops me in the backyard with a smile.

"I'm sure you're aware by now, but I'm Ishizu. I'm filling in the Egyptian government and came to see Atemu and his family for a day or two. Hope I didn't give you too much of a scare."

"Naturally. I'm fine, thank you."

She leaves me to take the microphone from the lead singer.

"Jou!" She snaps. "Yeah, I'm talking to you." She points at Jou talking to a gaggle of girls. "Next time you use the toilet, please do it far, far away."

His entourage of girls giggle and steps away from him, leaving him alone.

Atem steps up onto the stage and chases Ishizu off of it. A cheer goes up for him and his two adopted brothers to sing.

Jou sits next to me.

"Er, sorry about the bathroom thing. I tried to warn you." He says sheepishly.

"I've dueled with you multiple times and shared a hotel room at least twice. I knew what I was getting myself into. Seriously, how do you do that?" I leaned over to him and grin. "But, seriously. What do you think of me and Atem together?"

"You guys are the best things that ever happened to each other."


	40. Strip to Nothing

Xo: Well, well, well. Things are getting moving. Get ready, ladies and germs! I was sitting on an airplane while editing chapters. Go figure. I just love to travel!

**Warnings: **This chapter contains trace amounts of _guy on guy action__._ So, if you're uncomfortable with that, please skip this chapter. Things are getting intense, so warnings will be a tad more common. Okay everyone, buckle you seat belts!

**Disclaimers:** (Because I seriously always forget!) I, Xocotl, do not in any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh or Perfect Chemistry. This story is simply heavily based on the above named book and does copy sentences and some minor thematic topics. I did change the main theme and I will be including a reading guide at the end of the story for anyone who wants a step-by-step analysis.

o~o~o~o~o~o

After my dad died and Pops took us in, we were all suffering inside. Oddly enough, it was Bakura who poked us and prodded us until we all sang together, running around the house and adding lyrics from all kinds of artists to our songs. I think it was his way to erase the sorrow, as young as he was. I would see Pops sitting at the window, staring out into the darkened streets, his expression shadowy. I never went up to talk to him on those nights, but I always itched to distract him with the songs that Bakura had insisted that I learn.

I talk to the band before taking the microphone. "I would never make a fool out of myself by doing this, but you all know how persuasive Ishizu can be."

My brothers and I start to sing. It isn't a serious song. It's mostly made up of Egyptian lyrics and some of my favorite bands like Scar Symmetry and Killswitch Engage. When I crouch down to sing to the shorter people in the crowd, I wink at Yugi.

That's when I notice a hush in the crowd and whispers of shock. It's Rishid. He's made an appearance, which is rare when Ishizu is around. The two are adopted family, but he has grown to hate his older sister for reasons that he has never shared.

He winds his way through the yard wearing an expensive suit while everyone stares at him.

I finish the song and take my place at Yugi's side. I have an insatiable urge to protect him.

Jou looks at me curiously before shrugging. "Great singing, Atem. If only you'd given me a few more minutes and I'd have Yugi here in a rematch."

Instead of responding, I drag both Yugi and Jou towards the cooler full of drinks. I'm careful to avoid Rishid.

Sigfried is standing by the cooler sporting a strange silk suit and his normal bright pink hair.

"Hey, Atem, Jou. Yugi?"

"I see you dressed up."

"Funny how that happens. True strength comes from the ability to hide in plain sight."

"Your hair doesn't help matters."

"Don't mess with me, kid."

"Keep pushing your boundaries, Sigfriend, and I'll give you firsthand proof of how wrong you are." I warn. "Don't go testing loyalties."

He snorts, tossing pink hair into the air. "Fine, Atem. I will see you guys later."

I look over at Yugi, who's eyes have doubled in size. "Are you okay?"

"You threatened that guy." He mutters. "I mean, what?"

Instead of answering him, I take his hand and lead him to the edge of the makeshift dance floor. Slow music is playing.

When I pull him close, he tries to squirm away. "What are you doing?"

"Dance with me." I order. "Don't argue, just put your arms around me and dance." I don't want to hear the issues with my being in a gang or how being in a gay relationship scares him.

"But-"

"Just don't think or worry about it." I whisper in his ear. "Sigfried doesn't like bi people and he likes to push people's buttons. If he sense any disloyalty, he'll try to take advantage of it. He's a-"

"Manipulative bastard, yeah, I'm well aware. He and Seto Kaiba don't like each other very much, remember?"

"Right."

"Tell me nothing is going to happen to you."

I can't. "Just dance." I say quietly as I guide his arms around me and we dance. "The people here accept us for who we are. Close your eyes and pretend it's just us."

Looking over Yugi, I see Rishid and Pops in an intense conversation. I wonder what they're talking about. He turns away from him until Rishid grabs him arm and pulls him back and says something in his ear. Just when I'm about to stop dancing and find out what the hell is going on, Pops smiles and slaps Rishid lightly on the shoulder. I'm paranoid, obviously. Pops can take care of himself.

But Ishizu's cold glare aimed at Rishid's back makes my heart lurch all the same.

Hours pass and darkness falls on the city. The party is still going strong when we walk to the car. On the drive back, we're both quiet.

"Come here." I say softly when I park in the auto body's back lot.

He leans on his elbow and balances his chin in his hand, closing the space between us lightly. "I had an amazing time." He looks thoughtful for a minute. "Besides hiding in the bathroom and all."

"Forget all of that and kiss me." I say.

I weave my hands into his hair and pull him closer. He wraps his arm around my neck as I trace his lips with my tongue. Parting them, I deepen the kiss from chaste to erotic. Moving slowly at first, I turn the rhythm to pure chaos. Tongues collide and the kiss turns into a hot, fast dance that I never want to end. Yugi's kisses are sensual, sexy, and more addictive than anything I've ever heard of.

And he's all mine.

It might be that train of thought that lands us in the backseat. Not ideal, but I hardly notice. I'm too far gone into his moans and kisses and hands pulling me closer so that I can't tell where I end and he begins.

The smell of desert spice haunts me. I'm not going to push him too far tonight. But without thinking, my hand slides down his side and up underneath his shirt.

"It feels so good." He gasps.

I lean him back while my hands explore on their own. My lips caress the side of neck as I nip the lope of his ear, eliciting a moan from the depths of his throat. Yugi's hands unbutton my shirt and his touch sears my skin, leaving his mark everywhere his fingers go.

"You're perfect." I whisper in his ear. Right now, I wish to save this moment forever and never let it go. My mouth is on his clavicle, sucking and leaving a mark that proves he belongs with me. He tastes so damn good. Too good.

Fuck. Almost literally. He catches my hair and urges me on.

I pull away a few inches and capture her gaze with mine, those huge amethyst eyes glowing with an awakened desire. Holy shit. That kind of beauty shouldn't be allowed to exist.

"I want you, _aibou_." I say, my voice octaves lower. He presses our erections together, and stars erupt behind my eyes. It's almost unbearable. But the second I start to work on the button of his pants, he stills my hands and pushes them away.

"I. . . I'm not ready for that. Atem, stop."

I move off him and sit back in the seat, waiting for both of us to cool down. I can't look at him as he runs a hand through his hair, struggling to regain control of himself. Shit, I went too fast. I told myself not to try and jump him, yet here we are. I need to keep my wits about me when I'm with this guy. I let out a slow breath.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I did this. I urged you on. Listen, I just got out of a relationship turned sour and I've got a lot of stuff going on at home." His eyes look dull as they flicker to me. "I'm. . . new to this. I'm lost and confused."

He jumps out of the car and I follow him. "Yugi, wait."

"Please open the garage door. I need my car." He has gone from alive with desire to cold. Emotionless. He's trying to block it all out.

I press the keypad code. "Don't go."

"I'm sorry." He repeats. I can see fear burning in the depths of his eyes.

"Stop saying that. Oh, Ra, Yugi. Please don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I got carried away tonight, your desert scent that I wanted to keep inhaling forever and. . . Fuck, I really messed this up, didn't I?"

Yugi slips into his car. "Can we take this slow, Atem? I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Yeah." I say, nodding. I keep my hands in my pockets, physically fighting the urge to pull him out of his car and change his mind the only way I think I know how.

And damn it all to hell if Yugi doesn't just drive away.

I'd been caught up in his eager eyes and wandering hands and went so far overboard that I almost drowned him. I forget about everything else when his body is close.

The bet.

This thing with Yugi is supposed to be about a bet, not falling for a guy. I have to keep in mind that I'm only interested in him for his body and the bet. I better ignore what I suspect are real feelings.

Feelings can't be part of this game we're playing.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: The next update after this special will be dedicated to any reviews who can guess my favorite Scar Symmetry song or one of my _two_ favorite Killswitch Engage songs. Have fun! Also, do forgive all my stupid typos. I have the feeling they're EVERYWHERE.


	41. Times Without Changes

Xo: Bonus points to whoever figures out the artist of the song that is the title to this chapter! This is the end of my special and Happy New Year! Woohoo! 2012, baby! Time to rock. :] Anyway, this story will have 58 total chapters and 1 bonus readers' guide on themes, ect. So, 59 chapters. We're on 41. Guess who's almost done?

. . . I'm still debating whether I will do the sequel story to this one. I might. It depends. Let me know?

o~o~o~o~o~o

I pull into a sushi stop where I can be anonymous, change into jeans a white Quicksilver jacket, and drive home.

I'm scared. It's a heavy weight in my stomach. With Atem, it's all different. It's all too raw. When I'm with him, everything is way more intense. My feelings, my emotions, my desire; they all make me addicted to his presence. I crave him. I think I may be falling in love with another guy.

And insert my second sexual identity crisis here. Honestly, I thought I was only going to have one of these per lifetime. Make that two.

Loving someone inherently means losing a part of yourself. Loving another guy in a homophobic world means more than that. It requires trust, defiance, and a love that knows no bounds. It's a make-you-or-break-you cycle that never sees an end. Tonight, in the car when Atem reached for me, I was terrified of losing control. The world wants to rip me apart for choosing him and my entire life is about not getting torn to bits. This is not good. This scares me.

Demons in the closet? Bring it on. Being bisexual? I wish I could run from it forever. It's my skeleton in the closet. The one thing I wish I could forget.

I walk through the front door of my house, ready to sneak up to my room and put all the leather in my closet.

Unfortunately, my grandfather is standing in the foyer, waiting for me.

"Where were you?" He asks sternly while holding up my chemistry book and folder. "You said you were working out, then studying with that _boy_."

Busted. Time to either nut up or shut up. "Atem. And yes, I was with him."

Silence.

My grandfather's face has just undergone a metamorphosis Kafka style. "It's obvious you weren't studying science." He spat. "Unless you mean the science of going against nature. What has he done to you?"

"Give me some credit, would you? I did it all on my own." I say, exasperated.

His anger is in full swing, but I know it's born from fear of the unknown. "If I ever catch you with that boy again, I'm sure I can convince your mother that you need help. Real help. The world is watching you, Yugi. Is this what you want them to see? You, spending time like that with another boy?"

I wince when I notice how his hands are shaking from rage. So be it. "I won't see him again. Don't worry, Grandpa. I'm straight." I force a smile and pray he can't see me screaming on the inside.

Running up to my room, I call Ryou.

"What's up, stranger?"

"Not that strange, damn it. But I need you, stranger all the same."

"And you chose to call me? I'm flattered." He grumbles dryly.

"So, uh, yeah? I lied to you big time for all these years because I'm actually bisexual and have a giant gay crush on one Atem Metuere."

Nice, Yugi. That is one way to bite the bullet and spit it all out.

My second deadly silence for the night starts.

"Ryou, are you there? Do you think I'm a godless heathen now?"

"I'm not ignoring you, Yugi. Why did it take you so long to tell me?"

"There are a lot of answers to that question. Some you won't like. I thought you'd hate me for it. I was scared."

"You're my best friend. I suppose I'm in shock, but I always figured there was something a tad off anyway."

"That's great. Care to enlighten me?"

"You watched other guys for a second or two too long sometimes. It wasn't really obvious, but I spend a lot of time with you. Luckily for you, best friends are still best friends even when one decides to abandon all reason and go to the wrong side of the road and date a foreigner gang member."

"Well, it seems I've outdone myself."

"Friendships is born of trust, Yugi. Don't ever lie to me again."

"I won't. Thanks, Ryou. I don't know what I would've done if you'd flipped out."

Ryou laughs. "I'm sure I will later. Thanks for the trust, though. It means a lot more than you know."

After I finish the entire story and hang up with Ryou, I feel slightly more alive than before. Things are hopefully going to fall back into place with little to no harm.

Then my phone rings. It's Shizuka.

"Yugi, I have to talk to you." She says when I answer.

"You and the rest of the world. What's up?"

"Did you see Jou today?"

Well, so much for secrets. "Yeah."

"Did you mention me?"

"No. Why? Did you want me to?"

"No. Yes. Oh, I don't know. I'm confused as all get out."

"That makes two of us. Just tell him that you miss him. You know he loves you, you're brother and sister!"

"Only you could get away with a trick like that. You're Yugi Mutuo, world famous King of Games."

"Being famous is not what is cracked up to be, you know. You want to know what it's like to be me? I'll tell you. I'm just as insecure as everyone else, if not more so. When I was younger, I was bullied unceasingly. After winning Duelist Kingdom, the pressure to put on an act intensified and now the person they see is only a shard of who I truly am. The only true me is on the phone with you right now. I'm vulnerable, scrutinized, and more susceptible to gossip than anyone else in the world. On top of that, I'm bisexual and dating a guy, and we all know how well that'd go over with the general public." I take a deep breath and try not to gasp.

"Shit, Yugi. That's more words in a second than I've ever heard you say in a hour. I suppose you won't be happy about the rumors spreading about you and Atem in my group of friends?"

"No. And I don't want to know what they are, either."

"You sure about that?"

If I know the rumors then I'll feel like I have to confront them. Right now, I want that to be the least of my worries. "Yes. If you consider us friends, then don't tell me. Look, Shizuka, your brother would do anything for you. He worked so hard to save your eyes. Just tell him that you want to break him out of the life he's trapped in."

"I know, but it's not that easy."

"I'm well aware."

The third silence reigns. I wish I could just live in ignorant bliss, but stark reality always has a habit of slapping you in the face.

Maybe this time I'll be ready for whatever is coming. Maybe I'm not alone.


	42. A Pain So Fine

Xo: Oh my sweet baby lordy, school has started again. I've got class _everywhere_. That's my excuse for taking almost two weeks to post a new chapter. (Please tell me you love me anyway?) For all ye good 'ol students out there, I am so, so sorry. But at least I understand your pain. On the bright side, I got my grades back for last semester and rocked all my classes. Thank God for small miracles. I also saw a lot of movies over my break. (Like, more than five in quick succession.) Why didn't anyone warn me that Lord of the Rings extended editions were all over four hours? It took me three days to watch the Two Towers. Holy shit! Anyway, welcome to the new year, ladies and gents. Time to have fun and make it good.

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: I somehow muddled through without any internet! I can't imagine how I did it, but I managed. (It might've been the fact that I hammered out a chapter per day and each chapter takes me two or three hours depending on how complicated they are?) I did see a lot of movies with my grandparents, if that counts at all.

Rinusagitora: I say that the flush of six chapters should have kept everyone busy for the two week Xocotl absence. :P

Yunastevens: Haha, I love getting to know my readers. I'm totally weird that way. :) It wouldn't be fun if the writer had no personality! One of my favorite things about writing is the response I get to it. (You guys reviewing or my English class flipping out because I turned in something creepy.) I'm the Queen of Nerds, muahaha! Someday I'll take over the universe and become a mental dictator. Getting pulled over is scary! I'd be so freaked out if I were armed and I got arrested for it. Poor Atem and lucky Yugi. Their personalities become so real over time. Are you kidding me? I love talking! I could tell stories for days and never get tired of it. Dearest, you make me smile. :) Please don't stop doing what you do best!

Spindlegal: All of your questions have been answered! (Responding to reviews after a three week lapse is hard!) I think that Yugi's grandfather didn't really realize what was happening with his grandson. I've been so happy now that Atem and Yugi finally got their shit together and are actually doing something! Oh, the sexual tension was killer! You are so weird. :P Angst is hard. :)

Hayron: I've been adopted by your clan! Awesome! Now, I bet I could out-talk her. I'm known to never shut my mouth once someone gets me started. It's a hilarious problem. (And just like Yunastevens, I only talk this much with people I consider my friends!) It's impossible to write Miho's part or Yugi's reaction to coming out. My school doesn't have these kings of cliques, so I'm not used to them at all. I was in Washington state. I loooove it there. The sequel is totally about Marik and Malik. :P Yugi and Atem do play a fairly important role, but the story focuses on the others.

Ariana: Ouch! I never let my mother near my computer. Makes me nervous because she's terrible with technology. (Do I get to ask which state?) We're driving as far South as Texas and as far southeast as Tennessee and North Carolina. My classes are all over the place! They're all in the back of the school, too. I have to park in the way back where all the creepy people go. Awesome! I'm taking Chem as a night class and I have 8AM classes at the other school every day. I hate it! All the characters are all over the place and they're all doing crazy things. For a while, I kept confusing whether Marik or Bakura was the older of Atem's two younger adopted brothers. I had to write it down and refer to it! You should see my notes for this story, they're incredibly long and detailed. I wrote so many chapters while I didn't have internet that my brain almost fried itself. Hahaha! Your sociology teacher is one of my new favorite people! It's so true! Your reviews are priceless every time! I wish I could hug you through my computer. I love making Rishid into an evil dude. It's so different from how he's normally portrayed as having good intentions. I love you forever. :] Pegasus has his moments!

Doragon-chan: The mystery moves forward. :P

ADemon'sScribe: If you dedicate a story to me, I will totally write you a ridiculously long review full of rants about how much I love you. :) Will you do it now? I love you long time?

RoseMouto2010: I can't stand people who act like Miho in real life. It makes me sick. I am totally not creepy~! (Okay, maybe just a little. . .)

BadBlackCatXV: Oh my! You sat down and read it in two days? That's a record! How late did you have to stay up to pull that off?

ilovemanicures: I was so excited when I realized I had finally gotten to the part where they get together. Jumping around the room, I freaked out my older sister. You don't suck! You give every review your best, and I love every one of 'em. I'm a softy at heart and I love reading these reviews. :] They make me smile. A lot. Today is an emotional day, I think. I'm looking forward to this year and all it brings. I love changes and the excitement they bring. This story has returned my old love of writing and with your guys' encouragement, I could do anything. I think the applause should go to you! And you'd better rock this year, too, eh? Oh, and you flattery is fantastic and is making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. My whole love of Yu-Gi-Oh was revived by YGOTAS. I have them all burned on discs and it is fantastic. (Until my labtop ate the fifth disc and won't give it back!)

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: When I was little, I thought Pegasus was a total creep. At the same time, I kind of really liked him. I wanted to give him dimension. Of course, due to the major theme change, "Pops" has different problems than that of the original character, but we're muddling through. I like how he and Yugi interact. They both find the other threatening and yet are at peace with the past. It's tense but calm all at the same time. Ryou was a tough one to write. I kept wishing I could write it some other way but it had to be done. Don't worry! I've been super busy, too. Whenever you have time. :P

Jane Myers: Google should be cheating, I swear. But kudos for using your tools! My own chapters make me horribly emotional. I was choking it down, trying to write it. I hate bullies and having to pretend to be one to write the part was killer. Haha, I struggled with it.

Eevee Tofu: How could you possibly forget this story? Oh my! I love ponies. I had to make the reference somewhere! Which chapter did you end up skipping? I'll admit it, some of this stuff makes me sniffle when I'm feeling emotional. It's one of the reasons that I loved the original book.

**Chapter Dedications**: These go to _Jane Myers_ and _ilovemanicures_ (for the fact that _Times Without Changes_ is by Mercenary).

o~o~o~o~o~o

After watching Yugi burn rubber to get away from me, I'm not feeling like talking and hope to avoid Pops when I get home. But one glance at the living room sofa puts that wish to rest in its grave.

The lights are low and my brothers have probably been sent to our bedroom.

"Atemu." He starts. "I didn't want this life for you."

"I know."

"I hope Yugi-boy doesn't put ideas in your head that don't have a place there."

I shrug. "Like what? That he's afraid of who he is or that I'm in a gang? Or that you are not so nice as you appear? You may not have picked this life for me, but you have yet to protest it."

"Don't be like that, Atemu."

"Beacause the truth is too painful? I'm doing this to protect you and my brothers, Pops. You know better than I even if we never talk about it." I can feel my blood beginning to churn to match the frustration lacing my voice. "It's a choice we all had to make. You were too scared to get us out of this place and now we're trapped here. Don't put your guilt on me, or my guy."

And then I notice that Pops has his hair in a ponytail. When he turns to glare at me, only one eye narrows.

The other is an empty hole carved into his face. Small scars outline the orbit as if nails had dug into his flesh. "Your _boy_ ripped out my eye. If I thought I had any other option for us, then I'd have taken it!"

"Why don't you tell me why we can't move back to Egypt? My father is dead and will never walk through that door to relieve you of us or the responsibility. Something is waiting for us back in the sands of our homeland! Yet here we are, failures in Obelisk. Are you afraid that you failed the Pharaoh of Egypt?"

"That's not fair. Your father had no choice. He did all this to protect you from civil war!"

"And now I'm the one doing the protecting. When can I go back and set things right? What will you do when I get ganked? And Marik? He's next on the list and Rishid is his step-brother. What will you do then?"

Pops swings around completely, silver hair falling over his face as some of it breaks free from the hairband. The ugly pock mark where his eye should be stares me down hatefully. "Your father gave me a chance to turn things around." He roars. I hate that I upset him so much. Pops is right; he is trying to do his best for us even when the world excommunicated him during a tangle with Yugi years ago. When I reach out to catch his arm, he winces.

"Pops?" I wasn't rough with him, but he acts as if I had been.

He jerks away from me, hiding his ruined face in the shadows of the room. He looks ghoulish and I wish I could let it go, but I can't. I step forward and pull the sleeve of his shirt away. To my horror I find a nasty bruise hidden beneath the white fabric. It's purple, black, and blue hues glare at me from his pale skin. My mind rushes to when I saw Pops and Rishid in a private discussion.

"Rishid did this to you?" I question softly. Pops may have done terrible things, but I know he's changed. He does not deserve this kind of treatment.

"You have to stop asking questions about your father and Egypt." He tells me, yanking his sleeve from my grip.

Rage raises its ugly head in my gut as I realize that Pops got threatened as a warning to me. "Why? Who is Rishid trying to protect?" Or is the question _what_? Is it someone in Slifer Fang? Someone he knows or works with or even. . . for? I wish I could just ask, demand the answers to the questions that haunt me. Even more so, I'd love to kick his ass for hurting Pops, but Rishid is above me. He's untouchable. We all know that if I challenge Rishid, it'll be the same as my turning on Slifer Fang.

He keeps his face turned away. "Don't question me on this. There are things you don't know, Atemu. Things you should never know. Just let it go."

"You think living in ignorance is a good thing? That I want to stay here and never return to home and do what I was born to do? Father got himself fucked over in the threat of war and tried to hide like a coward. I'm not afraid of the truth, damn it! Why is everyone around me trying to tell me that everything is okay back home? It's not, is it?"

My hands are cold as I clench them at my sides in a pathetic attempt to stop the shaking. Ishizu's news had been poor. Worse than what she had told me before. Civil unrest. Distrust. Murder. Everything was falling apart and no, I could not go home.

A sound from the hallway catches my attention. I turn to see both of my brothers, their eyes wide in confusion.

Fuck.

They were never supposed to hear that.

As soon as he sees Marik and Bakura, he sucks in a tight breath. I'd do anything to take away the hurt from him. He's done so much for us and given up his life to raise us even under the shadow of an impossible war.

I touch his arm. "Forgive me, Pops."

He pulls his hair back over his ruined face and sweeps out of the room, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"Is it true?" Marik asks, his voice tight and high as a noose.

I nod. "Yeah."

Bakura furrows his brows in confusion. "What are you saying? Ishizu told us we'd get to go home soon. I don't understand. I thought we left for our own safety. Pops always said there was hope."

I walk over to my little brother and hug him close. I can feel the tremors running through him.

"This is a joke!" Marik bursts out. "You aren't meant to take over the throne at all! It's all a lie! You don't deserve to rule!"

"Marik. . ." I say, releasing Bakura and grabbing Marik's arm.

He glares at me with disgust, his temper seething. "And all along I thought you joined the Slifer Fang to protect us and help achieve peace for Egypt. But Rishid was right. You're not fit to be the new pharaoh. The powers of Egypt are not yours to take. You forbid me from taking what must be rightfully mine. Isn't that a bit hypocritical, big brother?"

"Maybe."

"You're a disgrace to Egypt. You're a disgrace to the kings past! You know that, don't you?"

As soon as I lessen my grip on him, Marik punches open the back door and storms out.

Bakura's voice breaks the silence. "Sometimes we have to do things we aren't proud of, right?"

I ruffle his hair. Bakura is so much more innocent than I was at his age. "You may be the smartest of us all, little guy. Now go to bed and let me talk to Marik. I'll be proud to have you as my advisor."

He laughs softly. "Sure, big guy. We'll get home someday."

I find Marik sitting out back, his knees drawn up tightly to his chest.

"Is that what happened?" He asks as I sit beside him. "Civil war and the pharaoh fled, leaving his people to suffer an uncertain fate?"

How do I put this artfully. "Yeah." Yep. That failed.

"And he just left you a ruined kingdome in hopes you'd be able to put it back together?"

I nod slightly. It seems that my father did exactly that. Left me a ruined Egypt to put to rights.

"You're so young, Atem." Marik cynically blows out a breath. "You know, I see Rishid around all the time. He's my older step-brother."

"Stay away from him. Even if he's your bigger brother, truth is, I had no choice about Slifer Fang. I'm stuck. You're not. Don't let him drag you into this."

"I know."

I give him a stern look like father used to give me when I was insolent. "Listen to me, Marik, and listen closely. Concentrate on school so you can go to college and take up the reins of your family's legacy. You sister is waiting for you. Make something of yourself like I've failed to do."

"Ishizu doesn't want me near my big step-brother either. She wants me to go to some university in Egypt and get a degree in engineering." He smiles. "She says it'd be great if I went to some university near the palace. Then we can be close." I listen, because he needs me to stop giving advice and let him figure out the rest. "I like Yugi, you know." Marik adds.

"Me, too." I think of earlier, when we were in the car. I got seriously carried away. I hope I haven't screwed that whole thing up, too.

"I saw Yugi talking to Pops at the party. He held his own."

"They have history. Besides, even an icon breaks down in bathrooms."

"For someone so smart, you're crazy if you think you can handle everything."

"I'm tough." I flex my muscles for him to see. "And I'm always ready for danger."

Marik pats my back. "Somehow, brother, I think dating the game king is tougher than being in a gang or even becoming the new pharaoh."

It's the perfect to tell my adopted brother the truth. "Marik, you see guys in the Fang and in the war that talk of brotherhood and loyalty and honor and it all sounds great. But they're not family, you know. And the brotherhood and loyalty and honor only last as long as you bow down to them. But you don't have to bow down to any one."

"I'm gay."

"I already knew."

Marik leans against me and closes his eyes with a sigh just as Pops appears on the porch, a cup of bourbon in hand. He looks down on us with a heavy expression that seems to old. "Marik, let me talk to Atemu alone."

When Marik is inside the house, out of hearing range, Pops sits beside me. He sips from his glass. It's been a long time since I last saw him drink anything.

I'm waiting for him to talk first. I've said enough tonight.

"I've done a lot of terrible things in my life." He begins quietly, his voice faraway as if he's reliving nightmares. "Some I can't ever take back no matter how much I pray or how hard I work." He reaches out and tucks my golden bangs behind my ears, letting him see my eyes. "You're a teenager crushed under the weight of a ruler and a man. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I lost my wife, never raised a family. I destroyed my company in my grief and hid my ruined face from the world." He looks at me as if he's seeing himself as a young man. "Oh, I wanted a family. Cecelia was so beautiful. Once I lost her, I lost everything."

"Do you regret loving her?"

"For a gay man to truly love a woman, it takes something else. It happens. I could never regret her. But I regret not trying harder to live the life that was stolen so suddenly from her."

"I don't want to hear this."

"But you will." He takes another sip of his bourbon. "I'm going to tell you no matter what you say about it. Be careful, Atem."

"I am."

Pops sighs. "No, you're not. You still don't get it. You might be careful, but the world isn't. It'll find you and it will hurt you. I should know, it almost killed me."

"Yugi isn't like those people."

"You are the rightful heir to the throne of Egypt. You are expected to carry your family's name on for generations. How will they see you as their savior if you deem it right to be with Yugi-boy? He wants other things. Things you can never give him."

I look up at the stars, the moon, the universe I know doesn't end. "I want to give them to him."

He lets out a slow breath, the action causing his hand to tremble slightly. "At my age, I've seen people die thinking they can change the world. Your father died trying to change Egypt. You're just a little kid, trying to find his way in the big, bad world."

"I'm old enough to do right by my fatherland."

A tear leaks from the one good eye Pops has. "Yes, well, now it's too late."

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: I think the review answers are longer than the chapter again. Oops? Ladies and gents, welcome to the new year. Let's kick it off!


	43. Somewhere Out There

Xo: Oh man, here we go! I love it when school and the weather gets in the way of everything. :) Massive rainstorms cut off power yesterday and then I had to drive down the freeway in rain so thick that I couldn't see five feet in front of my car. Totally terrifying. And I was in my brother's little stick shift, which was even more exciting because the windshield wipers are stupid. :-/ But, I'm alive! I can handle anything. :P Now, onward ho!

By the way, who lives close to the Grand Canyon or White Sands National Monument? (Guess who's planning a giant road trip all over the U.S.? Oh, right. Me. Dammit.) My siblings and I will be in almost all of the 50 states. It's going to be crazy.

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: D'awww, you're so sweet!

Spindlegal: The whole story of Pegasus and his eye are meant to be vague but will get explained in full detail later. :] It's all suspense and people wondering what happened and when. Weird is good. I like weird. :P

Yunastevens: Ahahaha! I don't know, your crazy clan might get out-crazied by me. I'm still wondering who'll out-talk who. :P But, on the bright side, I'll be in Washington again by the end of July! I'm so bad at listening to people rant about boys. I always try to trick them into believing that my horse is my boyfriend. (You wouldn't believe how many girls demand to meet the "perfect" guy in my life!) The story of the eye is supposed to be very, very subtle. It leaves everyone wondering what the hell happened all that time ago. :] The sequel will happen! Haha! Oh, and I totally am in love with you, too!

Hayron: Never fear, my dear! I will follow through till the end no matter what it takes! I think it's fantastic that I totally get a choice in whether or not I am part of your clan. :) Looks like you're stuck with me now. I blame everything on you. Yuna and I will have a talk competition. I figure we'll both lose our voices after an hour or two. :P Marik is the dark side in this story. And I am doing the sequel. :P There's also the minor chance I'll start a mini-series based off a medical book I have. That'll be more for humor than anything else. (Possibly some angst, okay a LOT of angst, and also some romance, but I can't tell yet.) All things will become clear soon! And I plan to rock my classes this semester!

BadBlackCatXV: You're too sweet. :) You make me smile!

My computer ate shit and deleted half of my reviews? What kind of unfair justice is this? To anyone that reviewed and doesn't receive an answer, blame my incredibly irritating cat for tromping all over my keyboard and deleting half my emails. I still love you guys!

**Warnings: **This chapter does contain an OC, but her part is relatively small. If you'd like, you're welcome to skip the chapter. There is also some _tension between straight and bisexual friends_ due to claiming that one might like the other when feelings cannot be returned. Thanks, everyone!

o~o~o~o~o~o

"Yugi, please tell me again why we're carpooling with Atem and taking him with us to Seto's tournament." Ryou says to me. He's been dancing around me for the last few days, constantly avoiding the topic of my sexuality. I know why he's weirded out. Maybe he feels like I might demand something he can't give. Like a kiss or something, which is ridiculous because Ryou's practically an adjunct brother that I don't actually have.

Would you kiss your own brother? Yeah, no. That'd be freaking weird.

I suppose I just have to tolerate his behavior. I'm glad he's done so well all lies considered. "My grandfather threatened me if I saw him outside of school, so the tournament is good cover. He's entered anyway. Nobody will ask questions if two duelists are talking at a dueling tournament."

"Except we'll both now know what's going on."

"And I know you won't tell everyone. Right?"

I catch Sirla rolling her eyes dramatically. It seemed like a good idea at the time, at least. Seto and my grandfather both blackmailed me into going to this tournament anyway. With Atem entered, it should be fun. Of course, it'd be nice if Ryou and Sirla got over the fact we're together, together. "Please stop giving me shit about this. This is who I am, Ryou. I can't change it, but if it makes you feel better, I gave it my best shot."

He mutters something along the lines of "not hard enough" before glaring out of the window some more as we pull into the school parking lot where Atem is meeting us.

"This guy is a loser, Yugi." Sirla tries to beat it into me. "If you're swinging for the wrong team, you might as well score a goal, eh?"

"I can't talk any sense into him. He's stubborn, you know that." Ryou responds before I can.

I sigh. This might be a long drive. "Can you please stop talking about me as if I'm not here? Oh, and by the way, there's nothing wrong with being bi. Would you get over it already? I like Atem and he feels the same. Let me give this a chance." _Let me give myself a chance._

"And you're going to hide it forever? What will the school think? Or better yet, what will the world think?"

I've never been happier to stop in the school. Now I don't have to respond to that comment. Atem is sitting on the curb beside his motorcycle, long legs stretched out in front of him. I chew my lip anxiously as I push open the shotgun door. He sticks his head in and eyes Ryou and Sirla in the backseat with a tense jaw.

"They promise to behave."

"I can drive myself to the tournament. This isn't a good idea."

"Come on." I implore. "They have to get over it someday."

Atem slides in next to me with a deep sigh. "So be it." Any other guy would have gotten the hell away from the two homophobic jerks residing in my backseat. He seems uncomfortable yet strangely tolerant all at the same time.

I wonder how he does it.

"How far away is this thing again?" Atem asks carefully, breaking the tomb-like silence that cages the car.

"About an hour away." He nods slightly and watches me drive with a critical expression, his eyes flashing whenever I make a perfect start at a green light. Silently, he places his hand over mine and moves the shifter accordingly.

When I pull over to get gas, he steps out of the car and takes a deep breath, shuffling in his pockets for his deck. He stands a distance away and shuffles it over and over again.

I keep my eyes low as I put gas into the tank. So far, this is not how I envisioned the day coming out. Ryou and Sirla are usually fun to be with, but this is more reminiscent of a funeral than a party.

"Can you at least try?" I ask my best friend. "I mean, you can spend hours talking about nothing yet now you can't even string two words together in front of me or Atem."

Ryou sticks his head out of the back window and stares me down to the best of his abilities. "I'm sorry. It's just that. . . Well, I'm not used to this. I don't like it and it makes me uncomfortable. It's different. You could do better."

"Like Miho. Like pretending this part of me doesn't exist again."

"Like anyone and that's not what I meant." Ryou defends. "It's just not normal, Yugi. Give me time to wrap my head around this."

Now I get it. He thinks he should have noticed this whole thing a long time ago. I almost feel bad for making him feel so uselessly foolish. Almost.

We all slide back into the car and this time Atem lets me control the shifter on my own. Instead of placing his hand over mine, he lets his fingers slide over my wrist and I give him a thin smile. The corner of his mouth quirks slightly, but I can't read anything from it.

When we drive from the station, Atem says, "You've got a loose tire. Can you hear the noise coming from the left rear?"

Ryou shrugs. "That sound has been there for a month. It's not a big deal."

"Pull over and I'll fix it." Atem continues. "If it falls off on the freeway, we're screwed."

I can tell Ryou doesn't want to rely on Atem's assessment, but after a mile, I pull over onto the shoulder of the road.

"Sirla, dear, can you help Atem out?" Ryou asks. She works at the BMW dealership and knows a thing or two about fixing cars. She's not very good but tightening lug nuts should be well within her abilities. This whole day is headed for disaster.

"Okay then, sweetheart." Sirla rolls her eyes. "Come on, big shot. Fix the car."

Sirla and Atem step out. "I'm sorry, Ryou." I say.

"Same here."

"Do you think they'll try and kill each other?"

"Chances are pretty high. We should probably distract them."

Outside, Atem pulls tools out of the back of the car. After jacking it up, he holds the tire iron in his hands and starts working away. Sirla stands with her arms crossed and her jaw set in defiance.

"Woman, what stick do you have shoved up your ass?" Atem asks.

"I don't like you, Metuere."

"You're not my favorite person either." He snaps back as he kneels beside the tire and continues to tighten the nuts.

I look over at Ryou. Should we intervene? Ryou shrugs and I shrug back. They haven't gotten into a cat fight. . . yet. Though in a bizarre way, I'd love to see Atem in a word fight with Sirla. She's famous for her quick tongue.

A car screeches to a halt beside us and four foreign boys slide out.

"Pretty boys! How about you ditch those guys and come with us. We'll show you a real good time around the bend!" One of them shouts. "Let's play some games, Game King."

"Fuck off." Sirla snaps.

The guys stumble towards us. Ryou shouts something but I'm not paying attention. Instead, I watch in surprise as Atem takes off his jacket and blocks their path.

"Get out of my way." The guy orders. "Don't lower yourself into protecting these guys."

Atem stands toe to toe with him, his crimson eyes on fire. "Fuck with them and you're fucking with me. It's that easy. Get it?"

Another guy steps forward and I flinch. We are in some serious trouble.

"Ryou, Yugi. Get inside the car." Atem orders. "These guys don't know who they're crossing."

I refuse to budge. "I'm not going anywhere." I learned a long time ago that running away only made the bullies chase you longer and beat you harder. I'd rather walk away with bruises than to be a coward. Ryou steps up next to me, my sometimes dodgedly-faithful companion.

The guy driving the car sticks his head out of the window. "Atemu, is that you?" His eyes are huge.

Atem suddenly straightens and throws his shoulders back, head held high and proud, almost like a king. "Shimon? What are you doing in Obelisk?"

The guy is a lot older than he previously appeared. He steps out o the car and snaps at the other three men in Egyptian before bowing to Atem and surprising all of us.

"I am here with Ishizu. I didn't know that you would be here." Shimon said softly. "It's been too long, my king."

"I'm not anyone's king, Shimon." Atem corrects gently. "Ishizu said that we must wait a little bit longer."

"I hope not too much more."

I stand there in an awed silence. Whoever this guy is and however he knows Atem, he's different. He won't look Atem in the eye and speaks with a deep respect.

"I'll be home soon, I promise."

"I will see you then, my son of Ra."

Atem inclines his head, a dismissal. Shimon gathers up the other three men and drags them away and drives off.

Sirla, Ryou, and I stare at him. "What just happened?" Sirla braves to ask.

Atem waves his hand at us. "Nothing."

Nobody speaks again until we reach the outskirts of the tournament hall. I pull into a burger joint for lunch. Inside, we all order various different types of meat and settle down at the table. While we wait, nobody is talking. I kick Ryou harshly under the table.

"So, uh, Atem." He chokes out the words. "You're from Egypt?"

He shrugs, crimson eyes staring far away into a place we can't see.

"Are you applying to college there?"

He shrugs slightly, still not really with us.

Surprisingly, it's Sirla who steps in. "Who taught you so much about cars? That was pretty cool, what you did there."

"My cousin." Atem says. "He does it on the side when he's not busy with his company. He taught me everything I know."

"One of my best friends is really into cars. He's got one of those old Jaguars sitting around but hasn't the time to work on it. It might magically start running again." Sirla tells him. "I don't know a whole lot about cars, but I try."

"Did he tell you what's wrong with the car?"

As Sirla attempts to explain what she knows, Atem listens intently. While they discuss the pros and cons of buying parts off of the eBay, I sit back and let my mind wander. The tension from earlier is dissipating even with the tournament about to begin.

As we walk down the street to the dueling hall, Atem lets his fingers intertwine with mine. The touch is light, just a reminder that he's here and here for me. I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than here with him.

Then again, the party doesn't really start until we're in front of the tournament hall. The doors are open and there are people everywhere. It's wildly public, just the way that Seto Kaiba likes it. Booths are lining the entrance walkway, the Kaiba Corp. business booming.

"Nervous, Yugi?" Ryou asks me.

"Never."

Atem's mouth crooks up on one side. I don't know what he sees written on my face, but if his smirk is anything to go by, he likes it. He squeezes my hand before releasing me to face the press.

"Is this your first time dueling in a real tournament?" Ryou asks Atem.

"Yeah."

"You'll do fine." Sirla adds. "We'll be cheering from the sidelines!"

I catch the tips of Atem's fingers before I lose him in the thickening crowd. "Just relax! Think, you're in your element."

"Easy for you to say, little one."

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Good news, ladies and germs! The sequel to Perfect Chemistry is called Rules of Attraction. When this story is complete, I will be continuing with _Theory of Emotion_. So, there is a sequel. :)

Some more bonus information: I've decided on how I'm going to do the reading guide that will be the last chapter of this story. It'll be themed after an AP Novel Outline (high school English bullshit my teacher makes me do) and it will include all explanations for vague plot points that were not meant to obvious. (Pegasus's eye thing and the Egyptian Civil War are some of the things that'll get fully explained.)


	44. Stolen Seconds Tick

Xo: Wow, this took me forever to get posted. It's been damn crazy with my new semester schedule! At least I managed it. (Though the funny part is that I had the chapter after this one finished earlier than this one! That's what I get for having two computers...) I hope y'all are enjoying your newest schedules or work projects. :] It's the long haul but we're getting there!

**Warnings**: It occurred to me that there will be a _character death_ later in the story. Watch out for the heads-up about that if you're uncomfortable. Anyway, this chapter contains slight _guy on guy_ _action_. Jump ship if that's not okay. Anyway, please be responsible and all that. Thanks, ladies and gents!

Yunastevens: I always have liked a strong Yugi. No failing tests for you! You have to be free from all exams. :) All things considered, you guys'll most likely need ten minutes tops to get used to me. I'm told I can be rather charismatic when I want to be. I will most likely spend the first few minutes jumping around in excitement and then start talking about my horse. Or something. Or we'll drink coffee in the middle of the day over Starbucks crumpets. (They do have excellent pumpkin bread?) No love is stronger than mine for you and your group! Beating people for information is perfectly fine, just remember to hide the body later! I'll be writing the sequel during the road trip, so it'll all get posted pretty much at once! I can't believe this story is coming to a close. I find that to be terrifying. I started it last summer! Wow! You'll be home before you know it. And like, two days after you get home, I'll be there!

Spindlegal: I love how it's super obvious what's going on with Atem. It's like the pink elephant in the middle of the room complex. Everyone sees it but nobody says anything. Who doesn't love sequels? I'm looking forward to writing it, even if YMxM is not exactly my strong point. I figure that it's good to stretch yourself! Ryou's a real cutie. I love him and he was always one of my favorite characters!

RainingHearts4Ever: I realized later that there are enough YGO characters for Perfect Chemistry, but then again, I can use the unused people in the sequel. (Think Vivian and Noah and Kisara) The sequel is going to be so exciting! It'll have a major different theme from what the book was about, so it'll be awesome. :]

ilovemanicures: Yep! We're getting close to the end of the story. I can't believe how far this has gone! It wasn't until after I introduced all the OC's that I realized that I had left out a huge number of YGO characters. But I'll just use the ones I forgot in the sequel! I kind of wrote the tournament? It was my first try at it and I've never personally played the game, so it took me forever to find the right cards... :]

ADemon'sScribe: I think you're going to get a huge kick out of how the tournament goes!

Ariana: Not only did my cat delete half my reviews but he's also mastered the art of force killing my Firefox window. That crazy animal has magical powers, I swear! Flying is fun but storms are not so much. I am a sucker for giant thunderstorms, though! I love to see it light up the sky with branches of glowing death and destruction. Soooo amazing. Do you get snow? I love snow. There's never any of it where I live. What a problem! How is your new schedule? Classes treating you alright? And I swear I'll find a way to tie up loose ends.

Witch of Tragedies: Haha, thank you! And he totally is blackmailing Yugi to some degree. Of course, they're both messing with the other in more ways than one. ;)

Hayron: There's going to be enough talking to keep all of us busy for hours and hours. We'll have enough to rant about for days, even! You'll be with me when I write sections of the sequel! I'll still be working on it when I show up. :] Go figure! Yugi gets his answers in a very creative way. I can't wait to get to that chapter..! There'll be chapter warnings slapped all over it.

Ko-chan to Ya-chan: That reading guide is gonna be a tough one to write. I get to clear up all the underlying themes and what have you. Don't kill yourself! Tough out the busy weeks, I'm not going anywhere. :) Do the important things first. Take care of yourself and you'll be all set in no time. :P And you must have a magical gf, too! (I have to have two computers in order to get everything done..!)

Eevee Tofu: Y'know, I did hint that Ryou isn't as straight as he thinks he is! All is explained in the reading guide that will be the last chapter posted! Haha, sexy times are had in a few more chapters. We're super close to the finish line!

randomismyname13: Keep an eye open for it! It promises to be fantastic!

bostafu: All is explained in the reading guide as well as in the next few chapters. Everything is coming to a head, so be ready!

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: Lamest tournament ever. :( Of course, it's my first time writing it, so I took some liberties. :P

Krickin: Yeah, you're kind of that person from over there with the face and the hair and the people that do things sometimes when they kinda, sorta, maybe feel like it. Don't be ashamed because I lurvs you for it! Hahaha! The book I based this off of is one of my favorites. I practically have the damn thing memorized now. Shit goes down pretty quickly from here on out, so I won't let y'all down. ;) Can't make it too steamy, can I? Then I won't be able to look you in the eye without turning a brilliant scarlet color! Then again, I might do it anyway. Except I think my sister is reading this... so maybe not? Oh, we'll just wait and see what works itself into the story best!

o~o~o~o~o~o

Making me attend a world dueling competition is seriously not the best idea Seto has ever had. Yugi is in his element, his entire persona suddenly someone else that I don't recognize and can't quite pin down. His eyes are glowing with excitement and his whole body screams "come get some or get the fuck out". When he gets dragged away by fans and other duelists he knows, I've never felt more out of place.

I wander around the courtyard, waiting for something to happen or someone to tell me where to go. Thankfully, we already ate because the food they're selling here is about the size of a dime. You can't really call it food.

"You can't see the King from over here."

I'm still concentrating on not getting run down by the growing mob when someone taps me on the back. I turn around to find myself staring at, of all people I could possibly run into, Mokuba Kaiba.

"I thought you were in school in the states."

"Not even. What are you doing here, Atem? I thought you had Egypt business and all that crap." Mokuba and I do not get along the way his older brother and I do. He ridicules my choices in life and finds my so-called irresponsibility embarrassing and pathetic. In his young eyes, I should be ruling Egypt and making everything better right this minute.

Of course, in the natural course of life, that's not how it works. But I can't be bothered to explain that to a twelve-year-old on steroids.

I turn away from him and glare long and hard into the crowd. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll just go away.

"There you are." Yugi suddenly appears from the crowd, looking slightly flustered from his fans. "They've taken to pelting me with candy hearts. I swear, they get worse every time."

"Yugi, you remember Mokuba, right?" Ryou asks as he randomly appears too. How do they do that?

"Mokuba! Nice to see you again!" Yugi easily smiles. "Last time I saw you was what? A few years ago when Kaiba got his mind stuck in a video game?"

"Don't remind me."Mokuba is actually _smiling_ at Yugi as if he's just seen the light.

The two begin chatting as if they're old friends and who knows, they probably are knowing Yugi's connections in the dueling world. Who else in this crowd knows this side of Yugi? Who else wants to say they've touched him in a way nobody else can claim?

They won't touch him if I have anything to say about it.

"So, Atem, you know Yugi?" Mokuba turns to me, all sugar and nice things now that he has Yugi's attention.

"Er, yeah." I'm not sure how Yugi creates the fissure between his two lives and his two selves. I'm walking a fine line with him here. "We're good friends."

"Big brother says you guys are together."

"Big brother should keep his opinions to himself." I snap back.

I look at me "let's see what happens" boyfriend who may still be in crazy denial. "Behave yourself, Atem." He says.

Yeah, after Mokuba takes back the whole speech he gave me about my loyalty to my country and all that jazz.

I take a step back. "I'll be right back."

I'll be back once Mokuba leaves me alone. For a little kid, he's got balls to talk so boldly.

I escape back out of the hall. The tournament doesn't start for another hour or two, so I have time to waste just sitting outside. All I can think about is Yugi's expression when he ordered me to behave.

I do not take orders well.

Damn it, I hate watching other people interact with Yugi as if they know him. He's so popular in the world. I should have seen this change coming from a mile away, but it hit me from left field so fast that I feel discombobulated.

I want him to want me. To want to put his hands on me all the time and not when he's just pretending. I want our realities to fall side-by-side in that cliché nonsense of devotion and want-to-touch and making things happen.

This is not turning out how it's supposed to.

"I hear you're participating in this tournament. Max must be proud." I turn and look sideways to see Ishizu next to me. Her dark eyes are focused on Yugi.

"I guess so. I didn't get a chance to invite him or anything." I mutter. "This is actually all Seto's idea."

"I see why he's making you do it."

"Did you know that I ran into Shimon on my way here?"

"No. I'm sure he's here to pressure us to hurry." Ishizu sighs. She turns to me. "We're close, Atemu. Don't do anything stupid."

"Working on it."

"You may have already failed." She looks pointedly in Yugi's direction. "If you're getting dragged to the Field of Reeds, give 'em something to remember." She leans down slightly and places a delicate peck on my cheek. I can only stare at her in confusion. In ancient days, she would be put to death for such insolence, but now I'm just stunned. I smile at her.

She smiles back before fading into the crowd.

The next person to find me through the crowd is Ryou. "There you are, Atem. I was wondering where you got off to. Yugi already went inside. You'd better hurry, they're taking names."

"Have you done this before?"

"No, but I'm Yugi's wingman. I help him avoid double-booking." Ryou cracks a smile. "Don't worry about it, it's easy once you do it once or twice."

"Am I stupid?"

"Is this your first tournament?" I raise an eyebrow at him and he smirks. "You, my poor, misunderstood Egyptian, are a complete and utter dumb ass!"

I should be upset by that, but I'm not. Ryou reminds me of a furball injected with Rockstar.

"So, where'd everyone go?"

"To talk about you, I'm sure. You're the new greatest hit."

"As I've been told."

Ryou looks thoughtful. "He's going to take hell from the entire world just so he can be with you, you know. People will talk."

"In the wise words of the great Sherlock Holmes, people do little else." I crack my biggest smirk. "Besides, I like that guy more than I can remember liking anything else in my life. I won't give him up. I'll start caring about what people think when I'm six feet under." That's partially a lie, being I do care about Egypt.

Ryou laughs. "And what about Egypt, big guy?"

"Is this a 'hurt him and I'll kick your ass' speech?"

"You could say that."

"I can't really explain Egypt to you, Ryou. In short, I can't go back yet. At the same time, it is the place I have to be."

Ryou smiles and holds out his arms. "Ah, Metuere, I think we just had a male bonding moment. Give me a hug!"

"Oh, Ra, please no. I'd hate to upset your straightness."

Ryou punches me in the arm as we walk into the main building. Despite everything, I think we do have, if not a bonding (I mean, he is Ryou after all), then at least an understanding. Either way, I'm not sure if his claim to straight is real.

Luckily for me, Ryou knows his way around and easily guided me to where I need to be. When things get crazy, he walks me through it. I don't know how Yugi manages to keep up.

How does this work? When do I get to see Yugi? What is the point of all these formalities?

Then Ryou vanishes. Of course he dumps me right at the pivotal moment when dueling pairs are being rallied off and suddenly I have to be standing in front of a crowd with a dueling disk and a deck and wow, this is weird.

This life isn't mine, but I could get used to it if I get to see Yugi looking like he does more often. He changed at some point and is now wearing dark blue leather pants and a white button down blazer. It's sex on two feet than doesn't even know what it's doing to my already tense body.

Maybe I should have payed more attention to the name of the person I am supposed to be dueling. That would explain why Yugi is getting closer to me and not farther away. I look over at the brightly lit screen and wince. Of course, only Seto Kaiba would play such a horrible joke.

"You're thinking too hard." Yugi comments as we step up and shake hards. "Relax."

"You're not the one dueling the King of Games in front of the entire world."

"Hmm... that is the truth. I blame Kaiba." He smiles winningly at me.

"I won't play fair." I comment.

His smile gets wider.

I do love a boy with a sense of humor.

We face each other and draw ours hands and I, as the challenger, go first. I stare at my first hand with doubt. I'm a good duelist and I've beaten Jounouchi multiple times. But that was in my backyard and not in front of cameramen. I stare at my cards harder. I look up and see Yugi's smile his eyes shining in a kind mirth. Okay, so if I get to see him looking like walking sex and with a glitter in his violet eyes, I can handle dueling.

And so it begins.

It occurs to me part way through the game that I'd better find an upper hand somehow or he's going to kick my ass shamelessly. The second I get out of this place, I'll show him who's boss.

I remove my jacket and drop it to the ground, letting my gaze linger on the floor before I flick my eyes up and smirk at Yugi. Even over the distance, I see his eyes widen slightly.

"Sorry, it's a bit hot in here."

"Hmm... I'm sorry about that."

I raise an eyebrow.

"I tend to do that to people."

Damn. He's a clever one alright.

"You're a tease."

He winks before knocking all my cards off the playing field like the damn professional he is.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I finally manage to put a small dent in his life points. It's been touch and go for the last few minutes and I've prayed to every god I believe in to see me through this duel. "Is this all you got, _aibou_?"

He slips a card down and sacrifices two of his monsters. "Not even close, _mou hitori no boku_."

Slifer is a lot less threatening when it's just a card. My cousin's fabrications are quite endearing in their own I'm-a-giant-dragon-come-to-kill-you kind of way. I activate a magic card and curse under my breath. Time for more dirty dueling.

I smirk at him. Slifer is only as strong as the number of cards as he has in his hand. Right now, he's only got three. Of course, that means that my own Dark Magician is completely screwed. Let him think I have some kind of diabolical plan. I draw. And glance at the card. Black Luster Ritual.

"I sacrifice Dark Magician from the field and," I hold up the card, "Kuriboh from my hand to activate the Black Luster Ritual."

With some dramatic flair, I move the cards around. Black Luster Soldier comes to life in front of me. I lay two cards face down before hen I realizing my big mistake.

Yugi draws a card and Slifer's attack points bounce up. And God cards are exempt from the effects of most magic cards.

I take a deep breath as Yugi studies his cards. He's so hot over there that my body is reacting from whatever distance I'm at. I summon up my best you-know-you-want-me-and-I-want-to-fuck-you-until-you-beg-me-to-never-stop-because-I'm-just-that-good smirk. When his eyes flicker up, I nail him and I grin when his eyes dilate and he goes pale.

He glares daggers at me and forgets to attack before laying two cards down. Bingo, baby.

Without Slifer defending his life points like a giant scaled wall, he seems so much more manageable. But, as he reminds me a moment later, he's still the King of Games. He won that title and won't be losing it to me.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" He shouts. "Rise, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

My life sucks. It's official. The giant flaming phoenix wipes out everything on my side of the field and then he does some wacky turn around with a spell card and next thing I know, the game is over.

Not even my smirk can save me from that.

And damn him if he doesn't give me a coy wink as my life points drain to zero.

As we shake hands at the end of the duel, I lean in close and let my breath ghost over the shell of his ear. "I'll get my revenge, little one. Just you wait."

He's blushing slightly as we pull away from each other and I join Ryou on the sidelines. I corner him at the end of the tournament and we kiss like naughty children in the back, hidden in the shadows. He won, of course. He tastes like victory and it's terribly addicting.

Two weeks later, I get word that my court date for the gun possession charge has been set. I hide the info from Yugi, knowing he'd panic about it. I'm sure he knows plenty about law and order, being he deals with the press, but I can't afford anything fancy.

As I'm standing in the sole ray of sunshine outside of the school, contemplating the universe and its inner workings, I'm sideswiped by someone with pink hair.

"What the hell?" I catch the person's arm to keep my balance.

"S-sorry." The guy stutters nervously.

It's none other than pink hair, ponytail, jumper guy from the jail cell.

"Come and fight, geek!" Mako shouts.

I step forward, blocking Mako's path to the nerd guy. "What's your problem, Mako?"

"That tiny ass stole my parking spot." He accuses.

"So what? Did you get another spot?"

Mako stands stiffly, ready to kick nerd guy's ass. He could do it without a problem.

"Yeah."

"Then leave this guy alone. I know him."

"You _know_ him?"

"Listen," I say, taking a quick glance at my nerdy little shadow and am glad he's wearing cream instead of pink. It's still has "geek" written all over it, but at least I can keep a straight face when I continue, "This guy has been in jail more times than any of us. He might look like a little bitch, but underneath the pink hair, he's a thousand times more tough than you."

"You're fucking with me, Atem." Mako says.

"Oh, and Sigfried is his big brother." I step out of the way with a small shrug. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Nerd dude steps forward, attempting to look tough and failing. I bite my lip to keep from laughing and cross my arms to hide the tremors. The Slifer Fangs in the hallway pause to see if Mako is about to get his ass handed to him on a pink platter.

Mako looks between me and the nerd guy. "If you're fucking with me, Atem-"

"Check his police records. Been in jail plenty of times for grand theft auto."

While Mako contemplates his next move, the nerdy guy walks up to me and holds out his fist. When our fists bump, I can feel the tremors of fear vibrating through his skin.

"If you ever need anything, Atem, you know who's got your back."

I catch the little nerd at his locker between first and second period. "Did you mean it? That if I needed anything, you could help?"

"After what you just did for me, I owe you my life." Nerd dude says to me. "I don't know what possessed you to stand up for me. I was scared shitless."

"That's the rule of thumb. Don't let them see you scared."

The guy with pink hair snorts. I guess that's all I'm going to get out of him, being the nerd he is. "I'll try and keep that in mind next time a gang member wants to skin me alive. Mako Tsunami is a lot nicer on the dueling field." He holds out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Leon von Schroeder."

I grab his hand and give it a shake. "Listen, Leon." I say. "My court date is next week and I'd rather not rely on a public defender. I need to keep it hush-hush, you know? Can your friend help?"

Leon smiles. "I think so. See, he's not actually my friend. I do my own law stuff. Being Sigfried's younger brother kind of demands that you can function as your own lawyer. I should be able to get you a short probation if it's your first offense and I can get it wiped pretty easily."

"You do your own law stuff?"

"Do you have any idea how many times Sigfriend pisses off Seto Kaiba?"

I stare at Leon as he turns to walk away.

"Don't worry, I'll even do it for free."

As he walks away, I wonder how unlikely it is that a nerd can sometimes be your greatest ally. And how an amethyst-eyed boy with wild hair can make you think futures are something to look forward to.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Ladies and gents, the schedule should be gettin' normal again soon and regular updates will continue. It takes me between two and three hours to write one chapter, so each one might have some mistakes. I lurv you guys!


	45. All Who Give

Xo: My new school schedule means I get to hate everything for the next three months. Ohh, how I do hate taking too many classes. Next year should be even worse! ;) On the bright side, things are chugging along quite nicely and I think I might even _like_ Calculus. Go figure!

TexasDreamer01: It's very possible that my keyboard is sticky, especially if I used my little netbook to write parts of the chapter. I tend to mis letter if I'm writing late at night as well. I fully intend to edit _A New Science_ completely once I've completed it, so knowing about those errors is a fantastic thing! You're in luck- the gang explanation is coming up super soon! Nerds are the best! You're amongst friends here. :P

Pam: I swear I told you not to tell me it was you reviewing. _ Now I'm going to be uncomfortable updating. God forbid if you make an account and start stalking me online! Now, you'd better finish your end of the deal. If I can write over 40 chapters, you can handle a few pages! See you in a few weeks. :P

Anonymous: I have a minor caffeine addiction and I love Rockstar, so it just made sense in my head! (I may have been sleep-deprived at the time.) Ryou seems like he'd spend a lot of time bouncing around anyway. :P I have no clue how to write duels. I figured I'd make it short and sweet. I spent an hour trying to figure out how Atem would deal with Slifer! Thank youu! You're too kind. :) Mokuba never struck me as being a very open kid. Hey, thank _you_ for taking the time to read and review. :P That's what matters most!

Drawn2Danger (AKA that-reviewer-who-I-shall-not-name): I think that it shows how the two men are mixing their worlds from top to bottom. That and I think Atem would be possessive! Plus Mokuba is totally the kid who'd kick you (extra hard) in the shin before running away and taunting you from a distance. He's a complete manipulator. :P And yes- Seto totally set his cousin up on purpose. Kaiba would get such a kick out of that!

Yunastevens: Oops! More accounting exams? I'm sorry! (But not really.) I'll actually be able to come up anytime during the summer! Whenever all of you guys are there, I'll drive up. :) Hell, when you get home, you get to meet me! Gee, if I plan it right, I could be there at the airport to meet you! Don't you worry, love, there is a sequel and I have another romance in the works.

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: I seriously need to write more fluff! I hardly have enough of it. Have you read my current two one-shots? They're horribly emo in so many ways!

Hayron: Time is moving way too fast for my liking! I feel so old and it's barely even begun! Hahaha! This story should be done in just a month or two more, depending on how much time I have to work on it. My older sister is reading this, so how steamy can I make it without making it weird? Ah, well! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. Consider it done! Ohhh boy! I can't wait to see if you guess who dies right or not!

RoseMouto2010: Atem didn't have a chance. He's horribly out of practice at dueling! I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story as much as I've loved writing it! Everything is coming together now and Atem realizes everything in just a few more chapters.

ADemon'sScribe: You must know the power of flattery is immense. Oh my. Wow. I think I'm blushing like a damn tomato!

Ariana: Haha, you're going to hate me. :P You have exams all the time! Wow! But I am so jealous of the snow. I don't get any of it where I live. Your schedule sounds so crazy! Mine for next year is going to look a lot like that, but with a lot more science. What is your major? And you can handle it! Don't worry- the end of this year is in sight! That duel and Ryou's bonding moment with Atem are honestly my two favorite scenes! And you're the first person to realize that something isn't quite right with Ryou. :] I was wondering when someone was going to get that! Atem is in for it now!

o~o~o~o~o~o

After my tournament win, I'm talking to Ryou and the R-factors on the side of the field. We're trying to figure out where to go to celebrate the victory. Luckily, word hasn't gotten out about my strange first duel with Atem. Ryou has yet to let me live down how Slifer got destroyed when Atem gave me that smirk.

"How about Avanti's?" Ryan asks. "They have the best pizza in town."

Everyone agrees, because the pizza is amazing and Rianna is on a diet and is craving their special house salad.

As we're figuring out logistics, I look over at Shizuka, texting someone on her old cell phone. I walk over to her.

"Hey, you should come with us to Avanti's."

Her eyebrows shoot straight up. "Sure."

"Don't look so amazed." I'm smiling at her and she smiles back.

"I'm not, actually. It's nice to see the Game King at school as well as within the dueling hall."

I can't help but giggle at that. "You know, it _is_ nice to see the sun once in a while."

I lead her over to the rest of my friends, then look over at Ryou. He doesn't really know Shizuka, so I'm a bit concerned over how he'll react.

He smiles. "Shizuka, you're Jounouchi's little sister?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"We met at one of Yugi's tournaments a few years back. . ."

Ryou has his moments of being both homophobic and naïve, but his kind handling of Shizuka only reinforces why we're best friends.

Rianna just seems stunned that Shizuka is coming with us, but she doesn't say anything.

There's a chance that this is a small step for Dr. Shadi's plan of "bridging the gap". I'm not so sure of my ability to unify the entire school overnight, but over the past few weeks, my perceptions have taken a volte-face. I hope people see me as differently as I see them.

At the restaurant, I sit next to Shizuka. The whole place is flooded with duelists from the tournament and we recognize many of the faces. There's a small buzz as Otogi struts in with Miho hanging off of his arm.

After Otogi's publicity stunt with me, very few duelists trust or like him. Trying to humiliate me didn't go over so well for him.

Ryou whispers in my ear from the other side. "Please tell me she's not groping him in public."

"She totally is. But I don't care." I shrug, easing his worries that they might bother me. "If they want to date, all the more power to 'em."

"He just wants everything you had." Ryou tells me sternly. "He tried to publicly humiliate you, then transferred here just to be at your school, is dating your ex-girlfriend, and will soon want to be called 'Yugi'."

"Very funny, Ryou."

"You say that now! Just wait till he decides he's flamboyantly gay and jumps on Atem."

"Now that's not funny. And, just for your information, I never needed to imagine Otogi wearing hot pink, with makeup, waving his hand like a teenage girl!"

"He already wears makeup."

"Shut up."

Sirla walks in and Ryou waves her over. There's no room for her, so he gets up and slips away to chat with her. I take it as my cue to talk to Shizuka.

"How are things with your brother?"

"Not good." She sighs.

"Did you talk to him?"

"I can't get close enough. Mom's afraid of his influence over me and wants to keep us apart like she always has. He won't do a damn thing to upset her, so he stays away, too. They're impossible!"

Her words remind me of my family. Blood runs thicker than water (1), it's true, but family can be impossible sometimes. I think of what I had to do in order to be with Atem.

"It's worth the risk."

She smiles slightly.

Talking about Shizuka and Jou makes me feel adventurous. I fish out my cell phone and call Atem as soon as people begin to leave the restaurant.

He picks up as I'm getting into my car.

"Do you know where Club Nova is?"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me there at nine, tonight."

"You like to dance?"

"You'll see." I hang up but realize that Otogi is right behind me. Did he hear me talking to Atem?

"Hot date?"

Well, there's my answer. "What the hell is your problem?" I demand. "I thought we were over that insane rivalry."

"You tore out Pegasus's eye. That kind of vendetta doesn't just die. Besides, it's time you stepped down as the prince of Obelisk. Let someone else have the spotlight!"

"That man had it coming." I snarl back. Otogi hasn't felt the fear I felt the moment I went on offense. It's the cold kind of fear that drips down your spine and pools in your heart. Ripping out a man's eye has nothing on what Pegasus was planning for me. "We used to be friends, Otogi."

He smirks. "Past tense, Yugi. How funny of you."

I know better than to play his little games. "Rule Obelisk, Otogi, if that's really what you want. But the throne of the gaming world is still mine."

When I get to Club Nova at nine, Atem sneaks up behind me outside. I turn and wrap my arms around him.

"Whoa, there, little one." He chides. "I thought this whole this was a secret. I hate to tell you, but the world is watching."

"I don't care. Let the world see."

"Why?"

I look him straight in the eye, his dark red eyes swirling. "You only live once."

He seems to like me answer because his smirk widens. He grabs my hand and hauls me into the line and than wraps his arms around me from the back.

I look up at him, our bodies pressed together. "Will you dance with me?" I ask.

"I'd be stupid to say no."

"Miho never did."

"Thank Ra I'm not a catty, homophobic bitch." He grins devilishly. "She's got nothing on me."

Inside the club, Atem takes me to the dance floor. I ignore the gawking stares from Obelisk students as we fall in step together and move as one to the beat. Every movement is perfect, as we've done this same thing a thousand times before. The world may be watching, but the world wants the real me. Here I am for them all to see.

Malik, a guy I danced with once before, taps me on the shoulder as the music makes the dance floor vibrate. "Who's this guy?"

"Malik, this is my boyfriend, Atem. Atem, this is Malik."

"Hey, man. Egypt?" Atem holds out a hand and Malik shakes it with a smile.

"Hell, yeah!" He turns to me. "I don't think this guy is gonna be as dumb as that girl. Hold on to him." He winks at Atem. "See you on the flip side, Pharaoh."

Atem lets his hands slide down my waist before I can demand answers. It feels so right to be here with him and I leaned my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I think he liked finally being called my boyfriend and his grip on me tightens as we move to the rhythm.

After we've been dancing for a while, we step off the floor to get some air. I pull out my cell phone and say, "Pose for me."

"Pictures? Seriously?"

I raise an eyebrow at him and he strikes the pose of a cool bad boy. He looks ridiculous enough that I laugh. I take another one before he can move, catching him with a small smile playing on his lips and fiery red eyes.

"I want a picture of both of us." He says, pulling me close. He snatches my cell and holds it out as far as he can before capturing the moment. With a wink, he kisses me languidly below the spinning lights of the dance club.

Leaning against him, I scan the crowd. On the balcony is Miho- the last person I thought I would see her. She hates clubs. Her angry eyes meet mine. Time freezes. She snarls when I don't back down and immediately grabs the guy next to her and makes a big show of making out with him. It's Otogi and they both knew that I would be here with Atem. It's a huge set-up.

"Do you want to leave?" Atem asks as he catches sight of them. I feel his grip on me tighten as the action upstairs gets a bit more heated.

I turn to face him and he yanks me flush against his body. I'm breathless just looking as his sharp features. "No. I don't feel like getting intimidated today. But I do have a question for you."

Atem looks pensive as we sway to the music. "Yeah? And what's that?"

"How does Malik know you?"

A pause. "He's from my homeland. His family is affiliated with my own."

"You know you can trust me, Atem."

He smiles.

"And you only live once."

He leans down and puts his mouth against the shell of my ear. "Is that so, little one? Dance with me again."

"Tell me why-"

Cut off by a kiss so powerful that I can hardly remember my own name, Atem pushes our hips together. By the time I'm regaining my senses, we're back on the dance floor.

We beat the odds and dance dangerously close to all the things that haunt me day and night, but come away without a scratch. The danger lurking on our doorstep heightens our awareness of each other and heat swirls around us.

In the bathroom, Otogi is fixing his hair in the mirror as I walk in. He sees me.

"Hey." I say.

He struts by me without a word. It's a taste of what's to come, I know, but I don't care. Not right now.

At the end of the night, I let my fingers slip through Atem's. "If you could have anything right now, what would you wish for?" I ask him.

"For time to stop.

I turn at stare at him. Ruby eyes continue to stare desolately up at the night sky, his expression lost in the pale gleam of the moon. "Why's that?"

He rubs my hand with his thumb. "I could live in this moment forever. Pause the chaos and release the tension. What about you?"

"Go to college in Egypt, break free of the system." I laugh. "Be myself."

Atem pulls away slightly. "Egypt?"

"It's where you're from, right?"

"Yes. But what about Mai?"

I smile. "She's tough."

At this, Atem begins to laugh, the deep sound vibrating through him and into me until neither one of us can stop.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: So close to the end! Must tough it out. :) I can't believe it!

(1). _Blood runs thicker than water_ is the motto of my siblings and I. As my oldest brother taught me, blood (family) demands more loyalty and dedication than water (friends, anyone who's not blood-related to you). Due to this, no matter how stupid your family can be, you love them and are loyal to them anyway. That's why you forgive your siblings for their trespasses and why they forgive you.


	46. Break Me Down

Xo: Wow, this really took me forever to post. Luckily, I completed two chapters, so it's a double update! Surprise! I swear, this story is coming to a close super freakin' fast. Feels like just yesterday that I even started the damn thing. I guess I'd better start working on the sequel! Also, some review responses got eaten by my computer. Go figure. (Ariana, it looks like my labtop has a vendetta against you! It's happened twice now!)

Drawn2Danger: Haha, I actually agree with you. Yugi makes a volt-face and is suddenly entirely different. When I first read the book, I got the feeling that the chapter was a bit time-skippy as well. Hmm... I think my family saying comes from the fact that all four siblings have had issues with friend loyalty. We rely on each other when times get rough. :P I have friends I'd do anything for, though! So maybe it just depends? If you like Malik then you'll love the sequel- it's all about Marik and Malik!

Hayron: Well, I think this is a record for how long it's taken me to update again. :P Gotta love math classes! (But I'm not failing, so everything is okay!) I can't wait to be knocking at your doorstep. I promise to wear something obvious (maybe I'll wear my Millennium Gay-dar earrings that my sister got for me) and not miss any flights. :) Besides, I LOVE a good adventure. I'm so proud of Yugi~! He's finally growing up!

TexasDreamer01: I think that a shared history makes people incredibly close. Being family just automatically means a shared history. :P I guess you could say that Club Nova is a play on words. Who doesn't love to over analyze things?

Laura: D'awww. You're so sweet! Flattery will make me do anything, I swear.

GirlWhoHasNoName: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys! I'm so glad I found time to get these chapters up. A double update just for you. :] Things are finally happening!

CielxAlois4eva: Wow! You're pretty darn dedicated to stay up that late reading this. I'm flattered, so thank you! I meant to use the Spanish as a plot device, but there were some issues with some about my grammar and formal usage. (I learned Spanish in school, so I don't know any slang, ect.) All in all, it worked out nicely! Double updates should keep you moving, right? :P

ilovemanicures: I was so happy to turn Yugi's life around and to have him appreciate himself for who he is rather than the fake image he had created. (Did that make any sense?) As an author, it's an amazing feeling to set a character (who isn't even mine!) free. I can't wait to reveal what happens next in their relationship. Things get worse before they get better, that's for sure. I'm so happy, you have no idea! Even though this is heavily based on a book, I'm wildly pleased with how the theme just turned into it's own thing. That makes me happy more than anything else, especially because there are people who might learn from this. :) A little love goes a long way. Yugi is going to show how strong he really is in no time, just you wait. Your review made me so happy, I wish you could see the giant smile I'm currently sporting! The sequel will start once this story is over. I think I only have a handful of chapters left, so _Theory of Emotion_ will begin before June. I have to read the book it's based on again and formulate my plan! Haha, I'll pick a new theme and get started before posting begins. I'll let you know as we get closer to the start date!

calypso tchaka: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :P You've pretty much nailed the major theme- Yugi is insecure about himself, as is Atem, and they both have holes in their lives to fill. I think you're going to really like how it plays out. I'll study hard so that I can keep updating! :]

o~o~o~o~o~o

"I need a major update on this whole Yugi situation." Honda says to me while I'm hanging outside the warehouse. "Guys are placing huge bets on you. Do they know something I don't?"

I shrug, glancing at my motorcycle with reverence. I can't lose this bet. But I'm not about to spill anything about Yugi. Not yet. There is way more stuff to be done.

Rishid walks up to us and waves Honda off. "We need to talk, Metuere." He says in a tone that demands my attentions. He means business. "I'm calling in that favor you owe me. On Halloween night, you'll take a rental car, drive it to the location, and tell the official there that you won't return to Egypt. Think you can handle that?"

If I do that, I'm proving that I'll never make my father proud. I'll fail my ancestors if I don't do what I was born to. But what choice do I have? If I refuse. . .

"There's nothing I can't handle." I managed to tell him, even as my stomach lurches sickeningly. Yugi looked so excited about going to Egypt, but I know that I'll never return.

Rishid pats me on the back. "That's my loyal man. I knew the Fang could count on you. We need you here, eh?"

My heart is in Egypt, with my people. This will symbolize the end of my hopes and a destructive future. I don't want it, but I have no choice. Not anymore.

"Atem."

I turn and see Jou standing only a few feet away. I didn't even notice Rishid leave.

"Hey, dude. What's up?"

"I need your help." Jou says.

"You and the rest of the world."

He gives me that I-am-Jou-and-you're-not-impressing-me look. "Come on, just take a ride with me."

Five minutes later I'm in the passenger seat of a borrowed black and gold Mustang GTR.

I sigh. "Are you going to tell me what you want help with or are you going to continue wasting my time?"

"Actually, I have every intent to continue wasting your time."

I read the signs on the side of the road as we pass. We're in a higher class neighborhood. What does he want in this place?

"Trust."Jou declares.

"I'm sorry?"

"Best friends need to trust each other."

I lean back, totally aware that I'm brooding like one of those guys from a bad romance movie. I agreed to throw away my blood rights and now I'm in rich suburbia for no reason.

"Here we are."

I look up at the sign and gawk. "You've got to be kidding."

"Not even a little."

"If you're planning to rob Kaiba, I'll just stay in the car."

Jou rolls his eyes. "Like I'd try robbing that rich bastard. Much more effective to just annoy him whenever the opportunity arises."

"Then what the fuck are we doing here?"

"Practicing some dueling. Come on. You're helping!"

"It's cold!"

"It's all a matter of perception. Grow a pear and get out of the car."

I sit for a moment, thinking about how to get home. Walking will take too long and I don't like taking the bus. Besides, I don't even know where the nearest station is. . . and. . . and I'm going to kick Jou's sorry ass for bringing me all the way to Ra damn Kaibaland!

I stalk over to where he is climbing up onto Kaiba's practice dueling platform. A computer generated opponent will activate when we're both up there. Of course he'd do a team duel. Those always take forever.

"Why are we dueling the Paradox brothers?"

"Yugi dueled them all by himself and beat them, once. I figured we could do it together if he could do it alone."

"This is computer generated!"

"So what? Suck it up and put your deck down so that they register."

I do as I'm told, noticing the parents eying us nervously from below. We stand out horribly with our gang colors and the collection of tattoos we've both accumulated. Of course, I look enough like Yugi to not scare the kids, but their parents aren't buying it.

Usually I don't mind the fact that I stand out so glaringly. I mean, with fiery red eyes, tri-colored hair, and Egyptian looks, I couldn't be more used to it. But after my talk with Rishid, I just want to go home, not be a spectacle to these people. I rest my hands on the card reader, watching Jou pick up a hand and study the cards.

"Atem," Jou says as he slaps down three cards in quick succession, "Do you think I was meant to beat Seto Kaiba someday?"

I look him straight in the eye as I draw my own hand. "Nope."

"I heard you talking to Rishid. I don't think you're meant to stay in Obelisk."

"Is that why we're here? You're trying to make a point?"

"Hear me out," He insists. "I've got the keys to the car in my pocket and I'm not going anywhere until we beat this computer. You might as well listen. I'm not smart like you. I don't have choices in life, but you, you're plenty smart and you've got a real home waiting for you. You are meant to be the damn pharaoh of Egypt! You can't possibly throw that away. Let me go and talk to the representative while you find Ishizu. Go back to Egypt and save your people."

"No way, man. I appreciate you doing something stupid to prove a point, but I know what I need to do." I tell him.

"Yugi's a real catch, you know." Jou ignores me completely. "He's going to college, right?"

I know what my best friend is doing; too bad he's nothing less than blatantly obvious. "Yeah. Somewhere in Cambridge." To be close to Mai, who's being sent there. And Mai means more than Yugi than Yugi does to himself.

"I think he's planning on going to Egypt. He wants to study archeology and Egyptian history, last he told me. Besides, he's bi, so he's a target for anyone. And a look like him will meet all kinds of real ladies and manly men."

My muscles tense. I don't want to talk about it. It's true, Yugi might go to Egypt for college just like he's always dreamed. Yet I'm scared of what that might mean to both of us. I don't speak for the rest of duel and only open my mouth when we're back in the car.

"When are you going to stop sticking your face where it doesn't belong?"

He chuckles. "Never."

"Good, then I guess you won't care if I barge into your business. When are you going to talk to Shizuka?"

Jou pales. "I can't."

"She doesn't buy that, I'm sure."

"Yeah, well, that's her problem." Jou whispers. "I love her, but everything is just fine the way it is."

Jou is scared, I can tell. He cherishes Shizuka more than anything in his whole world. She _is_ his whole world. He dueled to save her eye sight, he lives every day to protect her from his abusive father and she knows nothing about everything he's done for her. I understand why he keeps his distance from her regardless of his endless devotion. Because the scary thing is that sometimes, getting close to the fire actually does burn you. Sometimes, it even leaves scars that never fade.


	47. Silence of the Night

****Xo: And because I love you guys, here is the second part of my two-section update. Yay! Cliffhangers!

**Warnings:** This chapter reflects the _reality of a homophobic family handling a homosexual child_. The _cruelty and fear_ of _conservative parents_ is explicitly shown. If this is too personal or makes you feel uncomfortable, please skip this chapter. As you read, please be aware that these events are real and actually happen to people. Be sensitive. Thanks, ladies and gents!

o~o~o~o~o~o

"Jou? Is that you?" The last person I expected to see at my house is Jounouchi. We only talk during tournaments and he's Atem's best friend.

"I kind of really need to talk to you."

"Want to come in?"

"You sure it's okay?" He knows how my grandfather gets about mixing my two lives.

"Yeah, well, it's fine." I tell him. I'm sure my grandfather will flip out, but it's not like he'll change his mind about sending Mai to America or about his homophobia. This guy is one of my friends when we duel, so why not be his friend as normal people without dueling discs to hide behind? I'm tired of pretending, of being afraid of myself. Opening the door up, I let him in.

I hope he doesn't plan on asking me about Shizuka. I wouldn't know what to say and she doesn't want me to open my mouth.

"Who's at the door, Yugi?"

"You remember Jounouchi, don't you, Grandfather?" I ask. "He and I are friends from Duelist Kingdom."

"Dinner is on the table and this isn't a tournament." My grandfather grumbles. "It's not polite to visit unannounced during dinner time."

I turn to Jou. "Do you want to stay over?"

Grandfather turns around and stomps back to the kitchen. I know he hates the rebellion, but darn does it feel good to get out of the box.

"Er, no thanks." Jou says, struggling not to choke on his laughter. "I thought maybe we could talk, you know. Atem?"

I don't know if I'm happy that he's not asking about Shizuka or nervous because if Jou came here than it's serious.

I lead Jou through the house. We pass Mai in the living room, reading a book she's deemed helpful to her cause.

"Hey Mai, this is Jou. Do you remember him?"

Mai looks up and frowns. "Don't come any closer!" She snaps at him.

"I'll stay right here, Mai." Jou promises. Mai's frown deepens for a second before she smiles.

"Thank you."

"Mai, can you do me a favor?" I ask her. "Can you distract Grandpa for me so that Jou and I can talk?"

Mai grins slightly before getting up from the couch and walking away. Today is one of her good days when she's totally coherent. The voices are tucked away in the back of her mind and she can function as if there's barely anything wrong. I know she'll come through for me.

Jou and I walk outside so that we can talk without someone listening in.

"So, what's up?"

"Atem needs help. He won't listen to me. Something big is going down with the Egyptian government and Atem is the one who needs to go back and lead the people."

What on Ra's name does that mean? "Wait, what?"

"He never told you?" Jou practically explodes. "Atem is the Pharaoh of Egypt! He's only here because of a civil war that threatened his father. He should be back in the sand, working to save the people, not here."

"Slow down, Jou! It's not possible."

"It _is_ possible!" The look on Jou's face tells me that his words are true. "I've tried to reason with him, but he won't listen. Rishid wants him to refuse to take the throne. Something doesn't feel right about it. Rishid was Atem's father's right hand man, so why would he want to stop Atem from going home?"

"What can I do?" I ask.

"Tell Atem to find a way out. If anyone can make it back and save Egypt, it's him. If anyone can convince him of this, it's you."

Tell him? Atem doesn't follow orders. I can't imagine him turning away from his birth right.

"Yugi, dinner is on the table and cold!" My grandfather yells from the kitchen window. "Your mother just got home, too. Let's sit down and eat as a family for once!"

The sound of screaming suddenly erupts from the kitchen. Mai's brilliant acting, I'm sure.

But it isn't her job to tell my family the truth.

"Wait here, Jou." I say. "Unless you want to witness a real Mutuo family argument."

Jou practically looks gleeful. "This has to be better than anything my family can do."

I walk into the kitchen and kiss my mother on the cheek.

"Who's your friend?" She asks warily.

"Mother, this is Jounouchi. Jou, this is my mom."

Jou smiles. "Hey." My mother nods and my grandfather grimaces.

"Jou and I need to go."

"Where?" My mother asks, completely lost.

"To see Atem."

"You are not about to leave your family to see that boy." Grandfather snarls.

"I don't understand what's going on." Mother deadpans.

"He's that Egyptian boy I was telling you about." Grandfather says tightly. "Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember any of these things."

Grandfather stands, the plateful of food in his hand crashing into the sink. Ceramic bits flew all over the counter. "We've given you everything you want, Yugi." He snaps. "A new car, fame-"

I can feel something come together inside me. "That's insanely superficial, Grandfather. Sure, on the outside everyone sees us as a successful family, but inside you guys are cracked, aren't you? Why are you so afraid of being seen as normal people with normal problems?" I'm on a roll and I can't stop. "What's wrong with my being bisexual? Why do you care so much about who I choose to kiss? Atem matters to me and he needs my help. I have to help him."

I narrow my eyes and stare down my grandfather. "This is who I am. I'm a bisexual duelist with a world title. I'm loyal to those I hold dear. If that hurts or scares you, than I'm sorry. But I won't change who I am just to please you."

"Yugi." Mai says softly. "I'm proud of you."

She lets me take her hand as I continue to talk to my family. "If you want to kick me out for being the real me, than fine. Disown me for being in love with another male. Do it and get it over with."

I'm done with being scared. Scared for Atem, Mai, and for myself. It's time to face it all or they'll haunt me forever. I'll lose myself in the pain of being a suppressed bisexual and guilt of never being good enough. I'm not perfect. It's time that my family and the world that watches me realized it, too.

"Grandfather, I'm going to go see the school therapist."

He looks mortified. "It'll go down in your school records! Everyone will know. Besides, you don't need a therapist."

"Yeah, I think I do." I steel myself before continuing. "And you do, too. We all do."

"If you walk out that door, Yugi, don't you dare come back. You are no grandchild of mine."

"You're being rebellious." My mom adds. "We can help you through this passing phase."

"I know exactly what I am." I throw at her. "And it feels so damn good." I release Mai and extend my hand to Jou. "Can we go?"

He doesn't miss a beat as he threads his fingers through my own and pulls me to the door. "Little dude, let's get you the flying fuck out of here." He doesn't say anything more until we're in his car. "You're a lot tougher in real life than you let on. I mean, you're a mean opponent on the dueling field, but I never thought you'd be able to do something like that." Jou drives me to the darkest part of Obelisk. He leads me to a large warehouse that sits alone on a secluded back street. The sky has darkened with storm clouds and a chill is clinging to the air.

A huge guy stops us at the door. "Who's this?" He demands.

Jou says, "He's with me."

The guy eyes me up and down suggestively before opening the door. "Keep him in line, Jou, or it's on your head."

I seriously want to just take Atem away from this place. The danger that grips the walls is infectious. Jou retakes my hand and drags me down the central hallway. Voices are coming from the other side of a closed door. It's Atem and a man I don't recognize.

"Let me go to him alone."

"That's not a very good idea. Wait until Rishid is done with him." Jou tries to stop me, but I ignore him and shake off his hand.

I walk towards Atem's voice and grip the handle of the door tightly before pulling it open. He's talking with two other guys. It's pretty obvious that they're having a serious conversation. One pulls out a sheet and hands it to Atem. That's when Atem notices me.

He says something to the tall man with the black pony tail in Egyptian. It's too fast for me to catch. When he turns to me, his voice is as hard as his crimson eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demands.

I open my mouth to speak but he doesn't let me. He grabs my upper arm. "You are leaving this instant. Who the fuck thought to bring you to a place like this?"

My mind freezes up as Jou appears from the shadows. "I did. You need him."

"Damn it, Jou!" Atem snaps.

"Isn't this your future, Atem? You lie about your real task and are ashamed of what you do now? Why don't you tell him what's really happening?"

Atem has Jou up against the wall in seconds, his eyes on fire. I've never seen anyone as angry as he is. "He doesn't belong here." His baritone voice drops to the growl of a monster. "You shouldn't have brought him!" He throws Jou to the ground with enough force to stun him.

"Neither do you, Atem." Jou coughs out. "Get him out of here. He's seen enough."

"Come with me." Atem orders, holding out his hand with hard eyes that soften when they meet my own panicked ones. "It's all right, little one. Just take my hand."

Jou rubs the back of his head where it hit the floor. "Go with him, Yugi. I'm fine."

A voice booms from the darkness, sending shivers down my spine. He's speaking rapid Egyptian that I don't understand. Atem stares into the shadows and frowns slightly as a tall man with tattoos running down part of his face steps into the light. I recognize him from Ishizu's welcome party and the authority in his voice scares me.

"It's fine, Rishid." Atem and Jou say in unison.

"Take him somewhere else, Metuere."

Atem takes my hand and drags me out of the warehouse. When we're outside, I feel as if I can breathe easily again. The cold air burns my lungs as I struggle to remember that we're safe.

"Come on, _aibou_! Let's go, you and me."


	48. Bang, Bang, You're Dead

Xo: Well, things have been hectic around here, haven't they? It's been two weeks since I last updated! Oh my! I blame everything on my calculus class. I spend more time dreaming about limits and derivatives than I do about pink butterflies and unicorns jumping over rainbows. Also- college. Blah. Anyway, things are getting real. Brace yourselves!

GirlWhoHasNoName: Yugi is seriously opening up! But he and Atem still have a looong way to go (as you'll soon see)! I promise I won't forget about you guys! I love you far too much for that. :P Of course, please don't cover me in rotten tomato goo. That just sounds gross!

Hayron: I'll be wearing my Millenium Gay-dar earrings when you see me in the airport come summer. :P You won't be able to miss me! One of my best friends got me hooked on YGOTAS. Best thing ever, no joke! I've seen it plenty of times! I'm notorious for leaving people hanging right when things get intense. I'm a cruel mistress, what can I say? But I am so happy that Yugi gets his turn to be a complete badass.

randomismyname13: D'awww, you're so sweet!

luckyxtrick: Any time, hahaha! I can't believe this story is actually drawing to a close. Oh wow. How terrifying. It's hard to believe I started this story last summer!

ilovemanicures: Thank you for this review, your words made me smile and turn an awfully bright shade of rose pink. (And I almost never blush!) I wish I could draw out the end of this story longer so that it doesn't have to end because I've made so many incredible friends during the writing and posting process. As the story has gone, I've deviated farther and farther from the original book until _A New Science_ became something else entirely. I've always wanted to pay homage to those characters that commonly get ignored or not given the light they're owed, like Jou. It's been one hell of a journey to even get some of those sentences written. My goal is to reveal the stress of not being "normal" and that has been a stretch for me. (I'll fill everyone in on this during the author's final note story outline thing that I'll post at the very end of the story!)  
>Anyway, (oh my goodness, a two paragraph response! That's a first for me!) your words mean a lot to me. I promise to make the tail end of this ride worth the wait. :) And wow. You are amazing in so many ways!<p>

ADemon'sScribe: I squeal whenever I get emails saying you guys reviewed. :P I freak out my family because I start smiling so much! I owe it all to you. :D

Drawn2Danger: Apparently my knowledge of modern Egyptian politics is lacking. :P We could, ah, just pretend? Yugi just sorta manned up and a grew a pair, I think. He found something worth fighting for and decided to do anything for it. Kinda like how mothers can lift cars off the ground if their children are trapped beneath? (Adrenalin on steroids?) The sequel is about Marik and Malik, but Yugi and Atem both appear in minor roles. :) The original book was about racial problems. Yugi replaced the white girl and Atem the Mexican gangster. I twisted it to make it for a homosexual couple. :]

Ariana: My netbook is always giving me problems. It's seriously frustrating! It was crashing once every few seconds for a while. I haven't even had Spring Break yet! I'm so jealous! Do I get to know how old you're turning? I suppose your birthday is in another week or so? [I can post on your birthday, if you like!] I'm so happy with how the characters are growing together. I'm wildly trying to delay the ending! I love you, too! (It's not creepy at all, I swear!)

Yunastevens: I only torture you because I love you, I swear!

**Warnings:** This chapter contains explicit_ guy on guy action_ so if you're uncomfortable with that, go ahead and skip the chapter. Let's be responsible, ladies and gents. If you're a minor, do the right thing, okay? I trust you 'lil guys to skip stuff your eyes ain't ready to see! Also, there is some pretty _rough stuff between two men in a gay relationship_ that may contain but is not limited to _pain, suffering, emotional trauma, and hinted psychological issues_. If you or someone you know has suffered, this might hit you hard. To everyone, remember that real people suffer this way every day. Please be understanding that life isn't always easy nor is it always fair.

o~o~o~o~o~o

I breath a sigh of relief as I straddle Onuris and Yugi hops on behind me. He wraps his arms around me and grips me as I speed down the streets. Everything becomes a blur as the rain begins, dowsing us in its fury.

"Stop, Atem!" Yugi yells through the storm.

I park under a decrepit old bridge. Heavy rain pounds the rotting wood, but we're dry in the secluded area below.

Yugi jumps to the ground, the rain having forced his spikes into some semblance of wild order. "You can't do this." He snaps. "You can't forfeit who you are. It's insane! You may not care, but I can't just let you ruin your life this way."

"I do care, Yugi! What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. Something. I don't know! Anything so that I don't stand here feeling ridiculous."

"Truth is. . . Yugi, look at me."

"I _can't_." He snaps back. "Not when I can't stop thinking about how screwed up this is."

I step forward and pull him against me. "Don't think, little one. Everything will work itself out."

"But-"

"Trust me." I slide one hand into his hair and hold him as I fit my mouth over his. The smell of rain and spice eases my tense nerves. The pounding of my blood in my veins amplifies when a tiny noise escapes his throat and he presses closer. His arms wrap around my neck as I move my mouth over his ivory skin.

"Come to me." I whisper into his neck. I pull him closer at the same time that I push him up against the wall. I can't stop kissing him, he's an addictive drug that I can't get enough of. I _want_ him. I can make him forget about this hateful world and make him feel like he never has before. When he's with me, I can't get my mind off of him.

He gasps as I push him farther than anyone ever has. "I can't stop." His voice is low and breathy.

"You don't have to." I mutter into his ear before biting the lobe, making him squeak. I grind against him, letting him know just how far we could go.

Yugi moans low in his throat as his body responds to mine, moving in a rhythm against me in an invitation I don't deserve. My hands pull at his shirt, sliding over his skin and splitting us apart long enough to throw his shirt to the ground.

"Do you want to stop?" I question him, stilling long enough to demand an answer.

He squirms beneath him, his violet eyes so dark they're a plum black. "Oh, hell no."

Our lips crash. I could easily have him here under this rickety old bridge, but Ra help me if I don't grow a thinking mind that's not currently standing at attention.

It's that damn bet I made with Honda. It's the scars I know we both have hidden beneath our skin, the terrible memories carved into our bones by the crude words of others. When I made that bet, I felt nothing but hate for the young Game King. But now. . . Now it's all different. I don't want to think about my feelings. I hate them. All they've done is ruin my life time after time after time.

May Ra strike me down with lightning, because I want to make love to Yugi, not have him underneath a rotten bridge in the middle of dumbfuck nowhere.

I move my hands down his arms until I can lace our fingers together. It's the first sane thing I've done all night.

"Not like this." My voice an octave lower from the hormone-induced emotional overload. "Not like this." This guy, the King of Games, the idol of everyone in the world who knows of Duel Monsters, was going to give himself to me knowing who I am and what I've done and what I've failed to do. The reality goes down hard, sitting in my stomach like cold iron.

I expect him to be embarrassed, mad, even. Instead, he wraps his arms around my waist and rests the cold tip of his nose in my throat.

_Don't do this to me._ I want to say, but I won't. I wrap my arms back around him and clutch him tightly.

I can hear him murmuring, his voice so soft that he probably doesn't even know he's speaking. "Please, don't let this be a dream."

No, no. If things were different I'd never give him up. My gut twists and forms agonizing knots as my muscles demand that I cling to Yugi. I cling to him and fantasize about leaving Obelisk and taking him with me to Egypt were there is no rain and the eternal summer sun makes the sand glow.

We stand together until long after the rain fades to a thick mist. I finally pull away so that he can pull his shirt back on.

Yugi turns to me, his violet eyes swirling sickeningly with hope. "Are you going to do it? Tell them that you won't return to Egypt?"

I close my eyes and turn my face away. "I must."

"Isn't your duty to your people?" He demands an answer that I've been searching for my whole life.

"My people don't need me." I raise my head and cup his face, giving him a wistful smile. "Pharaohs are not gang members."

"Quit!"

"It's not that easy, little one. They give you a challenge if you want to quit and nobody makes it out alive. I have to do this, for my family."

"I'm not okay with you throwing your future away."

"You'll need a real god if you want someone who can do anything."

"What about us? What we have? If you go back to Egypt, I can go with you!"

"We are important, yes."

"Prove it."

I rake my fingers through my hair and sigh at the cold damp that has settled into the roots. "Do you know what it's been like for me? Groomed to do something amazing only to lose it all in a game of chance? Pops wants to do right by us but he can't. He doesn't know what's really going on and Ishizu won't tell me anything. Rishid wants me to prove my loyalty to him and Slifer Fang. And you. It's always you that disturbs the status quo. You're the something better that I've always wanted. Yet you ask me to prove my love for you by doing something that could get my family killed. I have to do this, don't you see? Life's no fairytale."

"So you'll risk everything, yourself, your future, even what we have?"

"Don't do this to me! We don't have to lose anything!

"If you're willing to throw away your future than what else are you willing to trash at a moment's notice? I've put my entire life on the line for you. . . for us. For everything we could be. My parents hate me now, the world is judging every single step I take. If I can handle the pressure, can't you at least try?"

I slip my leather jacket around his shoulders when he starts shivering in the cold. "My life in a nutshell, Yugi. Take it or leave it." If he can't handle it, then he can go back to lying to himself and to the world, claim this whole flame was a phase that he's now over. Miho would snatch him back up and I would lose him forever.

I try to ignore the sting that thought has.

He tells me to take him to his friend Ryou's house. "I think we should work alone on the chemistry project." He says softly, extending a single, pale, quivering hand with my jacket clutched in his fingers. I wish I could hold on to them, stop him from turning away, but I can't. That's not how the world works. I should know that.

That doesn't stop me from wanting it some other way.

"Do you want to write the paper or make the hand warmers?" He continues, oblivious, or possibly ignoring, my mental struggles.

"Whatever you want."

"I'll write?"

"Fine. I'll handle the rest."

"Atem, it doesn't have to be this way."

I watch as something like liquid diamonds forms in his huge eyes. If I stand here and watch those droplets fall, I'll crack and do anything to make it right.

"It does, my dear." I whisper instead. Then I turn my back on him and drive away, the sight of his agony echoing in my head in a tuneless song.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: The title is adapted from a play called "Bang, Bang, You're Dead" and I do not own it. See y'all real soon!


	49. Wrinkle in the World

Xo: Wow, this is one of my faster updates. Cool! It's rainin' here on the West Coast and you should see the mist in the forest right now. It's straight out of LotR, no joke. The mist is thick enough to drown in. (Which is why I'm hiding inside with a cup of boiling hot coffee and possibly two cups of black tea!) Also, ladies and gents, go back and read the previous chapter while listening to "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars. Thank you, **RoseMouto2010** for that recommendation. I love it, but you've caused me to ruin my eye makeup! (But it's okay because I love you anyway.)

Spindlegal: Hmm... that was a bit hard to catch, wasn't it? Yes, Atem did take Yugi to Ryou's house before driving off like a complete butthead! They've got one hell of a road ahead of them. I can't believe it's almost over!

randomismyname13: You should have seen my face while I was writing it! I swear I was pausing every few lines to get myself back together.

Yunastevens: Be responsible, my darling! That way you can party harder later. :P [I am a fantastic influence, aren't I?] Stuff is getting real now, so Atem and Yugi have a long journey ahead of them that only spans a few chapters. Talk about intense!

RoseMouto2010: It's good to hear that my version isn't too similar to the original! You must tell me what you think of the differences! :P It was agonizing to write, so I can't imagine how it must have felt to read and sympathize with. I did go back and read the chapter again while playing "It Will Rain" and I think a part of my soul died inside. Oh, wow. The combination is incredible.

Not Crazy Just Unique: I had the feeling that some of you were going to be rather upset with me for leaving you hanging on an emotional precipice of doom. :) But don't worry! It only gets better (or worse, depending on how you see it) from here!

Ariana: I think I've got longer than 5 weeks... more like 10 before finals roll around. May is the worst month ever though! I have huge tests every single week and they're all in different places! But it will be worth toughing out because then I'll be able to get back to writing and posting on a much more regular schedule. Fangirls are great! (When they're not throwing things at me for leaving 'em with cliffhangers.) Sense gets forcibly shoved down their throats in short order, don't worry. :P

ADemon'sScribe: You can't kidnap me without knowing where I live! (Or sleep! Or eat!) I'll hide in the redwood trees! But you could very well lure me out of the woods with pancakes... especially apple ones! Or coffee. I will do _anything_ for a hot cup of good liquid caffeine. I'm going to take this time to go stalk your profile and read all your stuff. Oh by the way. :] I'm glad you've enjoyed the responses! (They get funnier every time, I swear!) And now... for the last of my limited supply of updates! The story is almost closing!

ilovemanicures: Oops! I had a feeling that the last chapter would be a bit of an emotional mess. I had a hard enough time writing it! I can't imagine having to read it. I've fought very hard to make these recent chapters as realistic as possible. Atem and Yugi will get there... things are coming to a head and Yugi's got a plan!

vampmuffin: Thank you! Flattery seriously gets me to do anything. (It's only second to caffeine in that sense...)

GirlWhoHasNoName: I was horribly mean to them, yes, but they get what they're looking for soon enough! I ended up with tears in my eyes trying to write the last chapter. It's hard to admit that this story is actually coming a rather rapid ending. I mean, I started it while I was in summer school! Time has just flown by! A super crazy long chapter will soon be in order, do not fear! And thank you. :) I'm glad this story has accomplished all that I set out for it to do!

Hayron: I watched YGOTAS before hammering out the entire original series as well! Hahaha, it took me less time to actually watch the show than it did to watch the abridged version. :P (I've also seen all the movies. I had too much free time!) Don't worry, things get worse before they get better and you'll get your crazy intimate scene. Fear not! :P Wow, I'm totally glad we somehow met over the wide world of the Internet! I mean, funny how you guys realized I'd been in WA for a week and totally missed you! (But I just got my tickets, so guess who's officially coming to see you?) Yugi and Atem are separated for the moment, but you'll see how it plays out. They're having a rough moment. Stick with me, lovely, and you'll see how it plays out!

**Warnings:** This chapter describes a scene that involves _serious heartbreak_ and the growth of the _acceptance of a bisexual friend_. It's _strongly emotional_ and references _past bullyin_g, _homophobia, _and _ignorance_. It also _implies guy on guy love_. So, please be responsible because these events are real and are happening to people you know right now. The real world isn't an easy place to live, so if you feel uncomfortable with any content, skip this chapter. Thanks, you guys!

o~o~o~o~o~o

I didn't cry. Even after Ryou tried everything to get me to shed a tear, I wouldn't do it. I couldn't. How could I cry when I feel this empty inside?

Instead, I force him to keep his curtains closed and the shades down. I don't want anyone to see me so broken. There's nothing wrong with hiding in bed, is there? I wish I was still a little kid who could hide behind his mother's skirts. But she was never there. She's not here now.

"I know you're thinking it." I tell him as I scan his closet for something to wear. My leather was destroyed by the rain and I'm tired of sitting in soaked cotton that clammily sticks to my skin.

"What, that you're crazy? Uh, yeah? You outed yourself as gay-"

"Bisexual!"

"-had a flaming hot affair with the heir to Egypt-"

"How did you know about that?"

"-Wikipedia, now, if you'd let me finish my sentence, we can get on with it_. Then_ you broke it off with him, leaving you alone to deal with Obelisk's extreme homophobia. On top of all that, the entire world knows about it all."

"I was hoping you weren't thinking that hard..." I muttered.

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." Ryou quoted dryly, pulling a soft violet hoodie out of his chest and tossing it to me. "Wear that, it's warm."

"Thanks. You know, now is not the appropriate time for Shakespeare. I'm having a crisis!"

"Of course you are." He pulls me in front of his mirror once I've pulled on his jacket. "Look at you, the King of Games is human just like the rest of us. What a shame that he's not invincible. If anything, your fans love you even more now. Times are changing, Obelisk is just left in the dark about gay rights and what have you."

"But, Ryou! People hate what they don't understand!"

"Yugi, I know you never told me, but I know about the bullying from all those years ago."

I fall silent, my eyes wide as I stare at him. Why didn't he ever say anything?

"I didn't want to tell you I knew because I thought it might scare you off. You've always been so jumpy, so uncomfortable in your own skin. I didn't really like Atem, I admit it, but at least you seemed at home. The only other place you've ever looked free was the dueling ring. It was like there were two of you. Now there's just one."

"Is that bad?"

"No. It's good, actually. It's about time, really. Change is scary, but you're better off this way, even if it is harder to deal with. Now you're not hiding. Better people see you for what you are rather than some wild illusion."

"That won't stop them from hating me."

"You have me. The rest of them don't matter."

"Pain makes anything matter."

"Words won't kill you."

"They can try."

I feel like I'm just spouting excuses. Funny how Ryou always makes me feel like a total idiot without even lifting a finger. Is he right? Will people just accept this because times are changing?

"It's true, though. Some won't accept you as gay-"

"_Bisexual_, damn it! There's a difference!"

"-but they'll come around." Ryou nodded as if he had just answered the question of why God invented humans. "Nobody gets to say who kisses who. If you love another guy, then whatever, man. Thank you for beating that into me."

That takes me by surprise. "I taught you that?"

"Yeah. You know, I never thought about what it might feel like to be gay-"

"For the last time, it's bisexual!"

"-but now that my best friend isn't straight, it opened my eyes to how bad things really are for people like you. I don't want to see people get hurt over something so ludicrous!"

I pause before tackling Ryou and crushing him in a tight hug. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say all that!" I look up at him and smile for the first time in hours. "If I've got you, then I figure this whole Yugi-Mutuo-is-bisexual thing will go over way better!"

"Vote of confidence!" Ryou cheers. "Now, do you think we can sneak back into your house to get you some more clothes? My stuff will not fit someone as short as you are."

"Shut up!"

"Would you like my advice?" Ryou asks.

I look at him carefully. "I don't know, actually. You feared me for a little while there and rejected the fact that I might be in a relationship with another guy."

"That's true, and I am so, so, sorry, Yugi. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I had been there for you when you needed my unconditional support. Besides, I had fun with Atem at the tournament. He loosened up, he fell into place for once. I don't know what happened between you two, but either forget about him and deal with Obelisk's hatred of homosexuals, or give him everything you've got and become something better."

"You know," I said slowly, "That's what he said. You know, that there is something better out there."

"Guess you'd better believe in him or jump ship as soon as it won't kill you."

I never thought that I could hurt like this, but Ryou has a valid point. I have to do something. If I just sit around moping then everything will pass me by.

"Was I happy with Atem?"

"Obsessed is more descriptive, but yeah. I saw you actually smile the same smile you use when teaching the little kids how to duel after a tournament. Your smiles were brighter than they've been in years. When you're in the middle of finding out who you are, the highs are tripping on acid and the lows are drowning in booze, if you know what I mean."

"That makes me sound like a drug-addicted alcoholic."

"Love does to you sometimes." Ryou pauses and rubs his chin. "Actually, I take it back. Love does that to you every time."


	50. Watch Me Fall

Xo: Okay, here we go. Wow! This year is almost over. I'd better step it up a notch to get this story done in time. And I need to read the second book again before I start working on it. I feel so old! (But not really.) Next chapter involves some pretty intense stuff, so read this and get ready!  
>Also, I am aware that this has been my longest break between updates. I am so appreciative of your patience! It's been a crazy ending to the year and I AM SO CLOSE I CAN TASTE FREEDOM. But not really because I'm taking a summer class. Ah, well. I try. Anyway, regular updates should be back on track within the next seven days. Hold out for me, my dears.<p>

Spindlegal: DUDE. I want Ryou to just sit in my pocket all day so that whenever something bad happens he can hop out and be all like "no! Be nice!" and it will be awesome. Ah, it was great to write someone in being nice to Yugi. Yugi's living with him for now. Best friends are so hard to come by, aren't they? (I've had buckets of friend issues, so I would know!) By now I hope it's all gotten better. God willing, of course.

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: I know! I adore Ryou. :]

Yunastevens: Now I'm really hoping you don't have finals at the time these chapters go up. Then I'd just feel guilty! I finally am finished with all my college finals. (Oh my god, six hours of finals was brutal!) But now everything is better because I actually have time to post and make things happen again. It's the best feeling in the world. Obviously I have the best timing in the world. I cannot wait to come visit you guys!

Hayron: Wikipedia knows eveeerrything. I totally had that line written on the side of one of my school notebooks for the longest time, just waiting for a chance to actually use it! Things do get a little bit crazy in the following chapters! Yaaaaay for major warnings and graphic content! The final chapters are my favorite in the whole book. It's going to be so awesome to be done. I liked the original anime and somehow watched the entire thing within a few weeks. Totally worth it and Little Kuriboh makes so much more sense after seeing the other episodes. I cannot wait to get to the fun parts of this story and this summer.

Atsuma: Thank you for catching that! I have always appreciated a strong Yugi. He's got the spirit to go far!

luckyxtrick: Ryou is completely legit. I love him!

randomismyname13: Now I really made you wait for this update. (Oops!) I also am wildly in love with that part. It seems like something they'd do. :P

Ariana: I think that's the best definition of love I've ever come up with. Haha! Things are going to get so crazy in this story now. I'm taking summer classes, too! It's fun! I'm also practicing my "Queen of Geekdome" status. I just finished my college classes and I have a week and a half left at the high school. Can't waiiittt to be done! Happy REALLY belated birthday. I'm saving all the parties for when the school year is finally done. :]

Amaris the Dark Mage: Thank youu! Flattery makes my world go 'round (well not really, but I can pretend, right?). It was such a relief to write in Ryou being awesome. :D

TexasDreamer01: I took quite a bit of time between these updates! Ooops. But now we're back and back in style!

Kiffa: Ohh my goodness, I made you wait so long! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far! Perfect Chemistry is my favorite girly book forever. Atem's gonna have a rough ride but he'll get there. Haha, I'm working on it. Lemony goodness might be in order, we'll see! Luckily, updates will be coming faster now and things will be going very nicely towards the dangerous stuff. :)

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: MINECRAFT! Oh my god, best game ever. My whole family got addicted to it. But I'm back, baby, so don't get left behind! (Though I know how hard Minecraft is to resist!)

Winged Sapphire Wolf: I did indeed remove the Spanish earlier in the story for technical reasons. :P Anyways, we're back and better than ever!

ADemon'sScribe: Lemons are coming. Not sure how lemon-y they'll be, but we're sooo close! (And I took longer than you did, so no worries!) Muahaha!

NormalityIsNotInMyPersonality: (Your username is fabulous, by the way!) I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! It's been a blast to write and I'm also looking forward to starting on the sequel. Updates are back and better than ever!

o~o~o~o~o~o

I'm munching on lunch the afternoon after Yugi's unfortunate visit to the warehouse when I glimpse rumpled blond hair poking through the front door.

"Jou, stay the fuck out." I growl at the swinging wood.

Pops shoots me the hardest glare he can with his single eye. "Behave yourself, Atemu!"

I go back to trying to eat while he ushers in the traitor. For the first time since my dad died, I don't really know what to say. Jou slips into a seat next to me with a big, stupid, smile.

"Not still mad at me, are you?"

"Is this something I shouldn't ask about? One of those teenage angst things?" Pops inquires.

"Don't ask, Pops. Somethings are best left alone." I say, my red eyes never leaving Jou's face as he steals some of my toast. He has the gall to wink at me as he takes a huge bite.

Pops is watching us keenly. "You've got some fine bruising on your face, Jounouchi. What on Ra's name have you been doing?"

"Well, you know how it is. I fell on a wall yesterday."

"I may know how it is, but you're going to end up in the hospital one of these days if you keep this up." He shakes his head, silver hair swinging. "I'm off to do my boring things, you guys take care of yourselves now, okay?

The second Pops slips out the door, I'm glaring Jou down like a hungry wolf.

"What?"

"How could you?" I demand. "How could you have brought Yugi to the warehouse?"

"I'm not sorry." Jou grins as he continues eating my toast.

"You never are. How am I ever able to put up with you?"

"So, what did happen with you and Yugi last night?" Jou jumps to his feet the moment I do. Ra, if we lived in a different world, I'd kill his ass. I spin and grab his collar.

"It's over between us. He decided that hiding. . ." I stopped and glare harder. "I never want to hear his name again!"

"Speak of Ra, there he is."

The moment I look away with wide eyes, Jou's fist connects harshly with the side of my face.

"We're even, Atem. You've got it bad for our resident Game King if you're threatening me with an imminent and painful death so quickly after losing him. I mean, you did lose him. How hard did you fight to save what you had, anyway?"

I test my jaw and tastes the copper tang of blood. "I should rip you apart for that." I mutter. "Stop messing with my life. My Game King, Rishid, even Egypt. . .

"I'll admit it, fucking up your life gives me more pleasure than masturbating in the shower." Jou cackles like a hyena for a minute as I rub blood off of my lip. "I mean, really, even the beating my old man gave me after too many drinks last night isn't as much fun as screwing you is!"

I immediately feel awful. "I'm sorry, Jou. I shouldn't be bullying you, not when your dad does that for me."

Jou looks away. "Don't worry about it."

He gets beat up all the time by his drunkard of a father. Apparently, when he was younger, Jou's dad was a good man, a sweet one who laughed all the time and managed to win over a beautiful woman. But when things turned bad, they turned really bad. He turned to beating his wife and she fled, taking Shizuka with her.

But she left Jou behind.

Now I'm almost happy that Yugi and I are done for good. I can't control myself when I'm around him. If he's too close, it's just us, and the rest of the world becomes a sickening blur. Outside of chemistry, I might be able to physically avoid him, but mentally I'm fucked. He's haunting my head.

At least I've had time to think about my dad's murder and my own situation here in Obelisk. Something doesn't fit about the night he died. It keeps coming back in spurts of cold, hard, memory. He smiled, chatted, was shocked as a gun was pulled on him. Shouldn't he have been worried? Or something? He and the last heir to the throne out late at night?

Tonight is Halloween, the night Rishid organized for me to relinquish my birthright to Egypt. All day I've been restless, working on eight cars including the Honda Pilot that somehow ended up back in the workshop, and avoiding Pops, who seems impossible to shake off.

_You're just like your dad. Creaky and afraid of the future. _I wish I could turn off the thoughts that plague me. _Just like him, you'll fail to save Egypt._

I want to be a hero. But heroes don't exist.

I can't help it. I remember all the times I would sit with my father in Egypt, even if I was too little to understand what was happening. He would tell me that we were the closest, that someday I would grow up to be strong, just like him. That I would lead Egypt as he did, as a wise and merciful leader.

He never told him I'd become better. Only that we'd be the same.

I guess he was right. I wanted to be different. I told Marik and Bakura that they could be better than me, and it's true. But in the end, I've failed to be a role model to them. I'm supposed to be their leader! Marik and Bakura are descendants of the two families closest to the kings of old and I'm about to let them all down.

My thoughts drift to Yugi. I've tried to let him go, even if the rumors that he's going to the Halloween dance with his old girlfriend are burning me like a hot fire poker. I'm struggling to rid myself of the taste of his mouth and the fact that someone else will kiss him tonight.

I plan to work myself into oblivion on this damned Honda. Why does that woman have two things of Nos and a giant supercharger in this thing? Driving it must be terrifying. I curse the car as I smack myself in the face with the wrench. Next, I'm cursing Yugi. By eight o'clock, I'm pissed as hell with my little game king whether he deserves it or not.


	51. City of Angels

Xo: Booya! Double update! See? I promised a return and here I am. :)

o~o~o~o~o~o

I'm standing in front of Seto's Auto Body, struggling with everything I've got to keep my breathing under control. Seto's fancy car is nowhere in sight, so Atem must be alone.

I've honestly never tried to seduce anyone and on top of that, it's not like I have much to work with. I mean, this is the oldest game known to man but I don't know the rules. I don't know how to play, so here I am, pulling rules straight out of my ass.

Life's a bitch.

I rap sharply on the door. Once. Twice. But not three times. I stand back, arms crossed tightly against the cold as it beats against the leather of my pants and shirt. I look down and away slightly, waiting.

The door slides open almost silently and I glance up. But it's not Atem standing in the doorway. Instead, it's Seto of all people, looking more confused than I think I've ever seen him. I guess that's what he gets for being on the receiving end of my "come hither" look. Well, _attempted_ look, at least.

"Uh, Atem." He coughs out, hiding the flush on his face behind a facade of indifference. "You've got yourself a treak-or-treater."

Now he knows what's going on. I can see the fire in his eyes. Only Seto would get away with teasing me relentlessly without having to say anything. What an asshole. But he's not going to get me to back down, no matter how red I must be. I'm here to prove to Atem that I'm not going to leave him hanging; that hiding just isn't me anymore.

"Who is it?" Atem calls from within.

Seto winks at me, icy blue eyes all mischief before he walks across the street, loudly humming a love song from _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Seto! Damn it." Atem curses as his voice gets closer to the front of the shop. He look at me with contempt. "Got lost on my side of town?"

"Not exactly."

"It's over, aibou. Get this through your head and stop dropping in to fuck with me. You're supposed to be at the dance."

"Rumors. No one will get near me now." I shrug as if it doesn't matter because it _doesn't_. Ra, that's liberating. "Please, I just want to talk."

"Where's my cousin?"

"I might've scared him off."

"You?"

"I have kicked his ass on multiple occasions."

Atem's eyebrows shoot up. "Must've been the leather."

"Might've been more than just the leather." I snark slightly. "He's seen me in worse."

"I'm afraid to ask, little one."

"Then let me in before I freeze to death." I shiver as a chilly wind blows by. The darkness seems more inviting right now than standing here like a fool.

Sighing, he opens the door wider and lets me pass before locking the door with a loud _click_ that echoes in the body shop. There's a space heater in the middle of the room and I go to stand by it, eyes wide with apprehension.

"Yugi, truth is, it's nice to have you here. But didn't we break up or something like that?"

"I think that was a mistake." My eyes flicker to his face in hopes of finding some kind of guidance in his features. "Pretending in chemistry is legitimately the worst thing I've ever had to do and I tore out Pegasus's eye."

He looks skeptical, eyes narrowed in concentration as if he's afraid of missing my actual meaning. "I have to protect my family and I will do whatever it takes."

"I know. I want anything you can offer."

"I'll never be who you want me to be."

"There's no one else but you that I want. The you that's right here, talking to me right now."

He takes a shuddering breath and lets it out in a huff. I can see the gears in his head turning, processing what's happening and what might just happen if he plays the game. "Tell you what, you stick around and keep me company while I finish work on this engine. I won't ask you why you're really here or why you're wearing black leather. Deal?"

"Game on."

I smile weakly as he pulls a blanket out of a nearby closet and spreads it out on the ground. We both sit carefully and I watch in silence as he starts screwing tubes into place on what appears to be a car engine from a nearby Honda Pilot.

"The girl who owns this thing wants it supercharged with a special fuel setup." He explains to me even if there's no way I'll understand what he's doing.

"But isn't a Honda Pilot a bit big to make so powerful?"

"That's what I said and the look she gave me could've vivisected me. Very unpleasant." He smiles slightly, almost as if he found the woman entertaining. "She managed to bust both her Pilot and her BMW, so now both are here. I was too scared to ask what she planned on driving while both her cars are in the shop."

"Did you find out?"

"She's riding a motorcycle outfitted with a jet engine."

"Shit!"

"I know, right?"

We laugh like hyenas for minutes on end and every time one of us is about to catch our breath back, the laughter strikes again like a malevolent disease. Atem manages to get control back well before I do.

"You know, your laughter makes your eyes shine quite nicely." He comments as I choke back more giggles.

"That's terribly romantic of you." I tell him. "Is that your way to convince me to kiss you?"

"It might be." Red eyes catch mine. "You're addictive."

"I'm afraid it's never that easy, Atem. I want answers. Those first then whatever follows."

"Is that why you're here looking like that?"

"The game doesn't work that way, my dear." I say, leaning closer, letting him see the flicker of dim light off of the black leather. "You'd best play by the rules."

"But I don't know the game." He pushes the engine stand away, screw driver falling to the ground with a loud clang that pierces the tense silence.

"Let me tell you, then. It's easy. Ask a question and then strip. One question, one article of clothing."

"I think I can get through seven questions, _aibou_." He whispers with a low and hypnotic voice. "How many do you have?"

"Take it off, Atem. You asked a question."

In response, he toes off a boot.

"A shoe? Really?" I ask him playfully, making him snort.

"I'd hate to embarrass you. Though that pink is lovely and all, you owe me an article of clothing. Better watch out or your curious nature will get the better of you."

I pull off my leather jacket and let it slide to the ground as my heart pounds in my throat. "Closer. Closer." I can see his eyes glowing a deep ruby red in the dim light and those fiery orbs are burning with a hunger I've seen before. His lips slide into a self-confident smirk.

"Closer, indeed, little one. Now, lets see. Why did you really come here?"

"To show that I won't hide anymore. I'm not ashamed of being who I am or of being with you."

He blinks speculatively for a minute before pulling his shirt off, revealing tanned skin that only comes from living alongside the Nile.

I inch closer, tempted by the boiling warmth of his skin. "Do you want to go back to Egypt?" I ask him.

He pauses. "Of course. If things were different than nothing would keep me from her."

I shed off a shoe with a small smile.

"Did you sleep with Miho?" He asks.

"Never."

His other shoe quickly follows my answer as his eyes cling to mine. They almost look desperate.

"Did you get it on with Anzu?"

"No. Close, but no." He pauses. "There's no way you actually want to hear this. It's bad, Yugi."

"Just tell me. I asked, didn't I?"

"Anzu and I got very close but then I figured out that she was sleeping with other people. I spent a whole year dating different people before I got my shit figured out. For me, it was a way to escape."

"Escape from what?"

"Just being stuck at home, with Pops keeping his secrets and my brothers waiting for me to show them the way back to Egypt."

"Oh."

"It was fucked up. Now please, for the love of Ra, take that shirt off."

"Not yet, pretty boy." I knock off my other shoe. "Your turn."

"Do you ever think about making love to me?" He slides off a sock before I can even open my mouth. Then, he continues, "You're crying out for me. I can see it in the way you move, in the depth of the sound of your voice. I'd love to hear you cry out my name in ecstasy. Just admit how much you want me right here and right now."

The ability to move has been stolen from me. I'm locked beneath his heavy gaze as he stares me down with crimson eyes that burn with desire.

"You know how this game will end, Yugi. You were the one to begin it. Leave now, if you don't want to cross that line because once you do there will be no turning back."

I look up from where I've been studying the blanket on the floor. "I came here for a reason."

"So then that's the way it is." Atem crooks a finger at me and I inch a closer and closer, still. "Then let's finish this game, King, because I've been thinking about all the things I could do to you."


	52. Take My Hand

Xo: Well, uhh, hi guys! It's been a while! Haha, by that I mean- it's been a reaaaallllly long while. Anyway, life is back on track and it's time to rock and roll! Your never-ending patience and support has been a godsend these last months. Thank you for being so incredibly awesome!

Warnings and Such: No, none of this belongs to me. :P I wish! Also, _sex_. Yeah. Be ready for that. Please be respectful and kind. Thanks!

randomismyname13: I really made you wait for this chapter, huh? I am a cruel mistress~

Yunastevens (Lateen): You can hate me all you want when I come visit because the story will hopefully be done by then! My ability to update regularly really took a hit. Oops. I'm also digging the new name!

winged sapphire wolf: I guess you could call it a rather tasteful lemon? Something really slash-y didn't quite fit the way the story reads. :) Tried my best, but I think it's lame!

Amaris the Dark Mage: I wish I could do a look that good! Bahahaha!

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: All the updates come so slooowlly. I am so sorry! And Minecraft is awful it's so addictive. My siblings could play it for hourssss.

luckyxtrick: I've converted you! Atem is awesome in so many ways. You're in good company around here!

Atsuma: I am indeed a tease. ;-) Look how long I made you guys wait for the next part!

Alverna: I have a feeling this looong break didn't help. But, here we go with a risen rating! Kinda. Ah, well, maybe in my next story there will be a real lemon. For now, you get something very tastefully done!

Ariana: I'm almost done with my summer class! Phew! I've been taking Chem 1A or whatever the first year of college chem is. :-/ I can't keep track of how they organize it anymore. Anyway, it's been a lot of fun! (Besides having four hours of chem at minimum a day, of course!) My lab partner is this bisexual guy and he's completely hilarious. You wouldn't _believe_ the awkward discussions we've had over bunsen burners! Your teacher sounds awesome! Mine's this crazy Indian guy who wants to give us all A's. (Believe me, I am SO NOT ARGUING with that plan!) Rock those summer classes if they haven't ended yet and I'm glad I'm back. :)

Krickin: Back and ready to rumble. I'm gonna kick ass and chew my bubble gum!

TexasDreamer01: Poor Yugi is in a bit over his head. :) I wouldn't want to strip off leather! Talk about tight fitting.

Hayron: You get to figure out who dies in the very near future. I don't think you have problems! Well, you'd BETTER NOT, because I'm coming to see you! And it'd be bad if there was something wrong. :P I like it when Yugi and Kaiba have some sort of epic bromance. They kinda did by the end of the anime, too! I'm back, baby! With updates! Yes!

ilovemanicures: Don't you worry about a thing, sweets! I've been gone way longer. :( Real life decided to be a bitch and punched me in the face. Ryou's continued misuse of gay and straight actually came straight from a conversation I had with my best friend about the definitions of "gay" "straight" "bisexual" "asexual" and "pansexual". It gets pretty confusing, apparently. I'm sorry I've been gone so long- updates and short stories and such should continue with a hitch now. (I pray.)

DarkenedSeas: Hope I did your imagination justice!

redyamiwolf1: Umm... after a really long time? :P

Anonymous + littlerostte: Here's the first batch of the rest of the story!

CutePiglet: Thank you! This story has been my longest ongoing project and I love it! I've read some of your stories too and they're awesome!

Guest: Thank you! This is my baby, virtually. I've met tons of awesome people working on it. Please enjoy the last few chapters!

o~o~o~o~o~o

"I think I can guess pretty reliably where your mind has been." He answers. "How often have you thought about it?"

I lie awake almost every night, fantasizing about him curled up with me, letting me take him because it's also what he wants. "Right now, _aibou_, it's the only thing on my mind. Making love to you sounds like an excellent idea." His eyes widen as I glance down at my watch. Time is ticking because foreign affairs don't wait for your private life to get out of the way. I can't be late, not with so much riding on the next few hours, but I want to spend just a while with Yugi in a place where the bad things can't find me. "You're running out of options."

"I'm well aware." He shivers slightly in the cold. "But I'm not going to stop now. I've come too far, haven't I?"

"I'd say so. And that's a question." I smirk as he pulls off his leather top, leaving his pale skin to reflect the light from the lamp. "Let me get the lights."

In the darkness, his image is only more mesmerizing. Shit. I'm up to my eyeballs in lust and it's not ending. It's never going to go away. He's in my mind, torturing me just by sitting a foot away. I can't handle the distance.

He steps toward me and trips over himself in the darkness. In my blind stupor, I barely manage to catch him and we fall to the carpet together in a mad tangle.

"Is the game over?" He manages, his breath rushing over my collar bone. I blink in the darkness at him. He's shaking, whether from the cold or from anticipation, I can't tell because the feel of his skin distracts me.

"Depends on which game we're playing, now."

His hand is on my chest, fingertips digging into my skin, seeking something to ground him. "I have no idea what I'm doing." His touch becomes hotter, tighter.

"I'm clean."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Just relax. It's all going to be okay. You don't have to be shy with me."

"Uh... What about clothes?" Yugi's eyes are massive, the violet swirling in what could be absolute panic.

"In due time." I wish I could make this something that lasts, a whole night spent with him just as I've dreamed all this time. Yet dreams are never realized unless it's a fairytale. I want to spend time in heaven before reality throws me back in hell. The Field of Reeds is a distant memory. I want to reach for it, find it with my heart, but my human sins pin me here in this garage in a way I cannot deny.

I brush my lips over his neck and he _gasps_ as if no one has ever touched him gently. It makes me wonder about the sounds he'll make. About what he'll do when I bring my lips somehow else on his skin. His body begs me in a way I'm hopeless to ignore.

My first touch to it isn't enough to satisfy all that I've imagined but it's more than anything I've ever thought I'd get. The contact makes fire spread through my veins and I see his eyes widen in surprise. Who knew a simple press of skin against skin could do this to us? Reduce us to mindless beasts playing an ancient game that has been going on for years past?

And who knows if this is the only time it'll be him and I together.

We're a mess together, hot flesh rubbing where it probably shouldn't and the kisses are more sloppy than anything else. There's no other way I'd have him, here on the garage floor, an oily engine six feet away and all logical thought tossed away with the wrenches and gears. The world has zoomed in our our blanket and the actions taking place on it as fingers slide down over quivering sides. Gasps fill the air and the coldness is chased away by something more intimate. I groan when he comes closer, finally of his own will.

All I want to do is protect him. His palm is pressed to my chest and I wonder if he can feel my heart beat, the way each contracted is like a hammer and I feel like I can do _anything_. Does he know how much power he has over me? That at any moment he could ask anything of me and I'd be helpless to refuse him?

"When will you realize that you're one of the good guys?" He asks me then gasps in some way that must be criminal _somewhere_.

When he comes, it's my undoing and for the first time since I left Egypt, a tear falls from my away. His hand is shaking as he rubs it away with his thumb.

"It's all okay." He tells me, trying to reassure me, the one that just had him, the one who just touched his soul in a way no one else could ever. I should feel victorious, but instead, I feel like it's all been a lie. I've taken something that was never mine to have. I am a traitor to his perfection.

"I have to go." And reality hits us both over the head with a baseball bat, reminding him that this, as special as it may have been, means nothing in lieu of what is coming.

Yugi turns to me with eyes that betray his trust. "You're going to go back Egypt, right? You won't let them take from you what's yours by birthright?"

I stiffen. "No. I can't." Why did he have to go ask that?

"Everything has changed now, we slept together." He states it like it's obvious.

"Yes, but time doesn't wait for things like that. My past isn't gone just because we done something special!"

He stands, collects his clothing and begins to dress. "So I'm just another conquest of yours? Something to show off? That you fucked the King of Games?"

"Don't say that, it's not true."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Relationships aren't supposed to be about keeping score!" I want to tell him something different, but anything else would be a lie. The Fang will always take precedence. Yugi, who loves with all his soul, doesn't deserve to be tainted even more so with my darkness. "I'm sorry." I step into my jeans. What more is there to say?"

He looks away and begins moving towards his car, a limp carefully controlled from our previous activities.

When I hear the tired screeching, my protectiveness kicks in. A car is headed our way, and by the sound of the engine, it's Honda. This won't end well, especially if he sees Yugi here and watches the way he's walking.

"Get in your car!" I order, but like always, I'm far too late.

Honda and a group of guys from the gang come to shuttering halt in front of us.

From the look on Honda's face, I know exactly what he wants to say. _I didn't ever think you'd be able to win the bet!_

Ra, I didn't think I'd win either.

I would hide him, but it's no use. Plain as day, he's wearing leather and the wrinkles betray every secret I would ever want to hide.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, but they'll crack bad jokes if you don't go now. Go! We'll talk later!"

"Please don't be mad at Jou." Yugi opens his door at the same time that Honda opens his.

He speeds away before anyone can say anything. Honda watches the butt of Yugi's sports car appreciatively. "Damn. I didn't think you had the balls to screw Yugi Mutuo, the most famous kid alive."

My answer is a savage punch to Honda's face, sending him crashing into the wall. I straddle my motorcycle and spin the wheels before rushing out of the garage.

I can't _do_ this anymore! It's not me nor is it who I am supposed to be. My thoughts spin and relocate on Yugi, the one thing I have that I can't bear to lose. Reality punches me as hard as I punched Honda. I can't not do my duty. My life is meant to be used serving Egypt as a leader, not as some spineless gang member. Now I'm the dork willing to risk anything for someone I love. For a land I hold dear.

Screw this. Screw it all! I can protect my family, friends, and myself without the aid of a gang. My life is too valuable to just throw away. Yugi is right, my duty and my life are too important to throw away at someone else's whim. Truth is, I want to apply to college and become the leader I'm meant to be. I know I have it in me to do the right thing. I just need a chance.

I'll take the challenge and leave the Fang. If I survive, I can go back to Yugi a free man. I'm letting Rishid down, but this is the way I have to go. You get a single lifetime to do all these things and there isn't time for them all. I've got to pick and my country, my homeland, has to come first.

Since I got pulled over, shit has been hitting the fan over and over again. It's been a mess every moment of every day. Something just isn't right. Once Rishid bailed me out, things got weirder. When I asked after my father, Rishid and Pops got into a heated discussion and my adopted father had the bruises to prove it.

Jou had tried to warn me, he knew something wasn't quite right. Racking my brain, it all starts to make so much more sense. Ra, was the truth laughing in my face this whole damn time?

There's one person who can tell me the truth about the night my father died.

With a mind full of daunting fear, I bust down the door to my home, scaring Pops badly enough to turn him chalk white. He spins to stare at me through a single eye.

"You know who killed my father."

"Atemu, don't. Please."

"It was someone in the Fang, wasn't it? The night at the party, you and Rishid had that talk. He knows and so do you." I could feel my anger festering beneath my skin, burning at my organs painfully.

He looks shocked. "I'm warning you, Atemu. Don't ask these questions. You don't want these answers."

"Who was it! This isn't a damn game, Pops!" Ignoring his plea, I take a step towards him. For so long, all I've ever wanted was to take the hurt away and make things better. I didn't even think that Pops might know the truth. Maybe I didn't want to know that he knew because of how the truth scared me. I can't let this go on any longer.

His breathing is labored. "Rishid." While the truth sinks in, dread, shock, and unadulterated agony spread through my veins. Pops stares at me with helpless eyes. "It was him, he wanted the power in Egypt so badly... I wanted to protect you and your brothers until you could stop him, but he threatened me. He would have killed you! Egypt would be left with nothing!

I can't listen anymore. Rishid has been pulling the strings since day one. It's all been a complex setup. I have to get him to spill the truth- and get him to do it soon. I hurry to my dresser, my mind set on what I have to do, but the gun is gone.

"Did you go into my drawer?" I ask Marik, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Hell no, Atem!" Marik snaps. "Let me go! Geez, man. Jou was here earlier and he went into our room. Said he wanted to borrow one of your leather jackets."

How did Jou know that I wouldn't be here to stop him? Yugi. It all makes sense now. He told me not to be mad at Jou. Shit! No! Yugi stalled me on purpose. He and Jou were trying so hard to protect me even though I couldn't tell. I was too cowardly to see the obvious. Yugi words ring in my ears like church bells.

"Pops." I say, standing and catching his wrist tightly. "If I don't come home tonight, you have to take my brothers and go back to Egypt. Find Ishizu. Do what I haven't done, okay?"

"Atemu-."

"I don't want to hear it. Do this last thing for me, right?"

Pops looked shocked as his wraps me in a tight hug. "So be it, son of mine."

Outside, I do the one thing I never thought I'd do. I call Leon for advice and he urges me to do the other thing I never thought I'd do- call the cops and let them in on Rishid's longterm political game. The world is whirling around me and all I want is to get _off_.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: Thank you all for sticking with me. I'll get this story finished and that's a promise. :) I adore you all and your support means the world!


	53. Ghost Reflection

Xo: So, guys, guess where I am?! That's right! I'm in Washington, staying with some of you guys. (Yeah, smirk like you own the world, because you have an infamous [and slightly abusive] authoress in your living room!) Anyway, updates! I have them all! Let's make it to the finish line!

**Warnings**: _Bad shit_ happens between _homophobic parents_ and a _bisexual child_. Please be understanding, because this _really does happen to real people_. People like you and me suffer everyday. Be kind and lovely because everyone needs a smile once in a while. Thanks, you guys.

Ariana: Can you believe that I actually got an A in my summer chem class? I have never been this excited! It makes me insanely happy because I'm done and now I don't have to think about it anymore. I hope you did really well in your classes! You work so insanely hard, it's really quite impressive. Keep it up, girl! It's totally worth the agony of hours spent studying. Let me know how it all goes! I believe in you!

yueHOLIC: Time for some emotions! Haha, enjoy!

Amaris the Dark Mage: I'm way better at writing creepy as hell stuff. :-/ Lemons were a "what on Earth am I doing with myself?" kinda thing. I tried! Sort of. Next time I shall write something epic! You'll see! Onward ho!

laura 3 Atemu and Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: And there's still more to come. :P

RoseMouto2010: You're going to get so emotional in the next few chapters! I was practically crying in some of these sections. Things get really crazy and well, you know how it goes. Crying in an airport. :) I do like the idea of Evanescence! I was listening to Marina & the Diamonds during this chapter and the next.

CutePiglet: I am actually the worst at leaving reviews for people, but I do love your stuff. :) Deadly Love is totally my fave! Awesome writing really gave me the creeps in some sections. Incredible. Hope you enjoy this double update!

littlerostte: Atem is about to learn it all the hard way! Sometimes you gotta let things go so that they can grow strong. :]

Zambino: It seems my true nature has been revealed! Yes! I am actually incredibly vague! (Haha, yeahhhh, creepy writing does come a lot more naturally than smut. No denying the obvious truth!) I'm glad you've found this story interesting! It's been keeping me very busy for almost a year now. Can you believe that? I almost can't! I hope you continue to love the chapters, because I know I do!

TexasDreamer01: That chapter was a challenge to get out because of the tension that permeated so many levels of their interactions. Yugi and Atem still have a lot of overcome together. Things are going to get darker before they get better!

winged sapphire wolf: I live to serve and I serve to deliver!

vocaliodlover16: Err, ah, oops?

helenofargos: I can't believe you managed to read this in two days! It's gotten to be rather long. Thank you so much! Flattery gets you everywhere. :) Don't forget to get all your stuff done, though! I'd hate to get you in trouble. XD My favorite part of this story is all the clever one-liners I got to use. They make me unreasonably happy!

Kitsuna Kimi Lii: Atem is a bit dense at times! He's gonna figure it out in no time, though!

o~o~o~o~o~o

I've been sitting in Ryou's driveway for the last fifteen minutes. I think I might be in shock. I just had sex with a guy for my first time and my whole world has been flipped all around. I don't regret a single moment of it, but I couldn't help getting emotional. The tears came from joy, love. When I saw him cry that one tear, it rocked me. Atem never cries, never. Not in front of me, not in front of his family, and never in front of himself.

For a man with a stone heart, Atem changed face for me. Tonight changed him, too. I know it changed me.

I walk into Ryou's house to find him sitting on the living room couch. My folks are sitting across from him.

"This doesn't look suspicious at all." I say as sarcastically as I am able.

"Just a talk, Yugi." Ryou warns me.

"Why?"

"It's obvious." My grandfather says. "You're not even living at home!"

I stand in front of Grandpa and my mom with a feeling of impending doom. Grandpa has the look of someone who's about to face a firing squad and my mom just looks angry. She's been up all night, I can tell from her overuse of makeup to hide the circles under her eyes.

"I can't play perfect. Not anymore." I say as calmly as I can. "Can you accept that even I, as famous as I am, cannot be perfect?"

Grandpa struggles to hold his composure. "We don't want you to be perfect!"

My mother shakes her head as if she doesn't understand why I'm even bothering to make it into a big deal. "This has to stop. Stop rebelling, stop being selfish. The world is watching and we all together just want you to be the best you can be."

"And Mai? You just can't bear to look at her? Is that it?"

"Don't bring her into this." Grandpa says stiffly. "It's not fair."

"Why not? This isn't about me or you, it's about all of us! We're all part of this mess, whether you like it or not, this is the way it is." I feel defeated, like no matter what I say, I can't make them understand. Nothing will make a difference. I flop down into one of Ryou's chairs in front of my family. It's depressing.

"Thank Ra for Ryou, telling us about you each day."

I stare over at my best friend, betrayal written all over my face. He's witnessing a Mutuo family meltdown yet seems totally calm. He puts up his hands guiltily and jumps to his feet to give some trick-or-treaters candy.

"You have to come home, Yugi. The world is waiting for you and they're impatient. What will it take for you to come home?"

I want so much more than my family can offer. "I don't know."

"Is home so bad?"

"Stressful. Lack of acceptance. I'm bisexual in a homophobic household, I'm in love with another man, and the whole world is literally my stage. Let me count the ways it hurts!" I won't cry, I _won't_. "Please, please, don't make me give up my sister because I'm not perfect. I can't lose her, too!"

"Don't be sorry, Yugi. She's not leaving because of you. What happened to her is nobody's fault." My mom tries to calm me.

"No. It was mine." Grandpa says, his eyes vacant and empty. "I caused what happened to Mai."

"What?" My mom looks shocked.

"Grandfather..?" I question. We all stare at him, wondering why he'd ever blame himself.

"I pushed her so hard because I thought it was what we both wanted. I told her to ignore all the red flags about herself, I pretended like the symptoms weren't happening. I thought it was the right thing to do and I allowed her to lose her mind. It all started with what I did to her. And then you came along, Yugi. So kind, so gentle. You were stronger, ready to face the challenges that crushed your sister. It drove me mad."

"You can't make me into something I'm not! I'm not some toy for you to play with and then throw away!"

"I know."

"No, you really don't. Will you ever be okay with it?"

"No."

"You're awful. The both of you. The world will accept me for who I am, even if you don't. Love me for who I am and love Mai for who she is. We're both individual people with souls and hearts and minds that are beautiful. I don't want to be ugly on the inside!"

"Ugly? And you dating a man and a gang member is supposed to be beautiful?"

"His name is Atem!"

"Like that will make him any better. He's toxic for you!"

"Shut up." I can't take it anymore. It has to stop. "If you could simply accept me for me, than I wouldn't have to hide. I wouldn't have to lie. The world won't abandon me just because I'm not like them all. The world is changing, can't you see it? People like me are accepted and loved more and more every day!"

It took us an entire hour before my grandfather and my mom even began to open their minds. The world is changing around us, and they would rather get left behind than face an uncertain future. In a way, I understand them. I understand that fear. But right now, it's time to break free from the crippling terror. It controls them. I can't let it control me, too.

Finally, we agreed on some basic steps. Atem could come by the house so that they could meet him and Grandpa even agreed to duel him if he behaved himself. I'll let them know where I am more often. They still don't really approve of me, but it's better than it was. Right now, that's all I can ask for.

Besides, making things better is an improvement over leaving them the way they are.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Xo: I love you guys. :) Specially the ones that bought me dinner!


	54. Make it End

Xo: A double update out of nowhere? Must be your guys' lucky day!

o~o~o~o~o~o

The deal. Oh, Ra. It's supposed to happen here, in the shadowed woods of Obelisk Preserve. The darkness seems so much haunting than normal and the cold is chilling me to the marrow of my bones. It's empty here and so quiet that I can hardly hear my own breathing. Only the sickly gleam of the moon guides me.

Hidden in the deep reach of the darkness, there's a body lying on the ground. I catch it in the corner of my eye. If I hadn't been focusing so hard, I never would have seen it.

I run, but not fast enough to stop the iron cage of dread from falling over me. I recognize the black leather jacket. It's like seeing my own death without a chance of stopping it.

Kneeling, I can feel the dampness of warm blood on the ground. Recent, then. I roll the body over.

"No." Oh, Ra, it is. It can't be but it _still is_.

Jounouchi.

"Fuck, no!" I cry as I feel his blood wash over my hands. He's bleeding all over, multiple shots.

I cup his cheek as he slowly reaches up and grabs my arm. "I screwed up, man."

I tighten my grip on him. Maybe if I hold on tight enough, he won't leave me. "I told you not to interfere with my life. Don't die on me, you better not leave me alone!"

Dark red leaks from his lips. "I'm scared." His voice is barely there. "What's on the other side?"

"You aren't gonna die!" But it's all a lie. Oh my Ra, I've just lied to my best friend. It's over, I can't save the dead and he's lost to me. I can't take it, I'm not ready. My hands are shaking so hard I can barely keep my hold on him. "No... Jou! NO!" But he barely notices my cries. So lost is he that even he can't find his way back. I feel his pain as my own, my heart constricting as his pumps his blood outside his body second by second.

"Well, funny how you two look so different in daylight but behind the curtain of nightfall, you're practically the same."

I turn to the sound of Rishid's voice. There's a gun in his hand and he's smiling. Nothing has ever struck me harder than the look of maniacal victory in his eyes.

I'm not scared, not anymore. The coldness inside leaks through my veins, freezing me against the terror. "Why are you doing this?"

"If you really must know, your father thought he could beat the radicals in Egypt. Thought that kind and gentle leadership would be enough to guide the people back to peace. But he was wrong. It takes cruelty and fear to rule a people, and he wouldn't listen to me, me, his chief advisor! He was the best we ever had, your father. Right before he died, he told me he wouldn't do things my way. He was getting suspicious of me. That maybe I'd been helping the rebel faction all along. He wanted you to be like him!" Rishid laughs, a cackle that bounces around inside my head. "The stupid man never had a chance. I had planned to murder him from the very start. You and him, both in my way. But then I thought I could grow you into something I could control and use. A mindless tool in the throne. But no, you were too much like your damn father. Noble to the point of uselessness. You both deserved to die."

I look down at Jou. His chest is barely moving and the red blossoms from his chest like roses. It reminds me of my dad. But this time, I'm not some little kid. Everything is clear.

My eyes slide to meet Jou's, and in that moment, everything that could be said, is.

"Some things are meant to burn." Jou manages to say before his eyes fall shut. He becomes limp, his cheek sliding out of my fingers.

"He's ignorant, you little fool. Just like your old man. Get up and face me! It's you next!"

"What did you ever expect to gain? You thought Egypt would follow a murderer like you so blindly?"

"You never learn, do you?" He sneers at me. "Your father thought he was so great, so powerful that even the gods would offer him their golden wisdom. I showed him, didn't I? Tricked him into leaving his safety net, destroyed everything he had. I even destroyed you, the one thing he loved since your mother died. Your father was so optimistic about Egypt. Yet the darkness consumed his soul! That's what makes me the new boss. The leader. I am the true ruler of Egypt, not some punk that gets it because of what runs through his veins! What will Egypt do when your blood is spilled here in these woods? They'll panic, civil war will reign and they will all fall right into my hands."

"You're nuts."

"A genius is always crazy." He angles the gun carefully. At this distance, I'm as good as dead. "Now get on your knees. Die like the peasant you should have been."

"I have a duty to my people."

"Your people? _Yours_? They're mine now. They always were. Get down!"

I fall to my knees. Give him the upper hand, let him think he's in control. I'm fast, I'm street-smart. He doesn't know that I, in reality, have the advantage.

As he steps in front of me, I leap to my feet, knocking him back as I seize his wrist. I knock his legs out from under him, fury and cold-hearted determination pushing my movements. As he goes down, the butt of his gun cracks harshly against my temple.

I curse my mortality as dizziness threatens to send me back to my knees.

Memories of Egypt swirl through my mind. The beauty of the sand and the cool night breeze that used to tickle me during the summer evenings. My father's kind smile gives me the strength to fight against the sickening swirls of a pistol-whip. I'm all too aware that Rishid is trying to get a good shot in, and if he does, I may not be walking away from here.

Rishid and I are both on our feet and from six feet away, his gun is aimed directly at my chest. A killing shot, if he takes it.

"This is Obelisk police! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air where we can see them! I repeat, this is Obelisk police!"

Through the woods, I can see the brilliant flashes of red and blue.

I raise my hands. "Drop the gun, Rishid. It's over."

"Put the gun down!"

I know he's going to do it. I can feel his rage, the bitterness he's harbored all this time. There's no way he'd miss this chance.

His hand twitches. He's going to pull the trigger.

"Always wrong, little Atem." He snarls. "The game has just begun."

The whole thing collapses around us. I move left as the shot rings out.

Pop. Pain.

Stumbling, I know I'm hit. There's blood rushing from my veins, taking my strength with it. The bullet is burning like an incredible fire. It's awful, more awful than anything I've ever experienced.

Everything goes black.

Could it be that I'm too late?


	55. Remake Me

Xo: Back and ready to rumble for the school year! My schedule is freakin' awesome this time around so I'm ready to kick butt and chew bubble gum until I'm all outta gum..! Here's to all your guys' years. Good luck to all the students and enjoy the changing weather!

Also, I totally have a tumblr now. Worst idea ever. Look up Xocotl and the blog is called "The Durance"

vocaliodlover16: I love you, too!

Kitsuna Kimi Lii Rin: Err, yeah, they both kinda end up hurt! Oops! All the more power to you for just being yourself- my three closest friends are bisexual, asexual transgender, and gay! It is silly to let sexuality define you entirely. There's a lot more to people than that!

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: Haha, I am a cruel mistress!

CutePiglet: I totally didn't remember that I had this chapter completed for weeks. Due to that, MORE double updates!

DarkenedSeas: Yugi arrives just a 'lil too late. :( Just remember that only when it is darkest can you see the stars! (MLK)

Not Crazy Just Unique, littlerostte: Yes, I do tend to leave people hanging. Oops! (I'm not sorry that I'm not sorry!)

luckyxtrick: You're re-reading?! This story is over 50 chapters long! How long would it take to read the whole thing anyway?

Amaris the Dark Mage: I think my cliffhangers are becoming legendary! Muahaha! Exactly as planned! It's unfortunate that there are people out there who hurt others based on sexual preference. Some day, I hope things like that stop happening.

winged sapphire wolf: You're not dead yet, right?

RainingHearts4Ever: Yep. Cliffhangers. It's a Xocotl speciality!

Ariana: I'm guessing we're both back in school full time? Hardest class I've got this time around is Integral Calc. Thank goodness my senior year should be fairly straightforward. I think I've kept you waiting long enough to find out what happens next!

yueHOLIC: In Ryou's case, sometimes the best thing to do isn't the easy thing. Yugi is making me so happy~! It's about time he kicked some ass all on his own! Now you get to find out about what happens next!

**Warnings:** _Homophobic bullying_ leads to some emotional stuff. Please be kind, ladies and gents! Horrible things like this happen to real people every day.

I also don't own anything. I keep forgetting to remind everyone.

o~o~o~o~o~o

At five in the morning, my ringing cell phone jars me awake as the theme from _Deus Ex_ fills the room. It's Shizuka, probably wondering if I've got more to say about Jou.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, woman?" I playfully grouch.

"My brother is dead, Yugi! He's never coming home! Oh my god, my brother is gone. Please, Yugi. He's gone. Gone!"

"What?" I rub my eyes, struggling to make sense of her words through her constant sobbing.

"Jou. And... Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you, but Atem was there too and-"

"Stop. What the hell happened, Shizuka?" My fingers have gone white on the phone, threatening to crack the touch screens. "Where's Atem? Is he okay? I beg of you, Shizuka, lie if you have to!"

"He was shot."

For a moment, nothing seems to be working properly. Everything swirls dangerously around me as my body loses focus until it's just me, a cell phone, and Shizuka's wail. Is the man I love gone forever so soon? It can't be. It can't!

"He's in Obelisk Hospital, getting surgery."

She's hardly done with her sentence before I'm ripping off my pajamas and throwing on clothes as I find them. With keys haphazardly dangling from a pinky, I'm trying to get out the door in one piece while Shizuka relays all she knows about what went down.

The deal went bad, Jou and Rishid didn't make it out alive. Atem got shot, and is now in surgery. That's all she knows. Her heart is broken, her brother forever lost to her. It pains me to the core, for all she ever wanted was to love him as only a sister could. Now it was over, she never would see him again.

"Fucking hell." I whisper countless times throughout my drive to the hospital. Each red light feels like a lifetime of agonizing waiting that kills me a little more inside.

I slept with Atem, as in full blown penis where the sun doesn't shine. I thought he'd pick love and loyalty over the deal. He may have betrayed what we have together, but I can't.

The tears are hidden deep inside my chest. Yesterday, I saw Jou and believed him when he told me he'd protect Atem from his own shadows. Instead, he paid for all our follies with his life. A brilliant light extinguished by the crushing forces of hate.

I struggle to drown out the images of Atem not making it through the surgery. It'd kill so many of us inside. I don't think I'd ever be able to recover if something happened to him.

But there are worse things, right? Like if he lost part of himself yet lived on, forever unable to do his duty? It eats at me, but there's very little I can do about. All I know is that I'm terrified.

I come up to the hospital receptionist looking like I've run through a tornado. My eyes must be rimmed red and I have the air of someone haunted. When I demand after Atem's condition, she stares at me.

"You're Yugi Mutuo! I'm so happy I get to-"

"Shut up and answer the question!" I want to shake her. I need information! Not compliments! As she types on her keyboard, the sound drives me mad. I hate how long she's taking. I have to know.

"Family?"

"I'll give you an autograph and take a picture with you if you just do what I want." Manipulative, yes, but it works. She immediately smiles like all her Christmases have come at once.

"Of course, Mr. Metuere. Your brother was brought in with a gunshot wound."

My mouth can barely form the words. "Is he okay?"

She looks back at her computer screen. "He's been in surgery for the last few hours, Mr. Metuere. The waiting room is down the hall on the left. The doctor will let you all know what his prognosis is once the surgery is over."

"Thank you." I stumble away from the counter.

At the waiting room, I freeze as soon as I see Pegasus and Atem's two adopted brothers huddled in the corner. Pegasus looks up at me first. Written in his single eye is a grief so old that it shakes me to the core. He's dedicated everything to these boys even after all he gave up when I pulled out his eye. His whole world revolved around them and now he might lose one. He's dying just as much as I am inside.

And I forgive him as he opens his arms to me. He gives me a safe place to hide so that just for a moment the world and its horrors can't find me.

His hand twitched.

I lift my head from Atem's hospital bed. I've sat here throughout the night and most of the early dawn hours waiting for him to wake up. His family resides beside me, waiting for him to open his crimson eyes.

We could have hours more to wait.

I grip his hand gently as his fingers convulse slightly, a minor sign of the restless sleep he had been suffering from only moments ago.

Red eyes crack open slightly. I can tell he's fighting the sedation with all the strength of the king he is. "Where am I?" He manages, his deep voice weak.

"The hospital." Rushing to his side, Pegasus looks relieved.

"You were shot." Marik's eyes are huge, his expression revealing nothing about the betrayal I know he's feeling. Rishid was his other adopted brother and the pain must be intense.

Atem blinks at us, his eyes unfocused. "Jounouchi?" He coughs out, voice hitching.

"It's all going to be okay." I tell him, trying to hold in my emotions. He really needs me to be strong, and I know I can do it for him.

For a second, I think he's going to reach for my hand, but he pulls away with a pained expression. I have so much to tell him, so many things I want to say, and maybe even need to say. I wish I could do it all over and change the past. I wish I could have saved all these people from their gruesome fates. But the past is past, and one of the hardest things to remember is that you can't go back in time and make things better. Yes, people get hurt, but we have to learn and get better and not let it haunt us. It's so hard to do but we must. Together, we can do it. Together, we're strong enough to get over the bad things.

Atem turns his glassy eyes on me as he says, "Why are you here?"

Pegasus rubs Atem's arm reassuringly. "Yugi has been here all this time, he's worried about you." There's a flash of respect in his tone and I look up to meet a serious eye.

"I need to talk to him. Alone. Right now." He demands. When his family hesitates, his raises his voice. "Get out, damn it!"

They flee, leaving me alone with him.

Angry red orbs land on me. "I want you to leave."

"What?" That was totally not what I thought he was going to say. Taken aback, I'm hardly ready for what comes next.

"Get out, right now. We're over. As in, over for good."

"You can't mean that..." I reach for him, but he smacks my hand away as if my very touch is toxic to him.

He focuses on the floor, avoiding my face entirely. "I fucked you for a bet, that I could convince you that you're gay enough to sleep with a man as well as to prove that I could seduce the King of Games himself." HE pauses, then continues softly even as his words hurt me more than any knife could. "Yugi, it didn't mean anything to me. _You_ meant nothing."

"No fucking away." I step back as Atem's words seep into my brain. "It can't be."

"You and me, it was just a game. Think, you're the game king! Yet I stole what you'll never get back because you were too stupid to see the truth. I bet Honda that I could fuck you, man or no."

I stand there staring at him, trying to make sense of his words. It's like the very syllables have ceased to come together into meaning. Suddenly the lingering taste of him in my mouth is bitter. My stomach twists violently. I want him to take everything back, but the damage is already done.

"You have to be lying." Maybe now, maybe if he just denies it, it'll all go away.

Yet empty eyes flicker back to mine. Fuckin' shit. I'm screwed because there's nothing there in his eyes. They're more hollow than anything I've ever seen.

"You're more pathetic than I thought if you ever thought we had something real."

I shake my head violently, "No. Don't do this, Atem. Not now. Please!" When he turns away from me, I take another step back, almost stumbling as I think of all that's happened and all that was meant to be. I sound pitiful as my voice breaks, "I trusted you."

"Your mistake." He touches his shoulder and winces in pain before a group of his friends file into the room. They offer him condolences and sympathy while I stand frozen in the corner, completely forgotten.

I cannot exist in the shadows any more. If I learned anything, it's to believe in myself. Even at the bleak beginning of heart break, I will stand as proud as I can.

"So let me get this straight. This whole thing was all for a bet?"

Everyone in the room turns to stare at me, even Atem. Shizuka moves to step towards me, but I hold up a hand to stop her.

"Is it true?" Silence. "I asked you a question!" I snap, suddenly full of rage. "Answer me!"

All eyes drift to Atem yet his continue to hold me grounded, if only for a moment more.

"Tell him."

"It's true." A guy I don't recognize says. "He won Honda's car."

I back up to the hospital room door, fighting to keep my expression solid. A dead expression is on Atem's face.

My throat burns as I choke out the last few words. "Congrats, then. I guess. You win."

I spin around and grab the door handle to leave. Atem's steely glare begins to reflect relief. I can hear Shizuka come up behind me, but I have nothing to say to her or to anyone.

I have nothing to say to myself. How could I have been so stupid? My heart burns as if its been branded and I know I'll never be the same.


	56. Let Ashes Lie

Xo: I love you guys~

o~o~o~o~o~o

I've been stuck in the hospital for the last two weeks. I hate doctors, nurses, and all the tests they demand I submit myself to. The longer I've sat here, the more and more irritable I've gotten. I probably shouldn't have threatened the nurse who was checking the IV, but I have a true hatred for needles. Her sarcasm really did me in. Come on, who hires a snarky as shit nurse?

I don't want to see anyone, I don't want to talk to anyone. I'd rather curl up alone and involve as few people as possible in my life. I shoved Yugi away and it killed me to lie to him. There was no other way, everyone in my life dies. Everyone I love gets hurt. The closer Yugi got to me, the higher the chance of his agonizing destruction. I can't watch his fall.

Not after watching so many fall already. His face lost to shadow is something I could never survive.

Stop thinking about him, my mind screams. Unfortunately, those violet eyes are far too gentle to leave me in peace.

When there's a knock at my door, I snap. "Go away!" I scream, vainly hoping for five minutes of peace.

The knock gets more persistent.

"Leave me alone!"

As the door swings open, I hurl my dueling deck at it. The cards don't freak out an employee; instead, they make Mr. Mahaad smile.

"Fuck my life." I say with feeling at the same time that he leans over and collects my cards, flipping through them with a smile.

He holds up Dark Magician Girl. "You stole this back from Yugi."

"I didn't."

"I know you returned it to him, so you stole it back. Funny. She's an excellent partner in any duel. Now, I'd watch your tongue, young man, because I can still give you a detention for misbehaving."

I glare at him evilly. "You've got to be kidding me. So you're here to lecture me?"

"More like to give you your homework so that you're ready to come back to school."

"I'm not going back to school, obviously. The second they release me, I'm flying back home."

"So school comes second?"

"Duty."

"Hear me out, Atem."

I hit the button that calls my nurse. She's terrifying enough to scare off Mr. Mahaad, right?

"_Atem, can I help you?_" a voice echoes through the speaker.

"I'm being tortured!"

"_Yeah, okay then._" The nurse hangs up with a click. Ra, I hate her.

"Don't they force feed you happy pills in hospitals?" Mr. Mahaad demands. "I'm sorry about what happened to Jounouchi, he wasn't a student of mine but I know how close you guys were."

I don't want to talk about Jou and I especially don't want to see the overwhelming sympathy in my teacher's eyes.

"So you came here to give me homework. That's great. Funny, how I'm not coming back. You should just leave."

Mr. Mahaad pulls a book and some papers from his bag. "I would've thought that you'd be the one to break the mold."

"You don't understand. I am breaking the mold. I'm going back to Egypt, just like I was meant to. This is what I was born for."

"And your memories of us here?"

"My best friend is dead." All these memories will ever do is remind me of what was, what could have been, and what should have been. All the maybes are lost to me and it will always hurt. I'm not ready to face that kind of mental trauma.

"Are you doing Jounouchi a favor by forgetting him so easily?"

"I will never forget." I sneer. "I bet you think you can change the world. How pathetic of you."

"If I could help just one student-"

"You're wrong, Mr. Mahaad. No life can be changed until the person chooses to make things different for themselves."

"I suppose. But I won't give up so easily." He pauses. "Do you want to know how your chemistry partner is doing?"

I shake my head. "Get out." The words stick painfully. "I should never have taken chemistry."

"You're glad you took chem, don't try to lie. Also, Shadi will be coming to visit you as well. Try not to throw things at him, please."

Once I got out of the hospital, Pops took us back to Egypt. I spent days listening and gathering facts, readying myself to face the trials set before me. Civil war was hanging over our heads as I worked to pacify the people as well as to actually fix the issues at hand. Rishid had left so much damage behind, it was overwhelming to face it all down. How could one heartless man destroy so many lives without a care and without guilt?

Every night, I dreamed of Yugi. Chasing him through foggy woods, struggling to find him in the darkest parts of my mind. Upon waking, I could taste him so clearly on my tongue that I'd frantically search for him. He touch would linger on my skin like a brand. I couldn't get away. I didn't want to get away. He'd ruined everyone else for me.

So because of him, I returned to Obelisk to face what Mr. M. would call my greatest fear.

Seto is sitting at his desk in Kaiba Corp. when I come in, shaking his head. We talked about what happened and I have forgiven him for all that he's done.

"You could die." Seto informs me when I tell him what I'm going to do.

I nod. "I know."

"Once you're free, I'll shut this gang down from the inside, out. All you have to do is survive."

I am grateful to him, for he means to protect this part of my past. It will allow me to move on and be the great leader I need to be. This is my reason to be, my reason to live. Egypt needs me and I need her, it's so simple in the end.

"I will not die. I'm not a coward and I have to do this."

"For Yugi?"

"For me, Seto."

He cracks a slim smile. "So be it."

That night, I'm facing an entire warehouse of people who consider me a traitor. No title will save me from their wrath. Only an hour ago I was talking to Dartz, telling him that my time in the Fang is over.

He was less than impressed. Dartz had just taken over for Rishid and had never gotten along well with me. Just looking at him was trouble and yet, here I am, readying myself for a clean break from the Slifer Fang. All I have to do is survive their gauntlet.

Surrounded by people who once saw me as an ally, I feel awfully alone. They're going to beat me until I pass out and that's that. Loyalty and commitment are the name of the game. I am the enemy now. My royal blood will spill and that will be the end of that.

I stand tall as Seto covers my eyes with a silk scarf. Of course, he will destroy the gang once I'm free, but first, I need to survive. I can do this. If it allows me to rule Egypt with honor as well as to go back to Yugi, then any amount of pain will be worth it. I won't even consider the other outcome.

Once my hands are strapped behind my back, I'm led to a car and pushed into the backseat while two people flank me. I have no idea where we're going or how long I'll be gone. With Dartz in control, anything is possible.

A note. People usually leave those, right? I didn't get a chance to write one. What if nobody ever knows what happened to me? What if Yugi never figures out how I really feel about him? That all that stuff I had to say was a lie I used to protect him? Maybe this is better because now he'll just think I was a liar. He'll be able to move on, now. This is the right thing to do. I know it. It has to be.

My thoughts spin around Yugi's kind eyes. I can't tell how much time has passed. All I know is that the car has transitioned to gravel. I can't see a damn thing and I'm anxious. Will I be one of the ones that survives? And if I do, how will the rest of my life be? I don't know.

All I want to do is know.

I'm led out of the car. From the sound of the rocks beneath my feet, we're in the middle of nowhere. I hear more cars parking, more feet following. A cow moos somewhere in the distance.

A warning moo? The only thing that comes to mind is the mad cow farm from _Diablo II_. Go figure. Death by rabid cow. I suppose that's as close to what's happening as it can get. I want to laugh. But, truth is, I want this; no, I _need_ this to happen. It's now or some other time.

I hate the unknown.

"Don't move." I'm told, but I'm not planning on going anywhere.

Someone is walking toward. I can feel the gravel groan beneath my feet in protest of the heavy footsteps. "You are a betrayer. You disgraced this brotherhood even after all that we've done for you. Housed you, protected your family, yet you decide to turn your back on us. Isn't that right?"

I wish my life was a bad romance novel. Imagine if I could just suffer for ten pages and then be revived as a new man. A man with no flaws and that could handle anything thrown at him. I could be that man. Yugi would be the beautiful love waiting for me with open arms. I could run into them and be safe forever and always. I could touch his fingers through the bars of my cage of fear and he would help me break free.

Too bad real life isn't tied up so neatly with a little bow.

"Rishid was the one who betrayed us all," I respond. "He killed my father."

The answer to my words was a severe fist to my jaw. Fuck, I can't see a thing and I'm not ready for the blows as they come. I try not to wince.

"You understand the consequences of your actions?"

I wiggle my jaw. "Yes. I understand."

People circle around me. I've never been so aware of their intent. Nobody makes a sound- it's eerie. Some of these guys have been friends with me for my entire live. They wanted me to go back to Egypt. Many supported me through thick and thin. It's jarring to know that now they're going to try and kill me.

Abruptly, I get punched in the face. The strike almost sends me sprawling because I can't balance with my sight. The hardest part is that I know more hits are coming. It's one thing to be in a fight you might be able to win, but it's another to know you're screwed big time.

Something sharp slashes at my upper arms just as another punch lands on my ribs. Each blow connects harshly with my upper body and they leave no inch untouched. A slice in one place, a fist is another. Each time I stagger, I'm pulled upright and thrown in to another strike. I'm glad Seto was not asked to participate. I would not want him to bear witness to this.

Time passes without my knowledge. The pain is all-consuming. It's my memories of Yugi that keep me from losing my facade of bravery. I have to be strong for him; I can't let them decide if I live or die. I'm in charge of my destiny. I know that now. It's only a few years too late.

I'm having trouble standing as my body rebels against the abuse. When a strike lands over the scar from where Rishid shot me, I collapse to my knees. The pain is overwhelming. My knees scrape gravel. The smell of smoke accosts my nose.

At this point, I'm not sure I can make it any more. _Yugi. Yugi. Yugi._ As long as I repeat his name, I know I'm still able to fight the darkness. _Yugi. Yugi. Yugi._ _Please_...

Is the smoke real or is it death coming to find me?

"Don't you think he's done?" Somebody asks. People are arguing over my slumped form. It's not allowed to protest. What's happening? I can't find the strength inside to force myself back to my feet.

"Hold him down." Dartz's voice rings out clearly through the haze. "Nobody betrays the Fang on my watch. Atemu Metuere will always be marked, a reminder of his desertion."

The burning smell gets closer. I have no clue what's going on until white hot metal burns through my shirt and sears the skin of my shoulder blade. I've been thrown into the fire and Hell itself has accepted me with open arms. He's branding me so that I'm never able to leave the past behind.

I chant Yugi's name and remind myself that this card is a symbol of his deck as Slifer the Sky Dragon is burned into my beaten skin.


	57. Hail, Champion

Xo: I AM NOT DEAD. I SHALL LIVE **AGAIN**! One more chapter left, baby! Many thanks for all your patience and support. I love each and every one of you. :)

Now, all of my favorite people, follow me on tumblr! blog/xocotl You know you want too. :P

I am also now taking one-shot requests. Please message me here or on tumblr and tell me what you'd like to see! I want to do some short stuff before my next big project.

**Warnings**: Yugi is a BAMF. :]

Horatio'H'Caine: Just wait and see! Your question gets answered in the next chapter. :)

helenofargos: In all honesty, the book is very similar to this story. The major theme is different, of course. Perfect Chemistry deals with race while "A New Science" has way more to do with homosexuality. I prefer my twist on the story, but I really, really, REALLY adore the original book. I've practically got it memorized now! It's definitely worth reading if you want something fun that won't take forever to get through.

littlerostte: BUT I LOVE YOU. How can you not like me for my cruel and unusual plot twists?! (Just kidding, you're awesome.) :D

Ariana: I'm lucky this semester- I'm only taking integral calculus. Next semester is the fun one. I'm also applying to college right now, which is crazy. I'm applying to almost 18 schools all over the country. From UC Davis to MIT! It's terrible awesome. I'm still not sorry about my diabolical plot twists!

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: I'm abusing poor Atem again. I'm a terrible mistress in only the best ways!

winged sapphire wolf: You may not be dead, but I sure appear to be! I AM BACK, BABY.

TexasDreamer01: I agree with you completely. The only thing to fear is fear itself. (I wish I knew where that quote originates from.) If you fangirl, I will love it forever and ever and ever!

Amaris the Dark Mage: And then I left you hanging for over a month. I swear it won't be this long till the next chapter!

randomismyname13: Atem is currently living a total double standard. Loyalty to gang or to home? I'm abusing him again!

CutePiglet: I totally made you wait forever for this update! AND I TOTALLY DID JUST DO THAT. Muahaha! Also, now I can stalk YOU on tumblr, too! I am so diabolical in the best ways. Things are going to get better soon, I promise!

yueHOLIC: I am being horrible to my borrowed characters again. Unfortunately, things have to hit the bottom before they can get better again! Things are looking up now, I promise. Yugi is totally going to kick some ass big time. It makes me happy!

RoseMouto2010: I don't mind you waiting! I make you wait all the time! Things are looking up now, brace yourself for Yugi's awesomeness!

o~o~o~o~o~o

It's April tenth. I haven't seen Atem in over five months, not since the day after the shooting. Gossip about Jou and Atem has finally died down to dull murmer in the halls when I walk by and the extra psychologists and social workers have finally left the school.

Last week, I told the school psychologist that I slept for more than five hours, but it was a lie. I'm not really broken, not the way she thinks I am. More so that I feel empty to some degree and that I'm lying awake at night trying to figure out where to put all these new aspects of myself. I'm not so weak that I'd break because of a guy's rejection, but I'm not so strong that I know exactly where I go afterwards.

Everyone needs a little time to figure out their shit. I'm not unique. At least I no longer fall asleep staring at the pictures of us that we took when we went out dancing. Now my phone stays quiet and dark in the night, though I can't bring myself to delete the evidence I have of the past. Chances are, it'll haunt me for quite a while longer.

After being released from the hospital, Atem quit school and vanished. I think he went back to Egypt to take his place as the rightful heir to the throne. I managed to read a few news articles on it, though I like to pretend it wasn't me shamelessly stalking him. I'd like to say that I'm just genuinely curious about Egyptian politics. Already, the state of the area is improving. Whatever Atem is doing for them, it's working.

Yet beyond the bubble he's got me trapped in, some good has come of the chaos. We flew to Boston, Massachusetts and let Mai visit the hospital there interested in doing research in schizophrenia. It turns out they're capable and the doctors are incredible. They're looking to find improvements in schizophrenic lifestyles, and Mai was more than excited to join them. She'd be in the city, surrounded by interesting people and things to do.

Letting Mai make up her own mind was difficult for me, but I found the strength to do it. I didn't freak out as she signed herself into their programs, her vibrant smile telling me all that I needed to know. It's a safe haven for her, somewhere she can go to escape the voices and ground herself. Knowing this, I feel a lot better about leaving her behind, hundreds of miles away.

But now I'm alone. Atem didn't truly ruin me, but now I do guard what's left of my heart and of my trust with fierce determination. I'll let people in again someday, but right now, the wound is too new to try again. I'm happy being myself for a while until I've got a better grip on what I need and on what I want. This life is mine to control and it's about time I stepped up to the plate to do just that. Atem chose his path and it didn't include me in it.

I ignore his friends at school, and they pretend they never bothered to learn my name. We all pretend the beginning of senior year never happened. It's better this way. Yet, Shizuka still smiles at me in the halls and it's painful for the both of us. We have a silent understanding between us and it helps us both to recover from the pangs of loss.

Opening my locker before chemistry in May, I find a pair of hand warmers hanging on the hooks above my binders. One is amethyst with sparkles of deep midnight blue while the other is brilliant crimson with deep black patterns swirling over the fabrics. The worst night of my life comes crashing back to me in seconds.

Did Atem come here and put them in my locker himself? I can't tell, my mind is whirring. I kneel by my locker with a dumb expression on my face. If people think I'm going to cry, I won't. I'm not a shell of a person just because I got rejected cold and hard by Atem Metuere. I'm Yugi Muto and this. Isn't. Happening.

I stand up and glare at the people waiting for me to break. I'm the Game King and I won't let anything like this get me down. Everyone scoots away from me as Ryou comes up. My expression must be murderous.

"Hey, what's up? You look like you're going into hurricane mode." He cocks his head at me slightly, worried.

"Sorry." I apologize, a small smile forming on my face. "I just realized that though love may hurt, it's totally okay to bite people's heads off for being huge dicks."

"Well. That's always a good thing to know!" My best friend laughs.

Otogi walks up and puts his hands on his hips, "Isn't it time for you to be over that dumb gang member? You're starting to look pathetic." He raises his voice, making sure everyone in the hall can hear. I know what he's after and this time I'm not having it.

I wink at Ryou. "You know, Otogi, I bet it must burn that I've kicked you ass eight ways to Sunday every single time we duel. Hell, I even mopped the floor with you at your own game without ever having played before! Isn't that just _humiliating_ that I kicked your sorry little ass in front of the whole world?" My smile widens. Being catty can be terribly fun when you're standing up for yourself! "Chances are, nobody in the dueling world will ever let you live it down. Now, why don't you go crying off to your little loser corner while the rest of the world moves on? You're already losing at the game of real life. Lets not make it any harder for you. Now, _fuck. Off._"

Everyone's jaw hits the floor as Otogi scurries away with his tail between his legs.

"Jesus, Yugi." Ryou looks impressed.

"I'm not broken, y'know. Things are hard, yeah, but they get better. My life isn't just going to fall apart because of one thing. I know I'm stronger than that." I tell him. "I believe in myself, so everything'll be okay!"

A huge cheer comes up in the hallway and everyone begins clapping, even Shizuka and the other Slifer Fang gang members. I guess I said something right.

Someone shouts "to Yugi!" and another voice follows with "and the heart of the cards!" Somewhere out there, the universe rights itself.

Shizuka sidles up next to me. "I'm sorry about everything, Yugi. I was hoping you guys would become so much more than all that."

"No, don't be sorry for something that was never your fault." I tell her. "But for Jou, I grieve for you."

"I never got to tell my brother that I loved him and that I never believed all the horrible things our mom used to say about him. Jounouchi is a good man."

"He is." I can tell she's only barely holding it together. "Look, your brother adored you. You were his lucky charm, the thing he did everything for. For him, you've got to keep pushing."

"Thanks, Yugi."

I reach out and squeeze her hand before she takes off down the hall, searching for her own friends. I wonder if she tells them everything that she tells me or if I'm unique in her life. Maybe, just maybe, I can make a difference for her.

If I will it, will tomorrow be different for those of us that have lost so much? I hope so.

"Come on," Ryou says, pulling me away from my locker and toward the school exit. It doesn't occur to me that we're totally cutting class as we sit side by side on the curb.

"I'm fine, Ryou. Don't worry about me." I tell him.

"You might as well spill whatever you're hiding anyway. No reason to hide it from me, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I smile at him. "I mean, I sorta, kinda, maybe fell in love with a guy who looks freakishly like me and he's also the leader of Egypt?"

"That's not awkward at all."

We both break up laughing, our eyes watering until we're both crying up a storm.

"And the best part is, I still love him. I mean, go fucking figure. He uses me and ditches me and I still like the guy."

"Your life couldn't get more complicated."

"Preaching to the choir."

"Loo, Yugi." Ryou takes a deep breath. "I saw the way that Atem looked at you. His eyes never, ever, softened unless it was you they were on. I mean, we're talking sharp as daggers until you came around. He was actually fun to be around and that's why I laid off you for liking him. There's no way he was acting and I think he lied to you."

"Everyone backed him up about the bet."

"More so than the bet, though, Yugi! You owe it to yourself and to the rest of us to keep chugging along just like you're doing. Everyone is realizing how much stronger you are now. Keep it up. Jounouchi wouldn't want to see you fall and I'm sure he wouldn't be happy with Atem right now, either. That dumb Egyptian had feelings for you regardless of what he claimed."

I try to look away, but Ryou grabs my chin and forces me to look at him again.

"Don't be afraid of what the future holds." He says sternly. "It's time to move on and you can take along the memories of the goodness in people. I bet Atem doesn't even have answers to the things haunting you, Yugi. You are stronger than him."

Ryou is right. I am stronger. For the first time, I realize that beyond the pain of what happened, I got the better end of the stick. I'm strong, strong enough to fight my own battles as myself instead of some visage I hide behind.

A month later, I'm the last one in the locker room changing for class. The click of heels startles me.

It's Anzu Mazaki, once again stalking me into the guy's changing room. How awkward. Again.

"He came back to Obelisk, you know."

"I'm well aware." I say, remembering the hand warmers in my locker. But Atem left. Like a whisper you barely hear, he faded away from the mind of this city to be born again in Egypt.

Anzu looks almost nervous, vulnerable. "I've never won a duel, you know. Atem tried to teach me how to play, but it never stuck."

"I don't understand."

"I never managed to impress him like that. You managed it. He was my big prize."

"It doesn't matter any more, Anzu. You don't have him and neither do I."

"I don't hate you anymore."

"How convenient." I stare at her, my eyes dry and blank. "I can teach you to duel. You wouldn't be the first hopeless case I've worked with."

For the first time, I see an actual smile on her face. "Seriously?"

"I've moved on, too."

As she walks away, I hear her mumble, "Atem has yet to follow in your footsteps."

I don't understand, but if I've learned anything, it's that nobody makes shit sense. I turn away.


	58. And On We Go

Xo: Oh my god, you guys. I did it. I actually finished this story! I can't believe it. Oh wow. Oh WOW.

So many good things are happening right now- I'm applying to college, my trainer is trying to get custody of the horse I ride so that he can become officially mine, and I have a metric butt-load of kick-ass friends who make me really happy. I'm going to go cry over a cup of hot coffee now~

**Warnings**: All the FEELS.

Amaris the Dark Mage: Does this last chapter count as like, the ultimate cliff hanger forever?

winged sapphire wolf: You have to tell me about your college! Where are you going? What are you studying? I'm applying to college right now! I promise I'll start a new story after this one. And there are more short stories coming!

vocaliodlover16: My sentiments exactly!

Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos: I know, right?! Here we are! I started this story over a year ago!

Ariana: Here is your final chapter and all the good stuff gets to happen! Woohoo! I'm going to second you on that needing a break thing! College applications are actually the worst thing ever, though I did write some seriously bomb essays for my Stanford Supplement. How was the movie they made you watch?

The sweetheart: I'm going to miss it a whole lot, too. :( This has been my baby for over a year!

TexasDreamer01: Dude, who likes spiders? They have way too many legs for it to be natural! I mean, seriously! Hopefully Atem explains himself here. :)

Skye Guardian: I really wanted the ending to reflect the personal growth in both of them- I had some issues with the ending of the original book. :-/ I also love a strong Yugi who doesn't take anyone's BS.

CutePiglet: Just FYI, I love stalking your Tumblr. I've got a problem. :P I totally adore the strong Yugi! I'm so glad that I reflected him correctly!

Zozosisi159: I'm going to answer your question in the follow-up reading guide. :) Yugi and Atem are having their serious up and downs throughout this story. I think they both take turns being buttfaces!

Honeybee: Here's to Atem's return!

AkuZeku: I'm just going to start out by saying that your review pretty much made my day. :D I'm already all emotional from finally ending this story and then BAM, I just get this hilariously awesome review from you! Kudos, you're freaking fabulous. I can't begin to describe how happy I am! Where are you going to school? I'm applying to college right now! It's a damn hectic process! I can't believe you read this beast in only a few days! That's really impressive. Your English is stunning, by the way. It's not an easy to learn and yours is really impressive and articulate. :] I am glad that you've enjoyed the story, I really can't believe it's finally ending. It's been a long time and a lot of work since I first started!

o~o~o~o~o~o

The smell of desert sand is quite different from the smell and sound of the city. I could get used to the dust storms and the hot dusk winds that blow through the college campus each night. I could get used to the bloody reds painted across the sky by the sun's paintbrush. In short, I love it here in Egypt.

The university decided not to stick with me a roommate because of my worldwide fame as the King of Games. I guess being famous does have its advantages sometimes. My family was angry when I decided to come here but I feel like a great weight has been removed from my shoulders. Mai is happy in America and I am free of the terror that is my family. Now it's my turn to find happiness. Egypt is the perfect place for a fresh start, don't you think?

I've been here in Egypt for a couple of months. Every minute has been worth the struggle to get here. I'm studying history, archeology, hieroglyphics, religion, everything I've always wanted to immerse myself in. There's not a moment where I'm not busy. It's the best feeling in the world to be buried in things you can't help but love.

I still have Atem's bandanna and the pictures of us from the dance club. I don't keep them because I can't exist without him, but instead because they serve as a reminder that I've grown since then. My memories of those days are bittersweet and I cling to them so that I don't revert to hiding again. Regardless, I am happier now than I have ever been.

Life moves on. I refuse to leave myself behind.

A letter sits open on my desk. It's from the new Egyptian government, requesting that I attend and host the first Duel Monsters Tournament in Egypt since Atem's return. He didn't write or sign the letter, but I know he had a part in it. I'm honored to have been asked. It's a chance I wouldn't miss!

Now I'm standing in the middle of a crowded tourney hall with millions of eyes focused on me. Once upon a time, this would scare the crap out of me. But now, I see all these people I've never met as friends. I stand looking back at them without a single worry in the world. I'm in my zone, the place where I know the world is mine to rock.

"Welcome, everyone, to Egypt's first tournament of the year!" My voice echoes through the microphone clipping to my dark blue leather jacket. "Please join me in honoring Egypt in all her glory. She's been through war and is ready to open the floodgates of an incredible future. My many thanks go out to all of you for coming here to support us today. My name is Yugi Mutuo, and I am the King of Games!"

A huge cheer follows my words. It's deafening to hear them chant my name and for a moment, I lose myself in the unity. My heart soars with the voices of the crowd.

Then silence falls as suddens as a dust storm might overtake the desert paths. Everyone is looking behind me, their eyes glittering and wide with shock. I pivot, and freeze.

"Thank you, Yugi, for your kindness in coming here today as our champion." I could never forget that baritone voice.

"Of course." I manage to choke out the words. I am so not letting him turn my life upsidown in front of millions of people. That is what I like to call a major bitch move.

"We're honored to have you here in Egypt." He smiles. Crimson eyes crinkle at the edges and the best I can do is try not to stare. He's filled out in the months I haven't seen him. He stands tall and proud as if he hadn't been beaten within inches of his life and I can barely tell that he's still favoring his left side.

Oh, Ra. If he was beautiful before, I'm not sure what he is now.

"Why are you here?" I whisper quietly enough that the microphone doesn't pick it up.

He smirks. "I'm here to welcome the King of Games." He turns to the crowd. "Thank you for joining me here today!" He extends his hand and I move immediately to take it. He raises our joined hands to the sky. "Let the games begin!"

His stage presence is amazing. All eyes are on him, taking in his regal ability to charm a crowd. Incredible.

The screams of the crowd wash out whatever words I could have thrown at Atem. Words like _betrayal_, _hate_, and _love_ all get lost in the sound as he and I exit the state and the first rounds begin to organize. Atem and I stand facing each other for the first time in over half a year below the tents lining the stadium.

"You've done a good job." I say carefully. "Egypt is everything I thought she would be."

"I'm glad you're happy here." He ventures. We stare at each other awkwardly for a second.

I take a moment to really look at the man before me. We've both grown up some, haven't we? He's the Pharaoh, or president, or whatever they have these days. I try to avoid reading the about politics because I know I can't resist but see his face in the magazines. I know everyone is aware of what happened between us. That's what you get when you're famous and everyone is watching. Complete strangers used to walk up to me and express their sorrow that I lost someone so dear to me. I stopped dueling entirely for months. This is my first time back in ring in a long time.

How funny is it that I would see Atem again? It never even hit me that he might show up to something like this. I think I might've just been ignoring the possibility. Only I could be so innocently dense.

"Yugi." He says, reaching out and catching both my hands, stopping me from getting away. "Yugi, please." His eyes are soft all the sudden, as if even he is tongue-tied. Reality burns up my spine like fire. I know what he's going to say. "I realized I had so much to fix once I got here. I had to turn my whole life around. When you agreed to host this tournament, I couldn't bear to not see you." He's intense and dark, just like the first time I saw him in the Obelisk parking lot. It's another lifetime ago. I can barely remember the person I was back then.

"I can't push you away anymore, Yugi. I need you like I need the desert sun to sear the sands each day. I couldn't forget those moments we were together. You once said you loved me and I have to know if somewhere, buried in your heart, if you still do."

My jaw must be on the floor. I don't know what to say and I can't control my mouth. "Atem, there's nothing that could stop me from loving you."

We stand there staring at each other, hands trapped. Pale and tan skin mix like milk and coffee.

And then we both start laughing. Laughing until tears are staining the dust below our feet and until we can barely stand. Clinging to each other, I realize how right this feels.

Is it not our purpose to forgive?

"You own the soul of a pharaoh, Yugi. It's yours to keep even if you don't want it." He whispers in my ear, his arms wrapped tightly around me as if I might just slip away.

I wrap my fingers into his hair and pull him down to my level, "Does this mean I can blackmail you?", I ask as I kiss him.

Against my lips, I feel him mutter some answer.

_I love you_.

And all around us, the crowd cheers.


End file.
